Change of Fate
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki should have known better. Urahara was a mad scientist, and touching something he left sitting in his shop was never a good idea. If only he had known that the diamond he found would send him back in time but now that it has, he has an opportunity. An opportunity to get stronger, and protect people dear to him. Co-written with DX1998. Repost because FFN is being odd.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**EDIT: Apparently the story has been going up and down (as far as actually registering a chapter being posted) ever since it was posted. So this is a _repost_ in the hopes that it fixes the issue. If anyone has any idea _why_ the old one did that, please let me know. Now to hope I'm not breaking any rules here.**

**AN: And here we are again...the second time this has been rewritten. I'm sure people are wondering why I gave up on the first true rewrite I started a few months back...well...there are several reasons.**

**1\. I'm already doing the Soul Society Arc and on in _Snow_...and really, I didn't want to be writing the same part at the same time, since there weren't going to be _that_ many differences between the two.**

**2\. I just wasn't feeling it. DX1998 and I both agreed that the way the new version was going just wasn't as...I dunno, interesting, I guess. If only because it wasn't quite as original, what with the fact that Ichigo going back to that point in time has been done to death, regardless of the differences.**

**3\. I went back and reread my old notes, and the old chapters for this and _Winter War Chronicles_, and decided I liked the story too much to just drop it. I mean, with the way the old stories were written, they _still_ got a decent amount of reviews and I mostly put that down to the storyline.**

**So, thus, DX and I are going back and rewriting the old chapters of the original _Change of Fate_ instead. Said original is still up, by the way. Though**** I hope any new readers will read this instead, and enjoy what may have been, if my writing abilities were better back then. I already have the first six chapters redone (the sixth being changed totally from an authors note to the longest chapter I have _ever_ done in fact). 29k words of work, more or less, which is nearly as much as the _entirety_ of the original, all 22 chapters of it.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was working on a new invention. To those who knew him this wouldn't seem overly odd. After all, Kisuke was always working on something, his inherent curiosity getting him in trouble more often than not. It was one of those troublesome events that had him working on this new invention in fact. For the Hōgyoku was his greatest mistake, something he regretted creating to this day. Especially as it was now in the hands of the greatest madman in his long lifetime, in the form of Souske Aizen.

Thus, Kisuke had (with some help from Tessai) taken another gem, not unlike what he had done with the Hōgyoku. This gem, however, was a diamond he had 'borrowed' from his long-time friend Yoruichi. He didn't think she would miss it, and it was too important to ask first. For all the work he had put into training Ichigo Kurosaki, there wasn't any guarantee he could really beat Aizen. Thus, the backup plan. A lot of experimental Kido had gone into this diamond, and Kisuke wasn't entirely certain it would work, but it was always a good idea to have a backup plan.

Now, he just had to convince an irate former Captain that...

"KISUKE URAHARA!" the familiar voice shouted from the shop above, "Where are you?!"

The scientist quickly covered up the diamond, before moving to the ladder to his shop. Of course, Yoruichi was hardly the type to actually _climb_ the ladder. She just jumped down, not a care in the world about her limbs. The resulting cloud of dust made Kisuke cough slightly, before a hand swept out of the sand and slapped him hard enough to send his hat flying off his head.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, holding his cheek as Yoruichi walked out of the sand, golden eyes glaring at him.

"Where. Is. My. Diamond," the cat-woman replied, each word equaling a step closer to her old friend.

Kisuke stepped back slightly, before raising his fan up to his face and grinning behind it. Of course, the 'mysterious' look he was going for was rather ruined by the missing hat and large palm-print on his face. But don't tell him that.

"Why, Yoruichi, I didn't think you cared about jewelry?" he said cheekily, "are you sure you didn't just lose it in a transformation?"

His answer was a kick to his gut, sending the former Captain to the ground groaning in pain.

"I don't," Yoruichi said, "but that's a family heirloom, and one of the few things I have left from Soul Society...so where is it?!"

Kisuke groaned some more, holding his stomach. It didn't last long though. The only reason he did it in the first place was because it was fun to mess with his old friend, not because Kisuke was an immature fool. Okay, so maybe that last part was a lie...he _was_ an immature idiot most of the time, though he had his serious side. Something that came to the fore as he got to his feet and recovered the wayward hat. Despite still having the red cheek, Kisuke turned serious grey eyes on his oldest friend.

Yoruichi merely grinned in return, glad that the resident genius was finally taking things semi-seriously. Of course, she still didn't have the foggiest idea why he would have taken her diamond in the first place. It wasn't like he needed it.

"Tell me Yoruichi," Kisuke began, his voice deadly serious, "have you ever heard of time travel?"

Yoruichi just gave him a deadpan look, "Of course I have. It's impossible though."

It was only natural really that the former Captain knew about time travel. Spend a century in the World of the Living, and one would have to use their media to keep from going crazy of boredom. Yoruichi herself had something of a soft-spot for the American 'Back to the Future' movies. Thus, she knew a fair bit of fictional time travel. Key word there, of course, being _fictional_. Living World science had long ago decided that time travel was impossible outside of books or movies.

Soul Society may have operated on a different set of rules, but that didn't mean they had time jumping Shinigami running around.

"Ahh, so little faith in me Yoruichi," Kisuke said, mock-hurt in his voice, "what if I told you I found a way to make it work?"

"I'd think you're even crazier than Mayuri?"

"Okay, that one was uncalled for!" the scientist protested, "And I'm not joking. Tessai and I have been working with every Kido we know, and even invented a few new spells along the way. The Kido needed a focus of some sort, and a diamond happened to work well. Every theory I have points to this working."

"But it's _impossible_, Kiuske," Yoruichi said again, in case her friend hadn't heard her the first time.

Kisuke just shook his head in response. He figured his old friend would have more faith in him than this. Sure, he had some crackpot theories before, what scientist hadn't? But everything he had done so far pointed to this working. Obviously he couldn't test the diamond itself though, for a reason he told his friend.

"I'm telling you, it will work Yoruichi. I can't test it myself, obviously..."

"Obviously."

"...because it would be a one-way trip. Any changes would wipe this timeline from existence. This is a last-resort, nothing more or less."

Yoruichi just sighed. It was obvious that Kisuke believed his invention would work, and there wasn't anything she could do to convince him otherwise. So she'd play along, if only to humor her oldest friend.

"Okay then, _if_ this thing works, how does it work?" the cat-woman asked.

Kisuke just waved a hand, "It's too complicated to explain. Just pump enough reiatsu into it, and it will activate. I've programmed it to go back to when Rukia first came to Karakura."

Yoruichi shook her head, "Whatever Kisuke...is that Ichigo?"

The sudden change of topic had to do with the familiar sense of barely restrained power approaching the shop. Ichigo should have been training with the Vizards though...Shinji had made it very clear that he needed a _lot_ of work. There was something odd about the kids Hollow, even compared to the Vizard's counterparts. So why was he coming to the shop?

"Hey, Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo shouted, climbing down the ladder.

"What brings you to my humble shop Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo purposely ignored the humble shop comment, and shrugged, "Rukia asked me to get some Soul Candy for her. Apparently Ikkaku lost his."

Kisuke laughed, as he looked up at the ladder. He could feel Rukia's impatience even from down here. And it didn't surprise him at all that she had been the one to drag Ichigo down here. Those two could read the other's minds, and Rukia was probably the only one who could tear Ichigo Kurosaki away from training. And it was funny that Ikkaku lost his supply, though somewhat worrying if someone stumbled on it.

"There's some candy over there," the shop keeper said, waving his hand over his back as he moved to the ladder with Yoruichi, "I'll get the payment from Miss Kuchiki."

Ichigo frowned, "Why would it be down here?"

"I have to test it to make sure we don't have another Kon in one of them!"

"That was your own fault!"

Kisuke just waved again as his hat disappeared into the shop. Ichigo frowned, before shaking his head and looking for the Soul Candy in question. Kisuke was always eccentric, but leaving his supplies down here where it could be vaporized by a passing Kido seemed rather stupid to him. Whatever though...he needed to find the stupid Candy fast so he could get back to the training. Why he let Rukia convince him to do this was beyond him.

_Where is that stupid Candy. Hat and Clogs, you better not have been ly...ah, there it is!_

Sitting in next to a rock in the rough direction Kisuke had waved was a tarp. This had to be the candy, since the form under the tarp was about the right size. And there wasn't anything else in sight that fit it. Yet, when Ichigo grabbed the object under the tarp, it wasn't a Soul Candy container. It was...a diamond? Why would Kisuke have a diamond down here?

The _second_ thing he noticed was that there was something off about this diamond. It glowed, and not in the typical 'shiny jewel' style. There was swirling...reiatsu?!

"Oh damn it!" Ichigo quickly realized this was one of Kisuke's inventions, and tried to get it out of his hand.

Unfortunately for him, the diamond was keyed to activate if enough power was pushed into it. And Ichigo's sudden panic allowed his already leaking power to come out in enough force to activate the time 'machine'. By the time Kisuke realized what was happening up in the shop, it was too late. Ichigo Kurosaki vanished in a flash of light, and God only knew where he would end up.

* * *

As the light faded from Ichigo's eyes, he found himself laying on the ground. At first he assumed that the diamond-_damn Kisuke for leaving it sitting around!-_had just knocked him over. _That_ theory went out the window when he felt a dull pain on his chest, in addition to smelling the iron tang of blood. A smell that was centered in the puddle of his _own_ blood that he was currently laying in.

And when the Substitute tried to move, to get to his feet, he felt himself pushed down into the blood. A rather large foot was planted on his back, and it pushed the teen down every time he so much as attempted to shift his body. A foot that, when the owner spoke up, became very familiar.

"Quit squirming, the more you move the quicker you'll find yourself dead," the voice of Renji Abarai said...and the words were very familiar.

_Okay, where the _hell_ am I,_ Ichigo thought, _and why the hell is Renji standing on top of me?_

As Ichigo stopped moving for a second, if only to get the annoying pineapple to stop pushing him down, he noticed Rukia standing in front of him in a scarily familiar dress. The blue and white dress was, clearly, the one she had worn when she had been taken back to the Soul Society, so long ago. She even had the cut on her arm, and the one on her cheek. While Ichigo suppressed an involuntary flash of anger at Renji for making those cuts, he noticed something else.

Standing beside Rukia, was her brother. Byakuya wasn't wearing his Haori, but he _did_ have his zanpakutō partially drawn. That was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.

_How am I back here?_

Because, now, Ichigo realized that he had somehow gone back in time. Impossible to think, but how else could he be relieving the worst night of his life?

_"I do not understand it either Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu's soothing voice rang through his head.

_'Old man?'_

_"It should be impossible Ichigo,"_ the zanpakutō spirit continued, _"And yet, here we are. The wounds on this body are already healing...and you have full access to my abilities, and those of...your hollow..."_

Ichigo noticed how hesitant his blade was when it came to talking about the _other_ aspect of his soul. Understandable, but why should Zangetsu talk like that when the teen had sealed away that monster? Then again, he didn't really have time to think about that right now, as Byakuya was sheathing his own sword. He was getting ready to leave!

As he sheathed his blade, the noble had begun talking, "There is no need to inflict the final blow, with my two attacks I shattered his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep."

_Damn, I forgot how smug he could sound..._

"No trace of his reiatsu, much less the special shinigami power, will remain," As Byakuya said that he prepared to leave the town behind.

He would leave the boy to die, and take his sister back to the Soul Society. While he could care less about the boy who so closely resembled Kaien Shiba, the noble wasn't happy about taking his sister back. She belonged in the spiritual realm, but his vow to Hisana...he hated what he had to do. No matter...it had to be done, and there was no choice when the law of the Soul Society came into play.

However, as he was about to tell Renji to get off the boy and open the Senkaimon, a _massive_ wave of power came off the unmoving body. Even the power that had previously come off the boy was nothing compared to what he felt now. Renji was even forced to move, as the power nearly blew him aside.

The moment Renji had moved off Ichigo's body, the Substitute got to his feet. The strap and oversized sheath on his back were gone, replaced by the familiar-to him at any rate-red strap and cloth coated blade. Zangetsu's oversized cleaver blade was held in his hands, the tip of the massive sword pointed right at Byakuya Kuchiki. And the wounds on Ichigo's body had sealed up, leaving nothing but marks in his shihakushō to show he had been struck.

_Where did this energy come from, _Renji thought, his eyes widening in shock, _he should have no power at all, let alone a new zanpakutō!_

Before the redhead could do more than gape in shock, Ichigo had lifted his head up. A fierce grin, entirely out of place on his face, had formed.

"You aren't winning this time Renji."

Before the shinigami Lieutenant could do more than blink, Ichigo had leapt forward. His shunpo was nearly on par with Captain Kuchiki's, and Renji in his limited state was barely able to follow Ichigo's moves, leave alone counter his blows. It was only through sheer luck that he brought Zabimaru up fast enough to take the first blow. A blow that knocked him back several feet, from the force of it alone. Renji's arms shook, as Zabimaru hissed in pain in his head.

His loyal blade was cracked slightly, as the Substitute flashed forward again. And again, his cleaver moved faster than Renji could follow. This time though, he was unable to block the blow. A blow that was nothing more than the flat of the blade impacting his forehead...but then, that was all Ichigo needed. The reiatsu enhanced blow had knocked Renji out of the fight, for the foreseeable future.

_I forgot how much his power was limited,_ Ichigo thought, quickly realizing that Renji had not been a match for him. With most of his power sealed away and no Bankai...it hadn't even been fair.

Of course, that still left Byakuya who hadn't moved an inch during the fight. His eyes had widened ever so slightly however, which for _him_ might as well have been his jaw hitting the floor.

"How have you regained your powers boy?" the noble asked coldly, as only he could, "and how have you acquired a new zanpakutō?"

"You know, I don't feel like telling you Byakuya," Ichigo replied, raising Zangetsu once more.

Byakuya glared slightly, before vanishing in a buzz of shunpo. The Ichigo who _should_ have been in this battle, would have never seen anything. He would have once more been stabbed through the back...losing his powers as fast as he had gained them.

This was not that Ichigo.

As Byakuya struck his blow, his eyes widened slightly once more. For instead of impacting Ichigo's back, he instead hit the blade of Zangetsu. A blade that swung forth, and nearly cut his arm off. The instinctual shunpo that the Kuchiki man performed prevented that, but it was still closer than he would have thought possible. Only Yoruichi Shihoin was capable of that...how had this _boy_ done it?

"Surprised Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, breaking into his thoughts, "I can see your every move now."

"Do not get too cocky boy," Byakuya replied, regaining his composure quickly, "I will show you true power."

Ichigo just sighed slightly. He knew what was coming, even before Rukia did. Because as he raised Zangetsu into a ready position, Byakuya brought his own standard katana up to his face. A cold glare looked past the blade at Ichigo, as the noble's mouth began moving.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Rukia's eyes went wide in fear, as she saw the blade in her brother's hand vanish into a wave of pink petals. Petals made of sharp metal...that she knew would cut clean through Ichigo. No matter that he had suddenly become far more powerful. _No one_ could stand against her brother, certainly not Ichigo! The fool was going to die unless he...

"Run Ichigo!"

The teen spent a second to look over at his best friend. Rukia's violet eyes were wide with fear...not for her, but for him. Ichigo just snorted slightly, and gave a small shake of his head. The shorter shinigami looked shocked, but only for a second. Because after that second, Ichigo had vanished from her line of sight. The shunpo he had just performed was faster than the one Byakuya had used to strike him down...and Rukia had been completely unable to follow it, in her weakened state.

"That all you have Byakuya?"

Rukia spun around, seeing Ichigo standing in the air above her. His eyes were glowing blue, as an equally blue glow began to surround his blade. Rukia felt herself pressed down from the pure _power_ rolling off her friend. The waves of power nearly sent her to her knees...until it suddenly let up on her. Just her and Uryu however, if the way her brother looked was any indication.

Byakuya Kuchiki would never stoop so low as to show if reiatsu was impacting him. But Rukia...she knew her brother well enough to see the tell-tale signs that he felt every bit of energy Ichigo was putting out.

"Because I'm not impressed," the teen continued, drawing both siblings attention, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The blue energy that had gathered along Ichigo's blade was suddenly released in a brilliant crescent of spirit energy. The attack moved faster than Rukia could follow...and knocked aside any blades that Senbonzakura put in its way. Byakuya had to shunpo to avoid the attack, as it gouged a hole in the street. As the elder Kuchiki floated in the sky, watching the amazingly powerful attack fade away, he failed to notice that Ichigo had flashed behind him.

The teenage shinigami didn't give him the chance to notice either. Zangetsu's blade came down _hard_ on the back of the noble's head. Byakuya crumpled, and fell to the ground next to his lieutenant.

"Brother!" Rukia yelled, running up to the crumpled form of her elder sibling.

"Don't worry Rukia," Ichigo's calm voice said, as he landed next to her, "he'll wake up eventually. Probably with a hell of a headache."

If the situation were any different, Rukia would have laughed at that. As it sat, she spun around and stuck a finger on Ichigo's chest, "How...where..."

"How did I get this power?" the teen finished for his friend, "That's a long story. I can explain, but I'd rather not do it where Soul Society could find us."

"They can find us wherever we try and hide!" Rukia countered, "With that constantly leaking power of yours Strawberry!"

Ichigo sighed slightly, but didn't dispute the point. He knew well that _he_ couldn't hide his power, though it was looking like he would need to learn how to do that _fast_. That being said, Kisuke could do it for him, and he knew the shopkeeper was around here somewhere. After all, he _had_ saved him and Uryu both. Speaking of which, the Quincy seemed to have been knocked out by the power Ichigo had been letting loose.

_Whoops..._

Thankfully, before Ichigo could start kicking himself for that, Kisuke chose to make his appearance. The shopkeeper looked much the same as ever, as he casually walked up to the group. The ex-Captain was holding an umbrella, as rain began to fall from the sky. Yoruichi was, unsurprisingly, perched on his shoulder. And both of the exiles were giving the substitute a calculating look.

Not that he could blame them, considering what he had just done and all.

"Well this is interesting Mr. Kurosaki," Kisuke said, his voice curious, "how did you manage to release that monster of a blade so soon?"

"Long story," Ichigo replied shortly, "very long story. Can you heal Uryu?"

The shopkeeper nodded, "Of course, of course. And long stories are the best stories. What do you want to do about the shinigami you so brutally knocked out though?"

Sighing slightly at Kisuke's flippant tone, Ichigo looked at Byakuya and Renji. Neither would be getting up anytime soon, but he would rather they didn't interrupt what he had to do.

"Can you keep them out cold like this? Or change their memories?"

"The first I can do easily enough. The second...not so much. Most of their abilities are sealed right now, but a memory modifier won't work on such powerful shinigami."

Ichigo just sighed again, "Good enough."

And with that, Kisuke set to work on keeping the shinigami unconscious and on healing Uryu. Only once that was done...they could go back to his shop. Because Ichigo had quite the story he would need to tell them.

He only hoped that Kisuke had a way to fix things.

* * *

**AN: And there we go. Now, as I said above, DX and I have already redone the first six chapters. And since we are still working away at the rest, this will be updated weekly on Wednesday, even with my somewhat more limited free time that is delaying _Angel_ and _Snow_.**


	2. Squad 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: This is an attempt to fix the posting issue. I've noticed that some stories aren't having their newest chapters register, and that may be the problem here. So _maybe_ posting a second chapter will help with the issues _I'm_ having. Maybe, maybe not.**

**We hadn't wanted to post the second chapter until next week to keep to a weekly schedule..._but_...the issues with the story take precedence here, something DX and I agree on. So let's see if this helps shall we?**

* * *

After Kisuke had healed Byakuya and Renji, and given them a sedative to keep them unconscious- Ichigo _really_ didn't want to know why he had that on hand -the shopkeeper began healing Uryu. The Quincy was still out cold from Ichigo's earlier outpouring of energy, something that made the teen feel somewhat guilty. He certainly hadn't been _trying_ to hurt Uryu, or Rukia, with his power. He just lacked the control needed...and he _had_ stopped crushing both of them when he realized what was going on.

Didn't stop him from feeling guilty though, as Uryu finally woke up. The Quincy had seemed both confused, and...jealous maybe? Of course he would notice Ichigo's much higher power level...the bespectacled fighter had always been the best of their little group at sensing reiryoku and reiatsu. Then again, the glare he was sending towards the orange-haired teen probably meant that Uryu was angry about more than the sudden jump in power.

"Where the hell did you get that power Kurosaki!" the Quincy shouted, decorum forgotten for a moment.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Err...long story?"

Uryu just narrowed his eyes, his hand twitching slightly, "Not an answer."

"Look, I can explain but it will take a long time," the substitute replied, "come with us to Hat and Clog's place. I already have to explain to him and the midget anyway."

Now _Rukia_ was glaring at him too, while Kisuke just waved cheerfully. Uryu's eyes narrowed even further, somehow, but he nodded sharply. Mentally sighing at defusing _that_ situation, Ichigo turned to the shopkeeper. The much older man nodded his own head, his hat concealing his eyes as usual. Ichigo knew that those eyes were probably dissecting his reiryoku, but Kisuke wouldn't make them stand in the rain for that.

While he wouldn't do that, it didn't mean the man in the bucket hat wasn't going to grill Ichigo the moment they got back to his shop though. In fact...

"Ok Ichigo now you need to do some explaining," Kisuke said, with Rukia saying the exact same thing, the _moment_ they walked into the shop.

Ichigo looked between the two of them, an eyebrow going up slightly. Uryu wore a similar expression, though his eyebrow was directed at Ichigo. The teen felt like he was being ganged up on. Of course, he _had_ just done the impossible and defeated a Captain...

"Ok, ok" he said, raising his hands up, "stop pressuring me damn it!"

Before the substitute could start said explanation though, a voice rang in his head once more.

_"I believe if I materialize, it will help Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu's calm voice spoke up.

_'Why?'_ Ichigo asked, his own voice carrying a curious tone.

_"You possessing the ability to materialize my true form is a sign of Bankai_," the zanpakutō spirit explained, _"as you should not even be close to Shikai..."_

Ichigo nodded, understanding flashing across his eyes, _'If I have Bankai, they can't just dismiss my story out of hand. Clever.'_

The teen felt a small twinge of approval from his blade, before he turned back to the curious glances he was getting. He must have zoned out while he was talking to Zangetsu then. Letting his typical scowl slide off his face in favor of a small grin, Ichigo held up Zangetsu. Kisuke tensed the moment he did so, and Uryu's bow was out and aimed at Ichigo's head. Only Rukia showed no reaction, her eyes curious, but nothing more. She trusted Ichigo enough to not do anything else.

Of course, the curious look changed to one of outright shock, as the massive cleaver in the teen's hand vanished in a flash of blue reiatsu. Standing where the blade had once been, was a tall older man, his black cloak rippling in the nonexistent wind. The human form of Zangetsu was a familiar sight to Ichigo, but to the others in the room, it elicited varying reactions. Rukia's jaw dropped, Uryu's bow dissipated in his shock, and Kisuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"W…who is that Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide.

"That is my zanpakutō, Zangetsu," the teen replied, as the old man in question nodded his head.

"Wait a second here," Kisuke broke in, his eyes still narrow, "if you can show yourself does that mean Ichigo has achieved Bankai?"

"Yes I have a Bankai, Kisuke." Ichigo replied, "I told you this was a long story, didn't I?"

The teen felt a bit of amusement, as he saw Kisuke frown. Considering how rarely the man frowned, it was a point in Ichigo's court. And wasn't _that_ a rare occurrence, when dealing with the exiled shinigami. He didn't enjoy it for long though, since explaining the story was a bit more important. Ichigo didn't exactly have a lot of time...as soon as Soul Society realized that Byakuya and Renji had failed, they would send someone else to get Rukia. And if the next team woke the other shinigami up first...

Well, he wouldn't get the drop on them this time. Ichigo was confident in his abilities, but not confident enough to go up against a Captain without a _lot_ of collateral damage. Something he would rather avoid, since he didn't want deaths on his conscience by any means. And if they sent Aizen, even _that_ would be the least of his worries.

So he began telling his story the moment they were all seated around the table in Kisuke's meeting room.

"I was here, a few minutes ago," Ichigo began, "getting some gikongan for Rukia. Of course, since Hat and Clogs is a lazy bastard, that wasn't what I found."

"What _did_ you find Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, as Kisuke was currently mock-crying into his fan.

Ichigo's response to that question was to reach into his shihakushō. When his hand came out, it was holding the diamond that had gotten him into this situation. The teen set it down on the table, making everyone crane their necks to look down on the seemingly innocuous jewel. Uryu was, unsurprisingly, the first to react. He glared at the jewel like it had insulted his mother, before turning to Ichigo.

The Quincy had a hard tone to his voice as he began talking again, "What the hell is this Kurosaki? I've never felt reiryoku like that before."

"A time machine," Ichigo replied dryly, getting shocked looks once more, "unless I dreamed the last few months anyway."

Now the little group was staring at Kisuke, who had a calculating look on his face as he examined the gem in his hands. He was purposely ignoring the killing intent from the cat on his shoulder, settling for examining the 'device' his future self had evidently created. While he didn't recognize a lot of the Kido that had gone into the diamond, he _did_ recognize his own handiwork. And Tessai's, but mostly his.

"Huh...I wonder why I made this," Kisuke mused, "so you're from a few months in the future then?"

Ichigo nodded, "As far as Zangetsu and I can tell anyway."

"How could you get a Shikai, and a Bankai in that little time?" Rukia broke in, her mind latching onto something a bit more familiar...namely, the shock at Ichigo's apparent power level.

"A lot of training with Kisuke and Yoruichi," the teen replied, shrugging slightly.

"Yoruichi?" Rukia asked, "I admit the name is familiar, but I haven't met anyone with it."

_Right...Rukia doesn't know who she is yet..._Ichigo thought, before pointing at Kisuke's shoulder, "She's Yoruichi."

"A cat?" Rukia deadpanned, "You learned Bankai from a cat?"

At that, Ichigo chuckled. The dry delivery there was classic Rukia, and it was nice to see _that_ hadn't changed. Then again, he could understand her reaction. _Everyone_ had the same reaction to Yoruichi after all. If only because she enjoyed making people think she was a cat, only to spring the transformation on them. The male voice didn't help matters.

"She's not just a cat trust me," Ichigo shuddered slightly, "she enjoyed letting me know she's a shinigami actually."

With that said, the cat in question leaped off Kisuke's shoulder. Her claws bit into the scientists arm as she left, earning a dirty look. Yoruichi just managed to look smug, even in her current form as she left the room. A quick flash of reiatsu later, and she reentered the room. Thankfully for Ichigo's sanity, she was fully clothed this time. The blush lighting up his face got a good laugh from the former Captain though.

Turning away from Ichigo, Yoruichi turned to the gaping Kuchiki sitting next to him. A smug smile was crossing her face at the look on Rukia's face.

"Still think I'm a cat?" the ex-Captain asked cheekily.

Ichigo sighed slightly before Rukia could make a retort, "_Anyway_, I guess you guys want to know about those months don't you?"

"Naturally," Uryu replied, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Of course Strawberry," Rukia added.

Kisuke and Yoruichi laughed at the nickname, as Ichigo glared at Rukia. Sighing once more at the unrepentant look on his friend's face, the teen began narrating the story of his time as a substitute, after Rukia was taken away from him. He told them of his training to regain his abilities, with the occasional insight from Zangetsu. Ichigo spoke of his hollow, something that got Kisuke sweating slightly as everyone but Yoruichi glared at him.

The teen told them of his battles in Soul Society. Of how he had nearly died, against Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya...Aizen. By the time he had finished narrating his story, a few hours later, everyone had varying looks of shock on their face...aside from Rukia and Kisuke. Both of them wore guilty looks. Rukia especially, since she was once again blaming herself for everything that had seemed to happen to her friend.

_If only I had been stronger..._

Of course, by now Ichigo had learned how to read Rukia's facial expressions. So he placed a hand on her shoulder, getting a small smile from the Kuchiki heir. Ichigo nodded slightly, before turning to Kisuke.

"Urahara, I need you to help me conceal my reiatsu," the teen said, "if I'm going to help Rukia...keep Aizen away from her...I need to be able to hide until I'm ready to face him."

Kisuke nodded, "Of course. Well, the first step will be sealing that monster of a zanpakutō."

Ichigo looked down at the cleaver sitting next to him. Zangetsu had returned to his blade form some time ago, and was sitting on his lap. Ichigo knew that almost every shinigami had the ability to seal their blade...but he had never done so himself. It felt...wrong, somehow. Like he was restricting Zangetsu or something. Not to mention, he distinctly remembered what Yoruichi had told him in the Soul Society.

"But, Yoruichi told me that Zangetsu was a constant release type," the teen explained.

"I did?" the werecat asked, "I'll admit, that thing is a monster. But any zanpakutō can be sealed if you have enough control over it. A constant release is only like that because its wielder has too much energy and not enough control...like Kenpachi Zaraki for instance."

Kisuke nodded, "She speaks the truth. Just focus all your reiryoku, and try to get it as small as possible Ichigo."

Ichigo looked distinctly unconvinced. But he did as he was asked, with Rukia doing what she could to help him. The teen could _feel_ his power fighting against being compressed, the feeling not unlike releasing his Bankai. But now...now, he could feel his power. The seemingly endless depths of his reiryoku...depths that he had to compress. It was far from an easy task to do, but Ichigo was not one to give up on something once he started. He began pushing his power down, forcing the wildly fluctuating energy down into his blade, trying to force it into the smallest form he could manage.

In the end, he might not have managed it without Rukia's help. As it was though, Ichigo let out a breath he had been holding when he saw Zangetsu's new form. The zanpakutō was no longer a massive cleaver. Now it was a blade with a length close to his Bankai's, a guard and hilt similar to the one on the monster of a blade he had first used, albeit smaller, and the same blue tassels. The teen held the blade up to his face, marveling at the weapon.

"That's an interesting zanpakutō Ichigo," Kisuke said, clapping softly, "could do with being smaller, but I guess that's the best we can...get..."

Before Kisuke could even finish his sentence, he was suddenly flung backwards. The diamond, by now back in Ichigo's pocket, had been reactivated as he pushed so much power into his weapon. The gem began shining every bit as bright as it had before...the light growing brighter and brighter, before Ichigo and Rukia were both sucked into its effect...

* * *

**Seireitei, Unknown Time **

* * *

"I said, what's your name damn it?" a hauntingly familiar voice roared.

Ichigo and Rukia blinked, quickly realizing that something had gone wrong. They weren't in Kisuke's shop anymore...in fact, they weren't even in the World of the Living. While the teenager had no clue where he was, his shorter counterpart certainly did. The entrance of the Squad 13 barracks...a place she knew very well. And the voice that had yelled at her, was one she would _never_ forget.

Standing, towering really, above the petite shinigami was Kaien Shiba. The man had an irritated look on his face, and was glaring down on Rukia. The glare had precisely zero effect on her though. Because right now, it was taking every ounce of self-control that Rukia possessed to _not_ jump forward and tackle Kaien to the floor in a hug. She had lived with the guilt of killing him for forty years. To see the man alive and well...

She didn't know how to react. So, Rukia just went with the familiar if only to keep her mind occupied.

"Ru…Rukia Kuchiki." the short shinigami softly said, somehow keeping her voice from shaking.

Kaien nodded, "Uh huh...and?"

"I'm pleased to meet you sir!"

"Good, you're okay Rukia," the Lieutenant said, grinning at the new- to him at any rate -shinigami. He was even going to go on a long-winded spiel about how much better Squad 13 was than any of the others. That is, until he noticed Ichigo.

Kaien's face gained a confused frown, a feature that was mimicked in scowl-form on Ichigo's own face. If the situation were any different, Rukia might have laughed at how _scarily_ similar the two looked at that moment. She had always known that her friend resembled her mentor, but seeing the two standing together was a totally different story. Were it not for the hair and eye color...they could be _twins_.

Ichigo was thinking much the same thing.

_If it weren't for the hair and eyes, he could be my brother,_ the teen thought, _this is Kaien Shiba?_

Naturally, he remembered what Rukia had told him of her mentor. Knowing that, and actually _seeing_ it, were two entirely different things though. He honestly was shocked at just how similar he looked to the lieutenant.

"Who the hell are you are you," of course, it was Kaien who recovered first, as he marched up and slammed his hand on Ichigo's head much as he had done to Rukia, "and how do you look like my brother? I certainly don't know you."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm just another new recruit," say what you will about him, Ichigo could think fast when he needed to.

_Huh...never heard of any Kurosaki's,_ Kaien thought, _I would have pegged him as a Shiba if I didn't know my entire family._

"Well then, welcome to Squad 13 the best Squad of them all!" the Lieutenant said, electing to investigate Ichigo at a later date, "Unfortunately our Captain isn't in the best of health so I pretty much run things around here, in fact it's not a problem if you sometimes call me 'Captain Kaien' by mistake."

Rukia wore a nostalgic smile as she heard that speech. She had forgotten just how much she had missed Kaien and his enthusiasm. It was so nice to see it again, even considering the circumstances. Any anger the shinigami had felt towards Kisuke and Ichigo for getting her in this situation had long since evaporated in her happiness to be seeing Kaien, alive and well.

For his part, Ichigo was just amused. He was sure every shinigami said the same thing about their squad that Kaien had just said. Then again...his only comparison points were Squad's 11 and 12 really. And honestly, Ichigo would pick 13 over either of them. That being said, he would pick 13 over _any_ Squad, because it was Rukia's Squad. That was enough reason for him.

Which was a good thing, since he had just been drafted into Squad 13 even if he hadn't wanted to be.

"I'll send you your postings tomorrow, for now just go home," Kaien continued, seemingly oblivious to the thoughts running through the 'new recruits' heads.

"Yes sir," Rukia said, giving Ichigo a sympathetic look as she left.

The substituted just sighed, "Where are the barracks sir?"

"What, you have nowhere to stay Kurosaki?" Kaien asked, his eyebrow going up slightly.

"I've stayed at the academy up 'till now," the teenager made up, hoping it would work.

Luckily for him, it did. Kaien gave his 'twin' a sympathetic look. While he may have been a Noble, he did know how bad it could get in the Rukon. Often, entrants to the Academy really _did_ have nowhere to stay once they graduated. Either because their 'families' had died while they were enrolled, or simply because they refused to go back to the slums. Knowing this, he really wasn't surprised that someone who was obviously _not_ a noble had nowhere to stay.

Or, had nowhere to stay up until he met his new Lieutenant anyway. Kaien was far too kind, joking personality aside, to let someone he just met sleep on the streets.

"Hmm, I guess you could stay with me for now," he suggested, "who knows you might be a distant relative with how much you look like me. Miyako would love having some company anyway."

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you Lieutenant."

Kaien waved dismissively, "Just call me Kaien. I don't stand on formality, too stuffy for my tastes. Get enough of that from the Kuchiki's to last a lifetime...err...don't tell Rukia I said that. Don't want her annoyed with me before she's even an official member of the Squad."

That got both of the shinigami laughing. After all, Ichigo could easily see Rukia's reaction...or Byakuya's, for that matter. He could also see that he was going to get along just fine with Kaien. After all, anyone who could make a joke at the expense of the Kuchiki Clan (sans Rukia) was a good person in his book. It helped that Kaien seemed to be every bit as much of a good man as Rukia had suggested.

After all, how many people would bring a total stranger into their house just because they looked alike?

"I do have a question for you though Ichigo," Kaien said, once he had stopped laughing, "what's the name of your zanpakutō?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the substitute replied, trying to deflect attention from his blade, "I don't have shikai yet."

Kaien just shook his head, "Nice try Kurosaki, but I can tell when a blade is a true zanpakutō or an asauchi. And a zanpakutō of _that_ size is one that you already have shikai for."

_I knew this was going to happen,_ Ichigo thought.

_"Of course, even if you had not sealed me he would have known,"_ Zangetsu agreed, _"there is no harm in telling him my name Ichigo."_

Nodding slightly, Ichigo turned to look back at his 'twin', "Zangetsu, his name is Zangetsu."

Kaien whistled, "Zangetsu huh? Impressive name, I will admit. Mine is Nejibana. Now, I would ask you to show me your shikai, but I want to see where Rukia is first. So let's save that for tomorrow. For now, I believe I should introduce you to my family!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, it was in an unfamiliar place. His first instinct was to grab for Zangetsu...fight whoever had placed him in this strange place. Thankfully for his future as a shinigami, he controlled that instinct. Because the memories came rushing back quickly...the memories of meeting a shockingly young Ganju and Kukaku, of staying in the much nicer Shiba Manor...of the fact he was forty years in the past.

Of course, with those memories came a sudden urge to find the diamond that had gotten him into this situation. He wasn't about to leave Rukia behind, but he _did_ have to figure out a way to get home. He wasn't going to just leave his friends hanging, without his aid against Aizen after all. How could he protect them...how could he protect his sisters...if he was stuck decades in the past?

But when he reached for the gem, Ichigo found nothing but shattered shards.

_Damn it! How did it break?!_

_"It is possible it was only meant to be used twice Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu suggested, his voice calming as usual, _"once to go to the past, and once to go back. If so, going back twice has stranded us here."_

_'How the hell am I supposed to protect anyone if I'm stuck here?!,'_ Ichigo almost screamed, '_Yuzu...Karin...my sisters are alone! I can't even help against Aizen!'_

_"How will you be no help Ichigo?"_

_'I'll be an old man!'_ the teen replied, _'no offense.'_

Silence greeted that statement, as Ichigo tried to get rid of his feeling of helplessness. Get rid of the thought that he would never see his sisters again...or if he did, it would be as a man older than his father. If he even lived that long...forty years...God, how was he going to deal with that? His body was going to age and weaken...by the time his sisters were born, Ichigo would be too weak to protect them properly.

Of course, he didn't know one simple fact. Or he just refused to see it...until Zangetsu spoke up again.

_"It saddens me to say this,"_ the old zanpakutō began, an unusually hesitant tone to his voice, _"but you will not age Ichigo. You will remain much as you are."_

_'How?'_ the substitute asked, latching onto something that would get his mind off his sisters.

Zangetsu still seemed to hesitate slightly, _"...you are no longer a human. When you entered the past, you left your body behind. As your soul still exists without a vessel...you are, for all intents and purposes, dead."_

_That_ was like a slap to Ichigo's face. He hadn't really thought about that. With no body to return to in this time, he truly _was_ a soul. This wasn't just a case of him leaving his body to kill a Hollow. He _had_ no body. He was no longer a substitute shinigami...Ichigo Kurosaki was a full blooded shinigami now. While that meant he wouldn't age and could still help against Aizen, for however long he was needed...it was still something that was going to need adjusting to.

It wasn't every day you got dropped back in time and 'died'. If it were anyone else, they might have gone insane with that knowledge. Luckily for him, Ichigo was not a regular person. All the knowledge did, was fill him with a newfound determination. If he was going to stay the same age, and had four decades before Aizen made his move...well, that would be four decades to train...train to better protect his friends and sisters, whenever they were born.

It was a good thing he had Rukia and Kaien to help him though. Because the former substitute didn't have the _slightest_ clue how to use kidō. If he was going to be a shinigami, he really did need to learn how to do that.

_How am I going to explain getting through the Academy with no kidō skill though?_

_"We shall think of something Ichigo,"_ Zangetsu said, _"if nothing else, remember that Renji Abarai has no skill with kidō."_

That got a snort out of the teen. Renji's ability with kidō- or lack thereof -was legendary, according to Rukia. At least he could use that fact to his advantage. With that thought in mind, Ichigo grabbed his zanpakutō and left to return to the Squad 13. Kaien was waiting outside the Manor, lounging on a wall and chatting with his wife. Miyako was the first one to notice that Ichigo had left the Manor, and she smiled brightly at him.

If there was one thing that the teenager had learned after staying with the Shibas, it was the fact that Kaien truly loved his wife. The woman was kind and genuinely fun to be around too, if the last night had been any indication. She would have to be, to keep up with the Lieutenant.

"I see you finally got up," Miyako said, a small laugh accompanying the words.

"About time too," Kaien added, turning around with his typical grin on his face, "I thought I'd have to go in there and wake you up Kurosaki!"

Ichigo scowled, "Very funny."

It seemed hilarious to the two Shibas, who just started laughing at the look on the teenagers face. Ichigo just muttered under his breath and ignored the pair, as he set out for the Squad 13 barracks. Still sharing grins, Kaien and Miyako followed after him. Even though the Shiba Manor was a fair distance away from the barracks, it didn't take long for the three shinigami to arrive.

Could have gone faster even, but Ichigo didn't want to tip his hand and reveal his shunpo just yet.

"Ichigo!" and when they did arrive, Rukia was waving at them from the gate. She was a lot more enthusiastic than she otherwise would have been...getting a chance to see Kaien alive again would do that to someone.

"Yo Rukia," Ichigo replied, nodding slightly...his scowl also fading slightly at seeing a familiar face.

Kaien walked up to the pair, while Miyako kissed him goodbye and went off to do her own work. The female Shiba did send a cheeky smile at the time-traveling pair though. Rukia smiled back curiously, while Icihgo's scowl deepened again. He had the distinct feeling that Miyako was planning something. And he wasn't sure he liked that idea...it seemed more like a prank than anything else.

And he hated pranks.

"Okay you two, follow me," Kaien's voice suddenly spoke up, in full 'I am your superior officer' mode.

"Sir?" Rukia asked, while Ichigo stood beside her.

"Call me Kaien," the Shiba officer said, waving dismissively in much the same manner he had done with Ichigo, "I'm going to test you two. I don't trust the Academy's rulings...I always test the new recruits, see where they _really_ are."

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look at that. The former because it meant he was getting thrown to the dogs, the latter because she was quite some ways ahead of where she should be in skill. For once in their relationship, Rukia was actually the better fighter, in the stricter sense. Kaien would certainly be impressed with Ichigo's power and swordsmanship, but he had no control of his power or kidō ability.

Rukia, by contrast, had improved her swordsman ship and kidō skills a lot in the forty years since she was in the academy. Not to mention, she already had Sode no Shirayuki...something Kaien had helped her gain the 'last time' she had been with him. Of course, she still wasn't the best swordsman in the world though.

"Ok, Rukia, draw your zanpakutō and lets test your Zanjustsu," Kaien said, picking the thing Rukia was worried about.

_I saw _that _coming_, the short shinigami thought, drawing her katana slowly.

Kaien drew his own blade, Nejibana fairly glowing with suppressed power, for those who knew how to look. Rukia gulped, and jumped forward. Kaien grinned slightly, and parried her blow. The two, friends in another time, continued to trade blows for several minutes as Ichigo looked on, an impressed look on his face. After all, it wasn't every day he got to see Rukia really fight.

Short and seemingly fragile as she was, the Kuchiki heir was quite the fierce fighter. Her blows were sharp, her parries fast, and her moves every bit as elegant as her zanpakutō. It was a beautiful display of swordsmanship really.

At least until Kaien got his blade underneath Shirayuki and flicked Nejibana upwards. Rukia's sword went flying into the air, where the Lieutenant snatched it. Rukia almost pouted, as he handed the blade back to her. Kaien just grinned, and patted her shoulder.

"Well, Rukia for just leaving the Academy..." Kaien began, "...you're amazing. I think you could give Miyako a run for her money! Of course, don't tell _her_ I said that."

"Whipped," Ichigo muttered, getting a glare from the Lieutenant and a laugh from Rukia.

"Okay then Kurosaki, let's see what _you_ can do."

Ichigo grinned fiercely, and drew Zangetsu from the new sheath on his back. While the newly sealed blade _did_ throw him off slightly, at least it was still the length of Tensa Zangetsu. That alone helped immensely, as he began to duel Kaien. The two traded blows back and forth, even longer than Rukia had lasted. The problem was, that regardless of his instinctual skill, Ichigo was not formally trained enough to stand against a Lieutenant without using his shikai.

Kaien was just a more skilled and experienced fighter at the moment, and managed to disarm the orange-haired teen after nearly twenty minutes of back and forth sparring. Thankfully for Ichigo's ego, Kaien was winded and looked amazed by the end of the spar though.

"Well, I can say you are probably the best recruit I've seen," the Lieutenant said, "where did you learn to duel so well Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, and tried to think up a workable excuse. Luckily for him, Kaien didn't seem too serious about figuring it out. The Lieutenant seemed curious, but he noticed that his new recruit seemed uncomfortable at that line of question. So he decided not to push Ichigo too hard...if he wanted to spill the beans, he probably would on his own time. Long experience with new shinigami told Kaien _that_ much at least.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kaien said, waving a hand, "for now, let's test you two some more. Kidō this time please. Choose your own spell, and either of you can go first."

Rukia, unsurprisingly, moved forward first. Ichigo nodded in thanks for that, getting a small smile from the petite shinigami. Kidō _was_ her specialty after all.

Holding her hands in front of her face, Rukia began chanting, "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

A blue glow began to form along Rukia's arm, centered on her palm. As soon as she finished the chant, the light began to grow brighter, before...

"Hadō 33, Sōkatsui!"

A large blast of blue energy flew from her hand. The target set up at the other end of the training ground was blown into pieces, as Rukia blinked slightly. She hadn't been intending to put _that_ much power into the attack. Thankfully, all it did was make Kaien clap, an impressed smile on his face.

"That was very good use of Kidō, Rukia!" Kaien congratulated her on her excellent use of the spell.

"That was impressive midget," Ichigo added...before doubling over as a fist buried itself in his gut, "...is...that what I get...for congratulating you..."

Rukia just glared at him, as Kaien laughed in the background. The Lieutenant wiped a tear from his eye, before turning to the glaring teenager.

"Now it's your turn Ichigo," he said, giving up on using Ichigo's last name, "same as Rukia, pick whatever spell you feel like.

Now sweating slightly, the teen nodded. His mind was racing with the possibilities of how this could backfire on him. And there were a _lot_ of ways _that_ could happen. Taking a breath to steady himself, Ichigo tried to focus. If what little he knew of Kidō was accurate, it was the same as focusing his reiatsu down to seal Zangetsu. Instead of keeping it in that state though, it was a matter of focusing it down into an attack, and launching it at an enemy.

Kind of like a Getsuga in retrospect. And Ichigo knew how to do _those_ very well.

So he did the same as Rukia, and held his hands in front of his face...the only difference being that he was thinking of a Getsuga, instead of a Kidō attack.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws," _the former substitute chanted, feeling the power flowing toward his hand, "Hadō 33, Sōkatsui!"

Unfortunately for Ichigo, it didn't go quite as planned. The Hadō spell _did_ fire, but it fired in an uncontrollable wave of energy that managed to carve a hole in the cliff face behind the target. The teenager blinked, looked at his hand, and then looked at the scorched rock. After sweatdropping slightly, he turned back to Kaien and Rukia. The latter was openly gaping, while Kaien was blinking rapidly.

"Well then...that was...impressive power," the Lieutenant got out, "but very bad control. Looks like I'll have to give someone remedial lessons."

And somehow, Ichigo Kurosaki was not looking forward to that...

* * *

**AN: The organization of this chapter is a relic of the original pacing. Such will be the way with most of the chapters, since we're not changing the pacing up _too_ awful much.**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: I'm thinking I'll do the same as my Gundam story. Monday updates work for everyone? Don't worry about this getting in the way of updating that story, those few of you who read both, either. DX and I are currently rewriting Chapter _11_, so we've got a safety net here.**

**Now, I have one review to reply to, ironically enough the first one:**

**MEleeSmasher:** I did say in the AN at the start of the first chapter, that the reason I'm doing _this_ instead of the other rewrite is because I found I liked the old storyline too much. So this will, indeed, be roughly the same story. Now, that being said, starting at Chapter 6 it's really going into left-field compared to the old one, though some chapters will still be heavily influenced by the originals.

**On to the chapter. Remember to review!**

* * *

_Kaien is a freakin slave driver_, Ichigo thought to himself, as he left his most recent kidō lesson.

It had been a month since he had come back in time, and almost every waking hour had been spent working on _something_ or other. Either avoiding Aizen like the plague, or getting to know his new Squad. Ichigo was still far from the most sociable person in the world, but he was making more of an effort to get to know the other people around him at least. Especially considering Kaien had jumped him up to 8th Seat when it became apparent how powerful he was.

And considering that Ichigo was holding back so much from his true power, that was saying something. If he had _really_ released his power, he probably would have taken Miyako's place as the 3rd Seat. But, from a combination of a desire to avoid Aizen and actual respect for Miyako, the teen didn't do that. There was also the fact it let him be closer to Rukia, who despite her extra skill and power, remained an unseated officer due to Byakuya's influence.

Speaking of which, now that he looked he could see Rukia sitting next to the river, her knees pulled up to her chest. Kaien, who was walking along with Ichigo, noticed the same time the former substitute did.

"Wonder what's wrong with Rukia?" the Lieutenant mused, "feel like figuring it out Ichigo?"

"Me?" the teen asked.

"Of course you," Kaien replied, "she talks to _you_ more than Miyako or I. Just make sure she's okay."

That was one of the other things that Ichigo liked about his new Squad. Its officers genuinely cared about their subordinates. Kaien and Miyako were constantly making the effort to keep the Squad happy.

So he nodded slightly, "I'll go see what's up with her."

Kaien nodded back, and shunpo'ed away to find Miyako. Ichigo sighed slightly, and walked up to his friend. Rukia didn't seem to hear him coming, and didn't even look up until he had sat down next to her. When she _did_ look up though, her violet eyes were slightly red. Ichigo's scowl was out in full force at that sight, since it meant she was crying about something. But...what?

"Oh, it's just you Ichigo..." the petite woman said.

"Rukia what's wrong?"

The other shinigami leaned back against the tree she had been sitting against, not answering the question. If Ichigo had been worried before, now he was _really_ confused. To say it was uncharacteristic of Rukia to ignore him like this would be an understatement. It was so out of character, he wasn't quite sure what to think of it even. So he settled for the usual method that _she_ used for getting _him_ out of funks.

"Come on midget, talk to me."

Insults always worked in their relationship after all.

"I am not short!" Rukia snapped, punching Ichigo's arm...before blinking at the smile on his face.

"Got you to talk to me," he said smugly, "seriously though, what's up?"

Rukia just sighed, "You wouldn't understand Ichigo."

"Rukia, you know that other than Kaien I'm the only one who could understand. Especially if this is about our little adventure."

The petite shinigami looked away again, staring into the river. Ichigo knew she would cave eventually, so this time he just let her stare out at the water. Whatever it was that was bugging her, was big. Otherwise, Rukia wouldn't have been acting like this. Hell, it wasn't like _he_ hadn't had the same issue before. What with losing his Bankai when the Bounts showed up and his Hollow acting up.

It really was fair to say that Rukia got _him_ out of _his_ funks more often than not. So he would just wait her out, it was only fair to give her a chance to work through things before he did anything. Luckily for him, Rukia wasn't _quite_ as stubborn as Ichigo himself was. After a few minutes, she turned back to face her friend. While her eyes were still slightly red, Rukia at least looked more normal.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I just...finally realized what being back here means."

Ichigo was confused by that, "Why would _that_ make you so sad Rukia? I thought you were happy to see Kaien and Miyako again?"

"I am!" Rukia agreed, perhaps too quickly, "but it reminds me of how they died. I thought I was past that, after meeting Kukaku again. But...seeing them so happy, and knowing what's coming if we don't change it..."

Now, Ichigo Kurosaki was not the best at comforting women. He knew _that_ much. But he could also see how much talking about what had happened to Kaien and his wife hurt his friend. So he pulled Rukia against his side, only feeble protests greeting the move. It was what he would do for his sisters after all...whenever Yuzu cried he would pull her into a loose hug. Tough guy reputation aside, Ichigo didn't have any issues with doing something like that.

Or, at least that was what he told himself as he felt Rukia's body against his. A not uncomfortable feeling, even if it brought a bit of red to his face.

"Is that what's bugging you so much?" he asked, as much to take his mind off the feeling as anything.

Rukia sighed slightly, "No it isn't...I also realized that you'll never see your family again."

_That_ was like a punch to the gut. Ichigo realized, hell he had realized it the first day here, that he would never see his family again. It was painful to think about though, so he _didn't_ think about it. Even when he saw young souls that painfully reminded him of his sisters.

"Rukia, I know that," the teen replied, "but that shouldn't be bothering you. It isn't your fault y'know."

"No, it _is_ my fault!" the petite shinigami countered.

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh now, _There she goes blaming herself again. _

"Rukia it's my own damn fault for grabbing that diamond in the first place!"

Of course, because his friend had a guilt streak the size of the Seireitei, Ichigo's words meant little. Rukia just pulled away from him, and turned her head aside. It really should have annoyed Ichigo that she wouldn't even look him in the eye- and it _did _-but that didn't mean he let the annoyance show. After all this wasn't the same Rukia he had rescued from the Soul Society. This wasn't the Rukia that he had shouted at, multiple times, to convince her that it wasn't her fault for getting him into situations.

_This_ Rukia hadn't had to go through her imprisonment. Or, go through the months afterword...where the two had grown ever closer. Perhaps too close even...though Ichigo wasn't about to admit _that, _even to himself. Before that line of thought could go any further though, Rukia finally turned back to her friend. Her eyes conveyed every bit of guilt that had been eating her up inside.

"No, it isn't Ichigo; this is entirely my fault for giving you my powers in the first place!" she protested, the guilt _leaking_ from her tone.

"Rukia..."

"If I had been stronger I could have killed that hollow and saved you all the pain you have had to go through!"

"..."

Ichigo tried to say something, but his friend had built up some steam and he couldn't stop the Rukia-guilt train. He had to let her get this off her chest, or she would never recover. Of course, the moment the midget finished talking he was going to knock some sense into her head, but that was inevitable no matter what she had said. She always did care too much, and take too much on her own small shoulders.

It was about time he broke _this_ Rukia of that habit like he had her counterpart.

"And now your family probably thinks you were murdered or something!" the petite warrior finally finished, panting slightly.

Now that he was finally able to talk, Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rukia that time is gone now. Zangetsu...he believes that we've already changed the timeline. My family...the one I grew up with...probably doesn't exist anymore."

That was precisely the _wrong_ thing to say if he was trying to get Rukia to let go of her guilt.

"I killed your family then! This would never have happened if I hadn't..."

"Rukia!" Ichigo shook her shoulders, "listen to me damn it! I _never_ once blamed you for what you did. Just like the diamond, it was my own damn fault for jumping in front of that Hollow. You saved my life, and my families lives, that night. And for the rest of our lives too! What do you think would have happened if I hadn't gotten shinigami powers? Another Hollow would have come along and eaten me when you weren't around!"

Those words were like a slap to the face for Rukia, "Ichigo...I..."

"Just be quiet for a second," the teen said, a bit softer this time, "what you gave me was not a curse. You didn't ruin my life Rukia. What you did, was give me the ability to protect, protect better than I was ever able to do before. Do what I couldn't do for my mother."

"Ichi..."

The teen looked right into Rukia's eyes, amber to violet, "You gave me a _gift_ Rukia. You opened my eyes to so many things. If I had never met you, I would have died without ever knowing of shinigami. Without ever meeting the woman I love."

Time seemed to stop after Ichigo said those last three words. Rukia's eyes had gone impossibly wide, her mouth opening into a perfect look of shock. Ichigo felt his cheeks practically catch on fire, and knew he must look more violently red than Renji's hair at the moment. He hadn't even admitted to _himself_ how he felt about Rukia...so why had he suddenly said that? He...now that he had said it, he did realize that it was one-hundred percent the truth.

Ichigo Kurosaki loved Rukia Kuchiki. He wasn't sure when it had happened...when he had started to feel something _more_ for Rukia than just friendship. All he did know was, he couldn't deny it even to himself. All that the teen could do was hope that Rukia felt the same way. Otherwise...he wasn't sure what it would do to him. He had _never_ felt this way towards anyone else.

Not Tatsuki, not Orihime, not _anyone_.

_Damn...I shouldn't have said that..._

"Wait, you l…love me?" Rukia finally recovered enough to stutter that out, her own face going redder by the second.

Ichigo nodded, not trusting his traitorous mouth enough to speak without digging himself a bigger hole.

While her face was still red as a tomato, the Kuchiki heir seemed to be recovering her wits, as she slowly shook her head.

"But, _why_ Ichigo? Why me when all I've done is hurt you?" she said, her voice low and soft.

"I just told you Rukia...you've helped me, not hurt me!" the teenager protested.

The petite shinigami looked like she wanted nothing more than to deny that fact. But as she looked at the look of disappointment on Ichigo's face...as she saw him begin to form the words of an apology, her last bit of willpower snapped. Rukia leaned forward, her mouth capturing Ichigo's and cutting off whatever it had been he was about to say.

Naturally this shocked Ichigo but he didn't fight her. How _could_ he fight this? He wasn't a romantic sap, but feeling those soft lips on his own...his brain short-circuited. He only retained enough cognitive ability to reach his arms around Rukia's slim body and pull her in closer. The two were completely lost in their own little world.

Until a familiar voice butted in anyway.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kaien said, a cheeky grin on his face.

Ichigo and Rukia shot apart like they had been shot, brilliant blushes on both their faces. That just got Kaien laughing, holding his side as his amusement practically leaked off of him. Miyako stood behind her husband, a hint of amusement on her own face as she smiled down on the youngsters.

"I may not have known the two of you long, but congratulations," she said kindly, "I think it's nice to see love, no matter where we find it."

Rukia nodded, a smile lingering on her face as she looked at her friend. Ichigo glared at Kaien though, a fair bit annoyed with the interruption, especially considering what he had gone through before Rukia kissed him. Luckily for the Lieutenant, he had a valid reason for being there. And as he stopped laughing, he said as much.

"Captain Ukitake would like to see you two," Kaien said, "so enough kissing."

* * *

**Later**

* * *

It was a very flustered Ichigo and Rukia who stood outside Ukitake's office with Kaien. Regardless of their admitting the feelings, it was still an odd...feeling...for both of them. Rukia had never had a real relationship, despite her age. The Kuchiki rules would forbid it, unless she was actively being courted by the heir of another noble family. So she was every bit the inexperienced teenager she so closely resembled.

Ichigo, of course, had never felt the need for a girlfriend before. So he was just as out of his depth as Rukia. If not more so, since he had actively _avoided_ relationships his whole life. It was just a fact of life for him that he did so.

Understandably, both of them were flustered and worried about why they had come to Ukitake. Rukia, perhaps more so than Ichigo since she was worried about her brother's reaction.

"Wait out here while I let the Captain know you're here," Kaien said after a few minutes, presumably when he sense that his Captain was ready to meet them.

The moment Kaien walked into the officer, the two lovebirds turned to each other. Flustered or not, both of them managed serious looks.

"Well, Rukia what do you think we should do now?" Ichigo began with a thoughtful look.

"Honestly, I don't know Ichigo," Rukia replied, "I've never felt this way before...but..."

"But?"

"I'm a noble Ichigo. Noble's don't have relationships based on love, unless they are a clan head. The Elders would never allow me to 'consort with a commoner'..."

Ichigo just scowled, "Rukia you and I both know we can never go back to the way it was before, and deny our feelings."

Rukia smiled sadly, "I wouldn't want to deny them Strawberry. But I wasn't joking...Nii-sama would never allow me to have a relationship with you."

"Since when do I care what _Byakuya_ thinks?" Ichigo sounded genuinely confused, "I'll just beat it into his head if I have to."

Before Rukia could reply, and shoot down her friend's hopes, Kaien continued to prove that he had a supernatural ability to interrupt them in important things. In this case, by barging out of Ukitake's office, and dragging them both in by their collars. Rukia kicked her feet as her Lieutenant/Mentor practically picked her up, while Ichigo pulled at Kaien's hands. Of course, the Lieutenant would have none of that, and tossed them both forward.

And, of course, the two of them landed on top of each other in a tangle of Shihakushō-clad limbs. Once the two had extricated themselves from each other, they found a grinning Kaien standing next to an amused looking Jushiro Ukitake. An amused and sick looking Captain Ukitake...he had only recently returned from one of his coughing bouts.

"Hello, Ichigo, Rukia," Jushiro said, his voice a bit hoarse, "please have a seat.

The two sat down, Rukia unconsciously latching onto Ichigo's hand. A sight that got a smile out of the Captain and Lieutenant.

"Kaien has told me of your training," the Captain continued, "and I have to say I am impressed, with both of you. Rukia, you are the best kidō student I have ever had the good fortune to meet, if what Kaien tells me is true. And Ichigo, you impress me with your ability in Zanjutsu, and in already possessing your Shikai."

"Thank you," both shinigami replied.

"You're very welcome," Ukitake said with a smile, "Now I have your new postings...Kaien, is that your Uncle?"

The seemingly sudden change of topic was related to a feeling of reiatsu coming from outside the door. Kaien looked up and focused slightly, before a smile crossed his face. Ichigo and Rukia shared a look, the latter frowning slightly since she certainly didn't remember Kaien having an Uncle. It was possible she had just never had the luck to meet the mystery Shiba though.

Oh how wrong she was though.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Isshin alright," Kaien said, not noticing the look of shock that came over Ichigo and Rukia's faces, "wonder what he's doing here. Oi, Isshin! You can go ahead and come in!"

Before the time-travelers could even process what they had heard, a _terrifyingly familiar_ figure walked into the room. Clad in a standard Shihakushō and sleeveless Captain's Haori, was Isshin Kurosaki. Rukia's eyes went every bit as wide as they did when Ichigo confessed his feelings for her, while the former Substitute got to his feet and started pointing like he had seen a ghost. Which, technically he had...from his point of view.

Isshin merely raised an eyebrow, his clean-shaven face forming a grin.

"Who's the carrot-top?" he asked, ignoring Ichigo in favor of looking at Kaien, "and why does he look so much like _you_ Kaien?"

"Dad?!" Ichigo finally shouted, his shock making him forget what time period he was in.

Needless to say, after that shout one could have heard a pin drop in the room. Rukia, recovered somewhat from her own shock, facepalmed. Kaien's jaw dropped, especially now that he saw the resemblance between Ichigo and Isshin. Ukitake frowned in his seat, knowing that his old friend had certainly never had any children. And Isshin? He grimaced like Ichigo had just kicked him.

"I don't know who you are kid, but I don't have any children," the man said, "too much work to raise a kid!"

"Bu...how?!" Ichigo continued to show his brain misfiring, as he didn't try to make up an excuse for his odd behavior.

"Seriously, where did you find this kid Jushiro?" Isshin asked, electing to ignore the crazy orange-head.

"He is a new recruit from the Academy..." the older Captain answered carefully, a thoughtful look on his face, "and while the hair is different, his reiatsu does feel similar to your own Isshin. Kaien, what did you say Ichigo's zanpakutō was named?"

The younger Shiba looked surprised at being addressed, "Zangetsu...wh...damn it! How did I not notice that before!"

What Kaien was referring to, was the fact that Ichigo's blade was named Zangetsu. Simply because, Isshin's own blade was named Engetsu. That couldn't be a coincidence. Not in the Soul Society...especially not in a Noble Family. Zanpakutō of family members often times shared similar names and abilities, if the shinigami in question were blood-related.

If Ichigo and Isshin had similar reiatsu signatures, zanpakutō with nearly identical names, _and_ the fact that the orange-head so closely resembled Kaien...it all added up. Of course, the question then became how the hell Ichigo was Isshin's son when the man himself didn't know him.

"Zangetsu?" the Captain of Squad 10 mused, "I will admit, its similar. Even the blade looks like a larger Engetsu with a different tsuba. So kid, who did I knock up? Was she hot?"

_That_ got just as much of a reaction as Ichigo's own statement. Ukitake and Kaien coughed into their hands, hiding smiles at Isshin's bluntness. Rukia's face went crimson again, and she looked anywhere _but_ Ichigo and his father. The former substitute just sputtered, looking nothing more than like he wanted to punch his father's face in.

Situation normal there.

"I'm not going to talk about my mother like that!" the teen ground out, "and her name was Masaki...Masaki Kurosaki."

Isshin made a show of looking thoughtful, "Nope, never heard of her. So where did _you_ come from...Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look, before sighing in unison. They would have their work cut out for them to tell Isshin what had happened...

* * *

**AN: Like I said above...basically the same story. That includes the fast romance. Why? Because:**

**A: I don't like dragging things out. Nor do Ichigo and Rukia...I see them either denying it to the end of time, or it being spontaneous with those two really.**

**B: It's not really 'out of nowhere'. The pair has had the feelings for sometime (at least, in this story), it's just _now_ come up.**

**Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Let me know if you like the chapter!**


	4. Fight in the Rukon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Chapter Four is here. Now, as noted last chapter...until Chapter 6, this _is_ broadly the same story as the old one. Thus, anyone who read it knows what's coming. I hope we made it a bit more logical at least!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Squad 13 Barracks**

* * *

"So, you're from the future?"

A nod.

"You had no idea I was a shinigami, or how I met your mother?"

Another nod.

"And you're back here because you're a moron and touched something you shouldn't have?"

An eye-twitch was the answer to that question.

"Well then," Isshin Shiba finished, "That's probably the craziest story I've ever heard."

Behind him, Kaien nodded quickly. Captain Ukitake merely wore a curious look on his face, seeming deep in thought. Across from the elder shinigami, Ichigo and Rukia had polar opposite looks on their faces. Rukia looked nervous, as she plucked at the sleeves of her shihakushō, worried that the Captain(s) would put her and the strawberry into an asylum or something.

Ichigo just had his customary scowl, and looked like he wanted to punch his father's grinning face in. Normal maybe, but that was the only thing _normal_ about this situation in the slightest.

"What, don't believe me old man?" the teen asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Old man?" Isshin looked wounded, "I'll have you know I am _not_ old!"

"You kinda are Uncle."

Giving his grinning nephew the stink-eye, the Captain turned back to Ichigo, "And you can't expect me to believe something like that so easily! That's crazy talk right there!"

Ichigo's eye twitched again, but before he could say anything- or more likely, punch his father -Ukitake decided to intervene. The Captain coughed lightly, getting an instantly worried look from Rukia and Kaien, that he waved off with a small smile. Turning to face the glaring father/son pair, Ukitake spoke up.

"While I will admit his story is hard to believe," the white-haired man began, "Kurosaki-san has some evidence."

"He does?" Rukia asked.

"I do?"

Ukitake smiled slightly at their reaction, before producing a stack of papers. Ichigo didn't recognize them, but Rukia gasped when she saw the Shinigami Academy's insignia on the top of the stack. There could only be _one_ reason that Captain Ukitake had papers from the Academy, and that wasn't a good one. From the point of view of maintaining the 'Ichigo went to the Academy' deception at any rate.

"I was curious about Kurosaki-san's abilities, since Kaien has told me he is quite advanced for a new recruit, outside of kidō," Ukitake explained, "So I sent for the records of the Academy's latest recruits. I found Kuchiki-san, but no record of Ichigo Kurosaki. I was intending to wait for him to come to me himself, but I believe this is a perfect opportunity to bring this discrepancy up. Am I right?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...Kaien put me on the spot and I had to think of something. I couldn't just say 'hey, I'm from the future' could I?"

Kaien snorted, "I would have called you crazy."

"See, I'm not the only one who think's its insane!" Isshin shouted triumphantly.

"Be that as it may," Ukitake continued, "you have to wonder how Kurosaki-san was able to progress to his level without joining the Academy. The only other case I can think of is Captain Zaraki, and he lacks control of his power or a Shikai. Something that Kurosaki-san has."

"He hasn't always had it," Rukia muttered, getting a glare from the strawberry.

Amused glances went between the three older men in the room, regardless of the situation. They sobered up quickly enough though, as Isshin started to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

"I still think it's crazy," he said, "but crazier things have happened. Oi, kid!"

"Ichigo," the teen sounded more annoyed than anything.

"Whatever," Isshin waved dismissively, "release your Shikai."

Ichigo's eyebrow went up, but he did as told, "Cleave the heavens and moon, Zangetsu."

The massive cleaver replaced the elegant daito, and Ichigo's reiatsu was back to its old unrestrained self. Ukitake and Isshin both raised their eyebrows, feeling the teen's power for the first time. Even Kaien looked a fair bit impressed, realizing his protégé was actually using his full power for once. Probably to help his case.

"Hmm," Isshin muttered, before drawing his own blade, "Burn, Engetsu."

Isshin's power rose up in competition with Ichigo's, as flame-like reiatsu engulfed his blade. Normally a Captain releasing their Shikai was a moment to panic, considering few enemies justified that level of commitment from the powerful shinigami. In this case, there wasn't a battle...it was simply to establish just _how_ similar Ichigo and Isshin were.

And even to the experienced Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 13, it was hard to tell a difference between their reiatsu signatures. Ichigo's was more uncontrolled, but also denser. Isshin's was more fiery, much like his release command.

"Huh," the Captain in question said, "It really is damn near identical. Even Kaien's not this close to me, and he's _definitely_ related to me."

"Told you," Ichigo shot back, sealing his blade again, "believe me now?"

"No," Isshin replied cheekily.

Ichigo made a noise of frustration, and banged his head against the wall. Rukia looked torn between glaring at Isshin and laughing at her...boyfriend? Was that the human term? Pushing that thought from her mind, she refocused on the situation at hand. For what it was worth, her Captain and Lieutenant looked every bit as amused as she was.

"What the _hell_ do I have to do to convince you?!"

Isshin shrugged, "Work at it. Show me stuff that only I should know, stuff like that."

Ichigo glared and looked ready to strangle his father, "_I didn't know you were a shinigami!"_

"Oh, right. That could be a problem."

Rukia decided to take pity on Ichigo, "I can do that with Kaien."

The Lieutenant's eyebrow went up, "Oh, really?"

Rukia grinned, and decided she was going to enjoy bringing up embarrassing things Kaien had told her...

* * *

**West Rukongai, District 10**

* * *

"Y'know Rukia," Ichigo said, walking with his friend through the Rukon district, a few days later, "Byakuya wasn't as stiff as I expected."

"Of course he wasn't," Rukia replied with one of her rare genuine smiles, "you're a noble, who never fought him. We're just lucky your dad was...well, what he is."

While Rukia smiled, her companion wore his signature scowl, "While I'm happy that I'm able to 'court' you, I still want to punch Dad's face in. How could he _not_ tell me he was a shinigami? And damn it, it was easier to convince _Kisuke_ that I went back in time than him."

Ichigo had been, while _he_ wouldn't call it _whining_, at least _complaining_ about his father ever since he had 'met' him. For various reasons, but most commonly annoyance at Isshin for never telling him what he was...and for making it so annoyingly difficult to convince him. It had taken Rukia making Kaien blush like a tomato to do it.

But, while he certainly tried to avoid showing it, white-hot anger for not saving his mother was also high on his 'annoyed with Isshin' list. Ichigo had stopped blaming _himself_ for what happened to Masaki, in large part due to Rukia's influence.

But now that he knew his father was a shinigami, and _hadn't_ saved his mother from Grand Fisher...well, it was fair to say that Ichigo was never this angry at his father. While he was sure that Isshin had a reason, perhaps losing his abilities, it didn't make the anger any lesser. That would take time...and a lot of help from Rukia.

"Let's not think about that right now Ichigo," Rukia tried to sooth her friend, feeling his temper spiking again, "remember, we're taking a break right now."

"I know, I know," Ichigo replied, forcing his temper down, "I need a break from that slave driver."

Rukia slapped his arm, "Don't talk about Kaien like that!"

Ichigo just dodged aside, "You try getting a break from him! I've never had a teacher push me so hard before!"

"Well that just means you've never had a teacher who cares as much as Kaien does!"

"He has a funny way of showing it then."

Rukia and Ichigo glared at each other, before they both broke down laughing. Behind this laughter, Rukia hid a small smile. She had once again gotten Ichigo out of one of his funks, and that was always a good thing. As much as he complained about her tendency to feel guilty, Ichigo had his own issues. And, really, Rukia was the only one who could get him out of one of his moods.

Probably a sign of just how much the two cared about each other.

"I can't believe he's your cousin though," the petite shinigami mused, as the two stopped laughing and began walking together again.

"Tell me about it," Ichigo replied, running a hand through his hair, "never would of thought I'd be related to Ganju and Kukkaku."

Rukia gave him a sly look, "Ganju I could understand though. He's every bit as stubborn as you are."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "That had better have been a compliment midget."

His answer was a kick to his shin, sending the tall shinigami toppling to the ground. Ichigo came up, spitting dirt out of his mouth, with a smug looking Rukia staring down on him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her own elegant eyebrow going up in the way that only a Kuchiki could manage. Byakuya would be proud.

"What was that about being short Strawberry?" she asked smugly...before Ichigo's hand shot out like a snake and pulled her to the ground next to him.

The squeal from Rukia drew some attention, but the various Rukon residents turned away when they realized it was a shinigami. For her part, Rukia pulled out of Ichigo's grip and glared at him, as he gave her an innocent look. Rukia just sent her eyebrow up again, before slapping his hand away from her side.

_He sure has changed. The old Ichigo was never this fun._

The thought brought a small smile to her face. A smile that didn't last long...as both of the shinigami stiffened. An _immense_ power began emanating from further in the Rukongai, a power that was easily Captain level.

The problem was...it wasn't a Captain. It was definitely Hollow...at least mostly. Rukia had no idea what she was sensing, but Ichigo certainly did. His brown eyes narrowed, as the teen jumped to his feet, hand going to Zangetsu. The daito practically _glowed_ with the energy the teen was leaking, as his temper rose to the front once more.

Sitting on the ground next to him, Rukia flinched slightly. She had _never_ felt this type of energy from Ichigo. Even when he had fought her brother and Renji, he hadn't felt like this. Whatever this...Hollow-like...energy was, it was something that Ichigo did _not_ like.

"What is this Ichigo?" the petite shinigami managed to get out, as she got to her feet.

Ichigo's scowl was out in full force, "An Arrancar."

Rukia's eyes went wide, "An _Arrancar_?! _Here_?"

Naturally, the Kuchiki heir was well aware of what an Arrancar was. It was standard material for any Noble Family, to know what their most powerful foes were. And rare as Arrancar were, they certainly qualified in that regard. And that was the thing...they were _rare_. So what was one doing in the middle of the Rukon District? And how come the Dangai hadn't stopped it?

"Hop on Rukia," Ichigo's voice broke through her thoughts, as he kneeled on the ground in front of her.

The shinigami nodded, and jumped on Ichigo's back just like she would have when they hunted Hollows. Wrapping her legs around his strong back, Rukia nearly screamed when she felt just how _fast_ he could move when he wasn't holding back. And Ichigo was not holding back at all...not when he knew who was ahead of him. However impossible it should have been for _him_ to be here.

Ichigo didn't care for the impossible. All he cared for was protecting Rukia and the innocent souls in the Rukon. And he would be _damned_ if he didn't stop _him_.

_I'm coming for you...Grimmjow..._

* * *

**West Rukongai, District 15**

* * *

When the pair of shinigami arrived in District 15, they found the epicenter of the power they had been feeling. All the regular souls were avoiding it, those who got to close passed out or dead. Ichigo's eyes narrowed when he saw the source, while Rukia-looking over his shoulder-felt a chill run down her spine. For standing in the middle of a large field, was a tall man. If it weren't for his white clothing, she would have thought the man was a shinigami.

He bore a zanpakutō, the blue-hilted weapon poking out of his open uniform. His shockingly blue hair was the equal of Ichigo's in both spikiness, and eye-gouging color. But none of that was what drew her attention. What drew the Kuchiki heir's attention, was the center of the large scar on his chest.

For sitting right where his hear should have been, was a Hollow hole. Rukia had known the source of the power would be an Arrancar, she had been told as much by Ichigo. Knowing, and _seeing_, were two entirely different things however. Because seeing an Arrancar in person...was something she had never wanted to do.

"Get down Rukia...and stay back," Ichigo's voice broke her out of her stupor.

"Ichigo! I can fight too!" the petite woman protested, as she jumped off her boyfriend's back.

The orange-head just turned back slightly. A deadly serious look was on his face, his brown eyes only softening because it was _her_ instead of anyone else.

"Rukia, you can't handle him," he said softly, "I'm sorry, but you can't. Even when I originally fought him, you almost died..._twice_. Don't make me see that again."

He didn't mention that he had almost died twice too, but he didn't need to. Rukia could see the earnest plea in his eyes...the plea to stay safe. And while it annoyed the hell out of her to step back and not help Ichigo in his fight...she trusted him. Regardless of Ichigo's instinctive need to protect, he would _never_ force her to stay behind if he knew she was capable of fighting.

So she reluctantly stepped back, and let the teen move towards the Arrancar.

"It's about damn time you stopped with the sappy crap," the blue-haired man said, an annoyed tone to his voice, "I was about to throw up."

Raising Zangetsu's blade, Ichigo scowled, "Shut up Grimmjow. How are you even here? I thought Aizen hadn't created you yet."

Grimmjow laughed at that, "You honestly think that's why I'm here, because 'Lord' Aizen _created_ me early? He didn't even _create_ me you idiotic shinigami! Don't make me laugh!"

"Y'know, I really don't care how you were born Grimmjow," Ichigo replied, his blade never leaving its position, "but I do want you gone."

The Espada bore a feral grin, "Tell you what, if by some miracle you actually defeat me, I'll tell you how I got here. Don't expect me to go easy on you though shinigami, I have a score to settle with you!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened, as he vanished into a shunpo. Grimmjow grinned fiercely, raising his zanpakutō where he knew Ichigo would appear. Zangetsu's newly sealed form sparked off the smaller blade in the Arrancar's hand. The fighters pushed against each other, before Ichigo jumped back, his blade blocking a series of blows from Grimmjow. Taking a hand off of his blade for a split second, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's sword arm, and tried to use that to push the Espada's weapon out of the way.

The blue-haired maniac simply grinned, using Ichigo's own grip against him, as he twisted his arm. The shinigami went flying, crashing into a building.

_Ichigo!_ Rukia jerked, barely resisting the impulse to draw Sode no Shirayuki and jump to her friend's aid.

As the teen clawed his way out of the building, Grimmjow merely spun his blade lazily. A smug look adorned his face, as he looked at the shinigami struggling to his feet.

"Hey what happened to that overgrown monster of a zanpakutō from last time?" the Espada taunted, "Don't tell me you sealed it?"

_Of course I did you idiot,_ the teen thought, glaring at his opponent.

Of course, he also answered Grimmjow's question by holding Zangetsu in front of his face, "Cleave the heavens and moon, Zangetsu!"

A flash of brilliant blue reiatsu shot up around Ichigo's body, twisting and spinning into the heavens. The pressure from the release of his Shikai sent whatever souls that were still in the area scattering, fearing for their lives. Rukia merely watched the wave of energy dissipate from the sidelines. Unlike anyone else, she just found Ichigo's blanket of energy comforting. It was a sign of how powerful he was...and she knew he would do anything he could to use that power to protect her, and anyone either of them cared for.

On Grimmjow's end, he just started cackling madly.

"Good you're not holding back," the blue-haired Espada said, "now I can have some fun before I kill you Kurosaki!"

Ichigo just vanished once more, his blade angling for Grimmjow's undefended side. The Espada merely grinned, raising his empty arm to block the blow. The grin turned into a scowl though, when he felt the sharp pain of a blade cutting through his Hierro. Flashing away in his own high-speed technique, Sonido, the Espada looked down on his arm. And indeed, visible through the sleeve of his white shirt, was a small gash.

Grimmjow sniffed the blood, before turning to Ichigo. A slightly impressed look adorned the Espada's face, before it turned to a scowl resembling Ichigo's own.

"I'm impressed shinigami," the Espada reluctantly said, "I didn't expect you to actually cut my Hierro with just your Shikai. You won't beat me with little _paper cuts_ though!"

Ichigo frowned, but didn't dispute the point. He had sharpened Zangetsu to near-breaking point with his massive pools of reiryoku, and he was well aware that the blade would break if he tried again. In fact, even making that small of a cut on Grimmjow's skin had cracked the massive weapon already.

Before he could put more thought into that issue, Grimmjow shouted, "But I know you're still holding back, bring out that pathetic Bankai if you don't want to die fast!"

_I don't want to use Bankai if I can avoid it,_ Ichigo thought, _my power is too powerful. I don't want to hurt the souls in the area. I really hope this works..._

"Getsuga Tensho!" the teen yelled, brining his massive blade down.

A massive wave of blue energy shot forth, screaming right towards Grimmjow. The Espada blinked, bringing his own zanpakutō up to take the blow. A blow that pushed him back through several buildings, before it finally wore out. Ichigo panted slightly as he landed on the ground, recovering the energy he had pushed into that attack. He had never used so much power in a Shikai Getsuga...and he could only hope it had done some serious damage to his enemy.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, a flash of equally blue reiatsu shot into the sky from where the Espada hand landed. Grimmjow came trudging out of the building, his head and arms bleeding from the blow...but nothing more. No significant wounds, and no crippled limbs. If anything, the blood just seemed to have made him _more_ eager to fight, like with Kenpachi.

"And here I thought that was your Bankai's move," the Espada said casually, "apparently not. Now _stop holding back you bastard!"_

Ichigo forced his emotions down, trying not to think about how little damage his Getsuga had really done. Zangetsu's blade snapped up in front of him, the cloth wrapping around his arm. Rukia flashed further away, realizing what he was doing even if she had never seen it before. It was impossible _not_ to realize, with the power rolling off her friend.

The teenage shinigami didn't fail to notice that. He forced his worry for Rukia down, just as he had his worry about this fight. He couldn't go into a battle with thoughts like that plaguing his mind. Taking a deep breath, he said one simple word.

"Bankai!"

As a glowing white aura shot high in the sky, Grimmjow yelled, "Yes! This is what I was looking for shinigami!"

Rukia, however, was extremely worried watching the fight from her vantage point. _Ichigo has to use his Bankai? How strong is this Espada really?_

Meanwhile, the clouds of dust had cleared to reveal Ichigo in his Bankai outfit. The tight clothing whipped around in the wind, the long coat tattered just as Zangetsu's own. Snapping his blade down to clear the residual dust, the teen noticed something was off however. The black daito, was no longer pitch black. The edges of the blade had turned into a brilliant white, identical to that of his Hollow's Bankai. Even the broken chain was now interlocking links of white and black.

_What is happening to my powers?_ Ichigo wondered, seeing the traces of his Hollow in his blade.

But before Ichigo had time to finish examining his blade, Grimmjow launched at him, zanpakutō in hand, to attack. The teenage shinigami brought Tensa Zangetsu up to block the blow, but the force of it still sent him tumbling away. Forcing his body upright, Ichigo brought around his blade, catching Grimmjow's next blow. The two pushed against each other, before Grimmjow jumped back this time.

"What happened to your Bankai, Kurosaki, it seems different."

Ichigo didn't bother answering that, as he attempted to use the greater reach of Tensa Zangetsu to get another blow in on the Espada. Grimmjow was having none of that however, as he Sonido'ed away from the blade. Ichigo followed with his own shunpo, the two fighters trading blows at high speed. They were nothing more than a white and black blur to any not fast enough to follow the blows.

Even Rukia couldn't make out what was really going on, and she was as familiar with Ichigo as they came.

_What. The. Hell,_ was about the extent of her thought process at the moment.

"Cero!"

"Crap!"

As Rukia was watching, the blurs stopped moving for a split second, as a beam of red energy came shooting from the white one. The black one dodged the beam, as it shot into the sky above the battleground.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A crescent of energy, white with a black-red rim, shot out from Ichigo's blur, forcing Grimmjow's white blur back. After that attack, the two fighters slowed down again. Rukia could actually follow their movements now...revealing a situation she didn't want to see. Ichigo was bleeding heavily from a gash in his right side, and was limping slightly.

Grimmjow bore even more numerous cuts on his body, including a nasty gash in his left leg from the transformed Getsuga.

"Looks like your most powerful attack couldn't kill me, Kurosaki!" the Espada yelled.

Ichigo scowled, "Yeah, well I don't see your Cero doing any better!"

Grimmjow grinned, "You thought that Cero was my best attack? No _this_ is my attack!"

The Espada brought his zanpakutō up to his empty hand, and carved a line through the limb. The trail of blood this caused gathered on the tip of the blade, as Grimmjow pointed the weapon at Ichigo. A massive ball of blue reiryoku began to form on the tip of the katana, the power gathering making Ichigo pant slightly. Still, the teen brought Tensa Zangetsu up and began charging a Getsuga along the edge of the blade.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow yelled as an insanely large blast of blue energy shot from his hand.

_Crap, crap, crap!_

Feeling the power behind that attack, and realizing that dodging or using his Getsuga wouldn't work, Ichigo dropped a hand from his daito and clenched his fingers over his face. The teenager tore those fingers down, his Hollow mask forming over his face. If he had seen it, he would have noticed it was different...for instead of the stripes along the side, it now bore two long stripes down the center.

As Ichigo couldn't see the change, he merely concentrated on his immediate survival. Tensa Zangetsu came up in front of the teenage shinigami's face, the Getsuga in its blade enhancing its strength. As the Gran Rey Cero impacted the black-white blade, Ichigo grimaced behind his mask, and pushed forward with all his strength.

Even that was not enough, as the attack shot him further into the air. It was only after it dissipated, that Ichigo was able to flash back down to the fight. His Bankai coat was even more tattered, both of his arms burnt and his mask cracked. But he had survived, and that meant he could win this fight.

Further away from the battle, Rukia's eyes widened, _Is that really Ichigo? His reiatsu is so...heavy..._

But the moment those thoughts ran through her head, the petite shinigami shook her head. A small smile lingered on her face however.

_No, of course its Ichigo. No matter what power he may have, he'll always be Ichigo..._

Grimmjow was just laughing insanely from his perch atop a building, "I knew you still had that power of yours Kurosaki! Time to see what you can _really_ do with it!"

Ichigo just stared at him silently, as Grimmjow raked his fingers along his suddenly glowing zanpakutō yelling, "Grind, Pantera!"

A large blue blast of energy surrounded the Espada, and when it cleared it revealed him in a full suit of armor that made him look like a human-panther hybrid. As the dust cleared, Grimmjow roared into the sky. The force behind that roar nearly sent Ichigo flying again, making his eyes widen behind his mask. That much power from just a _roar_? Is this what an Espada's zanpakutō could do?

Grimmjow launched himself at Ichigo, taking advantage of his shock. The Espada so fast that Ichigo was unable to guard properly, Tensa Zangetsu barely getting in front of the new claws on the blue-haired man's hands. The teen was knocked to the ground from a kick to his side, that he hadn't even seen coming.

_Damn it! He's faster than I am!_

After impacting the ground Ichigo launched another Getsuga at the Espada. Amazingly, Grimmjow didn't manage to dodge completely. The wound on his leg hadn't healed properly, even through the release of his zanpakutō. That managed to slow him down just enough for the white attack to hit, cleaving a blade off the Espada's arm. But using a Getsuga of that speed and power took its own toll on Ichigo, as his mask cracked even further.

A quick rake of his fingers solved that issue, but it used up more of his rapidly depleting reserves of energy. Energy he couldn't spare...not in this fight.

"What do you know, looks like that mask of yours has a power limit, after all, just like your pathetic Bankai, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted, charging at Ichigo once again.

"Come on Ichigo, beat him, I know you can!"

Rukia's voice got the attention of both of the fighters. Ichigo's mouth opened in a warning, but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"Che, women always interrupting battles."

Raising his arm slightly, something black shout out of the back of the limb. Rukia was able to dodge it but the area it hit now had a _very_ large crater. What Grimmjow didn't realize, perhaps because he continued to underestimate Ichigo Kurosaki, was that he had done the one thing guaranteed to make him fight even harder than he had been before.

Attack the woman he loved.

"Bad move Grimmjow."

Before the Espada could do more than blink, Ichigo was in his face, his Bankai holding a Getsuga along its blade. Grimmjow tried to bring his arms up to block the blow, but he was far too slow now. Ichigo screamed out the name of his signature attack, as the white crescent of reiryoku cut into the Espada's chest. The attack shattered Grimmjow's armor, and sent him careening into a building. Ichigo charged forward, prepared to continue the fight.

But when he arrived, the Sexta Espada was limp, his zanpakutō back in its normal form as he bled out on the ground. He wasn't dead, but Grimmjow wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon either.

Ichigo let out a sigh at that, dismissing his oddly changed Bankai and mask at the same time. Stumbling slightly as his wounds caught up with him, Ichigo was barely able to catch Rukia as she flashed into his arms. Her lips were on his before he could blink, the kiss filtering all her desperation for him to be okay into something that words could never convey.

The teen kissed her back just as hard, just happy that she was okay.

"Ichigo you fool, you should have gone for help!" the petite shinigami finally got out, once she broke the kiss.

Ichigo smiled at her and replied, "Sorry, midget, but I didn't exactly have time."

Rukia glared at her boyfriend, "I am not short, strawberry, and you could have been killed!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the teen replied with a smile that belied his happiness, "there wasn't anyone else around who could have fought him. Believe me, I didn't _enjoy_ that fight."

Rukia continued to glare, before the expression faded from her face, "What now?"

Ichigo looked at the unconscious Arrancar, "Now? Now we figure out just how the hell Grimmjow is even here."

* * *

**Training Ground**

* * *

The training area under Sōkyoku Hill always seemed to see use when there was something needing to be hidden in the Soul Society. Whether it was Ichigo's training for Bankai, Kisuke and Yoruichi's own training, or the Vizards. Whenever something came up that needed to be hidden, it was _always_ in there. Of course, that was the entire reason why Ichigo had brought the unconscious Grimmjow to the Hill. If he was going to hide the Espada for an interrogation-something that _needed _to be done, lest Aizen find him-this was the perfect place.

Rukia's reaction was just icing on the cake. Her eyes had been going wide a lot lately, and it never stopped being cute.

"What _is_ this place?" the Kuchiki heir asked, her voice carrying a hint of awe.

"A training area that Kisuke built, apparently," the teen replied, shrugging Grimmjow off his shoulders.

"Urahara built this?"

"Apparently."

Rukia nodded, before moving past her friend. Grimmjow was still out-cold, but if his wounds weren't healed the Espada would probably bleed out within an hour. Neither of the shinigami would particularly _mind_ letting such a dangerous Hollow die, Ichigo especially considering how close Grimmjow had come to killing Rukia _three times_, but...he could be a potential ally against Aizen.

That alone was enough reason to at least _try_ to get him on their side. Nothing said that Rukia had to heal _all_ his wounds after all.

"Why didn't you bring Captain Ukitake here? Or your father?" Rukia asked, as she healed Grimmjow's bigger wounds.

The taller shinigami shrugged, "Dad needs to do his work, and I didn't want to risk Ukitake trying to follow the laws. We can't let Aizen know Grimmjow is here, if he doesn't already."

Rukia nodded, "Makes sense. Think he'll actually help us?"

"Maybe. Grimmjow seems to care more about fighting than serving someone, kinda like Kenpachi. If we offer him a better deal than Aizen did, he'll probably jump ship."

"I hope you're right strawberry, because he's waking up."

And indeed, the blue-haired Espada began groaning, as his eyes shot open. Were it not for the kidō bindings Rukia had placed around his weakened arms, he probably would have shot his hands up and tried strangling her. As it was, the petite shinigami flashed away from the struggling Arrancar, allowing Ichigo to move forward.

Grimmjow glared up at the teen, his blue eyes narrowing in anger, "Why the hell didn't you kill me?!"

"Because you said you'd tell me how you got here," Ichigo replied, "now spill it."

Grimmjow turned his head away, "Why should I tell _you_ anything shinigami? You should have just killed me, I refuse to be in your debt."

Ichigo let loose a little of his power, bringing sweat to the Espada's face, "I still might kill you Grimmjow, after all you've done. Tell me what I want to know."

Rukia watched the proceedings a bit nervously. It was entirely not like Ichigo for him to be so forceful. He would normally be kinder, even to a fallen foe. Grimmjow however...he wasn't showing any mercy. Using his immense power to force someone to talk...that just wasn't Ichigo. Why was he doing this?

_Oh...of course...stupid strawberry..._

The petite shinigami remembered what Ichigo had said during the battle. Grimmjow had almost killed her, twice, in the past. No wonder he wasn't going easy on the Arrancar. You don't hurt people Ichigo loved, and expect him to go easy on you after all.

"Fine, let up on the reiatsu already," the Espada finally said, every word feeling like pulling a nail, "'Lord' Aizen was monitoring Karkura Town, specifically for any signs of that diamond of yours."

"He knew?!" Ichigo's shock leaked into his voice.

Grimmjow snorted, "Of _course_ he knew shinigami. Aizen is anything but stupid, however much I hate him. When Urahara was exiled, Aizen got to his research notes before anyone else. He found the earliest plans for that 'time machine' thing in there, and built a monitoring device."

"And his own?" Rukia spoke up, quickly figuring out where this was going.

"Of course. Since I was the most familiar with your abilities, _I_ was the one sent back to kill you before you messed something up," the Espada continued, "of course, the moment I got here that damn thing broke so _that_ doesn't matter."

And _that_ shot down a hope for Ichigo. A hope that he could take Grimmjow's diamond and use it to go back to his own time. So he really was stuck here then...and so was the Espada too. That could be useful, if he could just convince Grimmjow to leave Aizen. And that probably wouldn't be very hard, if the way the Arrancar talked about the traitor was any indication.

Grimmjow probably only worked for Aizen because if he didn't he'd be killed. And for someone with _his_ personality, that was probably especially grating. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Grimmjow was constantly training to kill Aizen. And that would make him easy to sway away from the traitor, compared to most any other Espada.

"Well in that case, how would you feel about joining me against Aizen, Grimmjow?"

If there was one thing that the Espada _hadn't_ been expecting to hear, it was that, "You aren't going to kill me?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to," Ichigo replied, with a noticeable cooling of his tone.

Grimmjow turned his head, thinking over what the teen had said. A few minutes later, he turned back, his eyes narrow and cat-like.

"Whatever, I'll do it."

_That was too easy,_ Ichigo couldn't help but think.

"How can I be sure you won't turn on me?"

Grimmjow just scowled, "I know when I'm beat Kurosaki. If I tried anything, you'd just kill me or turn me over to the shinigami who would _also_ kill me. At least this way I have a way of getting back at that bastard who thinks he's better than anyone else."

"Hmm," Ichigo muttered, "in that case, we need somewhere for you to stay. The Rukongai or Seireitei would never work."

"You don't have to worry about me eating souls, if that's what you're thinking," the Espada informed him, "we Arrancar can live on nothing but the ambient reishi in the atmosphere."

That still didn't solve the problem of where to stick the Arrancar though. Ichigo wasn't about to let him lose in the Rukon or Hueco Mundo where he couldn't keep tabs on the idiot. Say what you will about the teen's intelligence, he wasn't _that_ thick-headed. And the Seireitei was a no-go for various reasons. Aizen, of course, being first among them.

That left just one place really.

"Time to visit the Vizard."

* * *

**AN: I liked the Grimmjow subplot myself. Like I said, I tried to make it a bit more logical this time. Still think he'd go 'screw Aizen' if given half the chance myself.**


	5. Vizards and Pineapples

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Now, I don't have any real plans to scrap the Monday update schedule. So I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm posting two chapters in one week, right? Well, since I've said that Chap 6 is when things change from the old story, I figured it was easier to get Chapter 5 out now, that way we don't have to wait two weeks to get into the meat of _this_ version of the story.**

**I hope everyone still enjoys this chapter though! I would like to see a bit more reviews myself though I do appreciate each and every one I get.**

* * *

**Karakura Town, Vizard Warehouse**

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should expect the Vizard to be in the same location they had been when he knew them, but nonetheless, he had to at least attempt to find them. And after all the work it had taken to both convince the Captain to let him and Rukia go here, in _addition_ to hiding Grimmjow on the way through the Senkaimon, they had damn well better be there. Ichigo would be rather..._annoyed_...if they weren't.

Not least because he was on the verge of strangling Grimmjow. The Espada hadn't tried anything, but that didn't mean he was particularly easy to work with. He had a single-minded focus on fighting and getting stronger, that would have been better placed in Squad 11 than anywhere else. And since Ichigo-despite his combat prowess-would sooner stab himself than join Squad 11, it was grating on his nerves.

Rukia was little better, as she glared at the back of the blue-haired man's head.

"I can't sense a damn thing Kurosaki," Grimmjow was saying.

"That's because they hid themselves well you idiot," Ichigo ground out, though even he couldn't sense anything, _I really hope they are actually here..._

Leaving the Arrancar behind, the teenage 8th Seat strode forward. The warehouse in front of him looked much the same as he remembered, though it was brand new instead of an old building. It must have been built recently then.

_Okay, let's see if this works..._

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and stuck his blade forward. A golden barrier sprung up, confirming at the least that the Vizard were here.

"See, _told_ you they were he..." the shinigami began, before he felt a blade at his throat.

Both Grimmjow and Rukia were in a similar situation, though the Espada had three blades pointed at him. Twisting his head around slightly, Ichigo saw a familiar face holding an equally familiar zanpakutō at his throat. Shinji looked much the same as he remembered, though his clothing was definitely period-appropriate. The piano-teeth were the same, but the scowl would have fit better on his own face.

"Yo Shinji," Ichigo said, before the blade came closer to his throat.

"Who the hell are you shinigami?" the Vizard leader asked, his voice deceptively calm, "and how did you find us?"

Ichigo forced his instincts down before he tried to get into a fight, "That's a long story, but I can say this. I'm not a shinigami anymore than you are."

Rukia _and_ Grimmjow were looking at Ichigo like he had just grown a second head. Well, Rukia was. Grimmjow was just glaring as usual really. The Vizard holding the two hostage gave Ichigo varying looks of their own, but most of them amounted to suspicion. Ichigo had a _very_ tight grip on his powers now, he had to if he wanted to avoid Aizen's interest. So it was understandable they didn't realize he was a Vizard, just like them.

Well, maybe not just like them if the little hints the group had dropped when he trained with them were any indication. Their Hollows and abilities seemed to be quite different from his own, and that might be causing some confusion now.

"And what do you mean by that shinigami?" Rose's voice asked, from where his blade was held at Rukia's throat.

"If Shinji would move his sword, I could show you," Ichigo replied, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

The unofficial leader of the Vizard scoffed, but still moved his blade enough for Ichigo to have access to both hands. It was readily apparent that Shinji didn't consider him a threat. If he had, Ichigo would currently be a head shorter. Or he would at least have kept his blade at the teen's throat, instead of moving it. Thankfully for Ichigo, that underestimation of his power was an advantage for him.

Since it allowed him to bring his empty hand up to his face. The moment he clenched his fingers over his face and began gathering his power, the Vizard tensed and Shinji's blade moved back towards its former position. Ichigo let a cocky look cross his face, as he 'tore' down, his mask forming on his face. The outpouring of power, barely compressed from the tower it wanted to form, knocked Shinji back somewhat.

**"Satisfied?"** the teenager asked, his voice distorted by the mask.

Instead of the answer he may have been expecting, Ichigo found himself forced to the ground. Every Vizard who wasn't currently pointing weapons at Grimmjow and Rukia now had their blades pointed at _him. _Shinji's own blade was hovering right over his mask.

**"What the hell! Get off me!"**

"Not happening Hollow," Kensei's harsh voice replied.

**"I'm not a Hollow damn it!"** Ichigo protested, though the voice distortion didn't exactly help his case much, **"I'm like you!"**

While an interesting role reversal from his first meeting with the Vizard, it didn't help Ichigo. If anything, the grip of Lisa on his back just tightened, as Hiyori's zanpakutō came close to puncturing his throat.

Shinigami could take a hell of a beating. A slit throat was not one of the things that they could survive though.

"Why should we believe you?" Shinji asked, his voice sounding genuinely curious, "You are working with an Arrancar and a shinigami. That doesn't exactly help your case any kid."

Hiyori glared, "And you aren't one of _us_. I've never seen you before in my life, and you _can't_ have mastered your Hollow on your own!"

"So, then," Love finished, "who, and _what_, are you Hollow?"

**"If you would get off me, I could explain,"** Ichigo said, his voice sounding exasperated even _with_ the mask on, **"use a Bakudo if you have to!"**

If the Vizard were surprised by Ichigo willingly letting them bind him, they didn't show it. At a look from Shinji, Hiyori backed off as the former Captain of Squad 5 brought his zanpakutō down on the teenage shinigami's mask. The white-red bone crumpled instantly, revealing an irate looking Ichigo underneath it. He would have had some sort of smartass remark ready, if not for the fact that Hachi had simultaneously bound him with high-level kidō.

That wasn't a comfortable feeling, since it served to even _further_ compress his power. And unless it was in Bankai, Zangetsu _strongly_ disliked being compressed. He made his displeasure known too, getting a small apology in return. Ichigo was far too focused on the Vizard right now, to do much more.

"_Thank you_," he sarcastically said, wincing slightly as Hiyori kicked his side, "ow! Why are midgets so violent!"

Hiyori _and_ Rukia had ticks on their faces now. The former might have kicked him again, if it weren't for Shinji's laughter distracting her. The blonde man looked down on Ichigo, an appraising look on his face.

"As amusing as that was," the man said, grinning toothily at the look on his shorter counterpart's face, "I do think it tells us you aren't a mindless Hollow. So, kid, how did you get those powers of yours? And did Urahara help you master them?"

Ichigo's scowl grew, "Kisuke? He didn't do anything to help me with these. _You_ did."

"I just told you I've never seen you before baka carrot-top!" Hiyori shouted, still fairly annoyed at the midget comment.

The teen glared at the insult. Only Rukia could call him stuff like that and get away with it. And that was because playful insults were the hallmark of their relationship. Needless to say, Hiyori didn't have that privilege. If he weren't restrained by kidō and trying to get them to believe he wasn't a threat...

"If you would let me explain," he said, annoyance fairly _dripping_ from the teen's tone, "you would see what I mean."

And, for the third time, Ichigo Kurosaki explained how he-and Grimmjow now-had ended up in the past. The disbelieving looks at the end of that were expected, but what wasn't expected was the calculating look on Shinji's face. The man may act the fool, much like Kisuke, but just like the exiled scientist that hid a sharp intellect. And after Aizen, he was _very_ good at spotting a liar.

Ichigo wasn't lying, and Shinji could see that. If you ruled out the obvious, that just left the impossible. And really, the former Captain wouldn't put it past Urahara to develop something like what the teen was describing. In fact, it fit Kisuke's personality perfectly to develop something so crackpot crazy.

"Not sure if I believe ya kid, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now," he finally said, "we'll watch your pet Arrancar..."

"I ain't his pet!" Grimmjow fumed in the background.

"...but I expect you back here later to continue this discussion. If I even _think_ you've told someone where we are..."

Ichigo waved a hand, by now released from his bindings, "You'll kill me. Yeah, I've heard it before."

Shinji's grin was out in full force, "Then we have an understanding Shiba."

That was the one thing Ichigo had held back. So far as they knew, he was never known as Kurosaki. It was something he had done for his mother's sake...he didn't want attention drawn to her, now that he knew his father had taken _her_ name, instead of the other way around. And, technically, it was true now. He _was_ a Shiba. He had always been one, even if he didn't know it, but now it was official.

And official worked well enough.

"I'll be back when I can," the teen said.

"See you then!" and with that, the Vizard vanished as fast as they had appeared, with Grimmjow dragged along for the ride.

* * *

**Seireitei **

* * *

Renji Abarai was a man on a mission. Only yesterday, he had graduated from the Shinigami Academy, a year behind Rukia. Ordinarily, something like that would have annoyed him. But he knew...he knew Rukia was a noble, and that was why he had cut himself off from her. For both their goods, as a noble couldn't consort with a commoner like himself. Regardless of the fact that said noble was his best friend, and every bit as much of a Rukon stray as himself.

In fact, he had been planning to ask Captain Aizen to join Squad 5 with his friends, Izuru and Momo...specifically to be on the other side of the Serietei from Rukia's Squad 13, so that he wouldn't be tempted to find her. And so that he could be with his own friends. But...at the last second, he changed his mind and decided to go to Squad 13, something he would never have normally done. Not after he gave up Rukia.

But rumors spread fast in the Soul Society, and Renji Abarai had heard of the new 8th Seat in Rukia's Squad. Ichigo Shiba...son of Captain Isshin Shiba of Squad 10, and the one 'courting' Rukia Kuchiki.

_Damn it, I can't just let that slide!_ the redhead thought, his temper every bit as volatile as his hair color.

Regardless of his determination to let Rukia go, Renji couldn't just let something like this go. He had to meet this Shiba, make sure he wouldn't hurt Rukia. And if he tried anything...well, the newly minted Shinigami may not be as powerful, but he would do everything he could to kill the man who hurt his best friend.

As he headed to the Lieutenants quarters to be accepted as an official Squad member, voices began to ring out through the halls. One of which was achingly familiar.

"I am _so_ glad to be back! You need to be more careful Ichigo!" Rukia's voice echoed down the hall.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that would happen?" a male voice, presumably Shiba, sounded exasperated.

Renji could almost _see_ the look on Rukia's face as she answered, "Because, strawberry, things like that _always_ happen with you. You're just lucky they kept Grimmjow."

_Who the hell is 'Grimmjow'?_ Renji thought, _And who are they talking about?_

"Don't talk so...loud..." Shiba continued, before the two walked into view.

Renji felt his eyes widen involuntarily, as he saw the pair...and the power they were emitting. Rukia looked much the same as ever, though she now had her hair a bit longer than he remembered. At least, her _appearance_ was the same anyway. Now, Renji Abarai would never claim to be the best at the fancy stuff. He was perfectly proficient in his swordsmanship and shunpo. But kidō and sensory abilities? That was a different story.

But even _he_ could feel that Rukia was suppressing a _lot_ more power than he had remembered. Not to mention the fact that her sword was quite clearly _not_ an Asauchi, judging from the red hilt. So she had Shikai, something that the redhead had only recently achieved himself.

Of course, Shiba was even worse. The orange-head was practically a walking _tank_ of suppressed energy. The size of his zanpakutō made _that_ much clear. It was obviously a sealed Shikai, but it was one the size of a daito, something that meant he couldn't seal his power fully. That was a _lot_ of repressed energy then, especially for an 8th Seat.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled running up to hug her friend, forcing his thoughts away from their power, "What are you doing here?"

Awkwardly hugging Rukia back, Renji replied, "I graduated Rukia. About damn time too."

The petite shinigami smiled up at her oldest friend, "That's great news Renji! I didn't know you were assigned here though..."

Rukia seemed confused about that, and honestly, the redhead couldn't very well blame her. He had avoided her so long, that it must seem really odd to go to _her_ Squad.

Sighing heavily, Renji replied, "Well, I _was_ going to join Squad 5 with Izuru and Momo. Until I heard about carrot-top over there."

Shiba's eye twitched, "Who are you calling a carrot-top, pineapple?"

Renji's hand went to his ponytail, a glare forming on his face. _No one_ insulted the hair. He had beaten plenty of people who felt the need to make fun of his hair, and Shiba wouldn't be the first. Of course, he would probably hand Renji his _own_ ass if the power leaking off the man was any indication, but when had something like that stopped him?

Of course, the tattooed shinigami had no idea of just _how_ overmatched he was here. Rukia, on the other hand, did. And she didn't want Ichigo and Renji to start off their relationship by fighting again. So she sent her best 'pleading' look at her older friend.

Seeing the pleading look in Rukia's eyes, Renji backed down, "Fine, Shiba was it? I'll back off you about the hair. What _I_ want to know, are your intentions towards Rukia."

"Eh?" Shiba blinked, before he realized what Renji was talking about, "Oh, you mean the courting thing. Relax, Renji, I would never hurt Rukia."

"You had better not," the redhead replied, "I won't hesitate to hurt _you_."

"Renji, I can handle myself!" Rukia sounded annoyed by her friend.

A friend who looked down on her, "Of course you can Ruks. But I'm your friend, remember?"

Rukia still frowned, "A friend...Ichigo can I talk to you in private real quick?"

"Wha..." Shiba complained, as Rukia practically dragged him into another room.

That left Renji behind, blinking at the sudden change in mood.

_What the hell?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ok Rukia, what did you need?" Ichigo asked, once the two were in the room.

"We need to tell Renji the _whole_ truth, Ichigo." Rukia replied easily.

Now whatever Ichigo had been expecting, it was not _that,_ "You want to tell him? But, Renji may still end up with Aizen."

Rukia sighed, "Maybe he will, but I doubt that very seriously Ichigo. If he didn't go when his friends were there, he won't go now. Nii-sama already knows about us, everything about us, but Renji doesn't. If things go anything like they did..."

The petite shinigami did have a point there. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia had any idea if he would have a counterpart in _this_ timeline. If Rukia would have to lose her powers again. With that in mind, and knowing how _their_ luck went, Ichigo had told Byakuya everything after he had been courting the man's sister for some time. Needless to say, Ichigo was lucky he hadn't ended up being chased across the Soul Society by metal petals of death.

As it sat though, the elder Kuchiki was on their side when the time came. It was still so soon after Hisana's death, that it hadn't taken much convincing to get him to keep an eye out for Rukia this time around. That still left the issue of Renji though. If the redhead ended up as Byakuya's Lieutenant-something _very_ likely-then there was little doubt that Aizen would send him and Byakuya after Rukia. And they couldn't afford for the younger man to not know their story.

"Point taken," Ichigo sighed.

"He never would have accepted the Academy excuse anyway," Rukia continued, "Renji isn't an idiot, however much he may _act_ like one."

That got a chuckle out of Ichigo, "Good point. But how do we know if he'll even believe us?"

"I trust him."

And really, that was all Rukia needed. She knew Renji wouldn't betray her. It had eaten him up inside to take her back last time, and that was _after_ they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I'll tell him then," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled brightly, "I knew you would come around strawberry!"

The 'strawberry' gave her a deadpan look, and went to fetch Renji. He did wonder just how many times he would have to narrate this story though...

* * *

**AN: I will admit this is one of the chapters we were least satisfied with. I hope everyone still enjoys it though.**

**DX and I are currently on Chapter 16, so there aren't any worries about keeping the updates up at least.**


	6. Masaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Since it is technically Monday and I already updated my Gundam fic, I figured I'd go ahead and post _this_ too. Now, as I've been saying...here is the first real major break from the old story. Coincidentally, it's also the single longest chapter that DX _and_ I have ever done. Around 9k words actually, so it's a biggy.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

**Squad 10 Barracks**

**20 years Later**

* * *

_Old man Zangetsu...where are you..._

Ichigo Shiba clenched his fist, as he walked towards his father's barracks. For the last twenty years-indeed, after his first day in the past-he had been unable to communicate with Zangetsu. His zanpakutō retained all its powers and abilities, but he had been unable to communicate with the blade. Even when Ichigo entered his inner world, he had found it empty.

And he had so many things to talk to his blade about. Especially the way his powers kept changing. He had first noticed the change during his battle with Grimmjow, when his Bankai and its attacks began to turn white...like his Hollows. The effect had continued to spread, to the point where Ichigo was nervous of using even his Shikai. Because his power grew more and more similar to his Hollow, every time he did.

It was the main reason he was avoiding Squad 12 like the plague as he walked to Squad 10 even. Mayuri had been a man on a mission ever since the battle with Grimmjow, and he grew more frustrated every year that he was unable to find the 'massive reiatsu' that he had been tasked to identify. Ichigo was just lucky his Hollow powers covered his own signature at the time, and the fact that Kaien had been the one who scouted the battleground.

Even so, Mayuri was someone he wanted to avoid now that his Hollow powers seemed to be growing _stronger_.

"I really hope Dad knows something," Ichigo muttered.

His father was his last chance at figuring out what was going on with Zangetsu. The orange-haired shinigami, by now, knew his father's blade was called Engetsu. And he was hoping that meant he knew what was up with _Zangetsu._ Now to find him...

"Captain!" a, very familiar, female voice shouted out, "where the hell are you Captain?!"

_Rangiku?_

And, indeed, as Ichigo walked into the open area at the center of the barracks, a familiar woman strode into view. While the hair was certainly shorter and the outfit _marginally_ less revealing, the shinigami would recognize Rangiku Matsumoto anywhere. It was rather hard _not_ to.

"Looking for someone?" he asked, a small smirk on his face when the Lieutenant spun around.

"Wait...aren't you..." Rangiku said, her blue eyes looking the younger man up and down.

Ichigo's eyebrow went up, "Captain Shiba's son? Yeah. He's in that tree behind you, by the way."

Rangiku's eyes widened slightly, and she spun around. Her foot kicked a decent sized stone into the air, where she caught it and flung the rock at the tree. Isshin toppled out of the tree, holding the rock in his hand. He had a cocky look on his face at first, but it turned into a betrayed look when he saw Ichigo.

"My son has betrayed me!" the man cried out dramatically, "why my so...OW!"

His busty Lieutenant, evidently tiring of her Captain's antics, had strode forward and planted her foot in his face. Isshin fell back to the ground, while Rangiku sighed just as dramatically as he had been acting. For his part, Ichigo felt a twinge of amusement at the scene. It was almost the exact opposite of what he remembered. Namely, he remembered Toshiro complaining about _Rangiku_ being the one who lounged around and hid from her work.

Seeing her being the one getting his father to stop slacking off was an amusing reversal really. It did serve to confirm how the Squad got _anything_ done with his father in charge too. Isshin ran an efficient clinic, but imagining the man in charge of a Shinigami Squad was something that Ichigo doubted he would ever really get used to.

"What are you doing here anyway Ichigo?" the woman in question asked, as Isshin moaned about his nose.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, his train of thought broken, "Oh, I had something I needed to ask Dad."

"Well, it'll have to wait," Rangiku said with another sigh, "right now, _Captain_ Shiba has a lot of work that needs done."

As if saying his name summoned him, Isshin popped into view, his nose red but not even bleeding, "Whhhaaattt? I swear Rangiku, you push your work off on me so you can slack off! Manipulator!"

Rangiku scoffed, "Yeah right sir. Just get..."

"Rangiku!"

The Lieutenant jumped slightly at the change in tone, "Y...yes?!"

Isshin's face turned deadly serious, "You must have been working hard to find me. The sweat on your chest really accentuates your breasts. Good job!"

Ichigo facepalmed, as his father gave his Lieutenant a thumbs up. Rangiku sputtered, before a glare formed on her face. Her fist then came into _Isshin's_ face, punching his nose in. The Captain fell back, whereupon Rangiku started kicking him in various places. Ichigo was sure he heard a 'not _there_!' that made him wince in sympathy. Not that his father didn't deserve it of course, but still...there were some things that would make any man wince in sympathy.

_That_ was one of them. Maybe it was pity, but he helped his father to his feet once Rangiku had stopped with her kicking. The man was bruised and bleeding, but he still smiled.

_Idiot_...

Regardless of how his father acted, it was at least a sense of normalcy. After twenty years in the Soul Society, Ichigo would take what he could get really. And so, he walked with his father and his Lieutenant to the former's office. He still needed to ask him about Zangetsu after all.

The sight of another familiar face served to make him forget about that though. Standing with a stack of papers in hand, was Toshiro Hitsugaya. It was the first time Ichigo had actually seen the diminutive shinigami since he had come back, and it was _odd_ seeing the white hair without an equally white Haori. The deadpan look on his face was normal though.

"What took you guys so long?" Toshiro asked, his voice sounding much the same too...including the no-nonsense tone, "I've already finished all the paperwork."

Ichigo felt his body spin like a top, as Isshin jumped off him and ran towards his tiny Third Seat. Considering he had just been moaning in pain on the ground, it was quite the transformation.

"Toshiro, you are a _genius_!" the Captain practically gushed, "You're _so_ the next in line to be Captain!"

Rangiku sputtered, "Wha? But sir! Shouldn't _I_ be next in line, considering our ranks?!"

"She has a point..." Ichigo chimed in, getting a thankful look from the older woman.

"Are you kidding me?" Isshin asked, his voice sounding almost like Toshiro, "the Squad would wither away and die if you were in charge."

Toshiro, despite not nodding or changing his tone, agreed, "Indeed. And as I have almost finished my Bankai training, it is only a matter of time now."

The Lieutenant now bore the betrayed look, "Oi! The only one supporting me here is from a different Squad!"

"Precisely," Isshin and Toshiro said in unison.

Rangiku looked absolutely mutinous, while Ichigo found it hard not to laugh. Not least because he knew Rangiku probably-_probably-_ had no goals of becoming a Captain. Precisely for the reason Isshin mentioned...she would hate all the work and would get nothing done. Well, that and Toshiro was going to be the next Captain anyway, something Ichigo knew for...sure...

Wait.

_When did Toshiro become Captain anyway?_

Toning out the continued arguments/discussion between the other Shinigami, Ichigo actually thought about what he knew. He couldn't ask Zangetsu for confirmation, but he _did_ remember his father saying that he met his mother 'five years before you were born'. Now, if he had been keeping track of time correctly, that day should be coming up any time now. It had been twenty years since he had dropped into the Soul Society. According to Rukia, that day had been forty years before she met him.

So, logically, his father should be meeting his mother any day now.

"Captain!" Rangiku's panicked shout broke him from his musings, "Where are you-"

Ichigo looked up, and saw his father leaving the grounds. A quick shunpo had him next to the man, who nodded his head slightly. He knew how powerful his son was, and that meant he wouldn't leave him behind.

"To check things out!" Isshin shouted back, "shouldn't take more than a couple days, watch the place while I'm gone will ya?"

"Cap..." Rangiku tried again, but her voice was lost in the sound of twin shunpo.

As he flashed away from the barracks with his Father, Ichigo turned to the man. It was rare to see such a serious look on his face...but regardless of his personality, Isshin _did_ care for the people under his command. The orange-haired shinigami knew that much about him. So something serious must be up, to make him this serious. Of course, since he hadn't been paying attention, Ichigo didn't have the slightest clue _what_ that was.

"So, Dad, what's the hurry?"

Isshin turned his head slightly, "Some of my men have been going missing in Naruki. Whatever it is that is doing this is fast, and powerful. We never receive any messages, and no normal Hollow can do that."

"No normal Hollow..." Ichigo muttered, "Arrancar?"

Isshin shook his head, "Doubtful. Aizen doesn't have the Hōgyoku yet, and that means no Espada. A natural one is possible, but they don't come to the World of the Living often."

Ichigo looked around, his eyes narrowing, "Speaking of Aizen, this is probably something he's doing."

"Son, you can't blame _everything_ on him," Isshin said, sounding a bit bemused.

"But I can blame most anything on him," the younger shinigami shot back, "let's act stupid, in case he's watching. Shouldn't be that hard for you dad."

Isshin's eye twitched, "Why you little..."

Of course, neither of them could know that Aizen was watching what was happening in Naruki quite closely. Quite closely indeed...

* * *

**Naruki City**

* * *

It was an overcast night in the city close to Ichigo's hometown of Karakura. Only a sliver of the crescent moon shown through the clouds, and even then it was quickly being overtaken by the encroaching darkness. Something that had the two shinigami of the Tenth Squad stationed in the city nervous.

"Did you hear?" one of them asked his partner.

"Hear what?" the other replied.

"Those guys who got iced? It was raining when it happened."

"Shut up..."

The two shinigami in question were running through the streets of Naruki, occasionally casting anxious looks over their shoulders. They had been sent to the city, largely to replace the dead members of their Squad. Needless to say, that wasn't exactly a morale booster. Both of the men were paranoid that whatever was stalking the city was still around, and neither of the particularly liked the idea of being eaten by a Super-Hollow. If that was even what the thing was.

The fact that being overcast seemed to be the things natural hunting style, well, that just made things all the more worse. Both of them were on edge, and ready to cut anything that got near them. Especially if it surprised them...

"Thanks for the heads up!"

The shinigami did _not_ squeal like teenage girls as they spun around, zanpakutō drawn.

"Geez dad, way to scare them."

Standing behind the two shinigami, were two others. Specifically, a Captain and one with a rank they couldn't identify, due to the lack of any identifying clothing. Considering he had just called the Captain _dad_, it kinda made it clear who he was though. Because of that, both of the 'on-duty' shinigami quickly sheathed their weapons and bowed their heads.

"Captain Shiba! We weren't expecting you here," one of them said.

The other frowned, "Why _are_ you here, sir?"

Isshin scratched his head sheepishly, "I was looking to drain th-"

"Don't lie badly old man," Ichigo said, knocking his father in the back of the head, "We're here to help the investigation."

The other two shinigami nodded, "We won't turn down the aid sirs."

Glaring at his son, Isshin shook his head, "We aren't here to _aid_ you. If it starts raining, you two are dismissed. We can't fight with bystanders."

The two shinigami looked at each other, and nodded slightly. Isshin nodded back, and he and Ichigo vanished into shunpo once more. The two Shibas took up positions on opposite ends of a building, watching out for whatever it was stalking Naruki. Isshin was, for once, paying more attention to the situation than his son was even. Ichigo was, instead of watching intently, mostly wondering if the Vizard knew what was happening. While it was true Naruki was not Karakura, it was hard to believe that Shinji or Kisuke hadn't noticed what was happening in the town.

Leave alone Grimmjow, considering the Espada would be quite eager to fight any Hollow. Especially if said Hollow was one of Aizen's experiments, like Ichigo was suspicious of.

_I'll eat Orihime's cooking, if this _isn't_ something from Aizen_...

The situation just seemed too odd to not be the future-traitors doing. What normal Hollow, other than Grand Fisher, could do something like this one was doing? Even Fisher left traces behind, that allowed it to be identified. This left no traces, almost like someone was covering for it. And the only person in the Soul Society who would be covering for a _Hollow_ would be Aizen. So it _had_ to be him, or a very stealthy Hollow.

Maybe it was paranoia, but Ichigo would tend to lean towards Aizen.

Before he could put much more thought into that though, he was practically forced off his spot on the building. Namely, because his father started leaking reiatsu more than _he_ did.

"Old man, _what are you doing?!"_

"Luring it out!" Isshin shouted back...before shouts of an entirely different nature reached the father-son duo.

Shouts of horror and pain, along with the flash of blood.

"Damn it! It doesn't care about the magnitude of the reiatsu!" the Captain yelled, jumping to the ground, a hand on Engetsu's hilt.

Ichigo wasn't far behind, Zangetsu in hand and ready to be released. He hadn't even felt the Hollow...not until it had already arrived. But...while he couldn't _feel_ it, he could _hear_ it. The roar of Sonido...familiar to Ichigo, and not his father, echoed. The orange-haired shinigami spun around, and saw a sight he doubted he would ever forget.

What he saw looked like nothing more than an Arrancar that had released its Resurrección. Human body, weapons on the arms, and a full mask. But...that last part was what set it apart. Grimmjow had not regained his full mask when he used Pantera. And this Hollow...there was something familiar about that mask. And as it turned around...Ichigo realized what it _was_.

_How? That's _my_ mask!_

While everything on the Hollow was black aside from the mask, and it had two horns sticking over the one white part, Ichigo would recognize _that_ mask anywhere. It lacked the red lines that he had associated with his Inner Hollow's powers, but it was the same shape. The teeth, the narrow eyes, the human-ish face...it was exactly the same as his own. He almost released his own mask on reflex even, and only stopped because of his suspicions of this being Aizen's doing.

It wouldn't do to show the traitor, who would probably have surveillance of some sort, his mask quite yet. Thanks to his low rank, Ichigo had avoided being shown Kyoka Suigetsu as of yet. If he used his mask, or his Bankai, Aizen would quickly move to eliminate him, or at least use his shikai. Needless to say, the 8th Seat could hardly afford _that_ happening to him.

So, Ichigo settled for releasing Zangetsu's shikai, and circling the Hollow while his father looked fairly shocked by its appearance.

"A black Hollow," Isshin muttered, "and its hole is filled in by something. That ain't natural."

"No it isn't," the younger shinigami agreed, "its powerful."

The two men circled the Hollow, which made no move to attack either at first. But as Isshin began to raise his blade, the Hollow let out a roar. Ichigo involuntarily winced, seeing _his_ mask open like that. Isshin on the other hand, was forced to draw Engetsu and barely parry an attack from the Hollow. The creature ignored Ichigo, and focused instead on killing his father. The Captain was hard pressed to keep up with the Hollow, which despite not being an Arrancar, was ridiculously fast.

Perhaps even faster than Grimmjow without his Resurrección.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Far away from the battle, a young girl looked out through her window. While outwardly appearing human, with her high school uniform still on despite the time of night, this teenage girl was far from normal. Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's future mother, was one of the few remaining pure-blood Quincy. As the last member of the-Quincy side of-the Kurosaki family, she was even more special than most of that rare breed.

It was because of this, that she was living in the house of the most prominent remaining family of pure-bloods, the Ishida family. And all in that household felt exactly what had drawn Masaki's attention. The outpouring of Reiatsu from three very powerful sources. A Captain-class shinigami, another Lieutenant-class, and a Hollow that was nearly as powerful as the Captain. This was far from a normal occurrence in Naruki _or_ Karakura.

It was really little wonder that it drew her attention.

_What is going on out there?_ Masaki wondered, a frown marring her otherwise pretty face, "A Hollow and two shinigami...but...that isn't an ordinary Hollow."

Now, Masaki was known to ignore her studies and not train as hard as she maybe should. But she would be _damned_ if she let someone die on her watch. And that Hollow was powerful...powerful enough that she worried the shinigami would be unable to beat it alone. So, the teenager's face melted into a determined look as she jumped to her feet.

"Masaki," a calm voice interrupted her thoughts, nearly sending the young Quincy tumbling as she dashed out of her room.

"Who..." Masaki began, before she realized who it was, "Oh, Ryuu-chan, it's only you! You scared me for a sec-"

Ryūken Ishida stood in the hallway of his home, a vaguely disappointed look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing Masaki?" the man asked.

"I..."

"You are well aware of the rules Masaki," Ryūken continued, "we Quincy do not go out until, and unless, the shinigami dies. And even in the event that happens, Katagiri and the other Mischlinge will handle things."

Masaki bit her lip, "Ryuu-chan..."

If her words swayed him, Ryūken showed no sign of it, "Think about the position you are in Masaki. Your top priority is staying out of harms way."

And that was the state of things. Pure-blood Quincy were rare, and getting ever more rare since the war with the shinigami, two hundred years before. It was practically outlawed for a pure-blood to go into battle, unless the circumstances were truly dire enough to justify it. And right now, the young Ishida heir did _not_ consider the situation anywhere near drastic enough.

Of course, there was also the fact that the last thing he wanted to see was Masaki getting hurt. And he knew of her relative lack of training. So, for every bit of determination the young Kurosaki bore for leaving, the young Ishida bore for seeing her safe. They were at an impasse, until one of them broke. Ryūken was confident he would win the staring contest...but he underestimated his betrothed.

For, as the pressure of a Cero roared through the building, Masaki broke her staring contest, and tore off down the hallway once more.

"Wait, Masaki!"

The young girl turned slightly, "I'm sorry Ryuu-chan. But...I do respect you. And Auntie, and your determination to save the Quincy. But...I am not you."

Masaki turned around fully, her eyes bearing the most determined look that Ryūken Ishida had ever seen in them. He didn't show any outward emotion himself, but that look did make him blink slightly. Where was the care-free girl who shirked her studies? When had this...warrior...replaced her?

"For me, following protocol...saving myself, none of that matters," Masaki continued, her voice growing stronger with each word, "If I stayed hidden away here, and someone died because I couldn't help them...I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror."

And with those parting words, Masaki ran out of the house...away from her 'destiny' as a Quincy.

* * *

_Damn it! This thing is strong!_

Ichigo cursed as he ducked underneath one of the Hollow's arm blades. His father, released zanpakutō burning as fiercely as its release command would imply, was panting on a building far below. While the orange-haired shinigami hadn't seen who attacked Isshin, or even sensed them, he had only one suspicion. Aizen...and the very fact that his father was stabbed from behind reinforced his idea that this Hollow was the traitors doing. Ichigo himself hadn't been hit, but he put that down almost entirely to the fact he was refusing to use anything beyond his Shikai. He hadn't even used a Getsuga.

Something that was coming back to bite him, as the Hollow with his mask sliced forward with its arm once more. Zangetsu came up and caught the blow, but the force behind it pushed Ichigo back. The shinigami grimaced, and pushed back with all his own considerable strength. The Hollow showed no emotion, as it lanced out with a kick that would make Grimmjow proud.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, as he landed next to his father.

"You okay Ichigo?" the older man asked, wincing slightly as he moved his sliced back.

The younger man nodded, "Yeah. That things tough..."

Isshin looked like he wanted to ask something but stopped himself. Ichigo, if he had to guess, would think he was asking about his Bankai. But, especially after his father had been hit, Ichigo refused to use it. He would win this fight with just his Shikai...he had to.

"What do you say we give it a little Shiba surprise?" the Captain asked instead.

Ichigo's eyebrow went up, but his scowl turned fierce when he felt his father begin gathering power along Engetsu's blade. The orange-haired shinigami did the same with Zangetsu, blue power raising to the side of his father's fiery red. Both father and son raised their weapons as the Hollow roared and flew down at them...and both father and son brought their zanpakutō down at the same time.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Blue and red waves of reiryoku shot forth, the attacks impacting on the Hollow. The monstrosity was covered in thick smoke, shielding it from their line of sight. Their sight, but not their senses. Neither Shiba considered the thing dead...the monster was just too tough to be downed by two Shikai Getsugas. A fact confirmed, as the Hollow came charging out of the smoke. It was missing an arm and the blade on the remaining limb was chipped, obviously used in an attempt to stop the attacks.

But even with only one arm, this Hollow deserved the descriptor of 'monster'. The force behind its chipped arm broke the building, and forced Ichigo and his father into the air. The two shinigami began charging another Getsuga each...when the Hollow suddenly spun away from them. Blue...arrows...shot by its face, nearly hitting the monster.

_A Quincy? Uryu? No...he isn't alive yet,_ Ichigo thought, fairly shocked to see the Quincy arrows, _then who...it...can't be!_

Standing in the street, rain soaking her short brown-orange hair, was a person that Ichigo could never forget. She was young, younger than he had ever seen her. The hair was shorter than he remembered, and the old-style uniform threw him off. But he could never..._would_ never...forget those eyes, and that face.

"Mom..."

Isshin's head snapped over to Ichigo, when he heard that word. It was only a look from his son that stopped him from commenting on those words. The look on Ichigo's face quite clearly said 'later'. For now...for now, he had to save his mother from the Hollow that had changed to attacking her. He would _never_ see his mother killed by a Hollow again, because he couldn't save her.

Questions about how Masaki was a Quincy could wait. Ichigo really didn't care right now. All he did care about, was keeping his mother alive and well. And he would be _damned_ if he didn't succeed.

"Ban..." Ichigo began, holding Zangetsu out in front of him, screw Aizen and his zanpakutō.

Before he could finish, the Hollow had clamped down on his mother's shoulder. Ichigo screamed, the sound of pure anguish ripped from his lips.

Far below, though, Masaki Kurosaki smiled grimly.

"You fell for it," she said softly, raising her bow to the side of the Hollow's head.

A single arrow flew from the bow, slicing through the Hollow's skull. The monster slumped against Masaki's side, dead before it even realized what had happened. Ichigo, heart threatening to burst out of his chest, let out a sigh of relief that his mother was okay.

A sigh that was quickly choked off, as the filling in the Hollow's hole expanded out, and a final flare of its reiatsu came out. He didn't even think, as the young shinigami vanished into a shunpo. His hand reached out, grabbing his Mother by the cuff of her uniform, as he pulled her away from the Hollow. Isshin, behind him, pulled the Hollow in the opposite direction, as its body blew apart in a massive spiritual explosion. Pieces of the road pattered against Ichigo's back, but he didn't move.

His brown eyes stared into identical eyes looking up at him out of a shocked face. His mother gaped at him, her body shaking slightly. Ichigo would have slapped himself if he wasn't holding onto the girl so tightly, as he reigned in his panicked reiatsu. His mother gasped, taking in a deep breath before looking at the shinigami with a curious face now.

"Who..." she began, before looking past him, "oh no! Are you okay?!"

Ichigo felt his mother wrestle herself out of his grip, running to where his father lay on the ground. Shaking his head to clear it somewhat, the younger shinigami followed her. Isshin lay bleeding, the gash on his back opened even further from the explosion of the Hollow. The man was alive, but he was obviously in pain. Even Ichigo himself would be in pain with that many wounds. It was a wonder he was still alert really.

"Heh, thanks for the help," the Captain got out, "though I'll never...live down being...rescued by a girl."

"Sexist," Ichigo said dryly, mostly to lighten the mood and get his mind off the fact he was standing next to his-very much alive-mother.

Isshin glared at him, "Shut it young man! I can still kick your ass from here to the Seireitei! Ow, ow ow!"

The last statement was because Isshin strained his back in the shouting, sending a fresh blood trail down his Haori. Ichigo frowned at that, a nearly identical look on Masaki's face. Though the latter bore more of a concerned side to it.

"You...rescued me," the young girl said softly, "If you hadn't taken the Hollow away..."

Isshin grinned, "Hey, it's not like you didn't save my bacon first. 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' isn't that what you humans say? Though...Miss...to take that thing down alone, who exactly are you?"

Naturally, the Captain knew exactly who he was talking to. At least, he did if Ichigo was right and there was little reason to doubt the boy-the young man-when it came to his beloved mother. While it would be harsh to call Ichigo a 'mama's boy' the fact remained that he loved his mother very much. And would _never_ mistake her for anyone else, no matter the difference in age.

"I..." for her part, the teenage girl was reluctant to answer the question. Shinigami and Quincy did _not_ get along. No matter how much Soken Ishida worked towards reconciling the two races, that fact remained. Telling the Captain she was a Quincy...how would he react? How would Ryuu-chan and her Aunt react?

But...the man was kind. He had saved her life, when he could have just let the Hollow kill her. So with a wary look, she answered the question.

"Masaki Kurosaki," the girl said, "I'm a...Quincy."

Other than the patter of rain, there was no sound in the street. Isshin's eyes had gone wide, despite what Ichigo had said. After all, this was...his future wife. Ichigo was even worse off. He had known it was his mother since he first laid eyes on her, regardless of her abilities. But to hear the words from her mouth...to hear the voice he had missed for so long, saying that name...

Well, the rain was only in the street, not his soul. Because, for the first time since he had last seen his mother, there were no clouds in his soul. Just happy sunshine.

"Ah, I've never seen a living Quincy before," of course, Captain Shiba had to ruin the moment, "it's quite a treat! Nice to meet you, Miss Kurosaki!"

Masaki smiled brightly, her fears vanishing faster than they had come. Isshin's face bore the goofy grin Ichigo was familiar with. And even the orange-haired shinigami bore a wide smile...the type that had not graced his face since he was nine years old. His family was back together, regardless of the circumstances. And...that was more than enough to make him smile.

* * *

**Seireitei**

* * *

"And that concludes my report," Isshin spoke, standing in the center of the Squad One meeting room, with Ichigo by his side.

No matter how much they had wanted to stay in the World of the Living, Ichigo especially, neither of them could afford to. So after Isshin was healed enough-something that between Masaki and Ichigo took remarkably little time-the two shinigami had left back to the Soul Society. They had left so quickly, that Masaki probably thought they had chosen not to even tell her their names. As it was though...

That wasn't the case. Whoever had sliced Isshin's back, likely Aizen, was probably still watching. And Ichigo at least, was not about to paint a bull's-eye on his mother's back. He would never hurt her, intentionally or otherwise. So he had simply healed her shoulder, and then left with his father.

The moment they had arrived in the Soul Society, both of them had been surrounded by members of the Omitsukido. Captain Soi-Fon herself had shown up, and brought both of them to the Captain's meeting area, to debrief them.

"Hmm," Yamamoto said, looking at the two Shibas, "embarking on a mission without authorization is a crime. But thanks to your snap judgment, the body count was limited and the damage to the World of the Living was minor. Therefore, this violation will be overlooked."

"Yeah!" Isshin shouted, pumping his fist...before Ichigo slapped the back of his head, "I mean, thank you very much sir!"

A snort came from the row to the Shiba's left, where Mayuri Kurosutchi bore a disinterested look on his face. Somehow, Ichigo wasn't surprised it was him who had an issue with the situation. It would always be him, or Soi-Fon. Since the latter followed anything Yamamoto said, that left the crazy clown-face as the only who would complain.

"The bigger violation here is failing to return with the remains of that Hollow," the scientist said, disdain leaking from his voice.

As if that statement reminded him of something, Yamamoto began talking again, "The demise of the Hollow you mentioned is rather strange. I can't help but feel you left out details. Is there...anything further you have to say?"

Ichigo and his father shared a look, before Isshin shook his head, "No, there's nothing else."

"Very well. Dismissed."

And with that, the Captains filtered out. Unsurprisingly, Ichigo and his father went straight back to Squad Ten. They had a lot to discuss after all, and it was better done in the confines of the Captain's own barracks. They didn't want anyone overhearing them talking of a Quincy after all. Mayuri would _love_ to get his hands on Masaki, and Ichigo would have to kill him if he even _thought_ of touching his mother.

Needless to say, something neither Shiba wanted this to come to. As such, they weren't planning on staying in the Seireitei for long. Ichigo knew that _something_ had happened to keep his father in the World of the Living, and he wanted to be ready for it. Staying in the Soul Society put his mother at risk, since neither he nor his father had any idea what would be major enough to keep him out of the Soul Society for twenty years.

And Ichigo did _not_ want to risk his mother's life.

_Old Man, I could really use you right about now,_ the shinigami thought, missing the calm and composed voice of his trusty zanpakutō. He could use the help right now, in figuring out what to do.

"Ichigo, are you sure you should come with me?" Isshin's voice broke into his thoughts, as the two flashed into Squad Ten's barracks.

The younger shinigami nodded, "I have to dad. I can't just leave you alone, can I?"

"I can handle myself thank you," the Captain grumbled.

"Sure you can," Ichigo replied, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I'm serious though. I want to help Mom too much to let you go alone. When are we headin back?"

Isshin sighed, "Right now if you particularly want to. We'll have to stop by Kaien's place to use the Shiba Senkaimon though, or the Head-Captain will know we left."

"Won't he know anyway?"

"Of course," the Captain snorted, "but this gives us some breathing room at least. And I want to thank your mother for saving me properly anyway."

Ichigo nodded, and as soon as the two had arrived in Squad Ten, they flashed away once more. They only stopped long enough for Isshin to leave a note for Rangiku...and then they were gone.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

The subject of the Shiba's discussion, was currently being carried through the sky of Karakura Town. Masaki Kurosaki was unconscious, her body coated in sweat as intense pain ran through it. The source of this pain was centered on the Hollow-like hole at the center of her chest. Something that scared the hell out of Ryūken Ishida, as he ran with abandon through the skies of Naruki's sister city. He was looking for his father, the only man who-he thought-could _possibly_ help Masaki.

_What the hell is wrong with her?!_ the normally calm and collected teenager wondered, forcing his raging emotions down.

Quincy did not become Hollow. The reiryoku of a Hollow was the next best thing to _poison _for a Quincy soul. It was quite simply impossible for Masaki to be turning into one. And yet, that seemed to be what was happening here.

"Damn it, I need to find he..." Ryūken muttered, before a roar sent ice down his spine.

A massive Hollow had appeared right next to him. Its mouth was open wide, ready to devour both of the Quincy. And there wasn't a damn thing Ryūken could do about it. He couldn't form his bow, not with Masaki in his arms. And he couldn't drop her to do it, or she would die. So he glared at the Hollow, moving his body to shield Masaki as well as he could...even if it cost him his own life.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ryūken's eyes widened, as a blue crescent of energy sliced past him...and through the Hollow's mask. As the creature dissolved, the Quincy turned his head and saw two shinigami. Specifically, the two who were responsible for _getting_ Masaki into this situation. The orange-haired one wore a cocky look on his face, as he held his massive cleaver over his shoulder. The cocky look vanished quickly though, as he noticed Masaki in Ryūken's arms. The moment the shinigami saw that, he nearly dropped his blade, as he flashed over to the Quincy.

"Ichigo!" the Captain shouted, identifying his younger counterpart.

"M..." the shinigami now identified as Ichigo said, seeming to cut himself off from finishing his words.

For his part, Ryūken glared at both the shinigami, "What the _hell_ are you two doing here?!"

"What happened to her?" the Captain asked, as Ichigo tried to place a hand on Masaki's pale face.

Ryūken pulled the girl away from the shinigami, the glare on his face intensifying, "Don't you _dare_ touch her shinigami. It is _your_ fault she's like this! If she hadn't broken the Quincy Code...gone out to save _shinigami_, she would be okay! She wouldn't be in this situation! I..."

The Quincy was satisfied when both the shinigami backed away from him, but it only lasted for a moment. Ichigo was right back in his face, ready to shout at Ryūken. But before he could, a much calmer voice began speaking behind the little group. A voice that made the orange-haired shinigami stiffen in shock, but that neither Ryūken or the Captain recognized.

Standing behind them, despite not being a Quincy or clad in a shihakushō, was a blonde man. His grey eyes were shrouded by his striped bucket hat, and his green coat fluttered in the wind. The man bore a serious look on his face, as he stared at the group floating in front of him.

"Now is not the time to be fighting. Follow me, and I will tell you the choice you have to make...if you want that girl to live."

* * *

Far below where the group had been standing, was an old shop. The building, rundown and nondescript, bore a sign that proudly proclaimed it as the 'Urahara Store'. Only Ichigo noticed that, as both Isshin and Ryūken were too busy staring at the man who ran the place. For his part, Ichigo wasn't surprised in the _slightest_ that Kisuke was involved. The man always showed up when something involved his family.

This might just be the first time that had happened. At least, here in his shop, Ichigo didn't need to hold back any of his future knowledge. If there was any place where he could feel safe from Aizen's spying, it was here. With this man, and his companions. And really, he wasn't about to hold anything back where his _mother_ was concerned.

"A century?" Ryūken's voice broke the young shinigami from his thoughts, and refocused them on his mother...breathing heavily in the Quincy man's arms.

"You're aging gracefully, for someone over one hundred," Isshin dryly added, "Just who are you?"

The hat didn't turn, but a voice did come from under it, "Kisuke Urahara."

Ryūken obviously had no idea who that was. Ichigo just as obviously already _knew_ Kisuke, even if this version of the man didn't know _him_. Isshin, while not personally knowing the man, did know the name. Every Captain was required to know the name of the infamous exile, his comrades, and the Vizard he had 'created' and spirited out of the Soul Society.

"I was expelled from Soul Society," Kisuke continued...before Ryūken interrupted him.

"I don't care who you are!" the Quincy shouted, his desperate voice ringing through the store, "I just want to know if you can help Masaki! Bring her back to normal!"

Kisuke turned his head fully this time. While his ubiquitous hat still hid his face, his sharp eyes were visible in the shadow under the brim. Eyes that bore a serious look, that Ichigo found entirely out of place on the shopkeepers face. He had his serious moments, but never like this. Not when the young shinigami had known him, anyway.

"I never said I was capable of that," the exiled shinigami stated coolly, "There is no way to sugarcoat this, so I'll just come out and say it. That girl, Masaki, can _never_ return to normal. The process she is undergoing is called Hollowfication."

Isshin's eyes flashed to Ichigo, who was ignoring everything, in favor of staring at his mother. The young shinigami's fists clenched and unclenched, a nervous tic of Ichigo's. And right now, his nerves were very on edge.

"Hollowfication is the process by which a Hollow's soul is injected into a normal soul. The sole purpose for doing so, is to blur the boundary between the two souls, so that the normal soul can attain an exponential upgrade in strength and power," Kisuke explained, "we were researching it as a quick way to give shinigami greater power in battles. However, the process was flawed and unstable...and never intended for a Quincy, whom a Hollow's soul is poison for."

Ryūken's face went nearly as pale as Masaki's, "Are you implying that her life is a lost cause?"

Kisuke shook his head, "No. Returning her to her former state would be impossible, but saving her life is not."

"How then?" Ichigo finally spoke up.

Kisuke's eyes flickered to the younger shinigami, but he just continued his explanation, "A normal soul, undergoing hollowfication, will have bleedover between the two souls. Eventually, the result is a beast that has no ability for critical thinking. This bleedover will continue, however, until eventually the soul self-destructs, unable to bear the strain. This is called Soul Suicide...and is the fate for any soul that blurs the boundary between shinigami, or human, and Hollow. Over the years, I have found a way to counter this. So..."

"Then stop talking and do it!"

This time, everyone stared at Ichigo. The orange-haired shinigami was glaring at Kisuke, his eyes narrowed in an expression that would make most flinch in fear. The young man stomped up to Kisuke, and grabbed a fistful of the exile's shirt. Ichigo glared into Kisuke's grey eyes, conveying a raging torrent of emotions. His mother was dying, and Kisuke was just calmly _talking_ about it? The man should be _saving her_ not talking like she was a science experiment!

He would _not_ let his mother die, just because Kisuke Urahara couldn't focus on the task at hand!

"And who are you?" the former Captain asked, "I don't recognize you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the shinigami ground out, ignoring the gasp from Ryūken, "now stop talking, and tell me how to save my mother!"

Kisuke's eyebrow went up to his hair, "Unless I am mistaken, that girl is too young to be a mother. Leave alone a mother to a shinigami. So, why do you call her that?"

Ichigo tightened his grip, "I don't have time to explain that right now! Just save her before she dies you bastard!"

The scientist freed himself from Ichigo's grasp, and walked towards a tarp in the corner of his shop.

"Leaving aside my questions for _you_ Kurosaki-san," Kisuke began, "as I was going to explain. The only way to stop Soul Suicide is to give the soul an 'anchor' point, to prevent its collapse. For a shinigami, I did so by developing a vaccine made of Quincy light arrows, and the souls of humans. With this, the mortality rate of Soul Suicide dropped to zero percent. However, this will obviously not work on a Quincy."

_A...vaccine? For hollowfication? I was never given that...how am I still alive?_ Ichigo thought, struggling to think of anything but the drumbeat of worry for his mother.

"To stop the Soul Suicide, and leave Masaki alive, requires something far more powerful, something that will never leave her until death," Kisuke continued.

"Shut up!" Ryūken shouted, "Just...shut up! There has to be another alternative!"

The scientist sighed, "You are perceptive, aren't you? I already know what your answer would be, but it is not your choice to make. That choice belongs to Isshin Shiba."

Isshin frowned, "Me?"

Kisuke nodded, and uncovered the form of a Gigai, "You. This is a shell I developed from human souls...it will shroud you, and tie you to itself. Effectively, you will become a shinigami-human hybrid. If you enter this shell, you will forever be her opposite. You will lose your powers, and be severely limited until the day one of you dies...you will be unable to do more than sense souls. Your days as a shinigami will be over, and..."

"Oh God just shut up already," the Captain said, "Let's do it."

"Wha?"

"Be more concise Urahara. You're saying that I have to forgo my duties as a shinigami, and spend my life protecting her. Seems like an easy choice to me, not least because my son over there would murder me if I didn't."

If the Captain were attempting to lighten the mood, he didn't do a good job. Kisuke was looking at Ichigo with a look vaguely reminiscent of Mayuri, if less creepy, while Ryūken was gaping at the pair. Ichigo just facepalmed, if only to hide a small smile. So _this_ was how his parents had been tied together...perhaps literally even. Good thing he wasn't the romantic type, or the young shinigami would be tempted to make a pun out of this.

Instead, he merely settled for welding his scowl onto his face, and watching the developments proceed apace.

"What about your regrets?" Kisuke asked, once he had recovered.

"I got a ton of them!" Isshin shouted back, "but that doesn't matter! If I let my savior die, what man would that make me? I couldn't look myself in the mirror if I let that girl die!"

Kisuke smiled slightly, "Very well then. Let's begin the operation."

As Isshin moved to the Gigai, Ichigo felt a pair of eyes boring into his back. Obviously Ryūken, something confirmed when the shinigami turned around. The Quincy, father of his sometimes-friend, sometimes-rival Uryu, was looking at him with a glare. Now that he had recovered from the shock, it seemed the man was quite angry with Ichigo. Made sense, if how close he seemed to be to the shinigami's mother was any indication.

Wasn't every day that someone, who looked the same age as the girl, popped up claiming to be her son after all. Ichigo hadn't wanted to tell any Quincy about his time traveling, but it was obvious Ryūken would never accept anything but a full explanation. And a damn good one at that.

"Explain," the Quincy said, that one word conveying sentences of meaning.

Ichigo just sighed, and scratched the back of his head, "Well, this is a long story. Oi, Urahara! You listening?!"

"Yes!" Kisuke replied, before returning to his work with the Captain.

With a short nod, Ichigo turned back to Ryūken and began explaining his story once more. The looks he received from both the Quincy and the scientist were par for the course. Shock, disbelief, awe, and anger. The last mostly from the Quincy, of course, since it meant that Isshin got Masaki pregnant at some point in the future. Ichigo doubted either man would have believed his tale though, if he hadn't have kept the diamond on him.

Shattered and useless it may have been, it still held vestiges of Kisuke's kidō on it. And that alone, was enough to convince the scientist. Ryūken, not as familiar with kidō as a Quincy, was still able to tell something was very _wrong_ with the diamond. Couple with Ichigo's knowledge of Masaki...and it was just enough to convince him.

He wasn't _happy_ about it, by any means, but he couldn't deny it either. And despite his marriage to his cousin being one of politics, he still felt a pang of regret when he realized that Masaki would never be with him. She would be with the shinigami...have a child, no..._children_...with him, while he was left behind.

"For what it's worth, I'll try and make sure Mom spends more time with you this time," Ichigo said at the end.

Ryūken sighed, "I thank you for that. Even if I don't thank you for what you've told me."

"Hehehehe...he threw a fit because he saw my boobies," Masaki's voice interrupted the pair.

Ichigo's face went redder than Renji's hair, as Ryūken sputtered in shock. Kisuke and Isshin, by now in human clothing, looked over the-badly faked-sleeping form of Masaki. She was giggling, making it quite clear she wasn't _actually_ out-cold anymore. And seemed to be enjoying messing with the shinigami Captain. And making her son look like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Though she didn't know that last one.

"Maskai!" Ryūken shouted.

At the same time, Isshin knelt over the girl, "Why are you still on about that? And you enjoy making me squirm, don't you?"

He flicked her head, getting a whimper from Masaki, "Ow...that's going to leave a mark."

Ryūken, a slight smile on his face now that he knew Masaki was fine, turned to leave the store. Ichigo looked at him, about to ask why he was leaving. The Quincy merely turned back, and sighed lightly.

"Keep her safe, both of you."

And with that, he was gone. Ichigo scowled, reminded of Uryu at that moment. But his scowl faded, when he turned and saw that his mother was okay. He couldn't scowl at her...he never could, and never _would_. He was too happy to see her okay. Masaki, on the other hand, was looking at him curiously, as Isshin helped her into a sitting position. The teenage girl, still in full possession of her Quincy powers, could sense Ichigo's power.

More importantly, she could sense traces of her _own_ reiatsu in it. Much like Isshin had been able to confirm Ichigo as his son from recognizing a trace of his power, Masaki could do the same.

"Who are you? Isshin didn't tell me," she asked, unaware of how that question hurt Ichigo...regardless of how unfair it was for it to hurt.

"I'm..." Ichigo began, before his father cut him off.

"Your son!" the boisterous shinigami shouted, getting Masaki to turn to him with a shocked look adorning her pretty face.

"Wh...what?!" she shouted back, her eyes widening.

Ichigo kneeled down in front of his mother, brown eyes once again looking into an identical pair, "Hello...Mom. I'm Ichigo."

Masaki felt tears prickling her eyes, "Ichigo...you are my son, aren't you? I can sense it."

The shinigami nodded, "Yeah, I am. It's a long story bu..."

The young girl put a finger on Ichigo's lips, before leaning forward to hug him. The shinigami stiffened at first, before relaxing into the grip. He felt tears in his own eyes, tears he hadn't allowed to fall in so many years. So what if the girl in front of him was younger than he was now. So what if he was in the past. He was being hugged by his mother, and that made everything okay, for the first time in so many years.

"You can tell me that later," Masaki whispered, "For now, I just want to get to know you. I hope I was a good mother to you."

_You don't know the half of it...Mom..._

For the first time in decades, Ichigo Kurosaki was whole once more.

* * *

**AN: And there we go. I should note I'll use Ichigo 'Shiba' and Ichigo 'Kurosaki' fairly interchangeably, depending on the situation. Just a heads up there. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review!**


	7. Zangetsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And next chapter ahoy. We continue to diverge from the original story in here, though I'll admit next chapter is fairly similar to its original counterpart.**

* * *

**Seireitei**

**Squad 13**

* * *

"Where have you _been_ Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, when she saw her husband- the two having gotten married some years back -appear in her room.

Ichigo just smiled at her, and moved to sit in a chair by her bed. Rukia looked at the orange-head suspiciously. She was fairly certain she hadn't seen him this happy since their wedding day. Actually, scratch that thought, he hadn't even been this happy _then. _Probably because of Byakuya glaring at him the whole time, but that was beside the point. Why was the strawberry grinning like a fool?

Even after twenty years, Rukia was still more used to his scowl, and honestly it was freaking her out a bit to see him so...smiley. It just wasn't natural for _Ichigo freakin Kurosaki_ to be grinning like a child. So she snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get her husband's attention focused back on _her_ instead of whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Earth to Ichigo," the petite shinigami said irritably, "what the hell is up with you strawberry?"

Ichigo blinked, "What? Did you say something?"

Rukia sighed, and kicked Ichigo's shin. _That_ got him paying attention to her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing the sore limb.

"For ignoring me," the woman replied sweetly, "Now, again, _what_ happened? I haven't seen you in days, and you come back grinning like Ichimaru."

Aha, _there_ was the famous scowl.

"Did I really look like fox-face?"

"Yes."

Ichigo made an exaggerated gagging motion. Rukia chuckled at that, before turning serious violet eyes back on her husband. If he thought that humor would distract her, then he didn't really know her. She wouldn't be distracted quite _that_ easily, thank you very much.

At least the fool seemed to realize that, as Ichigo looked right into her eyes. She wasn't sure what she saw in his amber orbs...happiness was definitely there. Worry too, probably about his father who was currently missing. But mostly happiness, which just seemed odd.

"I met my mother," Ichigo finally said, sounding like he was commenting on the weather.

Rukia felt her jaw drop, "You...wh..."

"I met my mother," the taller shinigami repeated, the stupid grin back on his face.

"Oh my God," Rukia said, about all that her thought process could handle, "I'm so happy for you Ichigo!"

Rukia Kuchiki, perhaps better than anyone else, understood just what those words that her husband had said meant to him. She knew, just how much Ichigo's mother had meant to him. She knew, just how much it had hurt to not have her in his life for so long. It made perfect since that he was grinning like an idiot, however uncharacteristic it may have seemed. After all, he had just gotten back the _one_ thing that he had probably never expected to see again.

Even if he had killed Grand Fisher, his mother's soul would never have remembered him. So for Ichigo to have her back, even if it wasn't the woman who had raised him, it must have meant so much to him. She couldn't help but be happy for him, since even her love was never enough to fill _that_ hole in his soul.

But...she would be lying if she didn't say she was curious too. How had he met his mother?

"How did you meet her though?"

And she asked as much, getting a guilty look to come over Ichigo's face.

"Well, that's a long story," he said, scratching the back of his head in the nervous tic she was familiar with.

"We've got all day strawberry," Rukia replied, trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly turned somber.

Ichigo smiled slightly, "Good point. Well..."

And so, he told her of how he had met Masaki. Of the Hollow that had nearly killed his father _and_ his mother. Of how said Hollow bore the same mask he did, something that Ichigo _still_ didn't understand. Kisuke's theories of this Hollow, the one that had nearly killed his mother via-Hollowfication, to actually _be_ his Hollow...inherited when he was born. Ichigo told Rukia of how his mother was a Quincy, something that had her gaping like a fish.

But, finally and perhaps most importantly for Ichigo, he told her of how his mother loved him. Despite being older than her, and despite the fact that she didn't even really _know_ him. Masaki still loved Ichigo like her future self had. It wasn't exactly the same, but still...he had his mother back.

At the end of it all, Rukia was still happy for Ichigo. But...she felt like she had more questions than answers. The fact that his mother was a Quincy and his father a Shinigami certainly explained his abnormal reiatsu, even before she had given him any. But...what the hell did having three different things in his soul do to it? Quincy, Hollow, and Shinigami, all in one person...how did that even _work_? Did he have Quincy abilities like Uryu?

_And his Hollow..._

"Ichigo, what about your Hollow?" Rukia asked, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"What about it? I haven't had any issues since we got back," Ichigo replied, a confused tone to his voice.

"But isn't that odd? You've told me you can't reach Zangetsu..."

Ichigo blinked, and cursed, "You're right."

"Of course I am," his wife replied, "but that's not all I'm worried about. None of the Vizard inherited their Hollows...yours is nothing like theirs is it?"

"Shinji did say it was different..." Ichigo mused, "I didn't think about it at the time though. Kinda busy y'know."

"Well then, maybe we should go see the Vizard again? Bring Urahara along to see if we can figure things out."

Ichigo frowned at that. He knew that Rukia was just worried for him, but he hadn't had any real issues with his Hollow. Not for a long time anyway. So the 8th Seat didn't see much _real_ reason to go to the Vizard. But, if Rukia wanted him to he would...she generally had a good idea on when he needed to do something after all.

"I guess we can go," he finally said, "I can introduce you to my Mom while we're there."

"I would like that," Rukia replied, a smile on her face.

"I'm sure she would too. Mom has been dying to meet you."

Rukia's smile grew at that. Ichigo couldn't help but smile right back. After all, regardless of the _true_ reason they were heading back to the World of the Living, the two most important women in his life would be meeting each other now. And that alone was enough to make him smile.

* * *

Deep inside Ichigo's soul, another discussion was taking place. One with, perhaps, even more importance than any other. For, even as sunlight shone down on the sideways city, it was not a cheery place to be. Hidden from sight, inside one of the buildings where Ichigo could not reach, stood the two facets of his power. Old man Zangetsu was looking up through the window at the cheerful sunlight, while the unnamed Hollow stood to his side, sneering at the zanpakutō spirit.

The two had been hidden from Ichigo's sight for so long now, and for a very good reason. A reason that had left Zangetsu with still-healing cuts on his body, while his Hollow counterpart bore the only sword in the Inner World.

**"You can't keep me from him forever old man," **the Hollow sneered.

_"Of this, I am very well aware,"_ Zangetsu replied, running a hand over one his wounds, _"Nor should I even do so any longer. Ichigo is a full shinigami, and happy to be one. I cannot, and will not, take away his happiness."_

The Hollow snorted, **"Che, about time you acknowledge that you bastard. He never wanted anything _but_ to be a shinigami."**

Zangetsu sighed, and his normally stoic face gained a small frown, _"I am aware. I had thought he would be happier, without his abilities. Safe, and away from the dangers of being a shinigami."_

**"Then you never really understood the King. What you're suggesting, Old Man, is something that would kill him better than I ever could. 'Sides, unless you wanted him eaten by a Hollow, he would have needed _some_ power."**

_"And I would have happily provided that power, but only enough to keep him alive."_

The Hollow snorted again, and turned around. He walked up to the window, black-on-yellow eyes looking out at the sun. The eyes faded slightly, a blue tone taking the place of the yellow, as he turned back to Zangetsu. The Hollow's influence waned, and the _true_ possessor of that body shone through, if only temporarily.

**"You see,"** the Hollow said, his voice still layered even as it lost its insane tone, **"That's where you and I differ old man. Regardless of what our personal feelings are, I would _never_ hold Ichigo back. Giving him just enough power to scrape by isn't keeping him alive. That's soothing your conscious, while _I_ have to fight against _your_ bonds to pull his ass out of the fire."**

As the Hollow said that, Zangetsu sighed and leaned against the window. He made no effort to heal his remaining wounds...blows that he truly deserved. Flashes of Ichigo's many battles rang through his head...from his very earliest days using what he thought was his Shikai. Zangetsu and the Hollow had held no influence on his abilities when he used Rukia's zanpakutō, but after that...Ichigo had no idea how crippled he had been.

The shinigami had no idea that Zangetsu had only helped him once, using his true power to keep his body going during his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki. Otherwise, and even in that battle, it had always been the Hollow who aided him. It had always been the Hollow who had saved his charge, not Zangetsu. Such was the truth, however hard it would be to inform Ichigo of.

Regardless of his personal feelings, as the Hollow had so eloquently put, Zangetsu knew that he could no longer lie to Ichigo. He was proud of the boy...no...the _man_ that his charge had become. No matter how resistant he had been to Ichigo becoming a shinigami, now that he was one...Zangetsu truly realized how much it meant to Ichigo. And, he couldn't take that away from him. Not anymore.

When they reached the Vizard, it would be time to finally let Ichigo know the truth.

**"Heh, seems like you finally understand. About damn time."**

And as the Hollow faded away after those words, Zangetsu allowed himself a moment of silence. A single tear trailed down his face, holding more emotion than the old man would ever normally show.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

**Vizard Warehouse**

* * *

"I should be curious how you know about this," Kisuke said, as Ichigo and Rukia lead him to the warehouse, "but then again, you are from the future. Any other little tidbits you want me to know?"

"Not really," Ichigo replied, a smirk on his face at the role reversal. Normally it was _Kisuke_ who was the one with secrets. It was amusing as all hell reversing that.

Especially when the man pouted- _pouted -_because Ichigo wouldn't tell him about his future. Well, he told him about Aizen and such, but not much beyond that. Amusing situation aside though, the man was here for a reason. Kisuke was the one who could most likely figure out what was going on with his powers. Between being unable to contact Zangetsu and his Hollow being an inherited trait...Ichigo was starting to see why Rukia had been worried enough to bring it up.

"Oi, Shinji! Open up!" the orange-haired shinigami hollered, as the orange barrier around the warehouse opened up slightly.

The former Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako, stalked out. His eyes warily went over Rukia and Kisuke, but he smiled slightly at Ichigo. The shinigami had visited a few times when he was able to sneak away from his duties, and the two had struck up an odd friendship. Odd, if only because Shinji trusted very few people these days.

Ichigo was one of those few, due in large part to his kicking the Vizard in the behind and getting them started on trying to improve their abilities further. Something they had slacked on, after they had hit their theoretical limit of three minutes with the masks. Grimmjow proved to be a valuable test dummy in that regard, since his own power level was so high. It also helped that the Espada enjoyed fights as much as Zaraki did.

"Yo Ichigo," Shinji finally said, raising a hand, "what brings ya to our fine home?"

"My Hollow," the orange-head answered simply.

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "Ya don't say. Well, get in here before someone notices that we have guests."

Ichigo nodded, and waved Kisuke and Rukia forward. The other two shinigami nodded, and moved under the golden barrier. Once the little group was inside the warehouse, they all breathed a little bit easier. Aizen couldn't observe them in here, so they had nothing to worry about really, as far as the traitor went. Well, aside from something he had created anyway...

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow's voice carried over the training area.

The blue-haired figure was currently sparring with Kensei, the two having made a habit of testing each other. Kensei because fighting an Espada kept his skills sharp, and allowed him to keep a close eye on Grimmjow. The Espada because he just lived for fighting, and considered fighting Vizards the best of them all. Especially since it meant he could improve against Ichigo.

"No time to fight now!" the shinigami in question called back.

"Pussy!"

"Shut it!"

Electing to ignore the Espada, Ichigo turned back to Shinji and Kisuke.

"Anyway, Shinji, can you explain what your Hollow is like?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Why ya askin?"

"Curious," Ichigo replied dryly.

Shinji barked out a laugh, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, when I was Hollowfied, it started with Sakanade, my zanpakutō. Y'see, the Hollowfication doesn't just effect us, it also impacts our blades," the Vizard leader explained, "she's still got some problems even now. The Hollow itself was buried years ago...never had any real issues with him."

Ichigo frowned, "...are you sure your zanpakutō was affected?"

Shinji nodded again, "Sakanade won't let me forget, so yeah, I'm pretty damn sure. Why?"

"Zangetsu..." the younger shinigami said slowly, "He and my Hollow are, from both their mouths, 'one and the same'. Hell, the bastard has _called_ himself Zangetsu."

Shinji and Kisuke shared a look at that. Both of them had suspicions that Ichigo's Hollow might not be normal, considering the latter's convincing himself that Ichigo inherited it from Masaki. The way the Vizard gained their Hollows was completely different from either theory on Ichigo's...inheritance or near-Hollowfication in the Shattered Shaft. Ichigo had not even needed the vaccine or Hōgyoku, two things the Vizard had needed to retain their sanity.

In fact, _nothing_ had been done about his Hollow, other than the training he had with the _other_ Vizard. While the training was something every Vizard had to go through to control their Hollow, that should have been _only_ after the vaccine was taken.

Not to mention the fact that Ichigo's Hollow referred to itself as 'Zangetsu' and the fact that _both _Zangetsu and the Hollow acknowledged being the same being. Something was seriously wrong there, it didn't take a genius to know _that_ much.

"Okay Ichigo, why don't ya take a little nap," Shinji suggested, sending a look at Kisuke.

"Yes, that might be a good idea," the scientist replied, sticking his cane on Ichigo's head before the shinigami could react.

* * *

_Damn it, I hate when he does that..._

Ichigo rubbed his head as he rolled onto his side. Unsurprisingly, he was in his Inner World. Somewhat more surprisingly, he saw Zangetsu and his Hollow...standing calmly next to each other, no sign of a conflict in sight. At least, on first glance anyway. When Ichigo paid closer attention, he noted that Zangetsu bore several barely healed wounds, and his Hollow was the one with his reverse-colored blade.

Not to mention, the bastard shouldn't even have been released in the first place.

"Old Man?" Ichigo asked, turning to his zanpakutō, "where the _hell_ have you been? And why is Whitey over there?"

**"Whitey?!"** his Hollow fairly bristled at that nickname, but didn't move to grab his blade.

_"Calm yourself,"_ Zangetsu said, sending a look at the angry spirit.

The Hollow just sneered and looked away from both his companions. Zangetsu shook his head slightly, and turned to look at his wielder.

_"I am sorry I have not been here for you Ichigo,"_ the spirit said, _"however, there is something you must know."_

"What?" Ichigo asked, tensing slightly as he heard the change in Zangetsu's voice.

The spirit looked at the window below him, an uncharacteristically somber look on his face. When the face came back up, though, it was back to the look Ichigo would have expected to see on it.

_"I have lied to you,"_ the old man began, _"my name...is not Zangetsu."_

Ichigo's whole world, literally, spun at that statement. Buildings cracked, and the crack of thunder joined the noise. A downpour of rain began to drench all the spirits, getting a glare from the Hollow. There was no reaction from Zan...no, from the Old Man. He had finally spoken his darkest secret, and it was up to Ichigo to decide where to proceed from here.

The shinigami was shocked into a stupor, however. His brain had come to a halt, as he felt his power fluctuating wildly. The blade on his back disintegrated...what he believed as the source of his power withdrawing from it. The same was true of the sealed Zangetsu on his body outside, making Rukia run forward to grab onto his body.

"Wha...what are you talking about Old Man?" Ichigo finally got out, "Why would you say that Old Man? We've been fighting together for years...you _are_ Zangetsu!"

The spirit shook his head, a sad smile on it, _"I am afraid it is the truth Ichigo. I am not Zangetsu...I believe you have met your mother?"_

"Ye...no...you're joking!"

_"I am not Ichigo. I see you have realized what I am saying...I am not the source of your shinigami powers,"_ the old man continued, _"I am the source of your _Quincy_ powers."_

Ichigo stepped back, shaking his head, "But...if you aren't Zangetsu...then..."

_"Who is?"_ the old man, the Quincy, asked, _"I am afraid, _he_ is."_

As the old man said that, he nodded at the Hollow. The normally crazed spirit was unusually somber, as he looked at Ichigo. His eyes faded to blue again, as the spirit unsheathed the Shikai blade on his back. It had morphed in shape, looking less like a cleaver now, though it retained the changed color scheme. He stabbed the blade into the window, heedless of the cracking glass.

**"Yo King,"** the Hollow said, **"I did tell ya I was Zangetsu. You just wouldn't listen...bastard."**

Ichigo's mind was quickly being overloaded by contradictory information. Zangetsu wasn't really Zangetsu? He was his Quincy powers, that he had inherited from his Mother? His Hollow, was actually Zangetsu? His shinigami powers? But...then...why had he been trying to take over? And why had Old Man Zangetsu hidden that from him?

Nothing made sense!

"No," Ichigo whispered, before he said louder, "No! Why did you lie to me Zangetsu? And you, why were you trying to kill me?!"

Both spirits shared a look at that, before the Hol...Zangetsu...stepped back, allowing the old man to step forward. Regardless of the revelation, Ichigo still trusted him far more than the albino copy of himself.

_"I never wanted you to become a full shinigami," _the spirit began, _"I did everything in my power to hinder that, even going so far as becoming the main source of your power. It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that I claimed to be Zangetsu."_

"Why?!"

_"Do I really need to explain Ichigo?_" the old man asked rhetorically, _"I wanted to keep you out of harms way. Becoming a shinigami would mean you risked your life and limb...exposed yourself to numerous battles. You would experience pain, you would suffer, and you would eventually die. I never wanted you to go through that."_

**"He cared too much,"** the Hollow chimed in, **"He always did. Odd way of showing it, but there ya go, Kingy."**

Ichigo glared at his copy, before turning back to the man he had known as Zangetsu.

"I still don't understand, Zangetsu," the shinigami said, stubbornly sticking to what he knew, "Why would you do that? Are you my friend? Or has everything been a lie?"

_"I have never lead you astray Ichigo,"_ the old man answered, _"aside from claiming _his_ name. I, however, did not do anything to save you. Every time you nearly fell in battle...it was your Hollow, the true Zangetsu, who saved you. I am ashamed of that, but I would not change what I have done."_

Ichigo looked down, feeling the harsh sting of tears in his eyes. The rain picked up even further, making it hard to stay standing on the slick glass of the building. None of that mattered though. Ichigo had just found out everything he knew about his soul was a lie...how was he supposed to feel? His partner, the old man he had thought he could always count on, had been lying to him from the start.

His Hollow...had been the one who truly saved him. Despite all his claims of 'taking over the King's body', it had always been him who saved his life. Not Zangetsu...not the one he had thought he could trust to always have his back. It left a bitter taste in Ichigo's mouth.

_"And yet, when you eventually became a shinigami as I had feared...you jumped at the opportunity. You relished the power and abilities it provided you, and trained harder than I would have ever expected you to. You continued to march down a path I thought would be fated to kill you...and continued to persevere, despite everything thrown at you," _the old man said, a fond tone to his voice, _"Before I knew it, I started to support you, instead of hindering you. I began to enjoy my role as your zanpakutō...as your partner."_

Ichigo's eyes went wide, when the old man began to fade away before his eyes, _"But now, it is the end of my time. Now, it is time for you to fight at your true potential...with your true Zangetsu. I do not expect you to trust him, not so soon. But know, Ichigo, that Zangetsu will never lead you astray, or try and hurt you. You can trust him as you once trusted me."_

"Wait! Old Man!" the shinigami shouted, eyes widening even further as his trusted spirit faded away...and not into the white shihakushō of the Hollow.

The Quincy spirit smiled sadly, _"My time is over Ichigo. I relinquish my hold on you...know that you have made me _proud_. You always have."_

Ichigo blinked rapidly, before a hard look took over his face.

"No!" he barked, getting a shocked look from his Hollow and a sad one from the Quincy, "No, I don't care what you did. I don't care who you are. You are Zangetsu, you are my partner! I won't let you go that easily!"

Before anyone could react, Ichigo had flashed forward and grabbed onto the single remaining hand of the Quincy spirit. The contact between the two forced his dematerialization to a halt, as the old man reformed. His eyes bore a rare shocked look, as his mouth frowned slightly. On his stoic face, that spoke of extreme shock. He obviously hadn't expected his wielder to be so determined to hang onto him...even after he revealed his greatest shame.

"I don't care what you say, you aren't leaving," the shinigami continued, "I need you too much Old Man. Who else will keep me from getting myself killed if Rukia isn't around? _Him_?"

**"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kingy,"** the Hollow said snidely.

_"Ichigo,"_ the Quincy spirit said, his voice soft, _"are you certain? Know that your powers will never be the same if you insist on holding onto me. I will not hinder your abilities, but I cannot guarantee they will be the same."_

Ichigo snorted, "Like I care. As long as I'm still at full power, and don't _kill_ Hollows, what does it matter?"

The old man smiled slightly, realizing now that he should have expected this.

_"Very well, if you will not let me fade away, I shall remain,"_ he said, _"my influence will be limited to what may have been your Quincy abilities however...you will gain Blut Vene, an ability that will protect your body from most attacks. I cannot do any more, unless you dedicate time to learning the Quincy arts...and receive or craft a spirit weapon. And even then, I do not know if it would work."_

The old man's smile turned somewhat up in amusement, _"And I believe you will need a new name for me. If you continue calling me Zangetsu, your true blade will be dulled."_

**"He speaks the truth,"** the Hollow confirmed, **"unless ya acknowledge me as Zangetsu, your powers won't function properly. Don't worry King, I ain't gonna fight ya anymore."**

Ichigo nodded slightly, "Then what _should_ I call you Old Man?"

The spirit looked down slightly, and put some thought into that. It would have to be German, if he was going for a Quincy name. He would not, could not, have Ichigo refer to him as Juhabach, regardless of where he had originated. The shinigami was not ready to know of the Shadow Emperor yet. Perhaps, then, a compromise? As the old man looked at Zangetsu, he came to a decision.

His name would reflect Ichigo's soul, and his abilities. It was the least he could do, to honor the wielder who refused to let him go...despite all he had done to hinder him.

_"Halbmond,"_ the old man finally spoke up, _"Crescent Moon. A fitting name."_

Ichigo nodded, a grin forming on his face. It made sense to continue his theme of the moon.

**"Okay then,"** the Ho...Zangetsu...clapped his hands, **"Now that the mushy crap is done, where does that leave _us_ Kingy?"**

"Well, to start you can stop calling me that," Ichigo deadpanned, "You aren't trying to pretend to be my Hollow anymore, so why bother?"

**"Point,"** the zanpakutō acknowledged,** "okay then, _Ichigo_, where do we stand?"**

The shinigami shrugged, "There isn't anything to say there. You're my zanpakutō, and I'll start treating you like it. It'll take some getting used to though."

Zangetsu grinned, **"Oh boy, you don't know the _half_ of it Ichigo. Now that I'm at full power, I don't think we need to worry about anyone weaker than Grimmjow anymore. I'll be able to teach you all sorts of new tricks now!"**

"What about my mask?"

**"It should last longer now, if that's what you're asking,"** Zangetsu answered, **"Maybe five minutes, and that's low-balling it. You've essentially accepted your Hollow, so you ain't fighting for the right to use the power any more. Probably could use Cero too, if you put your mind to it."**

_That_ could be useful, for damn sure. Being able to have better use of his mask, and more powers, could only be a good thing. It would give him a _lot_ more variety in his attacks. It would take some getting used to having his Hollow as his zanpakutō, but Ichigo was nothing if not adaptable. So that shouldn't be an issue, other than the occasional slip up. He did wonder what it meant for his blades though. That could wait though...for now, he needed to get back to the outside, and make sure the Vizard hadn't buried him in kidō or something.

"Well, I should probably get back out there. Before I go, Zan...Halbmond, where would I get a spirit weapon?" Ichigo asked his older spirit.

_"I do not know,"_ the old man answered honestly, _"you would do well to ask your mother that question. I can help you train and form your weapon, if that is possible, but I cannot make one."_

Ichigo nodded, "Okay, good to know. See you two later!"

And with that, Ichigo shut his eyes and willed himself to leave his Inner World behind...the sun returning as it was truly balanced for the first time.

* * *

"...why did you do that Urahara?!"

"Now now, Miss Kuchiki, I had to do that."

"It's _Kurosaki_ to you, you perverted old man! And why did you have to knock Ichigo out?!"

"It was necessary if he was going to talk with his zanpakutō and Hollow."

Ichigo blinked his eyes open at that, and held a hand over his face to block the light from his eyes, "Will you two please cut out with the yelling?"

The next thing he knew, his head was hitting the ground, as Rukia latched onto his chest. For a midget, her arms were surprisingly strong, as she hugged the life out of him. Prying her off of his chest, the shinigami saw his wife's eyes were somewhat red. Ichigo's eyebrow went up at that, getting him a smack in the chest. Rolling with the blow, the shinigami let a small smile cross his face. Rukia smiled back, before letting go of him so that Ichigo could get to his feet.

When he did so, the young man saw everyone giving him curious looks. Hell, even _Grimmjow_ was giving him an odd look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This fool," Rukia replied, kicking Kisuke, "knocked you out. Your reiatsu started shooting all over the place and Zangetsu vanished!"

"I am curious, Kurosaki-san," the scientist asked, "where _is_ your zanpakutō?"

Ichigo blinked, and looked around his feet. Zangetsu was, in fact, nowhere in sight. He reached over his shoulder, and found nothing but empty air. That confused him at first...before he realized something. Something simple really...he had never released, or even _used_, the true Zangetsu. He had only ever held the blade once, the one time he had fought his blade. And that time, he had disintegrated the blade.

So, he would have to fix that, now wouldn't he?

"Zangetsu," the shinigami said, blinking as his sealed blade appeared in his hands.

It was...different. While the shape remained the same, the tassels were no longer blue. They were every bit as red as the hilt used to be...because now the hilt was a crisscrossing pattern of red and blue, likely to represent Zangetsu and Halbmond. It would make sense.

"Huh, that's new," Ichigo commented, before jumping as he saw Kisuke looking at the blade greedily.

"Well, that is interesting," the scientist said, "your zanpakutō has changed. I sense more power, and...is that Hollow reiatsu?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "About that..."

**"Just let me out Ichigo,"** Zangetsu deadpanned, **"get it over with already!"**

With a sigh, Ichigo did exactly that. He held his sealed blade in front of him, much as he had done with the false-Zangetsu when he first traveled back in time. A flash of white reiatsu with a red rim engulfed the blade, before depositing his albino counterpart.

**"Yo,"** Zangetsu said, waving a hand...before he stopped moving when every blade, even Grimmjow's, in the building was pointed at him, **"Geez, harsh much?"**

Rukia was the most shocked, "Ichigo, that isn't Zangetsu."

The shinigami in question sighed, "Actually, he is."

"What?!"

"Zangetsu...what I thought was Zangetsu," Ichigo explained, "was my Quincy powers pretending to be my zanpakutō. Hollow-boy over there, is the real Zangetsu. That's why Shinji saying Sakande being Hollowfied confused me."

Shinji nodded, "Because your 'zanpakutō' was never Hollowfied. Neat trick."

**"Yes, it was. Now would you all please...GET YOUR SWORDS OFF ME?!"**

While none of the Vizard looked particularly happy about removing their blades from what, for all intents and purposes, was an Inner Hollow let loose, they did so. Zangetsu sighed, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Evidently they had bugged him too much.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ichigo," Rukia said, her voice dryer than the ground at their feet.

"This I know midget," the shinigami replied, sitting down with his new blade to explain what had happened to him.

* * *

**AN: I'll just say now...while I _do_ like the whole 'Shiro is Zangetsu' thing, I'm not a fan of Shikai Mk.3. Dual blades are nice and all, but the look just doesn't do much for me. That and anyone who remembers this story, and/or suffers through reading the original, will know we already have a major character with a dual shikai _anyway_.**

**So, his 'true' zanpakutō is Shikai Mk.2 and Tensa Zangetsu Mk.3. With my own custom modifications for this story of course.**

**Q-Zangetsu, or Halbmond according to Bing translate, isn't getting a blade of his own. There will be noticeable Quincy abilities though...Ichigo won't use them, unless he loses his blade. I'm trying to avoid making him OP here, but at the same time, develop his abilities along a somewhat realistic track. It's a tightrope I do admit.**


	8. Battle in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Next chapter is here. I hope everyone enjoys it! Even though it is broadly the same as its equivalent in the old fic.  
**

* * *

**Seireitei **

**Squad 13 Barracks**

* * *

_I can't believe this happened again! _Rukia thought, anguish rushing through her body.

The reason she was so panicked, was really quite simple. Today, this day, was one she had never forgotten. The day that Kaien and Miyako Shiba had died...the former by her _own_ hand. She had wanted to forget about this day, and had attempted to do so, when she had thought she could never change what had happened. That had all changed, the day that Ichigo drug her with him, back into the past.

Because, now, she had her chance to safe her idols. Rukia had burned the day the Hollow attacked into her mind, refusing to let it happen again. Even if she had to go hunting it herself, obviously with Ichigo dragged along to help her. What Rukia hadn't anticipated, was for Miyako to go hunting it the day _before_ she should have. Because of that, the young girl was in an entirely different area of the barracks, training with Sode no Shiraykui, and unaware that Miyako had left.

_I _told_ them about the Hollow! Why did she go?!_

And Rukia Kuchiki underestimated Miyako Shiba's stubbornness. She didn't show it, but Kaien's wife was every bit as bull-headed as he was at times. Of _course_ she had gone alone, with just her small team of weak shinigami. And now, because of that, Miyako lay dead on the bed in front of a crying Rukia.

"Miyako…" Kaien's voice broke into her thoughts, as he ran forward to his wife. His eyes were wide, disbelief leaking through his expression.

The scene was all too familiar to Rukia. All too familiar, and heartbreaking.

"Her life's not in any danger," the resident medic spoke up.

"Because she's already dead," Rukia said, flinching slightly as all the eyes were on her. Including a heartbreaking look in Kaien Shiba's green orbs.

"Wh...what do you mean?" the older man asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Rukia sighed heavily, and looked at the unmoving Miyako, "I...just know..."

The medic looked distinctly unconvinced, all his sensory abilities and skills telling him that Miyako was unconscious, but otherwise okay. Her body didn't even bear any wounds, unlike the other unfortunate shinigami in her unit. All of them had been torn apart and partially eaten by the Hollow they had been hunting. Miyako had just been good enough to kill the Hollow, though she seemed to have gotten a concussion or something in return.

Kaien and Ukitake, on the other hand, recognized the tone of Rukia's voice. They left the room with the petite shinigami, walking to a more private area. Kaien, the moment they were out of sight, rounded on Rukia.

"Kuchiki, explain."

When Kaien used her formal last name and _that_ tone of voice, Rukia knew he was serious. So she gulped, and looked up into his stormy eyes.

"Miyako is dead," Rukia repeated, her voice cracking slightly.

"She sure doesn't _look_ dead," Kaien shot back, his own voice strained.

"Kaien is correct," Ukitake added, "I do not sense anything wrong with Miyako."

Rukia's eyes turned downcast, "The Hollow is masking its presence."

Kaien's eyes widened, "The Hollow?"

"Yes. I told you it had odd abilities right?"

Rukia got a nod from both her Captain and Lieutenant. The pair distinctly remembered Rukia telling them of _this_ Hollow. How it could destroy someone's zanpakutō if they touched its tentacles. Of how it could take Hadō spells without flinching. Of course, they were forgetting one rather important thing she had _also_ told them of this particular Hollow.

Something that hit the Captain before it hit his lieutenant, considering how out of it Kaien still was. And when it hit him, Ukitake's eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at the building where Miyako's body lay.

"You informed us that this Hollow survived by possessing shinigami," the sickly man said.

Kaien's head snapped around, his eyes disbelieving, "That..._thing_...is inside my wife's body?!"

"Yes..." Rukia replied, her voice conveying every bit of sadness she felt at that moment.

"That...that..." the Lieutenant couldn't seem to put his feelings into words, "that _bastard!_"

Before either the Captain or Rukia could do anything, Kaien had drawn Nejibana and started moving to the shack. His companions shared a look, and followed the man. This was his fight, and they wouldn't interfere. Well, Ukitake wouldn't. If Kaien lost Nejibana again, Rukia was sure as _hell_ not letting Kaien fight alone. She wasn't losing him too.

As the group drew closer to the shack, they began to hear voices from outside it. The shinigami left on guard duty, gossiping as usual.

"I can't believe the entire team was wiped out," one voice said.

"Yeah but at least Miss Miyako is okay," another one added.

"Yeah, she's one person the Squad can't do without," The first one continued, a fond note to his voice.

Rukia felt her heartstrings pull at that tone. They had no idea that Miyako was dead. No idea that Kaien had his blade drawn...to strike down the monster controlling his wife's body. It was probably better they didn't know. Didn't know that their idol...all of the Squad's idol...was already dead.

But, as the little group 'in the know' approached the shack, they heard more footsteps. Jerky footsteps, like whoever was walking wasn't fully aware of what they were doing...

_No!_

"Miss Miyako should you be up already?"

Before Rukia was even aware of what she was doing, she had leapt forward in the fastest shunpo she had ever performed. Sode no Shiraykui clashed with Miyako's zanpakutō, sparks flying as the shinigami behind the unseated officer flinched back.

"Get out of here, she's being controlled by a Hollow!" Rukia yelled over her shoulder, as she struggled to push back the much larger woman pushing down on her.

The other shinigami didn't argue with her, they ran as fast as they could. The petite warrior let a small smile cross her face at the fact she was able to at least save these men, before she grimaced. The Hollow had none of Miyako's grace and finesse, but it had all of her strength...and _then _some. It was all that Rukia could do to hold her possessed idol back.

Miyako continued to push back, doing everything she could to knock Rukia down. The possessed shinigami kicked Rukia in the side, launching the petite shinigami into a wall. Rukia blinked as the Hollow launched itself at her, zanpakutō drawn for the killing blow. Shirayuki came up to block the blow...but it never had to.

Kaien stood in front of Rukia, an admirably stoic look on his face as he held his wife's body back. The Hollow wasn't very good with a sword, and it knew that. It disengaged, and attempted to attack someone else in the vicinity. But every time it moved, Kaien was there, sparks flying as Nejibana blocked Miyako's blade. The Hollow was growing visibly agitated, as it struggled to get a blow on _anything_ but Nejibana.

"Stop this Miyako!" Kaien finally shouted, unable to hold it in any longer, "Fight it!"

Miyako jumped back, obviously struggling against the Hollow. Her sword dropped to her side, as she jumped up, and over the building. Screams echoed through the night, as the shinigami guarding the gates were cut down. If she were in any other position, Rukia would have been cursing herself for her failure. For when the little group reached the gates themselves, they found the cooling corpses of two shinigami, blades broken by their sides.

"Captain let me go after her, she can't have gone too far," Kaien spoke up, a haunted look in his green eyes.

"But if you go you'll be walking right into the enemies trap," Jushiro reminded him...well aware of what was coming, thanks to Rukia.

"Even so… this hollow used Miyako to kill her own men. It's defiled her honor!" Kaien ground out, every bit as aware as his Captain.

"Very well, I'll go too."

"Captain..."

Jushiro smiled slightly, and turned to Rukia, "You too Rukia, and Kiyone help Sentaro seal the barracks."

_I won't let Kaien die again..._ Rukia thought, as the little group went Hollow hunting.

* * *

"It's close," Kaien muttered, his voice low and harsh.

Rukia and the Captain nodded slightly in agreement. They could sense the monster every bit as well as Kaien could, and it _was_ close. Close enough that it immediately put everyone on edge, as they dropped to a large tree branch above a clearing. Rukia tensed, recognizing the clearing and its cave the moment she saw it.

Kaien, on the other hand, flinched slightly. The Lieutenant cursed so lowly that Rukia almost didn't hear it, before he leapt down into the clearing. Sitting in clear view, was a single branch sticking out from a young tree. Sitting on the branch, was a tattered shihakushō. And sitting beneath that, was Miyako's zanpakutō. The blade was dull, and missing its sheath, as Kaien reached out to grab it.

"Watch out!" Rukia shouted, as tentacles came out of the darkness, snapping the branch.

The Lieutenant dodged easily enough, handing his wife's dull blade to Rukia. The petite woman took it gingerly, and placed it by her side. Kaien turned around, and glared down at the Hollow shambling into view. The _ugly_ Hollow, with its flame-patterned mask, dull green skin and writhing mass of tentacles.

_"So you shinigami were stupid enough to chase me eh," _the monster spoke, a mocking tone to his voice.

"Captain I know what this Hollow can do…let me go first," Rukia suggested, even as she knew what the answer would be.

"Permission to go alone Captain," and Kaien didn't disappoint.

"Go," Ukitake replied, even as he knew what that one word did to Rukia Kuchiki.

_"So it's just you eh boy?"_ the Hollow asked.

Kaien didn't reply at first, looking at where Miyako's uniform lay on the ground. His grip on Nenjibana tightened, as he struggled to control his emotions. Despite all Rukia's warnings, he had still lost his wife. He wouldn't be human, or shinigami, if he _wasn't_ on the edge of madness. His anger was a roiling storm, as Nejibana fought to be released...to end the monster that had taken Miyako's life.

The Lieutenant forced that down, turning back to the Hollow as calmly as he could manage.

"Tell me how many shinigami have you eaten…and have you ever once regretted it?" Kaien asked right back, a disgusted tone to his voice.

_"What a stupid question boy! I have a heart you know, not one night goes by where I don't regret eating a shinigami. Even now I have regrets about not using your wife more!"_ the Hollow yelled back, insane cackling following that statement.

"So you did control Miyako then."

_"Not that way, I was actually inside that woman. Too bad you couldn't see me eat my way out!"_

As the Hollow laughed away at his own 'joke', a blue aura began to suffuse the clearing. The source was Kaien, his power skyrocketing as his fine-control on his temper failed. The blade in his hand practically thrummed with killing intent, as he lifted his head up. Green eyes glared at the Hollow, promising pain and death.

The Lieutenant shunpo'ed forward, his blade cleaving clean through one of the monster's legs before it even realized what had happened to it. The creature roared in pain, as its limb fell away and blood sprayed onto the ground. Kaien smiled grimly, as he flashed up to its back.

However, he forgot one small fact...

"Wait Kaien! Don't touch its back!" Rukia yelled, trying to stop him.

But it was too late, as Kaien yelled, "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!"

The blade held in his hands disintegrated, blade and hilt fading into the night. One of the other tentacles lashed out, knocking Kaien aside. The Lieutenant shielded his face, cursing his stupidity. Rukia had _told_ him about its ability. He was too focused on making the Hollow pay for Miyako, that he didn't just cut its mask and end the fight quickly.

_Damn it! I'm such an idiot!_

_"Once a night I can destroy a zanpakutō if you touch my tentacles_!" The hollow gloated, as Kaien wiped blood from his face.

"Shut up," the Lieutenant said, firing a kidō spell at the monster...doing little more than annoy it. Nejibana had taken most of Kaien's strength with her, and he was crippled now.

_"What's the matter shinigami, too cocky to ask for help?"_

"Shut up, I don't need help to beat you!" Kaien shot back, though he knew the truth.

Before Kaien could do more than shoot another attack, however, Rukia flashed in front of him. The shinigami had a grim look on her face, as she held her beautiful shikai in her hands.

"Kaien, please, let me handle this," she said, her voice numb.

"Rukia...this is my fight!"

"And I won't let you die again!" Rukia shouted back, her voice cracking, "Don't make me see that again."

Kaien was ready to protest more, but he recognized the look in his subordinates eyes. This fight was personal for him, to avenge his beloved wife. But...it was every bit as personal for Rukia, who was avenging _him_. This was something they both had to do. Even his pride could see that. So Kaien smiled slightly, and moved to stand next to the petite shinigami.

Rukia looked up, a small smile on her own face.

"Let's do this together then," Kaien said, raising his hands to ready a Hadō spell.

_"Aww...you're working together,"_ the Hollow mocked the pair, _"In that case, I'll just have to make you fight each other!"_

Before either shinigami could react, the Hollow's tentacles shot forward, aiming directly for Kaien. Rukia tried to start a Hakuren to freeze the attack, but she wasn't fast enough. She could only watch as the tentacles approached Kaien's raised arms...before an orange blur flashed into sight, grunting as he took the blow meant for the Lieutenant.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia's anguished voice echoed through the forest.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

_Damn it! I can't leave her alone for five minutes...I hope everyone is okay..._

Ichigo Shiba put more power into his already impressive shunpo, doing everything he could to reach the Barracks in time. He had only recently returned from a patrol of the Rukongai, and he hadn't been around to help against the Hollow. Ichigo didn't even know that it _was_ the Hollow causing the problems, all he knew was that Rukia's panicked reiatsu had skyrocketed.

Obviously, some sort of battle was going on in the Squad 13 barracks. For something to get past the guards and attack Rukia...he didn't want to think about it. He had to protect his wife. That was all that mattered here.

"Ichigo! You're too late, the Captain already went for the Hollow!" a male voice shouted, as the shinigami approached his barracks.

"What Hollow?" the 8th Seat asked...before smacking his head. _That_ Hollow...it had to be.

Ichigo didn't wait for a response, already certain that he was right as he shot away towards the forest where he felt Rukia.

_Miyako must already be dead...I hope I'm fast enough to save Kaien. Idiot won't accept any help unless someone beats it into his head..._

**"Kinda like you Ichigo,"** Zangetsu chimed in, unhelpfully.

_'Quiet you.'_

Ignoring the laughter from his zanpakutō, Ichigo continued to run towards the forest. He could feel Kaien's reiatsu skyrocket...and he was well aware that could only be _one_ thing. He was fighting the Hollow...and if the orange-head knew his cousin, then he knew Kaien would be fighting alone. And he knew that he wouldn't think clearly and remember the warnings of the monster's power.

If the Hollow had eaten Rukia, Ichigo would do the same damn thing.

"Come on...move faster..."

When he reached the clearing, the shinigami 8th Seat saw Rukia and Kaien, standing side by side. Shirayuki was released, Rukia holding the blade protectively in front of her mentor. Kaien had his own hands raised, a Sōkatsui forming in his palm. The two were suddenly shocked as the Hollow leapt forward though. Rukia obviously tried to do something to stop it, but she wasn't fast enough.

Kaien's eyes widened as the Hollow approached...only to be knocked to the side.

_Damn...it_...

Ichigo felt the sharp sting of the Hollow's tentacles piercing his back. The monster was taking over his body, and he could _feel_ it writing beneath his skin. Gritting his teeth in pain, he drew Zangetsu from his back, and tossed the blade at Kaien. He was _not_ letting that monster get ahold of his blade.

"ICHIGO!"

As the Hollow took control of his body, Ichigo heard that scream. It was like a knife to his heart...as darkness claimed the shinigami...

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Ichigo found himself in the middle of a rainstorm. His Inner World was absolutely drenched, as storms raged above him. Buildings cracked under the pressure, as the 'city' flooded beneath him. Looking around, the shinigami saw his...rather irate...spirits glaring at him. Well, Zangetsu was glaring at him at any rate.

Halbmond just had a vaguely disapproving look on his face. Then again, on _his_ face, that spoke volumes of how annoyed he was.

**"You idiot! How could you let such a weak Hollow in!" **Zangetsu ranted.

"I had to save Kaien. I couldn't let Rukia or his…my…family go through that again," Ichigo shot right back, not in the mood to argue when his Inner World was falling apart around him.

_"Still, you should have been more careful, Ichigo,"_ the Quincy spirit added.

Ichigo sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

**"Just look over _there_ Ichigo! I'm a hybrid and even _I_ know that ain't right!"**

The albino copy of the shinigami pointed into the distance. When Ichigo looked, he saw a sickly green color, spreading out over his Inner World. Buildings it touched crumbled, as fires raged around the green. It was obviously the Hollow's influence, as it slowly took control of Ichigo's world and began to devour it. If something wasn't done soon, Ichigo _would_ die. Regardless of if he kicked the Hollow out or not.

The damage would be irreversible without Orihime's powers, and she wouldn't be born for another five years. Needless to say, he couldn't let that happen.

"How about we kick that Hollow out now?" the shinigami asked, as he drew his zanpakutō.

**"I thought you would never ask!"** Zangetsu shouted, a predatory grin on his face as he drew his own reverse-colored blade.

Halbmond just looked at the two younger spirits, before nodding slightly. The three vanished in flashes of shunpo, moving towards the center of the disruption in Ichigo's soul. Standing on top of the only intact building in the area, was a black clad figure. A figure who raised a zanpakutō and caught Ichigo's downward swing with its own blade.

The figure pushed back, sending Ichigo flying slightly before he righted his course. Scowling heavily, he floated down next to his own spirits. Zangetsu had a Getsuga charged on his blade, while Halbmond held a blade made of blue reishi. All three of them tensed slightly, as insane laughter came from the figure.

The rain cleared slightly, revealing a familiar...female...figure.

"Come now, is that the best you have Ichigo?" Miyako Shiba asked, her voice sounding distinctly unhinged.

"Miyako?!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes widening.

The woman started cackling, "Not _quite_. You see, my ability doesn't just take over a body. I retain the memories and spiritual form of any soul I absorb. If I die, I reform in Hueco Mundo with the most recently absorbed body. In this case, that _delicious_ woman. Though I do admit, I will enjoy eating _your_ soul boy!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "You...bastard. You're using Miyako's body even after you killed her?!"

"Don't act so surprised Ichigo," the Hollow said, using the Shiba women's voice patronizingly, "you should know that any Hollow has a special ability. Mine is just better. Now then, I have work to do."

The Hollow raised her zanpakutō, and shot forward at Ichigo. The orange-head raised his own blade, and caught the blow. Miyako's face grinned, as she put more force behind the blow. Ichigo grimaced slightly, but pushed back every bit as hard. The two were in a stalemate, before Halbmond's reishi sword swung forward. Miyako's body grimaced, as she swung back, dodging the blow.

The grimace turned to a hiss of pain, as a white-red Getsuga from Zangetsu cut into her back. The Hollow spun around, slashing at nothing. Miyako's eyes blinked, before she felt a blade at her throat. Ichigo's zanpakutō was held where the Hollow couldn't move, and he moved closer.

"You don't deserve her body. I am _killing_ you. Bastard!"

Before Miyako's body could react, Ichigo's blade severed her head. The body disintegrated, as Ichigo fell to his knees. His body shook slightly, as he felt tears prick his eyes. He had never...ever...killed someone. Regardless of the fact he was just purifying a Hollow...it had been Miyako's body. He had just cut the head from one of the friendliest women he had ever known.

And he had done it with no hesitation. What did that make him?

**"It makes ya human,"** Zangetsu spoke up, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, **"take it from the guy who's half Hollow. If you weren't feeling bad 'bout this, I'd be worried about ya Ichigo."**

_"Indeed,_" Halbmond agreed, _"at least now, your soul should recover. It has already begun."_

And indeed, the green was fading, as buildings repaired themselves. Ichigo forced a smile to his face, as he looked at his spirits.

"Thanks you two. I guess I should get out of here now, shouldn't I?"

**"Before Queenie murders you? Yeah."**

Ichigo scowled at the joke, but nodded nonetheless. He shut his eyes, and focused on leaving his Inner World.

* * *

"Oww...what happened to me?"

As he blinked his eyes, Ichigo found himself laying on the wet ground, as rain poured down on him. His whole body ached, and when he actually paid attention, he realized he had several gashes lining it. Struggling up into a sitting position, Ichigo felt cuts pulling on his legs and chest. Gashes that continued to bleed, but at least weren't life-threatening.

Hurt like hell though.

"Ichigo?" the voice of Captain Ukitake asked, from behind the younger man.

"Yeah, it's me," Ichigo replied, turning his head slightly.

His Captain looked winded, a small amount of blood on his mouth. Likely from a coughing fit. The zanpakutō in his hand was also bloodied though...which explained the cuts on Ichigo's body. Rukia had told him that Ukitake fought Kaien after he was Hollowified...he probably did the same here. Didn't mean Ichigo wasn't annoyed for all the damage done to his _own_ body, of course.

"How did you..."

"Fight off the Hollow? It wasn't easy...but it's gone now. I should be okay, once someone heals all these damn cuts anyway."

Ukitake had the grace to look guilty. Though there was an undertone of awe in his expression. Ichigo sighed, but he knew very well why Ukitake had that look on his face. It was because he had fought off a _soul bonding_ Hollow. That just didn't happen.

"Ichigo!"

Luckily a distraction came in the form of a small, black haired missile. Heedless of the blood and cuts on his body, Rukia latched onto Ichigo. Tears ran down her face, as she sobbed into his shoulder. It was uncharacteristic of her...but Ichigo couldn't blame his wife. After all, if it had been anyone else, he would be dead.

So he just hugged her back, "Don't worry Rukia, I'm fine. Hurt like hell, but I'm okay."

"Why did you do that you fool?"

"I couldn't let Kaien die again," Ichigo replied, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You're an idiot then," the Lieutenant in question spoke up, setting Zangetsu down next to his cousin, "but thanks. Hollow's dead?"

"Yeah, it's gone."

Kaien nodded, and flashed away. He trusted Rukia and his Captain to handle themselves...right now, he needed time with his family. Time to adjust to Miyako being gone, and explain to Ganju why Miyako wouldn't be coming home.

Rukia and Ichigo just shared a look, before the latter turned to his Captain.

"I think we should both get to Squad 4, sir."

Ukitake chuckled lightly, "Yes that would be a good idea."

And even as the rain fell...happiness at being alive spread through the hearts of the three shinigami.

* * *

**AN: A bit shorter than the last one to be fair, but I hope everyone still enjoyed it. Remember to review if you liked it!  
**


	9. A New Kurosaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And we continue marching on. This will be the second to last chapter before the 'main' Bleach story starts too.**

* * *

**5 years later, Karakura Town**

**Kurosaki Clinic**

* * *

"Just like that Ichigo," Masaki Kurosaki said, as her time-traveling son stood in front of her.

"This is harder than it looks," Ichigo complained, sulking slightly as the object on his wrist stopped glowing.

Masaki's musical laughter echoed in his ears, "I never said it would be _easy_ Ichigo. Learning how to use a cross is never easy..."

"Even if I didn't have shinigami abilities conflicting with it," the shinigami finished, "Yeah, Goat-Face has mentioned that enough times."

"Don't call your father that," the younger woman said with a faintly disapproving tone to her voice.

Ichigo nodded quickly, "Yes Mom."

Masaki grinned at him, and Rukia broke down laughing in the background. Ichigo would have glared at her, but then Masaki would have told him off again. His mother was, literally, the only person who could get Ichigo to 'jump' when she said 'jump'. It amused the hell out of Rukia and Isshin, but Ichigo didn't really care. He was too happy to just be able to talk with his mother like this, to care about what others thought. Maybe he _was_ a bit of a momma's boy.

If so, he sure didn't care. It ruined the image he had so carefully cultivated after her death...but then, the 'tough guy' persona was entirely because of her death so...

Either way, that had little to do with the current situation. Said situation was entirely due to the small cross hanging from his wrist. Masaki had gotten the Quincy pendant from Ryūken, who had been more than happy to help her. Less so Ichigo, but since Masaki had been the one to ask it hadn't been that hard to _get_ the cross. Getting Ichigo to actually _use_ the thing, was rather more difficult.

_"I am doing all I can Ichigo,"_ Halbmond reminded him.

_'I know Old Man, I know,'_ the shinigami replied, letting out another sigh.

Both Ichigo and his Quincy spirit were attempting to tap into his latent abilities, and form at least a rudimentary bow. Unfortunately, it was proving extremely difficult to do. Ichigo acknowledged his Quincy powers, but forcing his soul to use _them_ instead of his much more familiar shinigami abilities, was difficult at best.

**"Your soul is much more familiar with my powers,"** Zangetsu chimed in, **"it doesn't _want_ to use Mr. Flagpole's abilities, now that you know what they are."**

Ichigo coughed to hide a laugh, considering he was fairly certain that 'Mr. Flagpole' was giving Zangetsu the stink-eye now.

_'Maybe, but I'm just as familiar with his powers,'_ the shinigami replied.

**"Maybe,"** Zangetsu agreed, **"still not sure why you feel the need to do this though."**

Ichigo sighed slightly, _'Because anything that can surprise Aizen is a good thing? Besides, I've had my blade knocked away so many times its become a running gag. Having the cross at least gives me a backup other than kidō.'_

The cackling from his zanpakutō didn't really help matters.

**"A 'running gag'? That's a nice one King!"**

Electing to ignore his Hollowfied blade, Ichigo returned his focus to the cross dangling from his wrist. It was a simple one, more like Uryu's than the one his mother was using. For all that it was simple though, it was maddeningly difficult to use. Whenever Ichigo tried to focus his energy onto the cross, it just glowed and dangled. He had tried focusing like he was using a Getsuga, or like he was using a kidō spell.

Neither had worked, and it was bugging the hell out of the shinigami. If it weren't for the fact that he was so stubborn, he probably would have given up by now. Thankfully, Ichigo _was_ that stubborn.

_'Damn it, no matter how hard I focus it doesn't do anything!'_

Halbmond hummed in thought, _"Perhaps, that is the issue Ichigo."_

_'What?'_

_"You are _focusing_ your own power," _the spirit explained, _"Quincy _draw in_ power from around them. You are attempting to make a Quincy artifact work with shinigami powers."_

Ichigo almost facepalmed, but instead, changed his focus. While he was still not the best at sensing things, he _could_ at least sense the ambient reishi around his body. Pulling it into himself was another story, of course.

_"Imagine it like drawing energy from yourself, into a Getsuga Tensho,"_ his Quincy powers explained.

_'Easier said than done Old Man,'_ Ichigo replied, but he still let out another sigh and did as told.

The shinigami focused on the reishi surrounding his body, and started to _pull_ on it. He couldn't see the strings of spirit particles, but he could _feel_ them. Ichigo felt the cross on his wrist growing warmer and warmer. When it felt like it was about to burn a hole in his wrist, a blue wave of energy sprang up from the cross.

_'I...I did it!'_

_"Well done Ichigo,"_ Halbmond sounded proud...and why shouldn't he? His charge had finally used his own powers...properly.

For, as the blue wave of reiatsu calmed down, it revealed a Quincy Bow in Ichigo's hand. A very...thin and weak bow, but one nonetheless.

"Great job Ichigo!" Masaki cheered, standing up slowly to pat her son on the back.

"Thanks Mom," the shinigami replied, scratching the back of his head when his bow faded away.

Rukia smiled in the background, "Yeah, good job Strawberry. I'm surprised you could pull that one off."

"Thanks for the support Rukia."

"Anytime," the petite shinigami replied, her smile turning into a sly grin, "Seriously though, you're a monster. Quincy, Hollow _and_ shinigami powers?"

Ichigo felt his face heat up slightly, "Well, I can only use two of those right now."

He had a point. His bow was, quite frankly, pitiful. Not to mention that he couldn't very well shoot it one handed, while also using his zanpakutō. So really, only his Hollow and shinigami powers could be used regularly, the Quincy abilities would be more of a last resort.

Nice to have, but not strictly necessary or useful.

"Still, I'm proud of you Ichigo," Masaki said, hugging her son tightly...before tensing up.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked, wondering what was wrong.

Masaki smiled weakly, "Oh, it's nothing to worry abo..."

The younger woman gasped after she said that, pulling away slightly. Her still-short hair covered her face rather well, but Ichigo wasn't an idiot. He looked down slightly, at his mother's swollen belly, and instantly knew what was going on. His mother had gone into labor.

"Goat-Face!"

"Yes my beloved son?" Isshin asked, wandering into the room from his office...and instantly rushing to Masaki's side, when he saw her.

"I think she's going into labor," Ichigo informed his father.

Isshin nodded, "She is. I hope I taught you what to do!"

The shinigami snorted, "I did pay attention."

"Good."

The pair of Kurosaki men helped Masaki into the clinic proper, while Rukia just watched in awe at how quick and efficient the pair were. Shaking her head slightly, it soon turned into a fond smile. After all, Ichigo was going to have a sibling soon. She had seen how much Karin and Yuzu's absence hurt him...having a new sibling, would go a long way to filling that gap in his soul. So, Rukia moved to the door, and sat down beside it.

She would wait for Ichigo to come get her, so she could meet her new brother or sister with him.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"Rukia...Rukia...oi, midget! Wake up!"

"Wha?" the petite shinigami asked, feeling a rough hand shaking her shoulder.

Blinking her eyes, Rukia saw Ichigo's tired face hovering over her own. The next thing she noticed was how sore her back was...in fact, her whole body was sore. She must have fallen asleep sitting against the wall then. The next question to hit her half-asleep mind was _why_ she had been leaning against the wall outside the Clinic. She surely hadn't just laid down for a catnap while Ichigo was training had she?

Of course, when she focused more on how sleepy _Ichigo_ looked, the answer to her unvoiced question hit Rukia like a train. Masaki.

"Is your mother?"

Ichigo's smile was, while weary, every bit as bright as Rukia had gotten used to.

"She's fine," he said tiredly, "so is the baby."

Rukia grinned brightly, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Ichigo replied, his own face lighting up at the idea that he had a new baby sister.

The two would probably have continued grinning stupidly at the other, if Isshin hadn't stuck his head out to drag them into the room. Masaki lay on a bed in the clinic, a little pink bundle in her arms. She was absolutely exhausted, but still managed to smile at her son and daughter-in-law. Ichigo smiled right back, before moving aside to let Rukia walk forward. After all, she was the one who hadn't seen the baby yet.

And it was a new experience for her. Sure, she had cousins in the Kuchiki clan, but she had never seen one of them as newborns. Masaki seemed to, somehow, realize that. She didn't move, but her smile turned inviting, as she looked between Rukia and her new daughter. The Kuchiki heir walked forward slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of the baby's face.

Masaki seemed to realize _that_ too.

_Seriously, is she psychic?_

As the younger woman refused to let Rukia see the baby until she was right by her side.

"Oh my..." Rukia said, once she had reached a position where she could see the baby.

She resisted the urge to squeal like a little girl, despite the fact that the newborn girl was adorable. Her eyes were shut as she slept against Masaki's chest, a little tuft of familiar orange hair on her head. Rukia looked up, first at the grinning Masaki, and then at the smiling Ichigo. Behind him Isshin stood, a proud look on his face.

The Kurosaki family had just expanded by one little member after all.

"Her name is Ayumi," Masaki spoke up, answering Rukia's unanswered question, and drawing her attention back to the baby...Ayumi Kurosaki.

"Looks like you're a big brother again Strawberry," the petite shinigami said, noting with some amusement that even the nickname didn't dampen Ichigo's smile any.

"Yeah, I am," he said, a bit of uncharacteristic awe in his voice.

Isshin knocked him in the back of the head, "And you better be a damn good one too. My second daughter depends on you!"

Ichigo glared at his father, "She's your _first_ daughter old man."

"Hmm," Isshin actually looked thoughtful, while Masaki and Rukia hid laughs behind their hands, "good point. Well then, that just means that my _first_ daughter _and_ my second daughter need you!"

The orange-head elbowed his father in the gut, "Stop yelling before you wake Ayumi up."

"My son...has betrayed me..."

Ichigo shook his head, a bemused look crossing his face. He knew his father was perfectly capable of being serious, but whenever something that actually _was_ serious came up, he was more likely to act like a fool. Such as this...regardless of the way the man had worded it, Ichigo didn't need him telling him how important it was for him to protect his new baby sister.

Until Ayumi was old enough to use the powers she had inevitably inherited, it would be up to Ichigo to keep her safe from Hollows and such. Masaki was a capable fighter, but there had to be _some_ reason she hadn't killed Grand Fisher. The current theory that the Kurosaki/Shiba family had been kicking around was that she lost her powers...somehow.

If that were the case, it really _was_ up to Ichigo to protect his sister. And, as he sent a look at the tiny bundle in his mother's arms, all his 'big brother' instincts returned with a vengeance.

**"Aww, how sweet," **Zangetsu spoke up, before he broke down laughing.

Of course, some things _also_ never changed.

_'Did you _have_ to ruin the moment?'_

Considering laughter was his only answer, Ichigo just shook his head and sighed.

_"I am happy for you Ichigo,"_ Halbmond spoke up, _"and so is Zangetsu, regardless of the way he may act."_

_'Thanks Old Man,'_ Ichigo replied, his voice carrying genuine thanks.

He felt a flash of thanks from his spirit, before forcing his attention back on the outside world. Isshin was still curled up on the floor, though Rukia was now poking him as the man whimpered. Masaki looked torn between laughing and staring in awe at her daughter, so it was up to Ichigo to bend down and look at his father. Rukia just grinned at him, and continued poking Isshin.

"Come on old man, I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

"Yes you did!" Isshin whined, "I can't feel my legs!"

Ichigo sighed, "Yes you can. Stop faking it, and go see your daughter."

At the mention of Ayumi, Isshin sprang up so fast that Rukia and Ichigo's head hit each other as they moved out of the way. Now _they_ were on the floor, cradling their skulls as the Kurosaki patriarch ran over to his wife and daughter. Even with the pain ringing through his head though, Ichigo still managed to feel a happy feeling as he saw that. He couldn't remember when Yuzu and Karin had been born, but he imagined it was something like this.

Masaki holding the tiny bundle close, as both her and Isshin looked down with awed looks on their faces. Awe, and love...unconditional love. It wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on Goat-Chins face, but that didn't matter. Seeing his parents so happy...and knowing that he had a new sister...made it so that Ichigo himself probably shared the same expression they did.

In fact, he did.

_He's so happy...I should probably go, let them have their moment._

Rukia smiled to herself, upon realizing that Ichigo had forgotten she was there. If she had been more vain, she would have been insulted at being ignored by her husband. As it sat, she completely understood why the strawberry was more focused on his biological family. And really, it was their family and their moment. She may have been accepted into the Kurosaki/Shiba family, but still...it wasn't her place to intrude on it.

So Rukia stood up quietly, and left the room. She would wait in the living room of the attached house until Ichigo eventually came back to her.

It was the least she could do for her husband, who now had a new sister to look after.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter was short. That's an artistic choice...its a filler chapter, and wasn't _meant_ to be that long. Don't worry, it'll be the only chapter that's this short in all likelihood.**


	10. Grand Fisher

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Next chapter ahoy. Hope everyone likes it!  
**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

**June 17th, 1996**

* * *

_Rain...I never realized how much I hated it, until this day..._

Standing at the entrance to the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo looked up at the sky. He figured that he was taking a risk being here since the Soul Society had started to notice how many times he was in the World of the Living. But...he couldn't _not_ be here, not this day. This day...nine years after his oldest sister had been born. The day, in his original timeline, that he had lost his mother.

If things went anything like he remembered, Grand Fisher would be hunting somewhere along the river. The Hollow was a crafty bastard though, and Ichigo still wasn't good enough at concealing his reiatsu. If Fisher sensed that he was being hunted, he'd vanish and come back at a later date. The newly promoted 3rd Seat couldn't let that happen...he couldn't let that monster escape _again._

That was the reason he was in Karakura, to prevent Grand Fisher from leaving the town alive.

"Ichigo," his father's voice spoke up, "Ayumi should be leaving her practice soon."

It was a sign of just how serious the situation was, that Isshin didn't joke around with his only son.

"I know," the younger man replied, brushing a strand of wet hair from his face, "Yuzu and Karin okay?"

Isshin nodded slightly, "Yeah, they're both in bed now. I don't think they're happy about it but..."

"I don't want Grand Fisher coming after them," Ichigo finished, "thanks old man."

"Ichigo...are you sure you can handle this?"

The orange-head looked up at the storm clouds. He wanted to say yes, and it wouldn't _really_ be a lie. In pure power and skill, Grand Fisher was no match for him anymore. Rukia had managed to nearly bind him with a low-level bakudo, and that was in that damn power-draining Gigai of Kisuke's. With the power Ichigo had now, he wouldn't have any issues in that sense.

What worried him, was that Grand Fisher may use his lure. Ichigo couldn't attack Rukia or Masaki, and he knew that is what that bastard would use against him given half a chance. And Ichigo knew just as much that he couldn't use his Bankai. He didn't want to hurt his sister with his power. The thing would be overkill anyway, but the extra speed may be just what he needed...after all, Fisher was _fast_ for his size.

_No, I can't think like that. I _won't_ let that bastard escape again..._

Turning back to his father, Ichigo flashed a cocky grin, "Yeah, I can handle myself goat-chin. Just keep an eye on the place will ya?"

Isshin nodded, the serious look not once leaving his face, "I can do that. Just don't expect me to do any fighting."

"Too old?"

"You are so cruel to your poor father!" Isshin pouted, before turning serious again, "I am serious though Ichigo. I'm powerless right now, and I can't do anything to help."

Ichigo thought on that for a second, before a flash of inspiration hit him.

_'Oi, Zangetsu, Halbmond...could either of you stay materialized long enough to cover the clinic while I deal with Grand Fisher?'_

_"I cannot,"_ Halbmond answered, _"I could only do so before because you believed me your zanpakutō."_

_'Zangetsu?'_

There was silence for a second, before the Hollow voice answered, **"I can stay materialized long enough. It will weaken _you_ though, since my power is being split. Quincy boy will have to cover for me."**

_"He is correct,"_ the other spirit answered, ignoring the nickname.

Ichigo blew out a breath, _'I can deal with that. I don't want to leave my family undefended. Get out here Zangetsu.'_

A flash of white-red light revealed Ichigo's reverse-colored zanpakutō. Zangetsu waved at Isshin, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you leaving him here?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Insurance. I'm heading out now, keep an eye on things will ya?"

**"You know me Ichigo, I never let anything past me."**

"Make sure you don't let anything happen to my beloved first daughter!"

Smiling slightly at the two, Ichigo flashed away. The smile slid off his face as soon as he was out of sight though. As he shunpo'ed through the downpour, the only thing on his mind was reaching his mother and sister before Grand Fisher did. He still didn't know why his mother hadn't been able to kill the Hollow...her power was amazing. But he wasn't about to take the risk that whatever prevented her from killing Fisher the first time would happen again.

And so, he flashed across Karakura, leaping from building to building, as fast as he could. He couldn't afford to move slow, not right now. He wouldn't let that bastard of a Hollow get the drop on his mother this time, no matter what it took.

_"You will not fail Ichigo. So long as you have your determination, nothing can stop you."_

_'Thanks Old Man.'_

With those words of encouragement in his head, Ichigo focused on tracking down his mother and sister. Masaki's power was quite easy to find, with the still-growing power of his sister right next to it. Feeling them both okay drew a small smile to Ichigo's face. At least, until he felt something else nearby.

Something dark.

"Damn it!"

Pushing more speed into his legs, Ichigo arrived just in time to see Ayumi pointing down at a girl about to fall into the river. Grand Fisher's lure...the Hollow itself opening its mouth wide, as Masaki moved in front of her daughter to take the blow...

* * *

**Sometime Earlier**

* * *

"Mom!"

Nine year-old Ayumi Kurosaki had a wide grin on her face, as she saw her mother smiling down on her from the doorway of the small building. The young girl ran up to her mother, who smiled and picked her up for a hug. Ayumi was every bit as attached to Masaki as Ichigo had been at her age, and it showed. Not that Masaki minded in the slightest...she loved having her daughter so attached to her.

"Did you have fun today Ayumi?" the Quincy asked, her smile never once leaving her face.

The young girl nodded, "Yup! Tatsuki's been teaching me all sorts of tricks!"

"Oh really?" Masaki asked, turning her head to look at the only other girl in the dojo, "Well, did you say thank you?"

Ayumi frowned, before turning her head away from her mother's face, "Thank you!"

A slightly taller, black haired girl, nodded her head. A small blush lined her features at the bright smile Masaki was giving her, as she scratched the back of her head in a very Ichigo-esque gesture. Tatsuki Arisawa hadn't changed at all, and Ichigo would have said as much, had he been there. Since he wasn't, the young girl only had to deal with Masaki.

"You're welcome," Tatsuki said.

Masaki's smile never left her face, as she set her daughter down, "And thank you. Ayumi's lucky to have such a good friend."

Tatsuki didn't say anything to that, instead going back to practicing. Masaki's smile turned a little sly at that, since she knew the poor girl probably wasn't used to praise like that. Or with talking to her friends parents and being thanked by them. She wasn't here to embarrass Tatsuki though.

"Come on Ayumi, I have a surprise to tell you!"

"What is it Mom?" the girl asked, her voice taking on an excited tone.

"Umbrella," Masaki said, laughing lightly at the pout her daughter sent her when she almost forgot her umbrella.

Once everything was situated and the two were on their way home though, Ayumi turned back to her mother. The eager look was back on her face, childish curiosity making her already large brown eyes look even bigger. Masaki chuckled lightly at the look, as the pair walked along through the rain.

"You want to know the surprise?"

"Yes!"

Masaki laughed again at the eagerness of that question, "Ichigo's here to visit. He's waiting at home for us right now."

Ayumi's eyes went almost comically wide, "Ichi-nii is here?!"

"Yep!"

If Masaki had thought her daughter was excited when it was a surprise, she was pleasantly surprised by how eager Ayumi was to see her only brother. Masaki did wonder why her daughter hadn't started questioning why Ichigo didn't seem to age though...she was quite smart for her age after all. It was probably her excitement overriding anything else really. Ichigo's visits were few and far between, because of his increased responsibilities in the Soul Society. The fact he spent as much time with his sisters as he did was a miracle really.

A well-received miracle nonetheless though. Masaki may have known the _real_ reason Ichigo was in town this day, but she was just happy to see her son and daughters interacting. It was a rare treat after all.

"Hey, Mom," Ayumi's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Is something wrong dear?" Masaki asked.

"What's that girl doing?" the young girl asked, a confused tone to her voice.

Masaki's head immediately snapped up, as she looked where her daughter was pointing. Standing by the river, was a slightly older girl in a white dress. Her eyes were hidden by her black hair, as she stood by the raging river. No umbrella was in sight, despite the downpour that was making the river nearly overflow its banks. The Quincy could see why her daughter was worried and pointed the girl out.

It looked like she was about to jump in the river and drown herself. A horrible sight...but nothing on what Masaki could see hovering a fair distance away from the girl. A Hollow...that had to be Grand Fisher. Ayumi couldn't see the Hollow, and didn't see that it was opening its mouth, prepared to eat her whole.

"Move Ayumi!" Masaki shouted, pulling her daughter behind her.

"Mom?" the girl squeaked, before her eyes widened as she finally saw Grand Fisher, "AHH!"

Masaki forced herself not to grab her daughter and run, knowing it would be pointless. Instead, she raised her arms, already gathering reishi to form her bow, even as she knew she would have to take at least one blow on her Blut Vene. But...

_My powers!_

The moment Masaki felt her bow start forming, it vanished. She swayed on her feet, suddenly powerless. She could still see Grand Fisher, but there was _nothing_ she could do to stop him. The Quincy shut her eyes, prepared for the sharp bite of Grand Fisher's teeth...determined to shield her daughter with her body, if she must. But the pain never came.

Opening her eyes slightly, Masaki saw the back of a shihakushō. And atop it, a head of orange hair. She deflated in relief, adrenaline leaving her body in pure relief at being alive. Ichigo was here...and she knew...she knew he would _never_ let any harm come to her or her daughter.

"Are you okay Mom? Ayumi?" Ichigo asked, his voice strained with anger.

"I'm fine," Masaki replied, not mentioning how she had just lost her powers...Ichigo would undoubtedly be able to sense it anyway.

"Ichi-nii?" Ayumi asked, "Wha..."

Ichigo's shoulders dropped slightly in relief, "I made it in time then. Please, get out of here. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Masaki felt her maternal instincts rising, her urge to keep her son out of harm's way nearly overwhelming her. But, she knew she wouldn't be able to help him. Not now...not until she found a way to regain her powers. So she just nodded, her normal smile replaced by a grimace, as she picked Ayumi up.

"Mom! We can't just leave Ichi-nii fighting that monster!" the little orange-haired girl protested.

"He can win," Masaki said, a promise in her voice, "He'll win, and come back to us okay."

"Mom! Ichi-nii!"

As his mother carried his struggling sister off, Ichigo turned back to facing the Hollow in front of him. Grand Fisher was screaming in pain, as his arm bled from where it had been severed. Even as he watched, Ichigo knew it would regenerate though...and he was right, as a new arm popped out of the Hollow's side. Fisher flexed the arm, turning his massive mask on Ichigo.

The shinigami had forgotten just how _ugly_ this Hollow was. The lure was like an angler fish, but Grand Fisher's body was like nothing more than a bastardized hamster. It didn't help that the Hollow had a permanent grin fixed on its face, even more so than Zangetsu when he was pretending to be an Inner Hollow. Said grin looked particularly viscous, now that Ichigo had gotten in the way of a meal, and wounded the Hollow.

Something that shinigami had been failing at for _fifty years_.

**"I am impressed boy,"** the Hollow finally spoke, **"it's been some time since a shinigami has actually wounded me. But you got in the way of a meal. You're lucky your soul will be tastier than those women, or I would torture you before I killed them!"**

"Not. Happening," Ichigo replied, flaring his white reiatsu.

If Grand Fisher could, he probably would have raised an eyebrow, **"Oh? You've got some power boy! I'm going to enjoy eating you after all!"**

Ichigo didn't say anything, as he vanished into a shunpo. Zangetsu's blade came forward, aiming directly at Grand Fisher's mask. The Hollow flashed away in a rudimentary sonido, dodging the anger-fueled blow. Ichigo's sense flared, and he jumped over a return attack from the Hollow, its 'fur' coat shooting past where he had been standing. When he dropped out of the air, Zangetsu came down on the extended 'fur', slicing it into two pieces.

Grand Fisher roared in pain, and shot forward. His left hand...the one with the memory seeking nails, was extended to pierce Ichigo's chest. The shinigami knew of that ability, and wasn't about to give Grand Fisher an opening to form his lure into his mother...or Rukia...or Ayumi...or _anyone_. He couldn't let that happen.

_"Ichigo..."_

_'What?'_

_"You should still be able to use your powers."_

Ichigo didn't need to ask, to know what Halbmond was referring to. White reiatsu gathered along Zangetsu's blade, as Ichigo dodged around Grand Fisher's clumsy- compared to Grimmjow at any rate -attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The red-rimmed white attack cleaved clean through the fur Grand Fisher attempted to use as a shield. The Hollow screamed in pain, as the Getsuga cut through his body. An entire side of his body was vaporized, blood pouring from the wound. The Hollow stumbled, attempting to maintain his balance past the extreme pain. Ichigo watched dispassionately as he struggled.

**"Damn you brat!"** Grand Fisher somehow got out, **"You will pay for this!"**

Ichigo knew what was coming...the Hollow would merge with his lure to escape.

That was _not_ happening this time.

"You aren't getting away."

Before the Hollow could even blink, Ichigo was standing in its face, Zangetsu coming down in a wide arc. A Getsuga was held in the blade, as it pierced Grand Fisher's massive mask.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A final scream came from the Hollow, as it began to dissolve into reishi. Ichigo dropped out of Shikai, and sheathed his blade. His hands shook as he did so, and a raspy laugh came from his lungs. He had finally done it...finally avenged his mother. Grand Fisher was dead and gone, and could hurt no one any longer.

So why did he feel numb?

_"It will pass Ichigo,"_ Halbmond spoke up, _"You are numb because the mission you set yourself is complete. You have just not realized it fully yet."_

_'Heh, you always know what to say Old Man.'_

Shaking himself to get his mind working properly, Ichigo flashed away from the river.

* * *

Some distance away, Masaki continued to run with her struggling daughter in her arms. She resisted the urge to cry in frustration, frustration at her inability to help her son. He was fighting to save her, and she couldn't do anything to help him. That would be bad for any mother. It was all the worse for Masaki, as she never wanted her children to fight Hollows. That was her job, and Isshin's should he ever recover his powers.

It shouldn't be up to her son to protect _her_ and his sisters. It should be her back there, fighting Grand Fisher while Ichigo got Ayumi to safety. But because something had drained her powers, all Masaki could do was run, with Ayumi...now settled down and sobbing into her shoulder.

It was for her sake, that Masaki didn't cry herself.

"Ichi-nii..." Ayumi cried, "What if he gets hurt?!"

Masaki hid a grimace as those words hit home, "Ichigo will be fine dear. He's powerful."

"I don't care!" the girl shouted petulantly, not caring if she sounded even younger than she was, "I don't want him getting hurt!"

"Who's getting hurt?" a male voice asked, as Ichigo appeared in front of the pair.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi-nii!"

The shinigami smiled, as Masaki set his younger sister down. Ayumi immediately ran up to Ichigo and latched onto him in a fierce hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and held the girl as she sobbed into his shihakushō. Masaki walked up slower, a worried look on her face. The shinigami moved his face from his sister, and looked at his mother. He smiled wearily, getting a return smile from his mother. Masaki had worried for nothing...Ichigo was nothing if not powerful, she knew that from the moment she first saw him.

Grand Fisher probably hadn't even stood a chance.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ayumi broke the silence, looking up with a tear-streaked face.

Ichigo smiled down on his sister, "Of course I'm okay. It'll take more than that to take me down sis."

Ayumi smiled weakly, and buried her face in his shoulder again. Making sure to not jostle his sister too much, Ichigo walked up to his mother. A serious look had come into his eyes, as he looked her up and down. Masaki knew exactly what he was going to ask, even before he did. She sighed, and looked away. The cross on her wrist hung limply, no power flowing into it.

Considering that she had normally always had at least some reishi flowing into the weapon to keep it in a 'ready' state...it wasn't a good sign. Whatever had happened, had left her with no power beyond still being able to see Hollows. Fat lot of good _that_ did her. She couldn't fight anymore.

"My powers are gone Ichigo," she said softly, "I don't know how, but they are."

"I noticed," the shinigami replied with a sigh, "we need to figure that out. Or I'll have to blackmail Shinji into keeping an eye on the place."

Masaki should have felt insulted by that, but she knew it was just Ichigo being Ichigo...overprotective and all.

"That might be best," the younger woman said, "I'll see if Ryuu-chan can figure out a way to restore my powers. Otherwise, your father will have to get his back."

What was left unsaid, was that it would be a temporary measure. As both elder Kurosaki's looked at Ayumi, who had not moved from her position clinging onto Ichigo like he would vanish, they had an unspoken agreement. It was only a matter of time before Ichigo's younger sister would have to embrace her own shinigami powers. When that time came, it would become her duty to protect Karakura, like Ichigo himself had done so many years ago.

And, they were going to make sure she was ready for it.

* * *

**AN: And there we go. To answer a review: Yes, Ayumi is this timelines 'Ichigo'. No, that does not mean she'll be a fem!Ichigo. I made _that_ mistake in the original, and we're being very careful to avoid it this time.  
**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter though!**


	11. Ayumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And now we reach the main Bleach story. Hope everyone likes it.  
**

* * *

**Seireitei, Squad 13**

* * *

_It's that day again, isn't it?_

Rukia Kuchiki had only a few days she remembered, and never forgot. The day Kaien had died...and been saved. The day that she and Ichigo had confessed their feelings for each other. Their wedding day, and the day that Byakuya had finally accepted Ichigo- as much as he accepted anyone anyway. This was one of those days...and it was perhaps the one she was most unable to forget.

Because, after all, every single one of the other days were influenced by this one. The day where she had gone on her first official assignment as a shinigami in the World of the Living. The day she had first met Ichigo Kurosaki. It was rather impossible to forget it, even had she wanted to.

Thus the reason she was wandering around her Squad's barracks, prepared to be called in for her mission. Speaking of which...

"Hey Rukia! The Captain wants to see you!" Kaien yelled at her, waving from the offices.

"Got it!" the petite shinigami waved back.

As she had already been near the offices, it didn't take Rukia overly long to reach her destination. Two familiar reiatsu signatures were centered on the office. Her Captain, and Ichigo. She didn't need to guess why the latter was there.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said, his scowl planted on his face.

"Hey back Strawberry," Rukia said, giving him a quick hug...she knew well what he was going through at the moment.

"Rukia."

That was Ukitake, a rare serious expression on his face. It took a lot to get _that _look on his face.

"Yes Captain?"

The serious look to his eyes didn't vanish, though Ukitake now wore a small smile, "It is time."

"I expected as much," Rukia replied with a slight sigh.

The Captain and Ichigo shared a look. They couldn't exactly blame Rukia for being a bit leery of going on this mission. Not least, because of the plans they had made over the last few years. When it became apparent that Ayumi Kurosaki was every bit as capable of being a shinigami as her older brother, the plans had begun.

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia were particularly fond of these plans though. Namely, because they all revolved around Rukia giving Ayumi her powers, however temporary that may be. They both hated the idea of harming Ichigo's sister, or of running the risk of Rukia being hurt when she was powerless. But, by the same token...Aizen loomed like a demonic specter.

And they had no idea how he would move, if things didn't go as similar to the 'last time' as they could. At least by giving Ayumi powers, they would know where Aizen would move. It didn't mean they had to be happy about it though.

"Ichigo, I want you to go with Rukia," Ukitake broke into their thoughts.

"Eh?"

The captain smiled slightly, "I know you are worried about her and your sister, so I won't keep you from going."

"Thank you Jushiro," Ichigo replied, by now calling the Captain by his first name much as he did with Byakuya.

"It's no problem really," the sickly man replied, "in any case, I am certain you want to begin your sister's training yourself anyway."

Ichigo didn't even try to deny that one. He didn't trust Kisuke to train Ayumi properly, so _that_ was going to be up to him and Rukia. What could he say, if you want the job done right, do it yourself. Zangetsu agreed, if the ranting in the shinigami's head about Kisuke's 'training' methods was any indication. While amusing, it started to give Ichigo a headache. So he had Halbmond shut up his zanpakutō spirit, before turning back to looking at Rukia.

"You sure about this strawberry?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Of course midget."

Rukia kicked her husband, before turning to her Captain, "When do we need to go sir?"

"Soon, though I believe you can spend some time seeing to anything you have here."

Translation: If you want to go talk to your friends, feel free to do so. Rukia smiled at that, before bowing slightly and dragging Ichigo out of the room. Ukitake wore a sad smile as he watched them leave...feeling worried for their sakes.

_Good luck you two. I hope you don't need it..._

He could only hope that the next months went better than what the time-travelers had told him of their pasts. He didn't want either of his subordinates to go through that...Squad 13 was like his children, and he hated seeing any of them hurt. And he knew...he knew that being hurt was entirely too likely in this situation. It took everything the old Captain had to not call in more support.

He just had to trust that Ichigo and Rukia knew what they were doing. For everyone's sake.

* * *

Far away from Squad 13, near the other side of the Seireitei in fact, another meeting was taking place. Well, calling it a meeting was being too formal. More accurately, three shinigami sat around a small table, sake spread around. Only the two men had actually touched the drinks, the young-looking woman avoiding it studiously.

These three, all of them, were high ranking shinigami. Lieutenants of their respective Squads in fact...Squads Three, Five, and Six to be exact. The Lieutenant of the middle Squad was the first to break the companionable silence.

"Congratulations Renji!" Momo Hinamori said, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, congrats," Izuru Kira added, sipping at his drink.

"Oh come on guy's that's not necessary," Renji said, scratching his head in an Ichigo-esque manner.

Momo frowned, "You just made Lieutenant Renji! That's plenty to celebrate!"

_I knew I would anyway..._

Of course, Renji didn't voice _that_ thought out-loud. Not a good idea to make his friends think he was insane after all.

"And we are celebrating," he said instead.

"Indeed," Izuru agreed.

Momo just frowned again, and huffed slightly. She hid a smile though, since it was just like her old friends to act this way. Renji and Izuru, especially the latter, were always so _serious_. It reminded her of Shiro-chan really. But, serious or not, at least they were fun to be around! Even if she did think they could use a bit of loosening up.

Come to think of it...she might have a way to get Renji to react.

_Worth a shot_, the young looking girl thought.

"Hey Renji?"

The redhead looked up from his sake, "What?"

"Are you going to tell Rukia?" Momo asked, knowing that she'd get a reaction for that question.

_That_ got a reaction, as Renji's face went as red as his hair. Momo giggled, while Izuru smirked slightly. Once he was done sputtering, Renji glared at his friends, muttering under his breath.

"Well…" the newly-minted Lieutenant finally said, "I was actually planning on waiting."

Momo _and_ Izuru were giving him odd looks, to which Renji sighed. Yeah, he wanted to run to his oldest friend and tell her how he was a Lieutenant now. But really, _she_ was the reason he already knew he would eventually reach this rank. Hell, he knew _when_ he was going to reach the rank even...when Captain Kuchiki's old Lieutenant retired, and he needed a replacement. And like anything else Rukia or Ichigo talked about, they were disturbingly accurate.

It had been a pain for the redhead to pretend he was surprised when Momo told him of his increase in rank, that was for sure. It was still a pain to act ignorant of most things actually. Both his old and new Captains had been informed of the little secret- and wasn't it a miracle that Byakuya could keep a secret -so it wasn't a problem when he was around them or the time-travelers themselves. Otherwise...

_I wasn't cut out for this shit..._

Shaking his head slightly, Renji saw Izuru giving him a curious look.

"Why _are_ you waiting?" the blonde man asked.

Renji sighed, "Rukia's leaving on a mission today..."

"Then you _have_ to tell her now!" Momo shouted.

"...and I want to surprise her when she gets back. I won't be a Lieutenant, formally, for a month anyway."

That seemed to work, as both the other Lieutenants nodded thoughtfully. Of course, the plan backfired pretty much right away.

"Renji!" Rukia herself shouted, coming into view with Ichigo being dragged along behind her.

The group of Lieutenants blinked, sharing a look at the somewhat incredible sight. After all, Ichigo _was_ almost twice as tall as Rukia. So seeing her dragging him along like that was somewhat odd. Amusing, definitely, but also odd.

"Rukia?" Renji recovered first, "What're you doing here?"

Rukia plopped down next to her friend, while Ichigo sat down on her other side after Izuru made some space.

"I'm here to see you before I go to Karakura," the petite shinigami answered, "I wanted to make sure I said goodbye before I left!"

"Why's he here then?" the redhead asked, pointing at a scowling Ichigo.

"He's going too!"

Everyone except Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, who just scowled deeper, "I'm making sure nothing happens okay?"

Momo frowned, "Does Rukia need help?"

"No," Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time, getting a laugh from Momo.

"Well, I think that answers that question," Izuru commented dryly.

The group shared a few more laughs at that, before Momo returned to looking curiously at Rukia and Ichigo. After all, she wasn't sure why the Third Seat would need to go too. While he wasn't a Lieutenant, most Third Seats didn't go to the World of the Living. Leave alone going with an unseated officer on their mission.

Of course, there was the fact they were married...

"Why are you going then?" the Lieutenant tried again.

Ichigo shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "I've been to Karakura before. I'll show Rukia around and all that stuff."

"You went with Captain Shiba before he vanished right?" Izuru asked, and upon getting a confirming nod he added, "I thought that was Naruki City though?"

"It was, but that Hollow knocked us into Karakura," Ichigo replied, still trying not to think about that monster. Zangetsu still had the occasional issue with his Hollow side, which _was_ that monster.

What went unsaid, obviously, was the multiple lies there. But Momo and Izuru weren't 'in the know' about the time travel, and wouldn't be until _at least_ after Aizen made his move. Momo would go straight to Aizen if she knew, and there went any advantage they had. And Izuru had, from Rangiku's own overly-gossipy mouth, been working with Gin. Not knowing what was really going on maybe, but still working with his Captain.

So, needless to say, regardless of how close they were to Renji...neither Lieutenant was going to get anymore out of Ichigo on why he was going with his wife to Karakura.

"That makes sense."

Thankfully, Izuru and Momo believed the lie, and turned their attention back to Renji.

"Well Renji?" the girl asked, "Do you have something to tell Rukia?"

Now all the eyes were focused on the redhead, who steadily turned the same color as his hair. Rukia raised an eyebrow at that, hiding her amusement at her friend's expense. Renji was so fun to mess with.

"Yes, is there something I need to know?" she asked, her eyebrow never once going down.

Renji's eyes turned to his friends, subtly sending _'I hate you'_ at them. Momo just grinned, while Izuru smiled slightly.

"I'm the new Lieutenant of Squad 6," he finally said.

Rukia grinned, and patted her friend on the back, "That's great news Renji!"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, congrats pineapple."

The redheads eye twitched, while his friends looked at him closely. Momo then started giggling, and pointing at Renji's hair. Izuru just hid a laugh behind his hand, while the 'pineapple' put his hands on his hair. If it weren't for the fact that Ichigo was so much stronger he'd kick the strawberry's ass for that one.

Well, that and Rukia would kick _his_ ass if he tried. He was under no illusions that Rukia would side with her husband over him. Or kick both of them to the curb, that too.

"As fun as this has been," Rukia spoke up a few minutes later, "we really do need to get going."

"Good luck you two!" Momo and Izuru said.

"Yeah, don't let her get hurt strawberry," Renji added, grinning internally at the glare Ichigo sent him.

After exchanging goodbyes, the pair of shinigami left. They would just need to make one stop at the Shiba Manor, and then…then it was time to put years of planning into work...and hope Ayumi didn't murder them.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

In the world of the living, the subject of the upcoming mission sneezed. Rubbing at her nose, Ayumi Kurosaki continued to walk home from school. The teenager looked nothing like the girl that she had once been...as her body matured. Her hair, while brighter, was so similar to Masaki's that some called them sisters. Her chest was rather smaller though, getting comparisons to Tatsuki instead. If Ichigo saw her at that moment, he probably wouldn't recognize her compared to the girl he had helped through karate practice.

And right now, she was blissfully unaware of what was coming her way later that night, as she just walked home from a normal day of class. Normal for her anyway...a particularly stubborn spirit kept hanging around during class, doing its utmost to annoy her.

Ayumi didn't really have a temper, not like Ichigo or Karin. But even she could only take so much, before she left class and told the spirit to float over somewhere else and stop bugging her. It had complied, but it had left her with more homework to do since her teacher hadn't exactly been impressed with her leaving like that.

_This is _so_ unfair_, she complained, kicking a stone along the street, _I shouldn't have to do more work because of a ghost._

Letting out a sigh, the teenage girl pushed that from her mind, and refocused on getting home. She made a small detour though, towards a ghost she actually got along with.

"Hey, you around?" Ayumi called out, pulling a small bouquet of flowers out of her bag.

There wasn't an answer at first, but soon enough the spirit of a young girl faded into view. The girl was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, and had a chain attached to her chest. Ayumi still hadn't been able to figure out what the chains meant, but every ghost had them...in various condition. Some were longer, some were shorter. The girl's was actually fairly big.

_"Hey miss!"_ the ghost said, happily floating up to the teenager, _"What're you doing here?"_

Ayumi smiled gently, "Thought I'd come by and see how you were doing. Everything okay?"

The spirit grinned up at her, _"Oh yeah! I saw some dogs and cats today!"_

"Did you?"

_"Uh huh! They even stayed with me for a little while!"_

The young Kurosaki was going to smile at that, since animals always seemed more in-tune with the spiritual than most humans, but it turned into a frown. The reason being that the girl herself had started frowning, and looking down at the ground. If Ayumi didn't know better, she would say she saw tears in her eyes too. Kneeling down somewhat, the orangette looked into the girl's face and saw that she _was_ crying slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

The little girl sniffed, _"Even the dogs left eventually. No one stays with me..."_

Ayumi sighed slightly, but what could she say to that? The girl might not realize that not _everyone_ could see her. She visited when she could, but there was only so much time in the day...then again...

"Hey, why don't you come home with me?" she suggested, holding a hand out to the crying spirit.

The girl's eyes widened slightly, _"Really? You would..."_

Ayumi grinned, "It's no problem really. Besides, my parents are awesome and I'm sure you'll have fun!"

_"Yay!"_

The girl latched onto Ayumi's arm, and started skipping along beside her. The teenager smiled slightly, and tried to ignore the odd looks she was getting for the way her arm was positioned. She didn't really care about them honestly...while ghosts like the one earlier today bugged her, she couldn't say no to a little girl. The kid hadn't even had time to really _live_, so letting her have a nice time as a spirit was the least she could do.

Besides, she genuinely liked this ghost.

_"Is this your home?"_ the girl asked sometime later.

"Yup," Ayumi replied, "Come on in."

_"But...what if they don't like me?"_

The teenage Kurosaki just smirked, "Trust me, they'll like you."

What she didn't say, was the fact that those words confirmed that the poor girl didn't realize that people couldn't see her. She hadn't asked 'what if they can't _see_ me' after all.

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" Ayumi called out instead, once the door opened.

"Yes my beautiful daughter?" Isshin replied, walking into the room, "Eh?"

Masaki was close behind him, and had a distinctly different reaction. She kneeled down next to her daughter, and the young spirit hiding behind her.

"Who are you dear?"

_"Mizaki,"_ the spirit replied nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mizaki," the older woman said, smiling in that unique motherly way, "Why don't you come with me? I can find something for you to play with."

_"Miss?"_ the girl asked, turning back to Ayumi.

The teenager nodded, "Go ahead, Mom can find you something fun!"

The girl grinned, and floated after the Kurosaki matriarch. Isshin stayed in the room, and fixed Ayumi with a stern look. Ayumi had the grace to look embarrassed, as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. People were always telling her she was too kind after all. Then again, it wasn't like many people could- or would -bring random spirits home. It had to be her, of course.

For his part, Isshin wasn't _trying_ to look overly stern. Ayumi had inherited her mother's unflagging kindness, if not her temperament. He couldn't stay angry with her really...he couldn't stay angry with _any_ of his children to be fair. Ayumi just had the ill-fortune to be both kind-hearted, and able to see spirits. And since she hadn't released her shinigami powers, she couldn't konso the poor souls.

"I'm sorry Dad," the daughter in question broke into his thoughts, "I know you're always saying I should leave the spirits be. She was so _sad_ I just..."

Isshin held up a hand, "Don't worry Ayumi, I _do_ understand. Just don't make it a habit to bring ghosts home or I might have to get stern with you!"

The goofy grin that her father wore told the teenager she didn't really have to worry about that. She just smiled back, and went to find Mizaki. The girl would be more comfortable around her after all.

Isshin watched her go, before stiffening slightly. While his powers had yet to fully return, if they ever would despite Masaki losing her own, he could still sense a Senkaimon opening. And _that_ could only mean one thing. Ichigo and Rukia had arrived.

* * *

It was a tired Ayumi that sat on her bed later in the night, with Mizaki curled up on the floor. The girl had latched onto her and wouldn't let go, so with Masaki's permission Ayumi was letting her stay there for now. It was temporary at best, since even kind Ayumi knew the dead girl couldn't stay with her _forever. _She had to move on at some point. How soon that happened was, of course, up for debate though. The teenager was determined to make sure the girl had a nice time for as long as possible after all.

What she didn't quite realize, was _how_ soon that would be. For as Ayumi absently sketched in one of her notebooks, she felt a shudder run down her spine. Quickly sitting up in her bed, she started scanning the room. As she did that, the girl saw a familiar figure, albeit in black clothing, _walk through her wall_.

"Rukia-nee?!"

Standing in front of her, was Rukia Kuchiki...her older brother's wife. She seemed to not notice Ayumi, as she landed on the floor next to a suddenly quivering Mizaki. The young girl floated up to Ayumi and latched onto her side, while the teenager started dumbly at her sister-in-law.

"It's close," Rukia muttered, continuing to ignore Ayumi.

"Rukia-nee, you _know_ I can see you," the young Kurosaki finally spoke up.

That got a pout from the other woman, "I was wondering how long I could keep that up. Ichigo! You can come in now too!"

"I don't see why you needed to try and trick her Rukia," Ichigo complained, climbing through the window.

"Ichi-nii?" Ayumi asked, somewhat shocked to see _both_ of her elder siblings, dressed in the same outfit...and carrying swords. At least in Ichigo's case she recognized it from when he saved her and Mom from the monster.

_"Who are they?"_ Mizaki asked, pushing herself closer to Ayumi.

"Who is she?" Rukia asked herself.

The teenager sighed, and pinched her nose. She began explaining to both sides who was who. In Mizaki's case, it was to explain who her siblings were. In Rukia and Ichigo's case, it was to explain why there was a spirit in her room. The explanation didn't take very long, though it did get the shinigami in the room sharing looks. Ichigo especially, since he _vaguely_ recognized the girl in question, even if he hadn't seen her since the first night he met Rukia.

In any case though, Konsoing a random spirit wasn't what they were here for.

"Ayumi, do you know what we are?" the orange-head asked his sister.

"No..." the girl replied, "I've only seen you wearing that outfit once Ichi-nii, when you killed that monster. What is that outfit?"

Ichigo was going to answer that question, before his sister's eyes narrowed. He wasn't an idiot...he knew what his sister was probably thinking at that moment.

"Come to think of it," Ayumi mused, "you don't look old. Shouldn't you?"

Rukia cracked up laughing, as Ichigo now wore his infamous scowl, "I'm a lot older than I look actually. But that's a long story. To keep it simple, I'm a shinigami, and so is Rukia. That's why I don't look as old as I am."

Ayumi's brow went up, "And how old _are_ you Ichi-nii?"

"..." Ichigo muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said I'm 56," the 3rd Seat said more clearly.

His sister blinked, "Well...umm...you look good?"

Rukia was practically rolling on the floor, as Ichigo's scowl went deeper. Mizaki was looking between the two with an amused look on her face, even if she didn't really show it. Ichigo eventually just sighed and plopped down in the chair at the familiar desk. Rukia set herself against the closet door, while Ayumi and her tag-along stayed on the bed. The little group stared amongst themselves, before the only living member of it cleared her throat.

Ayumi was quite confused about several things after all.

"What is a shinigami anyway?" she started.

"A shinigami is a soul that hunts Hollows, what you called the monster, and guide plus souls like that girl to the Soul Society," Rukia explained succinctly.

Ayumi just blinked again, "That's..."

"Hard to believe?" Ichigo tried, knowing how he had reacted the first time he heard this.

"Actually not really," his younger sister replied, "I've always wondered how spirits moved on. Not quite sure where Hollows come in, but I'm sure you'll explain that or you wouldn't be talking to me in those outfits would you?"

**"Well then, Ichigo,"** Zangetsu spoke up, **"She's smarter than you."**

_'Oh shut up will you?'_

**"Just callin it as I see it."**

Ignoring his zanpakutō, Ichigo started focusing on his sister again. Ayumi _did_ seem to be taking the situation better than he had. At least that would hopefully make the next bit easi...

**ARRRR**

All the heads in the room snapped up, as they heard a howl. Ichigo and Rukia shared a look, as Ayumi instinctively pulled Mizaki closer to her side. The two shinigami in the room drew their weapons, and jumped out the window. Ayumi watched them go, before moving to leave herself.

_"Where are you going?"_ Mizaki asked, panicking slightly.

Ayumi turned her head, "To help them, if I need to."

And with that, she sprinted out of her room. Yuzu and Karin were already in bed, and hadn't heard the Hollow. Isshin and Masaki were powerless, and had elected to stay out of sight. It was better the Hollow didn't find them...Ichigo and Rukia didn't need to try and protect them too. So Ayumi saw no one else, as she ran out of the door of the clinic...and to a sight she had never wanted to see.

Ichigo was holding a daito, blocking the blow of a massive black monster that had been aiming at Rukia. The petite shinigami was on the ground, a bloody gash on her forehead.

"Rukia-nee!" Ayumi shouted, rushing towards her sister-in-law.

"Heh, I should have guessed you'd come out here," Rukia coughed, "I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this."

Ayumi scowled disturbingly like her brother, "What happened?"

The other woman pulled herself up against a pole, "Lucky shot. I'd like to say Ichigo can handle that Hollow alone, but..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence before Ayumi was right up next to her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rukia and Ichigo shared a look at that. Fact was, Ichigo could kill that Hollow in a few seconds. Rukia could, even though she had let it get a cheap-shot in on her. But, however much it made them feel like Aizen, they had to let things play out the way they had. And that meant Ayumi had to become a Substitute Shinigami, from Rukia's powers. Otherwise, things would not go the way they had.

They just hoped the young Kurosaki wouldn't kill them when they told her the next day.

"There is one way," Rukia said instead, "if I take my zanpakutō and pierce your heart with the blade...you will awaken your own shinigami powers, much like Ichigo's."

To her credit, Ayumi didn't even flinch, "Do it. I can't let this thing hurt anyone!"

Rukia smiled slightly, "Very well."

Before the Hollow, still held back by Ichigo, could react...Sode no Shirayuki was piercing the chest of Ayumi Kurosaki. A bright flash of silver light engulfed Rukia and Ayumi, along with a cloud of dust. The orange-haired shinigami smiled slightly, knowing even as the dust rose up that his sister and wife were fine. Rukia was a bit drained, but Ayumi felt like...well, like him. Not as much power as he currently possessed and more control than he had at the time, but still similar.

When the dust cleared though, that was where the similarities ended. The blade Ayumi held in her hand was a normal katana, with a green hilt and a diamond shaped tsuba...nothing like his monster of a blade. He wondered why that was, but put the thought away as soon as it came up.

Because Ayumi jumped next to him, and cut through the Hollow's mask.

"Heh, lucky shot," Ichigo said, with no real venom in his voice.

Ayumi grinned at him, "You're just upset you lost Ichi-nii!"

"Am not!"

"Are t..."

Before Ayumi could finish that sentence, she passed out. Her soul couldn't handle the sudden rush of energy _without _needing to sleep it off. He had been the same way. So with a slight smile on his face, Ichigo carried Ayumi back to her room, the smile growing slightly when the spirit girl latched onto his sister. He couldn't konso the girl...not without his sister there. So he just left them be, and helped Rukia into the gigai that Urahara had left for her.

Come morning, it would be time...time to explain to Ayumi what she had really gotten herself into...

* * *

**AN: And there we go.**


	12. Substitute

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Continuing to move forward. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

_"Good morning!"_

Ayumi Kurosaki blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she yawned and sat up in her bed. Sunlight poured through her window, as she blearily looked around her room. She didn't remember falling asleep, or ending up back in her bed. If the fact she was still in her uniform was any indication she hadn't even changed clothes before going to bed. She must have really been out of it last night...

_Wait._

The voice that woke her up wasn't her mother or sisters. As Ayumi's head continued its circuit of her room, it came upon a familiar sight waving at her. Namely, the little girl she had tag along with her the previous day. The girl was grinning at her, as she floated above the teen's desk. Ayumi's brow went up slightly.

"You stayed here last night?" she asked curiously.

The girl nodded happily, _"Yep! Your brother said it was okay!"_

"My bro..." Ayumi began, before smacking her face, "Ichi-nii!"

The sound of footsteps from down the hallway echoed through the house, as Ichigo stomped into his sisters room, "You rang?"

Ayumi stood up, and walked over to her brother. She looked him up and down, clearly confused as to the fact that Ichigo was not dressed as a shinigami anymore. In fact, he just looked like a normal teenager...her twin even. It was odd, to say the least.

"Ichi-nii?" the teenager asked, "what happened to your outfit?"

"My outfit?" Ichigo looked down at his human clothing, "Oh, you mean the shihakushō. I'm in a gigai right now."

"Gigai?"

"Fake body," the older Kurosaki explained, "Shinigami use them when we need to blend in the human world, or recover from an injury. Rukia's got one too, though she's eating right now."

Ayumi just shook her head, "I have so many questions right now..."

Ichigo just grinned, "I'm sure you do."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Ayumi shook her head again, though she couldn't hide the small smile on her face. There was a reason she loved her brother, and his sarcastic sense of humor was one of them. He always knew just what to say to make her laugh...always had really. Of course, if he thought she had forgotten her questions because of his joke Ichigo had another thing coming though.

"Ichi-nii..."

Ichigo's grin faded, to be replaced by his scowl, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything. Not here though."

"We're in the middle of my room," Ayumi pointed out, "why not here?"

Ichigo just shook his head, and walked out the door. Ayumi sighed, and shook her own head. Turning back to Mizaki, who had been watching the proceedings with a curious look, the teenager smiled. The girl grinned back, evidently still happy about having a new place to stay and new people to talk to.

"So, how have you been?"

_"Great! While you were sleeping I talked with your brother and sisters! They're all so nice to me!"_ Mizaki said, her grin widening with every word.

"We're a nice family," Ayumi replied, never once losing her smile, "I'm glad you had a good time."

_"I...can stay right?"_

"Yeah, you can stay as long as you need to."

The little girl latched onto Ayumi in a fierce hug. The teenager hugged her back, before pulling away. Mizaki looked confused, before Ayumi went to her closet and started to dig out a fresh uniform. Then, the girl faded away as she floated somewhere else while the orangette left to take a shower. That didn't take very long, before Ayumi was looking for her brother again.

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting at the table, the latter telling some manner of embarrassing story if Yuzu's giggles and Ichigo's red face were any indication. Ayumi's face formed into a grin at the look on her brother's face, as she sat down herself. Masaki passed her some food, while Isshin gave her a look. He could obviously sense her newly unlocked shinigami powers.

"You okay dad?" the teenager asked, as she finished her meal.

Isshin blinked, "Of course daddy is okay!"

"Just checking," Ayumi replied, hiding a smile as she got up to go to school. Somewhat surprisingly, Rukia and Ichigo got up too. It was only now that she noticed both of them were wearing the same uniform she was, and none of the rest of her family were giving them odd looks. Once they were all outside, the teenager turned to her elder siblings, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"We're heading out to," Rukia spoke up, answering her unspoken question, "we've got to blend in _somehow_ don't we?"

"Yeah, but why are you going to school with me?" Ayumi replied, "Ichi-nii especially, how am I going to explain him?"

Ichigo scowled, "Explain me?"

The younger girl giggled at his face, "Oh calm down Ichi-nii, I meant its going to be hard to explain how you're my brother. Tatsuki hasn't seen you before after all."

Ayumi didn't know what those words did to Ichigo. He stiffened slightly, and remembered one little flaw with the current 'hang out at school and train Ayumi during their free time' plan. His old friends...how was he going to act around Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu? He couldn't just walk up to them and say 'hey guys'. They didn't know him...they weren't _his_ friends, not anymore.

He hadn't really been thinking about that fact, since it hurt to do so. He had made plenty of friends amongst the shinigami, but it wasn't the same as his human friendships. Friendships that no longer existed, at least for him. Ayumi might be friends with Tatsuki and Orihime...but what about Chad? Uryu? Keigo? Was she friends with _them_ too?

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Rukia slipping her hand into his. She had a frown on her face, as she looked over at Ayumi. The teenager's eyes were clearly asking '_what did I do?'_ while Ichigo continued to be lost in thought. Rukia, upon deciding that he wasn't going to say anything, turned to her sister-in-law.

"Ichigo's worried about how he's going to act," she whispered, well aware that they had made an agreement not to speak of the time-travel outside Urahara's shop, "I'll explain later, but...he's not going to have an easy time at school."

Ayumi still looked confused, but nodded as she heard a voice calling her name.

"Ayumi!" Tatsuki yelled, running up with Orihime in tow, "How've you been?"

"Great!" the teenager shouted back.

"Good to hear," the other girl replied, before frowning slightly when she saw Ichigo, "Who's that? He looks kinda like you, but I've never seen him before."

Ichigo, finally snapping out of his thoughts, shrugged, "I'm her brother. Names Ichigo."

Tatsuki's eyebrow went up, as Orihime looked at the older man curiously.

"Okay, you have to be joking," the black-haired girl said, "I've never seen you before, and Ayumi and I have known each other since we were kids."

"He's not," Ayumi spoke up, "Ichigo's just been..."

"At a private school. I spent most of my time there for years, its actually nice to be back home for once."

"Yeah, that."

Tatsuki just continued looking between the two, a suspicious look on her face. Finally though, she just sighed and shook her head. Turning away from the Kurosaki siblings, she then looked at Rukia who hadn't moved from Ichigo's side. The petite shinigami stared right back, some memories of her time in the World of the Living coming back. Tatsuki had probably been the easiest of the girls for her to get along with, aside from Orihime.

Their personalities just clicked, the same way it did with Ichigo. Hopefully that would be the same this time.

"Who are you?" the taller girl finally asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I'm here with Ichigo," Rukia answered, tugging on the taller man's hand.

"Uh huh," Tatsuki nodded, a sly grin forming on her face, "'here with him' eh?"

Ayumi's face went crimson, as she started dragging her friend away, "Not that way Tatsuki! God, I'm never getting that image out of my head!"

Tatsuki just laughed her ass off, while Orihime smiled shyly, "I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

Orihime smiled again, "So, you're Ayumi's brother?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yep. I wish I was around more though. I take it you're her friend too?"

"Yeah! We've been friends for years, ever since my brother…"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look at that. Evidently, some things never changed. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Orihime here. She had lost her brother, and nothing could be done to change that. The man was presumably, even now, turning into a Hollow. If they could find him before he did, that would at least save the ditzy girl more pain.

Otherwise…well, things would go as they did.

"Did I say something?" Orihime's voice broke in.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Rukia replied, in her 'sweet' voice, "can you show us around though?"

The teenage girl instantly brightened up, "Of course! Follow me!"

And the other orange-head started skipping back to the school. Ichigo and Rukia followed her, using the distraction to whisper to each other. They knew the school well after all.

It was far more useful to spend this time making and adjusting plans after all.

* * *

Once introductions were out of the way, the school day went by remarkably fast. To Ichigo and Rukia, who already _knew_ everything being taught, at least. What kept Ichigo's attention far more than the droning on of the teacher were his human friends. Neither Orihime nor Chad had started developing any abilities. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurio were blind _and_ deaf to the spiritual world. Somehow Ichigo was relieved by that...regardless of how powerful Orihime's powers were, part of him wanted them to just live normal lives and not be drawn into his problems again. They deserved that much.

Of course, while most of his friends had no power to speak of, the same was distinctly _not_ true of Uryu Ishida. His cousin- and hadn't _that_ been a shocker -was occasionally sending glares his way actually. Ichigo didn't need to be a genius to know why _that_ was the case. Even with 40 years of practice, he was still crap at completely concealing his reiatsu. And Ayumi had precisely zero training in it...so Uryu would be sensing both of them as shinigami, probably Rukia too.

_And he hates shinigami right now..._

It was really little surprise that Uryu followed the Kurosaki group, after Ayumi had said goodbye to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Kurosaki!" the Quincy shouted.

"Ishida? What did you need?" Ayumi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Not you," Uryu said, "Ichigo Kurosaki...the shinigami. What are you doing here? And why are you pretending to be related to her?"

"Who said anything about pretending?" Ichigo asked, casually leaning against a wall.

Uryu's eye twitched, "I have never seen, or felt you before Ichigo. I see no reason to believe you are telling the truth shinigami."

"Who said I'm a shinigami?"

Before Uryu could bite out some sort of retort, Ichigo's wrist snapped out, and his still-weak Quincy Bow materialized. This would be one of the few times Ichigo ever saw the Quincy's jaw drop and eyes go wide...and he almost broke out laughing. It was not often that Uryu Ishida was shocked silent.

"Wha...but..._how_?" he finally managed to say, "your reiatsu signature is a shinigami's!"

"Because I'm mostly shinigami," Ichigo said with a shrug, "Mostly, not entirely. Your dad never tell you about our mom?"

Uryu shook his head confusedly. The shinigami sighed, and just started walking away again. If Uryu wanted to find out more, he'd follow him to Kisuke's place. And unsurprisingly, the Quincy did exactly that. Ayumi kept casting him curious looks, before looking at Ichigo's back. She didn't know what her brother had done, but it seemed to have freaked out her classmate. Considering he had a cross on his wrist nearly identical to Ichigo's, it had to have something to do with that.

But what?

"Oh, Ichigo! What can I do for you on this wonderful day?" a male voice interrupted her musings.

Ayumi looked up, and saw a man in green with a striped hat covering his eyes. She had no idea who this man was, but Ichigo seemed to know him well. So did Rukia oddly enough...at least Uryu seemed as lost as she was, though he had narrowed his eyes at the shopkeeper.

"Can it Kisuke," Ichigo spoke up, "just let us in the training room. We have stuff to talk about."

"You are as cruel as always Kurosaki-san!" Kiuske shouted, holding a hand to his heart.

Ichigo just shook his head, and walked past the dramatic man. Ayumi and Uryu followed, Rukia staying behind to whisper something to the man. The area Ichigo lead them to got some gasps though...the massive training room, as her brother had called it, extended for what felt like miles. How was something this big underneath the city? Shouldn't this much cleared earth have collapsed half the town by now? Ichigo didn't seem to think so, if the way he just casually sat down on a rock was any indication.

Ayumi and Uryu sat next to each other, if only because both of them were as confused by the situation as the other. Rukia soon joined them, as a plume of dust announced Kisuke being kicked down the ladder that lead into the training room.

"Well then, now that we're all here," Ichigo began, "time to start explaining."

The two teenagers in the room listened, as the older shinigami explained what had happened to him. Disbelief lined both their faces, especially Ayumi. For as Ichigo explained his life story, she realized something...he wasn't just her brother. He was _her_, albeit from another timeline. No wonder he seemed to understand her so well.

In the end, it took several hours to explain everything. From Ichigo's trip back in time, to the plan to train Ayumi in preparation for Aizen.

"Ichi-nii," Ayumi spoke up at the end, "I'm not going crazy because I believe you am I?"

"I think you are," Uryu spoke up.

"No one asked you," Ichigo glared at his old friend, "and you aren't. I'm surprised you believe me though."

Ayumi shrugged, "You've _never_ lied to me Ichi-nii. Not told me things, yeah, but never lied. I'm a bit annoyed you didn't tell me about the plan before having Rukia-nee stab me in the chest though."

"Heh...we couldn't risk Aizen listening in."

"Paranoid," the teenager teased her brother.

Ichigo just shrugged himself, "There's no such thing as paranoia where Aizen is concerned."

It was worded as a joke, but he was being entirely serious. Ayumi could see that much, and she sobered up herself.

"Well, if you're going to start training me, should we get going?"

Uryu stood up first, "Wait, Kurosaki."

The Quincy strode up to Ichigo, and looked the shinigami right in the eyes. Ichigo didn't flinch, and stared right back.

"You said I lost my powers in the Soul Society," he asked, "how?"

"You never told me," Ichigo replied, "you had a glove before we went in and didn't when we left though."

"The Sanrei Glove..." Uryu muttered, falling back onto his rock, "stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Ichigo and his sister shared a look, "Why is that stupid?"

"Immense power," the Quincy answered, "that's what the Sanrei Glove gifts a Quincy. The power comes at a cost though...should the Quincy ever remove it, they will lose their powers. Their body can't handle the power flowing through it...and burns itself out."

"So that's what I felt," Rukia muttered in the background, "I could have sworn I felt an immense reiatsu surge that matched your signature."

Uryu nodded, "You probably did Kuchiki. The only reason I would have used the Glove is if I wasn't strong enough..."

The Quincy got back to his feet, and started pacing around the little group. He was obviously deep in thought, so Ichigo turned away from his friend, to his sister. Ayumi looked concerned as she saw Uryu mutter under his breath, but she had her attention torn from him rather effectively...by Ichigo's fist knocking her out of her body.

"What the?!"

Looking down, Ayumi found herself in her shihakushō again, the green hilted katana secure in a white sheath at her side.

"How did you do that Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo shrugged, and revealed a glove on his hand, "Knocks a soul out of its body. I can't tell you how many times Rukia slapped me with this thing."

The shinigami in question had a nostalgic smile on her face, "I miss those days. So much simpler back then, eh strawberry?"

"Yeah, it was midget," Ichigo replied.

"Do you two always insult each other?" Ayumi asked, a curious look on her face.

Both shinigami looked at each other, looked at the teenager, and then back to each other...before nodding in unison.

"Pretty much."

Ayumi started giggling at that, before drawing her blade and getting into what she thought was a ready-stance, "Well, should we get started?"

Ichigo nodded, and hit himself with the glove. His gigai crumpled to the ground, as the shinigami drew Zangetsu's sealed blade. He grinned at the suddenly nervous Ayumi, twirling the blade slightly.

"Yeah, let's get busy!"

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone liked the chapter!**


	13. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Seireitei, Squad 6 Barracks**

* * *

The Soul Society was divided, even if most remained blissfully unaware of that fact. Sosuke Aizen and his fellow traitors Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen were even now finalizing their plans to kill Central 46 and use Kyoka Suigetsu to launch the final stage of his master plan. Most of the fellow Captains and lower-ranked shinigami had no clue what was going on. Not even those men's Lieutenants had the slightest clue what was coming, as Aizen had long ago decided to not bring any more in on his plan.

But, for all the contingency plans the man had come up with, he hadn't planned for one thing...time traveling substitute shinigami. Because of Ichigo's accidental journey through time, three other Captains were informed of what was coming. Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku. Only the former two had been directly told by Ichigo, with the third told by his best friend since Ukitake couldn't keep a secret from the man. Unlike Aizen and friends, this group also included the Captain's Lieutenants.

All six informed shinigami were currently sitting around a table, deep inside Byakuya's barracks.

"Ichigo's report came in an hour ago," Ukitake began.

"What'd he say?" Kyoraku asked, lounging back against a wall.

"The power transfer was a success, and he is going to begin training his sister as soon as possible," the sickly man answered.

Kyoraku nodded, "Good news then."

"Indeed," Byakuya spoke up, "what of our own plans?"

"I have spoken to Captain Hitsugaya, and gained his support should 'something' happen," Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of Squad 8, answered.

"'Something?'" Kaien asked curiously.

Nanao raised an eyebrow, "I do not have permission to inform him of our mission. I was only able to tell him that something is coming, and that he should seek out Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake or Captain Kuchiki when it does."

"You did good Lieutenant," Ukitake spoke up.

"Thank you sir."

The sickly man, impromptu leader of their little group, nodded, "You're welcome. Now, what of our second plan?"

The 'second plan' was simple. Gather any and all items they may need to break Rukia out of her execution, when the time came. Every member of the group was involved in that in some manner. Renji and Byakuya had been gathering medical items. Nanao and Kaien had been gathering asauchi and spare shihakushōs on the off chance sneaking in was needed. Of course, Ukitake and Kyoraku had the biggest job in this case.

Namely, breaking into the Shihōin vaults and making off with their Sōkyoku destroying shield. It was the height of risk to steal it so early, but two thousand years of experience meant the Captains had covered their tracks well. Unless someone went looking for it, they wouldn't know it was missing.

That was the hope anyway. They needed it to much to just leave it sitting alone though. If worst came to worst, destroying the Sōkyoku would have to be done.

"We've got enough asauchi and uniforms to outfit at least a dozen people," Kaien answered first, "I wonder when Captain Kurosutchi will notice we raided his stocks?"

That got a chuckle from Renji and Kyoraku, a mildly disapproving look from Nanao and Ukitake, and a flat look from Byakuya. Kaien scratched the back of his head, and shrugged slightly.

"I was joking, relax," he said, "anyway, unless they send an army, we shouldn't have any problems sneaking into the Seireitei."

Renji cast a look at his Captain, before making his own report, "We've got enough medical supplies to treat half Squad 6. Ichigo's an idiot, but he's not _that_ much of an idiot, so we shouldn't need that much."

"Nor do I believe we need worry at all," Byakuya added, "I shall remove Rukia from her cell, if it becomes necessary."

If there was one big change that Ichigo's time travel did, it was Byakuya's personality. The man was still the very definition of a cold-fish with a mountain stuck up its ass, but on the other hand...he wasn't so torn in his duty now. Maybe it was telling him how close Rukia had come to dying. Maybe it was the way she acted around him...much more comfortable, and more like a sibling. Regardless, Byakuya Kuchiki was firmly on their side now, and would not let Rukia be executed even if he had to take her away himself.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Kyoraku said, tilting his hat slightly, "we have any idea how long we have?"

"If what Ichigo told me is correct," Ukitake answered, "two months. Maybe less, depending on how long he can hide Rukia's condition."

"Two months," Kaien muttered, "not a whole lot of time."

"No it isn't," Nanao agreed.

Ukitake sighed, "It will have to be enough. We must continue preparations, and ensure we are not caught off guard when Aizen makes his move."

"Captain?" Renji spoke up.

"Yes?"

The redhead looked at his Captain, before squaring his shoulders, "Is there somewhere secluded I can train?"

"Why would you need somewhere hidden, if you don't mind my asking?" Ukitake replied, a curious tone to his voice.

Renji looked at Byakuya again, the noble sitting impassively beside him. Turning back to the sickly Captain, the Lieutenant scowled almost like Ichigo.

"Bankai training," the redhead explained, "I need to be at my best if I have to fight Aizen. I can't do that with just Shikai."

The room went silent at those words. Byakuya raised an eyebrow in the elegant way that only a Kuchiki could do, while Kaien and Nanao looked at Renji like he grew a second head. The other two Captains just smiled slightly.

"You intend to learn Bankai?"

"Yes!"

"You do understand this is something that normally takes years, correct?"

Renji nodded fiercely, "And I've been training for years."

"I'm sure you have," Ukitake agreed, "are you certain you can achieve Bankai by the time Rukia returns?"

"Yeah," the redhead replies, "I will."

Ukitake shared a look with Kyoraku, before turning to his own Lieutenant.

"If that's the case, I believe that Kaien and Nanao should train with you."

"Captain?"

"I'm nowhere near Bankai!"

The first word was Kaien, who was raising an eyebrow curiously. The second sentence was Nanao, who was going red as she realized what she had just shouted. Kyoraku chuckled beside her, patting his Lieutenant on the back.

"All the more reason to train with him then," the lazy Captain said, "Bankai training is supposed to be private, but hey, maybe seeing someone else get it will help."

"I believe that I can find somewhere in the Rukon to train," Ukitake answered Renji's original question, "if you are certain you want to do this."

Renji nodded, "I am."

"Very well. I shall find you a suitable training area."

The Lieutenant nodded gratefully. Ukitake just smiled...he could remember when he and Kyoraku were doing their own Bankai training. It was an intensely private endeavor...very few shinigami would willingly tell someone when they were training. Especially one as prideful as Renji Abarai. It must be very important to him to finish his training, for him to go to Captains for aid. Especially Captains that weren't his own...not anymore. It was Byakuya's job to handle these things, and yet Renji went to Ukitake instead.

It showed a level of trust he was loathe to break. So the sickly man would do anything he could to help Renji. And if it got Kaien and Nanao a Bankai too, that was just an added bonus. If Aizen managed to succeed in stealing the Hōgyoku and escaping to Hueco Mundo again, they would need every fighter they could get.

_I can only hope it doesn't come to that..._

With that thought occupying his mind, Ukitake got to his feet. That was a signal that the meeting was over, and thus the other shinigami left too. And as they filed off to do work at their Squads, life in the Seireitei went on as usual. Blissfully unaware of the work going on in secret...work to destroy it, and work to save it. It could only be hoped that the latter would succeed...

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

Far away from the Seireitei, the sounds of blades crashing echoed. Deep underneath Karakura, the sound was ever present as a fierce battle raged. Ichigo and Ayumi Kurosaki were sparring, and that meant doing everything in their power to cut the other. At least, Ayumi was. Ichigo was holding back, not even using his shikai as he trained his sister the way Kaien had trained him. He wasn't going to let her go charging into Soul Society with a few days of formal swordsmanship training like he had.

His brotherly instincts sure as hell wouldn't allow that, even as he pushed them back long enough to spar with his younger sibling. Far away from the twin orangettes, Rukia sat, deep in thought. She was only barely paying attention to the clashing siblings, as she wondered over what Kisuke had told her. And she wasn't particularly happy about what he had said either.

If anything, she was pissed off.

_That stupid Urahara, why couldn't he think of something else?!_

The source of her anger, was something Rukia could feel pulsing under her skin...almost like a second heart. Thinking back on how it had ended up there, brought a scowl to her face that would make Ichigo proud.

_When they first arrived at the shop, Rukia stayed behind as Ichigo lead his curious sister and frowning cousin down to the training room. Instead of following them, she stood with Kisuke Urahara, the scientist nervously waving his fan. Once her husband was out of sight, Rukia turned fully to the hat-wearing man, and glared up at him. Kisuke just waved his fan faster, deliberately avoiding looking at Rukia._

_At least, until she punched him in the gut. As Kisuke's body curved from the blow, the petite shinigami's fist impacted his jaw. Laid out on the floor, Kisuke moaned in pain as Rukia stood above him. A glare was on her face, as she looked down on the whimpering man._

_"Stop your whining Urahara!" she barked._

_"You wound me Kuchiki-san!" the man protested._

_Rukia just kicked him, "I told you before, its Kurosaki to you. Now, Urahara, what are we going to do about the Hōgyoku?"_

_The shop-keeper stopped his fake whimpering, and got to his feet. A serious look came on his face, as he walked over to a hidden room. Unlocking the door with a complex kidō of his own creation, Kisuke entered his hidden lab. Rukia waited outside, tapping her foot impatiently. When Kisuke came back out, he held the sealed orb of the Hōgyoku in his hand._

_Such a tiny thing...to have such immense power._

_"Here it is," the scientist said, "in all its glory."_

_"So, what are we doing with it?"_

_Kisuke sighed, "We still have to insert it into your soul."_

_Rukia's eye twitched, "What?"_

_Even the former Captain flinched slightly at_ that_ icy tone._

_"I am afraid that is the only option," he said, nervously looking at Rukia's narrowed eyes._

_"And why is that?" she asked icily._

_"Aizen is not a fool," Kisuke explained, "if he doesn't sense the Hōgyoku in your soul...he'll kill you, and come directly to Karakura Town. He won't give up, not now that he knows where it is."_

_"And how does putting it in_ me_ solve that Urahara?"_

_"By leaving the Hōgyoku in your soul, we can predict Aizen's moves. It is a risk, a risk that he'll get it no matter what we try. But this is our only option, if we want to have any advantage over him."_

_And as much as Rukia wanted to deny that fact, she knew she couldn't. Kisuke was right after all...Aizen was not a fool, not by any definition. He would expect Kisuke to hid the gem in her soul. If it wasn't there, then he would just kill her out of hand and destroy anything and everything in his way until he found it. Too many people would be hurt...too many people would_ die_...for Rukia to let that happen._

_Even if she had to make a sacrifice, and put that damn thing in her soul again._

_"Fine, get it over with."_

_Kisuke nodded, sweating slightly as he inserted the gem into her soul. Rukia tried not to show how uncomfortable that made her. It was a foreign object being inserted into the deepest recesses of her_ soul_ after all. And even once it was inserted...she could feel it pulsing, like a second heart. How she hadn't noticed that the first time was beyond her._

_"We're done." Kisuke announced._

_Rukia nodded...and proceeded to kick him down the ladder, a small smile on her face as the man impacted the ground...far below._

Sighing lightly as those memories ran through her head, Rukia refocused on the training going on in front of her. Ichigo flashed into sight, a bit of sweat on his face. Ayumi came running up normally, her hair plastered to her face. The teenager was panting, as she swung her sealed blade at her brother's. Ichigo blocked the blow, twisting his arm slightly to make his sister overshoot.

Ayumi forced herself to regain her balance, and managed to avoid falling onto the ground. She was barely able to bring her blade around quick enough to block a blow from Ichigo though. The blow sent her spinning backwards, landing on her behind some feet away. Forcing breath back into her lungs, the orange-haired girl struggled to her feet.

"Sure you don't want a break sis?" Ichigo called out, holding Zangetsu on his shoulders.

Ayumi smiled slightly, "I don't need a break Ichi-nii! This is nothing!"

"I think Tatsuki's rubbing off on you," the shinigami deadpanned.

His sister giggled, before setting her features in a scowl. She leapt at Ichigo, blade swinging at his head. Ichigo couldn't _quite_ keep a smile off his face, as Zangetsu caught his sister's yet to be named blade. The Kurosaki siblings pushed against each other, before the elder sibling felt a kick to his stomach.

_Note to self...remember she trained with Tatsuki..._

"I told you I don't need a break!"

Ichigo smiled, "Okay, I take it back. Tatsuki is _definitely_ rubbing off on you sis!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Whatever floats your boat!"

The siblings shared nearly identical grins, before jumping forward to clash blades again. Zangetsu practically _thrummed_ with enjoyment, as he clashed against the smaller katana. Ichigo couldn't help but feel the same. Ayumi was a natural, just like him.

_She's definitely got the skill, just needs more training._

"So Ichi-nii," Ayumi asked, as she ducked underneath a swing from her brother.

"What?"

"Is there some special power to these swords?"

The shinigami frowned, "Why do you ask?"

Ayumi shrugged, as she lashed out with another kick, "Our swords don't look anything alike."

"Huh, didn't think you'd notice that."

And he wasn't lying. Ichigo had to remind himself that his sister was far from stupid. She had more cues to work with than he had too...he only had Rukia's and his own oversized monstrosity to work with when he was a teenager, and that had left him full of shock when Renji revealed Zabimaru. At least his sister was paying attention to things.

"Yours is a daito Ichi-nii, it's kinda hard _not_ to notice."

There was that too.

"Well, since you asked sis..."

Ichigo flashed away from his sister, and held Zangetsu out in front of him, "Cleave the heavens and moon, Zangetsu."

The daito vanished in a flash of white red-lined white reiatsu. Replacing it, was Ichigo's new Shikai...similar to, and different at the same time, as his old cleaver. Ayumi's eyes had gone comically wide, as she stared at the massive sword. Her hand shook slightly, at the raw _power_ rolling of her brother's frame.

"Wha...what is that Ichi-nii?"

The shinigami held his blade up, "My shikai, Zangetsu. All zanpakutō have one."

Ayumi's eyes fell to the katana in her hand, "Even I do?"

She sounded every bit the kid she was there. Ichigo sealed his blade again, and sheathed it. Flashing over to his sister's side, he helped her sit down next to a rock. For all her bravado, the teenager was clearly exhausted. Even _he_ could see that.

"Yeah, even you. No idea what the name is though, that's something you'll have to figure out yourself."

"How do I figure that out?"

Ichigo leaned back against the rock, an arm around his sister's shoulder. He wasn't sure exactly how to explain how to get a shikai to her. After all, his own experience was one he didn't want her to go through. Nearly turning into a Hollow wasn't on his list of 'fun things to do' by any means. Not to mention, it was possible that _her_ Quincy abilities may do the same thing Halbmond had done. And that wasn't something he could do anything about.

So, really, he needed someone else to explain how to talk to her zanpakutō to his sister. Luckily for Ichigo, he did have someone in this very room who could do that job for him. Using his free hand to wave Rukia over, Ichigo gave his wife a look. He knew she would have been listening to the conversation. It was how Rukia operated.

"You want me to explain Jinzen?" she asked, walking over to the pair.

"Jinzen?" Ayumi asked curiously.

Rukia nodded, "Jinzen. It's how we communicate with our zanpakutō...just..."

After a few minutes explaining, and several failed attempts, Ayumi relaxed against the rock, her breathing evening out as her mind entered her Inner World...

* * *

When Ayumi opened her eyes, she found herself coated in snow. Oddly, she didn't feel cold though. Rising out of the snowdrift, the teenager looked around. She was in the center square of a small village, seemingly gripped in the middle of a snowstorm. Despite the white material flowing around her face, she didn't feel anything resembling a chill. If anything, it felt nice.

_Okay, that's odd._

Getting fully to her feet, the teenager walked towards one of the houses. This one had the light of a fire, and she figured that if she was going to find her zanpakutō it would be in there. Knocking on the door, Ayumi waited for an answer. When one wasn't forthcoming, she pushed the door open and strode into the house. It was a nice little hamlet really, old furniture and cheerful fire reminding her of storybooks from her childhood.

**"Yo Queen, was wondering when you'd show up."**

Ayumi spun around when she heard that voice, her hand dropping to her side where her blade sat. Standing in the doorway, was...her. Albeit white-washed...a pure white shihakushō, pale skin, and pure white hair. The eyes though, they were normal...bright green orbs, staring at her curiously. And maybe...a bit of care?

"Are you my zanpakutō?" the teenager asked, forcing herself to relax.

Her copy nodded, **"Ayup. Didn't always look like this, but what're you going to do?"**

The zanpakutō spirit walked over to a chair, and sat down in it. She waved Ayumi over to the couch across from the chair, clearly telling her to sit down. The teenager did so, staring at her blade's spirit curiously.

"Why do you look like that then?"

**"No clue,"** the woman answered with a shrug, **"one day I'm normal, the next this happened. Can't say I like the change, but not much I can do about it. At least I'm still sane eh?"**

"Why wouldn't you be?" Ayumi asked, cocking her head to the side.

The spirit shrugged again, **"You don't recognize the voice do you?"**

"Should I?"

**"Sorta. You see, my voice is a Hollow's. Don't ask me how it happened, since even **_**I**_** don't have a clue, but I seem to have merged with a Hollow,"** the copy smiled sardonically, **"Hence, 'at least I'm still sane'."**

Ayumi winced slightly. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to merge with a Hollow, regardless of how little she _really_ knew about them. Her brother had told her how painful it was for _him _after all. Getting to her feet, she walked over and gave her zanpakutō a hug. The spirit, so much like her, stiffened slightly. Eventually though, she relaxed and returned the gesture. She hadn't expected Ayumi to be so...caring.

She really should have though. Her wielder was the kindest person she had ever met...of course she would act this way. It was...nice.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," the orangette spoke up, "but don't worry. I won't judge you because of what you are."

The spirit nodded, a happy smile on her face, **"Thanks for that. I...don't know what I would do if you rejected me."**

"You're a part of my soul," Ayumi replied, "can't very well reject myself can I?"

**"Heh,"** the zanpakutō chuckled, **"Point taken. Now, I'm sure you're here for a reason aren't you?"**

Ayumi nodded, "Yeah...I was wondering if you could tell me your name?"

The childish curiosity in her voice got a smile from the spirit. But...

**"Sorry, can't do that,"** she shrugged apologetically.

The teenager pouted, "Why not?"

**"You aren't ready,"** her zanpakutō answered, **"You **_**just**_** got your powers. You'll need more training before you are ready to know, or wield, my shikai."**

"Makes sense I guess..."

**"Don't worry though, you'll love it when you get it!"**

That enthusiasm brought a smile to Ayumi's face. She nodded, and felt herself leaving her Inner World. The zanpakutō waved at her, smiling at her accepting wielder. She really was lucky to have someone so nice, most shinigami would have attacked her on sight. Still though...as Ayumi faded away, her copy's smile faded with her. It was lonely in this desolate world...until Ayumi truly developed her power, it would be just her and the snow.

She couldn't wait to tell her wielder her name, when the time came. The endless dark would be gone, and she would have a cheerful winter wonderland. That was something that the Hollowfied Zanpakutō was looking forward to. It would be just what she needed to stay sane.

And the last thing she wanted was the Hollow inside her to win, and try and take over her wielder. She would sooner _die_ than allow that to happen to Ayumi. As would any true zanpakutō. Their loyalty to their shinigami outweighed everything else after all...

* * *

**AN: Yeah, Rukia still got OP marble stuck in her. Thing is, Aizen ain't stupid. He clearly figured out Kisuke's plan from the start. If Rukia didn't have the thing stuck in her, who knows what he would do. It's a risk sticking it in her anyway, but they have to take advantage of what predictability from Aizen they have.**

**That, and they still don't know the full extent of its powers. If they did, they wouldn't be risking it like that.**


	14. Hollows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And here is the next chapter.  
**

**Also, to answer some questions/complaints:**

**1\. This is still Ichigo and Rukia's story, but I've had 'OC' marked since the start for a reason. Ayumi is here to stay. It's just focusing more on _her_ right now, since this _is_ the Substitute Arc. It's kinda needed to focus on the titular Substitute.**

**2\. Power levels: Ayumi didn't inherit the Quincy powers. Call it a twist of fate. She's not going to be as strong as Ichigo, especially when the latter has 40 years of training under his belt.**

**3\. Rukia is getting her time to shine in this chapter.**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

"Ichi-nii?"

"Eh?"

"What's the point of this again?"

The Kurosaki siblings were standing in a park, Ayumi wearing a tank-top and shorts as she held a bat in her hand. Ichigo, dressed in his typically tight pants and shirt, shrugged. Sitting between the two, was a familiar pitching machine. Ichigo had gotten it from Kisuke, while Rukia scouted out Karakura for any signs of Hollows. After dragging the thing to a park, he had set it up and given his sister a bat.

He had wondered if she would hit _him_ over the head, once the first pepper ball burst in her face. Then again, he might just cherish the priceless look on her face even if she had hit him. As it sat, Ayumi had just scowled like him, and started hitting every ball he sent at her. Impressive, but she was missing the point of the exercise.

"Training to hit the faces of Hollows," Ichigo replied, holding up a ball that _he_ had drawn on. Unlike Rukia's horrible- albeit cute -drawings, the orange-head had drawn a remarkably good facsimile of the first Hollow he had fought.

"So that's why those are drawn on..." Ayumi muttered.

"Yep."

"Couldn't you have just trained me in a spar?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah. But I don't want you cracking my head open."

Ayumi giggled, "Good point. But aren't we out of the balls now?"

The elder Kurosaki blinked, and realized his sister was right. The ball in his hand was the only one left. Looking down at it, he shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Well, in that case let's get home."

"Thank you. It's really too hot out today!"

It really _wasn't_ that hot. But Ayumi had told him about her snow-covered Inner World. While Rukia had never shown any real issues with heat, Ichgio knew that Toshiro was distinctly uncomfortable in what most people would consider minor heat. Probably the reason his sister was dressed the way she was. Shaking that thought from his head, he just took the bat from his sister and handed her some water. Ayumi smiled gratefully, and walked beside Ichigo as the pair left to go home.

Because Ichigo's luck hated him though, that wasn't going to be the case. For not even a few feet from the park, a head of dark brown hair began walking towards the pair. Ayumi instantly brightened, as she ran up to her friend. Ichigo, meanwhile, just felt a sudden flash of déjà vu. Why did this seem familiar? The bag in the girl's hand just made it even more familiar...and not in a good way.

_Damn, it isn't _that_ day is it?_

"Orihime!" Ayumi's cheerful shout broke him from his musings.

"Ayumi?!" the girl in question shouted back, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the younger Kurosaki sibling said, a grin on her face.

Orihime scratched the back of her head, "Eh heh...I was going to get food!"

"Oh right, you live alone," Ayumi muttered, "what'd you get?"

As Orihime described her meal, Ichigo started scanning the area. He couldn't sense a Hollow nearby...but he _did_ feel a trace of familiar, dark reiatsu around his friend's leg. The equally familiar bruise was there too.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" he spoke up.

The younger girl blushed as she realized Ichigo was addressing her, "Oh, this? I...think it happened when a car hit me."

"A...car?" Ayumi asked, her brain short-circuiting.

"Yes?" Orihime replied, "It doesn't really hurt though!"

The orangette shook her head, "Only you Orihime, only you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" the other girl answered, pumping her arm.

"If you're sure..."

Orihime nodded again, and started wandering off. Once she was out of earshot, Ichigo turned back to his sister. Ayumi frowned, when she saw the scowl on his face. He didn't scowl often, at least not at _her_. She sometimes thought her brother was physically incapable of scowling at his family. Aside from Isshin, but then with his ambush tactics he kinda deserved it.

Shaking her head to clear the random thoughts, she noticed Ichigo's scowl deepening as he looked at where Orihime had vanished around the corner.

"Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo sighed, "Did you feel anything there?"

Ayumi frowned, "Umm...no, not that I could tell. Did I miss something important?"

"Yes," the other orange-head bluntly replied, "did you at least notice the bruise?"

"Considering you pointed it out Ichi-nii..."

The older man shook his head, "Not what I meant. Did you notice how it looked like a hand had grabbed her leg?"

"Wha..."

Even before that word had left her mouth, Ayumi thought back on what she saw. The bruise _had_ looked odd, certainly not like something that could have come from a car.

"You see what I mean?" Ichigo asked.

His sister nodded, "Yeah. What was that then?"

"Her brother."

"Sora? But...no...no..."

Ayumi blinked, and felt tears in her eyes. Ichigo had explained to her about Hollows. How they were souls that couldn't let go of something, anger, sadness, anything that held them to the World of the Living. These souls eventually, regardless of what was holding them back, eventually were overwhelmed by their emotions. They would lose their hearts, and become Hollows.

And the very first thing a new Hollow did, was go looking for food. Souls to fill the hole in their hearts. The closer the person in question was to the Hollow, the more 'appetizing' they were. If Ichigo was saying it was Sora who did this...he was a Hollow.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked dully, her sympathy for Orihime overwhelming her.

Ichigo nodded sharply, "Yeah, I knew. I was hoping this wouldn't happen again."

"I'm going to have to fight him, aren't I?"

"No."

The younger girl blinked, and looked at her brother, "What?"

"I said no," Ichigo replied, a hard look in his eyes, "I'll handle this."

It didn't take much for Ayumi to realize her brother was trying to protect her. He probably didn't want her to go through fighting her friend's brother. But...

"No," she said, "Ichi-nii, I appreciate what you're doing. But Orihime is _my_ friend. I have to do this...for her."

"Ayumi, you aren't..."

"I'm ready!" she protested, "You've been training me so that I can fight!"

"Ayumi..."

The girl smiled sadly, "I don't want to fight him. But...I have to do this, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo sighed, "Okay, okay. Damn it sis, you're just like me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ayumi said with a forced grin.

She really wasn't looking forward to this. But, Orihime was her friend. She would keep her safe. If she couldn't even do that, what good was she as a shinigami?

* * *

Far away from the siblings, Rukia wandered through Karakura. Since she wasn't stuck in that power-sucking Gigai- and Ayumi hadn't taken all her powers anyway -she was still capable of fighting. Thus, she was looking for any Hollows that may be roaming the town. She couldn't use her zanpakutō, but kidō would more than suffice for any of the small-fry that would be roaming the town. At least she hoped so. It would be embarrassing as all hell to have Ichigo save her from small-time Hollows.

_He already did that enough to last a lifetime..._

Sighing lightly, Rukia continued her patrol. She hadn't run into a single Hollow yet, not even so much as a newborn one. It was rather odd really, since Karakura normally swarmed with the things. Unless Uryu was being unusually efficient, which was doubtful since the Quincy had been doing nothing but training, so far as she knew.

"Hello miss," a childish voice broke into her thoughts.

Rukia's head snapped up, and turned slowly to the source of the voice. A familiar bird, sitting in an equally familiar cage

_Damn it..._

She hadn't wanted to run into _that_ Hollow. Nothing for it though.

"Hello?" she said, "do you have a name?"

"Yuichi Shibata," the bird answered, "you're not normal...are you?"

"Why do you ask?" the shinigami asked.

The bird turned his head to the side slightly, "You're looking around at things that normal people can't see. Can...you see ghosts?"

"You could say that," Rukia replied with a slight smile.

"Then you have to run!" the bird anxiously said.

Rukia frowned, doing her best to look confused, "Why would I need to run?"

Shibata looked paranoid, as he looked around. Rukia knew what he was looking for too...the Hollow. The Hollow of the man that had killed his mother, and tortured him for months. The shinigami felt a flash of anger deep in her soul, but pushed it down. She couldn't afford to go into _this _battle not thinking straight. Turning her attention back to the boy in a bird's body, Rukia noticed that he was anxiously scanning the area.

"There's a monster that..."

**"Now now, you can't give away the game like that boy. Mommy wouldn't be happy with you!"**

Rukia spun around, jumping back as Shrieker landed where she had been standing. The Hollow looked rather put-out that she had avoided his blow, if the look on his mask was any indication.

**"Damn, I was hoping that would work,"** the Hollow said, **"oh well, it's more fun to chase you anyway. Am I right...shinigami?"**

"Hollow," Rukia muttered, "where did you come from?"

Shrieker laughed, **"Oh I've been here all along! Now, let's see what you've got shinigami!"**

The petite shinigami growled, and jumped back as the Hollow brought one of his fists down. Yuichi squeaked, as his cage was rattled by the blow. Rukia could only spare a second to look at it though...she knew well enough that the monster in front of her wouldn't ever destroy it. He had too much 'fun' tied up in his little game. So forcing the poor boy from her mind, Rukia jumped into the air and brought her hands up in front of her.

She wasn't weak this time...she wouldn't lose!

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws,"_ Rukia chanted, blue fire building along her palm, "Hadō 33, Sōkatsui!"

The blue bolt of energy shot out from her palm, impacting Shrieker in the back. The Hollow roared in pain, as the blue fire burned through his back. His arms spread out, as he launched into the air. The yellow eyes glared out of their holes, looking nothing more than like he wanted Rukia to catch on fire. She smirked instead, glad that her attack had actually _worked_ this time.

It still wasn't at full strength though. A full strength Sōkatsui would have fried Shrieker in one hit.

**"That hurt you bitch!"** the Hollow screamed, **"You'll pay for that!"**

"I'd like to see you try," Rukia replied, spreading her feet into a ready stance.

**"Don't underestimate me shinigami!"**

Rukia's spiritual senses flared, as she heard rustling from all around. Taking her eyes off the Hollow, she saw his minions, surrounding her on all sides. The petite shinigami frowned, and brought her hand up again. This had to work...

"Hadō 4, Byakurai!"

A flash of lightning lanced out from her finger, cleaving through at least half the leech-carriers. Shrieker growled impotently, shooting leeches from his remaining minions. Rukia ducked underneath the flying bombs, rolling to the side to avoid being hit. The leeches shot clear over her head, landing all around her, but not _on_ her.

The petite shinigami smirked slightly, but it slid off her face quickly. She heard a ringing from behind her, and saw the leeches scattered on the ground glow. She knew what _that_ meant.

_Damn!_

A staccato roar of exploding leeches echoed through the street. The bright flashes of light would be visible even to those who lacked spiritual awareness, as smoke filled the area.

**"Hah, stupid shinigami,"** Shrieker taunted, **"You always underestimate us Hollows, and that's why we outsmart you. I do hope there is enough left for at least a snac..."**

"Hadō 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!"

A truly massive bolt of blue energy came out of the smoke, blasting clean through Shrieker's mask. As the Gates of Hell appeared and took the monstrous spirit away, the smoke cleared to reveal Rukia, panting as she dropped her hands to her side. A bit of blood leaked down her face and left arm, but otherwise she had come out of the explosions in one piece.

Not to say that kidō hadn't taken a hell of a lot out of her, of course. Shaking her head slightly, Rukia turned back to look at Yuichi. The bird looked positively shocked.

"You...you..."

"I stopped the monster," Rukia said, knowing what was probably going through the spirits head, "now, why don't I get you to one of my friends? He can send you on to the afterlife...meet any family you may have waiting for you."

"My mom?"

The petite shinigami nodded, "Sure!"

The bird immediately perked up, as Rukia took him to Ichigo to konso. At least they had avoided one issue...

* * *

Later that night found all three shinigami holed up in Ayumi's room. Ichigo and Rukia technically had their own room, and would be going there on a normal night. This was not a normal night. While Rukia had managed to off Shrieker and Ichigo had konso'ed Yuichi early, both of the time travelers were expecting Sora to attack at any time. Too many things had happened the same for them not to work on the assumption that would be happening after all.

As a result, they weren't just sitting in the room. In fact, they were all already in their shinigami forms- sans Rukia who _couldn't_ be in hers -a note on the door telling Yuzu and Karin that they were busy 'studying'.

"Ichi-nii?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Any idea when...Sora...will show up?"

The shinigami sighed, "Nope. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the time last time around. It was after dark, but I couldn't tell you anything more specific than that."

"Nor could I," Rukia added.

Ayumi sighed, "Figures."

Ichigo patted her on the shoulder, "We're not any happier about this y'know."

"Orihime is our friend too. If we can't stop her brother here..."

The teenager nodded, "I know. We just have to win don't we?"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. They would have said something to, if not for a _ripping_ sound, signature of a Garganta. Ichigo grabbed his sister and yanked her off the bed, as Rukia leaped away herself. Coming out of the wall was a familiar mask...Sora Inoue, horribly mutated into a snake-like Hollow. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, as Ayumi's jaw dropped.

"Sora?"

The Hollow's eyes locked onto her own, **"Kursoaki!"**

Before the teenager could do more than draw her blade in defense, the Hollow that used to be Sora was launching at her. Its mouth was open wide, ready to eat her whole. And it probably could at that.

"Ayumi!"

The orangette grunted, as Sora's mouth crashed against her zanpakutō. The blade wasn't large, and couldn't entirely hold the Hollow back. Luckily for her, its smaller size did allow it to cut into his mouth, sending the Hollow crashing into her wall, roaring in pain.

"Mask! Mask!" Rukia shouted.

"I know!" Ayumi shouted back, pulling her arm back for a blow...that never came. Sora vanished back into his strange proto-Garganta.

"Damn it, he got away again," Ichigo cursed.

The shinigami opened his sister's window, and crouched down in the air outside it. Rukia hopped onto his back, while Ichigo extended his arm out to his sister.

"Ichi-nii...what are you do..ING!"

The scream trailed off, as the Third Seat vanished into the fastest shunpo he could manage in his sealed state. Ayumi latched onto his arm for dear life, while Rukia laughed at her terrified face. Ichigo didn't pay any attention to it, as he could feel Sora entering Orihime's home. Pushing more speed into his legs, he crashed through her window, right as Tatsuki let out a horrified scream.

Tucking into a roll, Ichigo came up with Zangetsu blocking Sora's hand from hitting his oldest friend. Rukia had leapt off his back, and moved to heal Tatsuki's arm, while Ayumi ran over to her friend.

"Orihime!"

The dead girl blinked, "Ayumi? Ichigo? Wha..."

"I'll explain later," the orangette said softly, "for now, stay here."

Orihime looked to be practically bursting with questions, but she nodded her head and stayed put. Ichigo nodded gratefully, and moved back from the Hollow that was holding his hand and glaring at the group.

**"Must you always get in my way Kurosaki?!"** the monster roared at the teenager.

"I'm not the one trying to kill my sister," she replied, holding her nameless blade in front of her face.

The other conscious teenager gasped, "Kill its si...Sora?!"

The Hollow turned away from the shinigami, **"Yes, it's me Orihime. Don't tell me you've forgotten my voice?"**

"Sora..." Orihime muttered, tears coming to her eyes, "What happened to you?"

The Hollow looked like he wanted to cry. Ayumi tore her eyes away, long enough to look at Ichigo. He gave her a barely perceptible nod. Orihime needed the closure...so did her brother. The shinigami just needed to be ready to intervene if needed.

**"I..."** Sora looked at a loss for words, **"I don't know. I was...attacked. I woke up like this, sister."**

"Oh Sora..."

**"Why did you stop praying for me Orihime?"**

Ichigo stiffened at the change of subject. That was the Hollow talking, not Sora.

_Damn..._

Orihime blinked, "I...I didn't, Sora."

**"Yes you did!"** the Hollow roared, pain leaking into his tone, **"All you talked about was those girls!"**

The teenager had tears forming in her eyes, "Sora, I didn't want to worry you!"

**"So you made me sad instead?! What sister does that to her brother?!"**

The Hollow fully took over, and tried to attack Orihime. The ditzy girl shook, fear and sadness warring for control of her body.

"Oh no you don't!" Ayumi shouted, cutting off the outstretched hand.

**"Stop interfering!"**

The teenage shinigami shook her head, "Then stop trying to kill my friend! I don't want to fight you!"

**"Then get out of my way! Orihime is mine! I raised her!"**

Ayumi's eyes widened slightly. Her friend hadn't told her _that_...just that her brother was her only family.

"I...can't thank you enough for that Sora!" the girl in question broke in, "but please! Don't fight my friends!"

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, making Ayumi feel like breaking the mask that was hurting her friend so much.

**"Orihime..."** the Hollow muttered, sounding sane for a second, **"I can't..."**

Before anyone could react, Sora completely snapped. Whether it was conflicting emotions or something else, it hardly mattered. His jaw was open wide, as he launched past Ayumi and tried to chomp down on his sister. Ichigo jumped in front of him, reiatsu coating his fist as he punched the Hollow away. The mask cracked, leading to another roar of pain.

Ayumi jumped forward, and made sure she was positioned where Sora couldn't get past her again.

"Why do you keep doing that?! She's your sister!"

Regardless of what her brother and sister-in-law had told her, Ayumi couldn't understand why Sora was doing what he was. He clearly retained at least _some_ sanity.

**"Orihime abandoned me! She prayed for me every day, but now she won't!"**

"And that's a reason to try and _kill_ her?"

**"I..."**

"You're not thinking!" the teenager shouted, feeling tears prick at her eyes, "She's your sister! Would Orihime ever do anything to hurt you? Even if she did, siblings shouldn't hurt other siblings!"

The Hollow held his head with his remaining hand, clearly in pain, **"I...kn..."**

Sora's hand lashed out, grabbing Ayumi's blade and bringing it into his mask. He didn't push all the way through, just stabbing the mask enough to shatter it. Ayumi's mouth dropped open, while Ichigo's eyebrow went up.

_That was easier than last time..._

"Orihime," Sora spoke, his voice losing the Hollow-tone, "I'm sorry. I...never wanted to...hurt you..."

The girl nodded, "I didn't think you did brother! I'm sorry you thought I abandoned you...I just wanted you to be at peace. I thought talking about all the things that made me happy, would make _you_ happy! I didn't have any idea it would make you sad..."

Sora smiled weakly, "I was weak sister. I couldn't see that you were trying to make me happy...all I thought about was the fact that you weren't talking to just me anymore. I thought I was losing you...losing your love."

Turning away from his sister, the Hollow slithered over to Ayumi, "Please, cleanse me while I'm still sane. I want to move on...move on happy, not as a monster trying to kill my own sister."

Ayumi forced herself not to let her sadness show. Her friend's brother was asking her to stab him...kill him. Regardless of the fact she wasn't _really_ killing him, it still hurt to think about. Especially when he was smiling at her with a _human_ face. A _crying_ human face.

"Sora! Wait, don't go!" Orihime's voice damn near broke the shinigami, "I don't want you to leave!"

"I...don't want to leave," the Hollow admitted, "but I have to. I'm sane right now, but I can _feel_ the monster. It's going to come back sister...I won't be able to stop it again."

"But..."

Ichigo stepped in, "He's telling the truth. I'm sorry, but he can't stay here."

Orihime sobbed, "Sora..."

"Don't worry," Rukia spoke up now that she had finished healing Tatsuki, "he's going to a better place."

"Okay," the sobbing girl replied, "but...before you go. Sora, I...hated these hairpins. I never thought we would fight...and I never thought you would die! I...just want to say what I should have said. Have a nice day!"

The Hollow smiled, tears rolling down his own face...as he jammed Ayumi's blade into his throat. The Hollow vanished in a flash of light, as Ayumi did what she could to comfort her distraught friend...

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	15. Uryu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: We weren't really satisfied with this chapter. It's rather short, and is a time skip to boot. But we hope everyone still likes it!  
**

* * *

**Rukongai, District 3**

* * *

_Stupid baboon...stupid Bankai...stupid kidō..._

Renji Abarai repeated this mantra in his head, as he ducked under a sword. Zabimaru approached, the baboon holding his Shikai blade in hand, a sneer on the ape's face. The redhead glared at his materialized blade, raising himself to his feet. His own Shikai sat in his hand, cracked and missing spikes from where it had clashed with the zanpakutō's blade.

Renji had been dueling his blade for hours now, attempting to force Bankai from it. Zabimaru was a hard teacher at the best of times though...and no zanpakutō would make _Bankai_ training easy. The ape just happened to take that mantra to a whole new level, as it once more swung its blade at his head. Renji brought his damaged counterpart up to block the blow, gritting his teeth as the blade pushed him back.

_"You are a failure Renji,"_ Zabimaru spoke up, _"If you can't force Bankai from us, you will never reach your goal!"_

"Shut...up..." the shinigami ground out, knocking his blade's attack away from him.

_"Such a weak attack,"_ the snake said.

"I said...shut up!"

The redhead flashed into a shunpo, extending his blade as he brought it down on his spirit from above. Zabimaru flashed away himself, as his Shikai blade carved a trench into the ground

_"Not fast enough by a long shot!"_

"Gah!"

White-hot pain lanced through Renji's back, as he felt the saw-like blade of his zanpakutō cut through it. The shinigami rolled away, forcing the pain from his mind. He wouldn't let the blade have the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

_"And you call yourself a warrior."_

"Bakudo 4, Hainawa!"

Golden ropes of energy shout out from Renji's hands, holding the zanpakutō in place. Zabimaru looked down at the kidō, blinking slowly.

_"Kidō Renji? Hardly impressive."_

The shinigami grinned, "Doesn't need to be, if it holds you long enough. Roar!"

Renji's blade extended, lancing down on Zabimaru. The baboon watched impassively...before the golden bands of kidō on his arms and legs broke in a flash of light. The redhead cursed, as he narrowly avoided another blow from his zanpakutō. His kidō was just too weak to hold down his zanpakutō for long. Zabimaru was hardly better than him at reiatsu control, but it hardly mattered.

The damn baboon had more than enough power to break any kidō Renji could put on it.

_"You won't beat us if you continue such cheap tricks."_

"I know that!"

_"Then why do you try?"_

Renji glared, "Because anything that can beat you is worth trying! I won't lose!"

Zabimaru shook his ape head, _"So you say Renji, but its too late."_

"What?!"

Before he could say anything else, Renji's zanpakutō snapped, as the ape vanished. He had used up too much power...he couldn't keep it materialized any longer, not this day. Looking at the shattered blade in his hand, the shinigami cursed, before placing it back into his sheath. He had been fighting Zabimaru every day for well on a month now, but he had yet to get any further than a few cuts on the spirit.

"Done for the day?" Kaien called out, having been observing the fight while he took a break from his own Bankai training.

"Yeah," Renji replied, walking over to the other Lieutenant.

Kaien clapped him on the back, "Well, I'd say you're doing great!"

"I lost."

"But you didn't die!"

The redhead shook his head, a bemused smiled on it. Kaien was a veritable _fountain_ of optimism at the best of times. Then again, at least it was better than being a depressed wreck like he had been when Miyako died.

"And what about you?" Renji asked.

"Eh?"

The lieutenant sighed, "How close are _you_ to Bankai?"

Kaien scratched his head sheepishly, "Err...not that close. Nejibana doesn't like fighting so getting her to teach me Bankai is a bit...difficult."

"You've got a zanpakutō that doesn't like fighting?" Renji sounded amazed.

"Yeah, so what?" the older man replied, putting a hand defensively over his blade, "not all zanpakutō like fighting!"

Renji looked at the dark-haired shinigami like he was crazy, "They're _weapons_..."

"So?!"

The redhead just shook his head, amusement practically leaking off of him. Kaien glared for a second, before laughing himself. He fully realized how odd it sounded. Zanpakutō were an extension of their wielders souls...and while they took the form of weapons, that didn't necessarily mean they had to enjoy fighting. Nejibana just happened to be one who didn't enjoy it.

Not that Kaien himself did...he might have at one point, but he hadn't been the same since Miyako died, however he covered it. That might be why his Bankai training had stalled out even.

Forcing himself not to think about that, he turned to Renji, "Where did Nanao run off to?"

"No clue," the other Lieutenant shrugged.

"We should probably make sure she's okay."

A nod answered that statement. The pair of male Lieutenants left behind the cratered training area to find their wayward female counterpart. It didn't take them long to do so thankfully, since Nanao was sitting calmly reading a book only a little bit away.

"Oh, are you done?"

Kaien's eyebrow went up, "Have you been reading this whole time?"

Nanao blushed slightly, "Of course not. But as I told our Captains, I am not close to Bankai. I have been in Jinzen until recently, building my stamina."

"Well, that's something at least. We should probably be getting back anyway...I know my Captain is probably wanting a report," the Shiba man replied.

"Your Captain? Talk about _mine_!" Renji added.

Kaien just laughed, and even Nanao had to stifle a laugh or two. Byakuya Kuchiki was many things...but if nothing else, he certainly expected his men to report on time. Renji wasn't a coward, but he enjoyed being able to walk.

At least, that's what he told himself as he flashed back to the Squad 6 barracks.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

In Karakura Town, Ayumi stood in a place that made her _wish_ she was training again. Because standing across from her was Uryu Ishida. The Quincy had been curiously absent from school for the last two months, and the only thing that made sense was that _he_ was training. After Ichigo had told him how he lost his powers in the Soul Society and had yet to gain them back when he went back in time...the teenager couldn't blame her cousin for training.

And she could _tell_ he had been training. While he had never been particularly _ugly_, Uryu now had a lean strength to him. Somewhat like Ichigo, if not even more lean. The teen had obviously been working hard, and hadn't slacked at all. The cross on his arm even looked different...while it was still the simple cross reminiscent of Ichigo's, it had an intricate design carved into it now.

"Kurosaki."

Uryu's harsh voice broke Ayumi from her thoughts, as she looked into his cold eyes. She had wondered why he sought her out alone...Ichigo was checking up on the Vizard, while Rukia was hunting Hollows. If he had wanted them together, he would have found them together...the fact he hadn't could only mean he wanted _her_ specifically.

"Uryu," the orangette replied, "what did you need?"

The Quincy pushed his glasses up, "I'm glad I found you alone."

"Umm..." Ayumi blinked, "did I do something?"

"Of course not," Uryu replied dismissively, "I am not here because _you_ did something."

"Then what's up?"

"I am here, to prove how I am more powerful."

_That_ set off alarm bells.

"Uryu? I don't want to fight you..."

The other teen nodded, "How wonderful, I don't want to fight you either."

Ayumi's brain stopped, "Eh?"

A sigh answered that, "Please do try and use your _brain_ Kurosaki. What did your brother tell you?"

_Oh no...not that...please no...Uryu, don't..._

The Quincy reached into his shirt pocket, and his hand came out with a small object in it. Ayumi's eyes widened, realizing _exactly_ what that was. She hadn't thought her cousin could be _that_ stupid!

"You can't be serious Uryu!" the orangette protested.

"Oh but I am," the black-haired teen replied.

"But you _know_ what will happen! Neither of us can handle a Menos!"

Uryu shook his head, "Speak for yourself Kurosaki! I have been doing _nothing but training_ for the past two months! You can't possibly believe I'm as weak as your brother said I was, can you?"

"But what about all the people who could get hurt?! My mother and father can't fight! My sisters are in school!"

"Then you'll just have to fight harder," the Quincy said, disdain leaking from his tone, "but know that I won't let anyone come to harm, even if _you_ are too weak."

"Please, Uryu...don't!"

The Quincy's fingers snapped, crushing the Hollow bait in his hands. Ayumi's eyes widened, as she felt the sudden increase in Hollow reiatsu...and heard roars from every corner of Karakura Town. She couldn't...believe he had done that! Was Uryu so stuck in his ways that he disregarded the warnings?! If the smirk on his face was any indication, he was.

Ayumi was not a violent person. She preferred to talk things out, and see the best in people. But with the knowledge that her entire family was at risk...she saw red. Her fist lashed out, knocking the smug grin off her cousins face.

"What the hell?!" she screamed, "You've put everyone in this town at danger! Even Ichi-nii can only be so many places at once! You idiot!"

Uryu got to his feet, nursing a bleeding nose, "I told you already...no one will be hurt. I will protect the town."

"I...I..." Ayumi was at a loss for words, before her eyes hardened, "You know, I don't care what you have to say. Do what you want, _I_ am going to find help."

Before Uryu could do more than blink, the teenager had popped a pill in her body and vanished in a shunpo. The mod soul in her body took it somewhere safe, while the Quincy pushed his glasses up his face.

_I know what a risk this is...Kurosaki. I have to do this though...or I will never be able to look in the mirror, without knowing that I did my best to prove the strength of the Quincy..._

* * *

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Shinji Hirako looked up, sending a curious look at Ichigo. The shinigami had been outlining a plan for defense of Karakura in the event that Aizen managed to escape, but now he was looking up at the roof of the warehouse, a glare on his face. The Vizard wondered what had gotten into him...before he felt what Ichigo had felt. A rapid surge in Hollow power, that had Grimmjow practically licking his lips in glee. Casting a vaguely disgusted look at the Arrancar, the blonde turned back to his friend.

Ichigo's body was practically shaking with repressed anger. Shinji didn't have to guess why...this much Hollow reiatsu either meant Arrancar, or a _lot_ of regular small fry. But even the small-fry were more than enough for Isshin and Masaki at this point. So no wonder he was angry. At whatever had caused this sudden jump in Hollows.

"Yo, Ichigo," the Vizard spoke up, "what's with all the Hollows?"

"A stupid Quincy, that's what's up," Ichigo replied, "I thought Uryu was smarter than this damn it!"

"Why the hell would a Quincy draw this many Hollows?" Shinji cocked his head to the side, "Ya know as well as anyone they don't leak enough reiatsu."

"It's not Uryu's power," the Third Seat explained, "It's his damn bait."

Shinji blinked, before cursing. Cursing quite extensively actually, since Ichigo was fairly certain some of those words weren't even Japanese. Or English for that matter.

"What kinda idiot carries around _Hollow bait_?"

"Ishida."

"How many Hollows we talkin about here?"

Ichigo wracked his brain for his memories of the last time this had happened. He had given up keeping count of his own kills around twenty. Presuming Uryu killed roughly the same amount, that was forty. Toss in the absolute _swarm_ of Hollows during their back-to-back moment...

"A couple hundred?"

If Ichigo had thought the first cursing spree was something, it was _nothing_ on this one. Shinji, for all his distrust and hate of shinigami, was still one himself. And that meant he had the instinctual desire to protect innocent souls from Hollows. So hearing that there might just well be a couple _hundred_ of the things descending on Karakura was bound to make him angry.

Hell, Ichigo was barely keeping himself from flashing away to beat Uryu senseless. The only reason he _hadn't_ was because he didn't want to hurt his cousin. He was an idiot, but not _that_ big of an idiot.

"I can't handle that many without going Bankai," Ichigo added, "Not without taking too much time and getting someone hurt."

Shinji nodded, "It's a risk, but I'll help ya. As long as I'm careful, Soul Society shouldn't realize we're here."

Ichigo frowned, "You sure about that Shinji?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," the Vizard replied, "better me than Grimmjow."

"Fuck you too," the Arrancar in question spoke up.

Shinji just ignored him, and grabbed his zanpakutō, "Shall we?"

Ichigo nodded fiercely, grabbing Zangetsu off his back. The two Vizards flashed out of the warehouse...to clean up Uryu's mess.

* * *

_Why does this always happen to me?_

Rukia panted as she fired another Byakurai at the Hollows chasing her. She had been having a fairly normal day, cleansing a couple Hollows...eating a nice lunch...wondering what Ichigo was doing...normal. At least, until she felt a sudden surge in Hollow power, corresponding with a natural Garganta forming in the sky. She didn't need to be a genius to know what _that_ meant.

"Uryu Ishida, you are a _fool_!"

Ducking under a Hollow, Rukia pierced its mask with a Sōkatsui. That was the tenth Hollow she had cleansed since the bait had presumably been released. And the Hollows were getting ever stronger, even as _she _got weaker. She had nearly fully recovered her reiryoku when _this _had to happen, and having to use up so much of her recovering stock of powers was tiring her out. She had a limit, and it was rapidly approaching.

_Damn it, _she cursed, even as the petite shinigami spun around, "Hadō 4, Byakurai!"

The Hollow the attack had been aimed at simply rose a hand, knocking the kidō back at it source. Rukia frowned, and jumped above the rebounded attack. Her hands came up to fire a stronger kidō...when she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Gah!"

Slamming into the ground, Rukia stumbled to her feet, panting in pain now as she felt blood pouring down her back. A Hollow stood behind where she had jumped, licking her blood off its long claws.

**"Tasty,"** it mocked, flicking some blood away as it charged at her.

The shinigami scowled like her husband, as she prepared to fight off Hollows from both directions...when a zanpakutō came down and cut the clawed Hollow in half, and an arrow blasted through the one behind her. Rukia blinked, and sighed in relief when she saw Ayumi standing where the clawed monster had been. The orangette was coated in sweat, her long hair sticking to her face. But she wasn't wounded, as she smiled at her sister-in-law. The shinigami didn't have to look behind her to know Uryu was there.

"Rukia-nee!" Ayumi shouted, running up to the shorter woman, "Thank god you're okay!"

The older woman managed a smile, "I nearly wasn't."

"I told you that there was no need to worry," Uryu spoke up, walking into view. His bow was more solid, and had spikes beginning to form along the edges...and just a cursory scan could tell it was far more powerful.

"Shut up Uryu," Rukia said, "you're a fool."

The Quincy's eye twitched, but he didn't otherwise react to the barb, "The Hollows are losing. It won't be long until all are gone, and then I shall have proved my superiority."

"Superiority in idiocy maybe..."

Uryu just spun around and started stomping up the stairs he had come down. Rukia and Ayumi shared a look, before charging after him. When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw the Quincy shooting arrow after arrow into the sky, where the Hollows had started gathering around the proto-Garganta. Every arrow punched through at least two Hollows, but more kept coming.

"Come Hollows! I shall prove the power of the Quinc..." Uryu started to shout, before he got knocked to the ground by a flying kick.

"You idiot!" Ichigo shouted, holding Zangetsu's shikai on his shoulder while Shinji laughed at the angry Quincy on the ground.

"Ichi-nii?"Ayumi asked, blinking slowly.

The Third Seat turned to his sister, "Yo. Good to see you two are okay."

"Is everyone else okay?" Rukia spoke up.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. Shinji and I have pretty well cleared the rest of the Town. Just the guys hanging around the Garganta now."

Of course, the 'guys around the Garganta' was at least fifty or more Hollows. And as the tear grew greater in size, it was only a matter of time until the Menos arrived. And _then_ they would have a problem. Even as they watched, the crack was growing larger and larger. So too was the Hollow reiatsu, as the flying ones began to move towards the tear in the sky.

That could only mean the Menos was about to make its appearance.

"Uryu, you are an idiot. I'm going to tell you all the reasons _why_ when we're done here," Ichigo called over his shoulder, as he launched into the air.

The Quincy glared at his back, before shrinking back slightly as everyone _else_ gave _him_ glares. For his part, the Third Seat just flew up to the rapidly opening Garganta. Staring out at him from the tear was the massive mask of the Menos, its eyes blinking slowly. Ichigo started spinning Zangetsu around, waiting for the hole to grow slightly larger.

**"Don't worry Kingy, this'll work."**

_'I told you to stop calling me that.'_

**"Whatever."**

Smiling slightly at Zangetsu, Ichigo tugged the blade back into his hand as the Menos began to pull the sky apart. White reiatsu grew along the blade's tip, as he pushed his power into it. Holding it above his head, the shinigami brought it down.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A truly massive crescent of white energy shot out from the blade, right into the massive Hollow's mask. The mask held for a second...before the Getsuga shattered it. The headless Menos fell back into the Garganta, its body dissolving as the thousands of souls that made it up were purified. Ichigo watched, before sighing and floating down to the ground. Kisuke would have to fix the hole in the sky himself, since the Third Seat certainly didn't know how.

Besides, as his Quincy cousin sweatdropped below him, he had something _else_ to handle...

* * *

**AN: And there we go. Now, I know it probably seems like we're just hanging close to the Bleach storyline for no reason.  
**

**That's not the case. Yes, Uryu is being uncharacteristically stupid. _However_, he now knows that he lost badly in the Soul Society. Why else would he use the Sanrei Glove? Remember, Ichigo didn't know he used it against a _Captain_. For all the Quincy knows, he lost to a Third Seat or lower. Now, with that in mind, he spent a bunch of time training to get stronger so he wouldn't need the Glove.  
**

**And all that training just reminded him that unless he fought a shinigami, he would never be able to look himself in the mirror. He had spent years believing the Quincy superior, and that isn't going away. Thus, we still have the bait. Though even _he_ acknowledges its a stupid risk.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And here we are with the next chapter. No Uryu grilling though...while I know people would like it, neither me nor my sister are particularly _good_ at writing stuff like that. So I, for one, am operating on the principle that anything the readers can imagine is probably better than I could write in this case.  
**

**I hope everyone still enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

**Seireitei**

* * *

"It's time, isn't it?" Jushiro Ukitake asked, as Byakuya Kuchiki stood in front of him.

The noble inclined his head slightly, "Indeed. Ichigo purified the Menos, but Rukia was seen to fight in a Gigai alongside the Quincy and Ayumi Kurosaki."

"I was wondering when this would come," the older man sighed.

"We have planned for this," Byakuya reminded him.

"I know," Ukitake replied, "I'm still worried. Rukia has gone through so much already..."

Byakuya merely nodded. He agreed with his fellow Captain on this subject at least. He knew what his sister had gone through the last time this had happened...when he had almost killed the boy. Ichigo had just compounded the issue by informing him of his determination to have Rukia executed. The Byakuya that had been told that fact was not the same one that the boy had known though.

Hisana had passed on a short few years previously. He hadn't had time to fully retreat into the Kuchiki shell...his promise to protect Rukia was still fresh as the day he made it. Byakuya was not going to let the same thing happen to Rukia again, he couldn't. In fact, the very idea of acting so cold and detached towards his sister, to the point where he _wanted_ her executed, turned his stomach. Even if he didn't outwardly show that fact.

_I will not let _her_ down..._

Ukitake felt much the same. After Miyako had died from something that should have been preventable, he wasn't about to let _another_ subordinate die like that.

"Have you been assigned the mission then?" the old Captain asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, "Renji and I are due to depart tonight. Our orders are to bring her back, dead or alive."

"Harsh," Ukitake said, with a shake of his head, "but entirely expected, if Aizen truly is manipulating everything."

"And there is no reason to doubt that he is."

"True."

The younger man looked towards the center of the Seireitei, "What of Central 46?"

Ukitake sighed, "Nothing out of the ordinary. When I sent a request for information on Rukia's situation, I was told it was 'classified'. As her Captain, I should be worried about that..."

"However, we are already under Aizen's spell and would not notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Exactly, and that worries me," the older man replied.

It worried him, primarily because of a simple fact. For all they knew, Aizen knew _exactly_ what they were planning, and was just stringing the shinigami along. It would be entirely within his personality, from what they heard from Ichigo and Urahara. Hence the reason they had so many backup plans, precisely because they couldn't afford not having them.

"And the plans?" Byakuya could also read minds, apparently.

"Kaien has the Shiba Senkaimon ready, for whenever Ichigo returns with whomever he brings," Ukitake replied.

"Hmm," the noble said, "I have already informed Renji to go easy on the girl. The sooner she can recover, the sooner we can begin."

Despite everything, including the seriousness of the situation, the white-haired Captain couldn't prevent a chuckle at Byakuya's words.

"I would dearly hope Renji doesn't hurt her," he said, a smile tugging at his lips, "Ichigo would not appreciate that."

"Quite," Byakuya agreed, "and none suspect the plans?"

"No one."

It was partially paranoia, partially a sensible precaution. But whatever you called it, the fact was that most of the Captains and other shinigami had no idea that two conspiracies were happening at once. That was intentional, of course. Aizen had long ago decided not to have any further help in the Soul Society, while the other group of Captains couldn't risk spilling the beans, so to speak. While most of the other Captains would likely support them, and Toshiro Hitsugaya may still be brought in on the plans, the fact remained that they couldn't tell another soul about the plans.

Not least because if Aizen got so much as a whiff that someone had figured out his plan, he would move to eliminate whoever knew. Or even just expose the 'conspiracy against peace and justice' or some nonsense like that. And the fact of the matter was, the Head-Captain would likely believe Aizen even over his own students. Kyoka Suigetsu was a masterful tool in that regard.

"If the plans are secure, I must be going," Byakuya spoke up.

"Of course, you have to prepare for the mission," Ukitake smiled slightly, "I have to be returning to my own barracks too. Kaien is stuck at the manor, so I have to do more work than usual."

"Those two will be the death of him," the Noble said...his deadpan delivery as perfect as ever.

"At least he would die happy," the older man couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

"Perhaps," Byakuya wasn't able to keep a small twitch off his lips either.

With a swish of his Haori though, the Captain vanished in a flash of shunpo. The smile slowly slid off Ukitake's face as he looked up at the sky. Cheerful blue sky with nary a cloud in sight greeted him. But he didn't feel cheerful. Even the endless fount of optimism that was Jushiro Ukitake had its limits. And right now, his mind was clouded with worry.

Worry that for all their plans, Aizen would still win. The old Captain had seen enough death in his long life. He had no desire to see more, ever again. He could only hope that the Soul Society came out of this intact.

_I must have faith in Ichigo and Rukia. They know what they are doing, and are our only hope..._

And indeed they were. For only those two, and Ayumi Kurosaki, had not seen Aizen's Shikai. They were the trump card...and they would likely be needed, before all of this was over.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

Ichigo sneezed, nearly ending up a head shorter as Ayumi's blade swung at his face. Zangetsu came up to block it, but he still lost a bit of hair. His teenage sister blinked her large eyes, clearly shocked she had gotten that close to hitting him. She hadn't managed_ that_ before!

"Ichi-nii?"

"I could've sworn someone was talking about me," the shinigami muttered, before shaking his head, "you're getting better sis."

Ayumi's grin brightened the room, "Thanks!"

The third seat smiled back, "It's a good thing too. Rukia will have to go back today."

And just like that the grin was gone. The teenager frowned, sheathing her sword and looking at her brother expectantly. Ichigo just sighed, and sheathed his own blade. The siblings moved to sit on a large rock, where the older one did his best to explain the situation. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the details when it came to Rukia's impending arrest...he hadn't wanted to worry his sister.

That, and Rukia would beat him senseless if he did. But since she was likely to go back tonight, if Kaien's message was true...it was time. Ayumi had to know what she was getting into here, since the Soul Society would probably send someone after _her_ if she didn't fight- and lose against -Byakuya. Ichigo just had to make sure his sister didn't get hurt doing so.

"Why does Rukia-nee have to go back today?" the orangette asked, "I thought she had more time?"

"I wish she did," Ichigo agreed, "but we ain't that lucky. That Menos yesterday drew too much attention."

"Uryu..."

The Third Seat placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Hey, I'm angry at him too y'know."

Ayumi winced slightly. Rukia was Ichigo's _wife_ after all...he had more reason to be angry with her pending arrest than anyone.

"How much time do we have?"

"A few hours," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"That's...not a lot..."

"I know. We should probably go make sure she's ready."

The younger girl nodded, "Yeah..."

Ichigo didn't need to know his sister well to know she was worried. He couldn't even blame her, not really.

"Hey, stop acting so worried!" he slapped her on the back instead, "Rukia will be fine. The midget is way too stubborn to let anything happen to her."

"I guess you're right," Ayumi smiled weakly.

"'Course I am," Ichigo replied, "Now come on, let's get going before Rukia goes off on her own or something stupid like that."

The orangette frowned, "Would she really do that?"

"Yes."

The deadpan look on Ichigo's face got a weak giggle out of his sister. Now that she thought about it, Ayumi could easily see Rukia going off on her own. She had a way with things, and it generally amounted to 'doing things herself'. Like that Hollow she had fought to protect the bird. Then again, the petite shinigami had to know her family would go running right after her...right?

That was the plan, wasn't it?

_Ichi-nii did say that Rukia _had_ to go back. But...I..._

Ayumi didn't _want_ her sister-in-law to go back to the Soul Society, just to be tossed into a cell. Maybe she was naïve, but she didn't want Rukia to go through that. The teenager would do whatever she could to keep Rukia in the World of the Living. Surely they could keep her hidden...no one knew that several former Captains were living in Karakura after all...right?

For his part, Ichigo watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. He knew well what she was thinking. The way she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes was classic Ayumi...deep in thought about something or other. And considering what he had just said, it had to be about Rukia returning. If his sister was anything like _him- _and she was -then she would be wanting to keep Rukia in Karakura.

_It's not like I _want_ Rukia to go back,_ the shinigami mused.

He really didn't like the idea actually. Leaving Rukia at the mercies of the Soul Society wasn't his idea of a good time. He may be a full shinigami himself, but that didn't mean he trusted the leadership outside his little group.

Of course though, Rukia had made this plan herself and trying to stop her was more than pointless.

* * *

In point of fact, the petite shinigami in question had already fled from the Kurosaki Clinic. Masaki had offered to go with her, since none in the Soul Society had any idea she was a former Quincy, but Rukia had politely turned her down. Ichigo was going to have enough worry when he realized she had set out alone...dragging his nearly powerless mother along would be an invitation for disaster.

"Ichigo..."

Rukia knew it was going to hurt him that she didn't tell him when she left. Even if it was the plan, he had probably been hoping to see her off. But...she needed all her resolve at the moment, and leaving with Ichigo would have broken that.

As she ran along the street though, Rukia could feel his reiatsu...the suppressed torrent of power overwhelming the somewhat frosty counterpart that was Ayumi. The feeling was calming, since she knew it meant Ichigo was fine. Rather less calming was the even more familiar force above her.

"Rukia! I know you can feel me!"

Dropping down behind the petite shinigami was a familiar face. Renji Abarai, admittedly looking less than pleased at what he had to do.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, well-aware that things might be monitored.

"Yo Rukia," the redhead said, tossing off a sarcastic salute, "it's good to see you?"

The other shinigami frowned, "I wish I could say the same. Why are you here Renji?"

Renji blinked, before understanding dawned on his face, "You didn't seriously think the Soul Society wouldn't notice you giving your powers to a _human_ did you? Honestly Rukia, you're smarter than _that_!"

At least the redhead could act decently when needed.

"I have no idea _what_ you are talking about Renji."

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia," Renji repeated her name, somehow managing to sound patronizing.

_Okay, Renji. You don't need to go _that_ far..._

"You don't honestly believe that we wouldn't notice, did you? The Gigai is a dead give-away y'know," he continued, "You weren't assigned one when you came here, which can only mean you got it from someone else and _that_ only makes sense if you lost a good chunk of power."

_That was..._ "Surprisingly smart of you Renji."

The Lieutenant's eye-twitched, "Very funny Rukia. Now, are you going to tell me where the Human is, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"'Beat me?'" Rukia asked, raising her 'Kuchiki Eyebrow', "And you think you can do that?"

Before Rukia could do more than blink, Renji was standing beside her...and she felt blood pouring down her cheek. Raising a hand up to it, the petite shinigami blinked when she realized her friend had _actually cut her_. And done it without her even realizing he had...he certainly hadn't been capable of _that_ last time!

He must have been taking his training very seriously, to do _that_ to her.

"Still think you can fight Rukia?" the redhead asked, "Because I really don't have the time for this. Just tell me where the human is already."

Before the short woman could even say anything, a blue arrow whizzed by her face and nearly hit Renji in the eye. The Lieutenant leaned back and watched curiously as the bolt of energy flew into the distance. Rukia had to remind herself that the pineapple had never actually _seen_ a Quincy. Ichigo wasn't in the habit of using his underdeveloped powers in the Soul Society after all. And he sure as hell wouldn't use them in a fight that was probably being monitored. Which could only mean one thing...

Uryu Ishida, suitably cowed after Ichigo and Ayumi had torn into him over the Hollows or not, was approaching the pair. The Quincy hadn't even bothered with the bag this time, as he glared at Renji. Either the redheads acting was better than even he had thought, or Uryu hadn't been clued in on the 'fight'. The latter was more likely, considering the fact that Uryu certainly wasn't hiding his anger. He might know that Rukia had to return to the Soul Society, but he certainly didn't know that required her 'fighting with her best friend'.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Renji asked.

"A classmate of Rukia's," Uryu replied, pushing his glasses up, "one who hates Shinigami."

Renji blinked, "That is not an answer."

"It is, just not one you like," Uryu countered.

"Smartass. If you won't answer, I _will_ have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try Shinigami. But if you want an answer...Uryu Ishida, Quincy."

"Huh, a Quincy," the Lieutenant said, "Well, that won't help you any kid."

Another arrow flew forward, though Renji just cut it out of the air, "I'm serious brat, if you don't want to die, leave now."

"On the Honor of the Quincy, I can't do that," Uryu replied coldly, "I can't just let you take a defenseless girl."

Renji scowled, and launched forward. He wouldn't kill the kid, but he wasn't getting away without a beating...

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the battle, Ichigo and his sister ran towards it. Both of them could sense Uryu faltering, and Renji's reiatsu overwhelming him. While Ayumi couldn't sense him, Ichigo could also tell Byakuya was there. Uryu might not have noticed...but even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered. Even if by some miracle the Quincy had downed Renji, the Kuchiki Captain would have dealt with him. Ichigo would like to think Byakuya wouldn't have actually _killed_ him, of course, but he wasn't banking on that.

He also knew he couldn't actually interfere regardless. Ichigo _wanted_ to, damn did he want to. But he couldn't. If he showed himself, he wouldn't be able to return to the Soul Society regularly. And _then_ they had a problem. So he slowed down, getting an odd look from his sister.

"Ichi-nii? Come on, Uryu's in trouble!" she shouted, a worried look on her face as the Quincy's presence grew weaker.

"I can't go the whole way," the Third Seat explained, "I want to, but I can't."

"Why?" Ayumi sounded confused.

"Soul Society are a bunch of spying assholes," Ichigo shrugged, "You'll have to handle this one alone sis."

The teenager nodded, "Okay...I can do this. I can do this..."

Ichigo watched as his sister moved forward, and resisted every instinct he had. His instincts were screaming at him that this was a bad idea...but he had to do it. Forcing himself not to worry, he vanished in a shunpo, and set up nearby to watch the upcoming fight.

For her part, Ayumi gasped when she came upon the battleground. Trees were punctured by arrows, and various craters littered the street. Laying in a puddle of his own blood though...was Uryu Ishida. The Quincy was out-cold, numerous wounds littering his body. Standing above him was a redheaded shinigami, a couple gashes of his own from near misses.

"Told ya kid, you weren't a match for me. Now, let me tell you my name...Renji Abarai!"

Before Renji's sword could come down, another zanpakutō intercepted it. The redhead blinked, as he was launched back from a surprisingly strong blow. When he could right his body, the Lieutenant saw an orange-haired girl in front of him.

"And I'm Ayumi Kurosaki," the girl said, "haven't you hurt him enough?"

_So _this_ is the mysterious sister..._

Renji scowled slightly, as he looked at the blade in Ayumi's hand. It was obviously a standard zanpakutō, and that meant she had some control of her power. Unless Ichigo was a bigger idiot than he acted, the girl was probably well-trained too. Considering that Captain Kuchiki had made it quite clear he couldn't hurt the girl, this wasn't going to be an easy fight by any means.

It didn't help that the girl was distractingly attractive either.

"Ah, you must be the human Rukia lost her powers to," Renji spoke up, continuing to play the part of the clueless shinigami.

Ayumi frowned, "She hasn't lost all her power..."

"Doesn't matter if it's some or all of it," the Lieutenant replied, "I have to kill you regardless. And Rukia will go back to the Soul Society to be executed for her crimes."

Renji _might_ have underestimated Ichigo's sister as he said that. She may not have had her brother's temperament, but Ayumi _certainly_ had his problem with people threatening her family.

"No," the orangette said, raising her zanpakutō, "You aren't taking her!"

The redhead sighed, and was about to say something...before he had to lean back and bring Zabimaru up. His blade sparked off the teenager's, barely avoiding having his head chopped off.

_She's_ fast_!_

Ayumi wasn't about to give him a chance to rest either, as her katana came down again, aiming for his shoulder this time. Renji blocked the blow and redirected the blade to the side, lashing out with his fist as the teenager overshot him. Ayumi twisted her body and managed to avoid the blow...her own leg lashing out to knock Renji in the chest. The shinigami cursed as he felt the blow, staggering slightly.

_Okay, she was definitely trained. I may not be _able_ to go easy on her..._

Renji already had his limiter hurting his power. If he held back, he might very well die here. So he leapt back away from the orange-haired girl, holding Zabimaru in front of his face.

"I'll admit, I underestimated you kid," the shinigami said, "but you're nothing against a _real_ shinigami. Let me show you why...Roar, Zabimaru!"

The teenager tensed, knowing what was going. She had seen Zangetsu, and knew that Renji had just used his Shikai. If she had expected something like Zangetsu though, she was sorely mistaken. Because out of the smoke that Renji's release created, came a segmented whip of a sword.

_What?!_

Ayumi's own blade barely caught the Lieutenant's, and it still flung her head-over-heels. Sticking her free hand out, the substitute caught herself, and managed to flip to her feet. Ayumi still stumbled slightly though, as she shook her head. Refocusing, she saw Renji walking out of the smoke, holding a massive blade on his shoulder. A cocky look adorned his face, as he looked at the teenager.

"Ha, you didn't think I was fighting at my best did ya kid?"

The orangette grimaced, and tried to attack Renji again. The redhead just brought Zabimaru up to block the blow, redirecting the attack once more. Ayumi spun around, and tried to slice into the Lieutenant's side. Renji blocked the blow, and jumped into the air. Zabimaru extended out, and before the teenage shinigami knew what had happened, the blade cut through her shoulder.

Ayumi grimaced, as she fell to her knees. She had never felt pain like this before...it felt like her arm was on fire!

For his part, Renji winced slightly...he could practically _feel_ the killing intent coming from Ichigo, somewhat nearby. While his cocky side wanted to mock the teenager trying to stem the bleeding from her shoulder...the practical side didn't want to die from an angry orange-haired Third Seat.

"Sorry about this kid," he muttered, bringing Zabimaru down on Ayumi's head. The teenage substitute fell to the ground, cleanly knocked out.

With Ayumi and Uryu out of action, Byakuya strode forward and opened a Senkaimon. Renji grabbed a stunned Rukia, and dragged her to her feet. The three shinigami entered the Senkaimon, on their way back to the Soul Society.

Once they were gone, Ichigo walked forward with Kisuke and Yoruichi. He picked up his sister, scowling at the bleeding wound in her shoulder. He would be getting Renji back for that one. But for now, he had to get her to Kisuke's shop...get her healed up, and trained. She would need her Shikai, if she was going to stand any chance in the Soul Society...

* * *

**AN: Ayumi didn't last quite as long as Ichigo for a couple reasons. For all that she's being heavily trained, she doesn't have a Shikai yet. Renji by contrast has been training his behind off for months by this point. Oh, and Renji is (most likely) not going to be paired with Ayumi. I don't know if she'll even _have_ a pairing this time around. Depends on what the readers want.  
**

**In any case, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: ****While this chapter isn't as long as it could be, we do have our next couple breaks from the old story. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

_Ugh...what...happened..._

Ayumi blearily opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light above her head. Shutting her eyes as quickly as they had opened, the teenager winced at the headache she felt. A wince that quickly turned into a gasp of pain and shock, as she shot up from her bed. Her eyes opened once again, wide with fear. Not fear for herself of course...fear for Rukia.

"Rukia...damn it!"

"I see you're up," Ichigo's voice spoke up, the Third Seat sitting in a chair next to Ayumi's desk.

"Ichi-nii!" Ayumi frowned, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be..."

"Rescuing Rukia?"

"Exactly!"

Ichigo sighed, and got to his feet, "_We_ will be rescuing her. Right now though, I have to help you train. You're lucky sis, at least you don't have to regain your powers like I did."

"But...what if Rukia-nee..."

"They won't execute her," Ichigo interrupted his sister, "We've got time, and there are plenty of people who would break her out if needed."

Ayumi _wanted_ to protest more. But the look in her brother's eyes made it clear _that_ was a moot point. He was obviously unhappy about leaving himself out of the loop on rescuing Rukia, but it was just as obvious he wanted to train her. After her showing against Renji, she couldn't blame him. One cut and she was out of the fight...how could she be so weak? Hadn't she trained to fight better than that?

Well, she was just going to have train harder then. Now she knew what to expect in a real battle...and the teenager wasn't about to lose again. She had to get her Shikai...so she could help Ichigo. They would bust Rukia out, no matter what it took.

**"She's a tough one Ichigo,"** Zangetsu spoke up, as Ichigo saw the change in his sister's mood.

_'Ain't that the truth.'_

"Ichi-nii, should we get started?"

The Third Seat nodded, "Sooner the better. Let's get back to Urahara's place."

Before Ayumi could answer, she found herself scooped up into her brother's arms. A blush formed on her cheeks, as Ichigo flashed away from the Clinic. He certainly wasn't wasting any time.

"Do...you have to carry me?"

"Faster this way," Ichigo replied, as the two landed outside Urahara's store.

Ayumi blinked, knowing very well how far away that shop was. It was a stark reminder of just how far behind Ichigo she was too.

_I have to train harder then..._

Shaking her head slightly, the teenager climbed out of her brother's grip, and walked up to the door of the shop. Before she could even knock on the door, it was opened by a surprising face.

"Orihime?"

"Hey Ayumi!"

And indeed, standing in front of the teenager was her friend. Orihime had known about shinigami at least as long as Ayumi herself did, since Ichigo had convinced Rukia not to erase her memories of that horrible night. So the fact she knew where Urahara's store was _shouldn't_ have been a surprise. But Ichigo had also said that, with Ayumi's greater control of her powers, that Orihime shouldn't have developed her powers. So while the busty teenager could presumably know about Urahara...

Well, one had to question why she was actually _there_. Unless she had developed her powers, despite all the efforts to the contrary.

"What're you doing here?" the orangette asked, as she and her brother entered the building.

Orihime giggled, "Eh...about that..."

"You're training?"

"Yes she is," Kisuke's voice spoke up, "Inoue-san came here after her brother passed on. She wanted to help you out, and I couldn't deny such a pretty face."

Orihime blushed, while Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Ayumi found it hard to believe that her friend had still gained her powers. And even beyond that...that she had been training while the Substitute had been too. How had she not noticed that? For what it was worth, Ichigo hadn't known either. Hence the reason he was currently narrowing his eyes at a chuckling Kisuke, who waved his fan in a 'not my fault!' gesture.

Ichigo kept up his glare for a second, before turning to his sister. Ayumi was still in shock about her friend, so the Third Seat had to poke her a couple of times to actually get her attention.

"Ayumi," Ichigo said, "go with Kisuke."

"I thought you were training me Ichi-nii?"

The shinigami shook his head, "Nope. Kisuke managed to bring Zangetsu out, so I'm hoping he can bring yours out too."

Ayumi turned her head, and shuddered slightly when she saw the gleam in the man's eyes. Casting a pleading look at her brother, she just got a sympathetic smile. Sighing in defeat, Ayumi trudged over to the ladder, and followed the shopkeeper down into his training ground. The large area looked much the same as usual really.

"Tell me, are you ready for this?" Kisuke asked from behind the teenager.

"As ready as I'll ever b..." Ayumi replied, only to blink as her soul was knocked out of her body, "ooookaay then..."

Kisuke laughed, "Hey, blame your brother. He wanted this done as quickly as possible."

The teenager drew her blade, "Well then, I won't disappoint him!"

"Determination. Seems to be a family trait eh?" the former Captain asked cheerfully...before his face turned serious, "And its a good thing too. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Before Ayumi could do more than begin to ask a question, she was launching backwards into a rock.

_I didn't even see him move!_

Letting out a gasp of pain as the rock tore into her back, the orangette brought her zanpakutō up and blocked a second blow from Kisuke. The shopkeeper didn't even say anything, as he pushed against the teenager. Ayumi grimaced, and pushed back, putting both hands on her katana. Using all her strength, she managed to deflect Kisuke's blow and get some breathing room.

Steadying her feet, Ayumi forced the pain in her back away from her mind. It was nothing on what Renji did to her, and the last thing she could afford right now was to be distracted by anything.

Case in point...Kisuke's blade coming close enough that it chopped off some of her long hair.

"You've got reflexes," the man said, "I'll give you that. But if all you do is dodge and block my blade, you won't win."

"You didn't give me any warning!"

Kisuke snorted, "And neither will any real enemy."

Ayumi had to block yet another blow, as red reiatsu began to glow around Kisuke's body and blade.

"Scream, Benihime."

"Damn it!"

The orangette rarely cursed. But as Kisuke's newly transformed blade began to _cut through her blade_ she was justified in doing so. Kicking back, she jumped over a rock, panting slightly. Ayumi looked down at her zanpakutō, and saw a large crack forming, where Benihime had cut into it. The blade...it almost felt like her body was in pain, not the sword.

"I'm impressed you dodged that."

Ayumi rolled, as Kisuke's zanpakutō crashed into the ground where she had been standing. The shopkeeper pulled it out of the ground, not even breaking a sweat. His grey eyes examined Ayumi from under his bucket hat, the normally jovial man quite serious. His eyes seemed to be dissecting the teenager, and it was far from a comfortable feeling for her. Shakily holding her blade in front of her body, Ayumi jumped forward.

Defense wasn't working, so maybe offense would.

"I won't lose here!" the substitute shouted.

"I doubt you will," Kisuke admitted, "But you aren't winning with a sealed blade."

Before Ayumi could blink, Benihime cleaved through her zanpakutō, leaving a stump of the blade left. She barely ducked back in time to avoid her _head_ being cleaved too, and only a snap-kick got Kisuke away from her. The Captain grinned..._he grinned_...as he launched forward again. With only a stump of a blade in her hands, Ayumi was reduced to hand-to-hand fighting.

And while she was no slouch thanks to Tatsuki's rigorous training methods, she was against a shinigami Captain who had started in the Stealth Force.

Needless to say, she was tossed off the little hill in short order.

_He's...too strong! I can't beat him!_

The teenager started to sprint in the opposite direction...get space. Find Ichigo. Do _something_ that would keep herself alive.

**"Why are ya running Ayumi?"**

The orangette started, as she heard the familiar voice in her head. She looked around quickly, seeing nothing...but the rapidly approaching form of Kisuke Urahara. Something that got her sprinting again, since she had little desire to be cut in half.

**"Seriously, stop running."**

_'I don't want to die!'_

**"And ya won't. For all his boasting, Urahara is terrified of your bro. He won't do anything to permanently hurt ya."**

As the Shopkeepers blade cut a long gash above her eye, Ayumi was rather inclined to not believe her zanpakutō.

_'You were saying!'_

**"...okay, maybe he will hurt ya. Tell me though, Ayumi, you can hear my voice can't you?"**

_'What does that have to do with anything?'_

Ayumi ducked under another blow from Urahara, her return punch granting her at least some breathing room. She couldn't keep this up much longer...every time she hit the man, his eyes grew sharper and his grin wider. He was _enjoying_ fighting her.

**"If you can hear my voice, you should be able to hear my name. It's..."**

The teenager's eyes widened slightly, before a smile grew on her face. Hearing her zanpakutō's name...it was like a piece of her soul clicked into place. She felt whole, and more powerful than ever before. Stopping her running, she looked over her shoulder at Kisuke. The former Captain had a curious look on his face, as he pulled Benihime back for yet another blow.

He wouldn't get the chance.

"Freeze, Togetsu!"

A pillar of silver reiatsu shot up from the orangette, forcing Kisuke to place a hand on his hat to keep it from flying off his head. His eyes narrowed, his scientist side taking over as he examined the sight in front of him. Even he couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly when the smoke cleared.

Ayumi held an intricate blade in her hands. A silver katana, with an intricate diamond shaped tsuba and equally silver tassels on the end. The teenager swayed slightly from the sudden burst of power, but still smiled as she looked down on her sword.

_Huh, evidently a 'getsu blade is a Shiba/Kurosaki family trait..._ Kisuke mused, before ducking out of the way of a swing from Ayumi's blade.

"Surprised?"

"A bit," the shopkeeper replied, "training's over for the day anyway!"

"What?"

Kisuke shrugged, "My goal was to unlock your Shikai. For now you should get some rest."

Ayumi wanted to argue...but as if the man's words were an order, she felt her eyelids droop...and promptly passed out from spiritual exhaustion.

* * *

**Seireitei**

* * *

While Ayumi continued her training, events continued to move forward in the Soul Society. The Captains had gathered, a meeting underway to discuss the result of the mission to retrieve Rukia. At least, that was the main purpose of the meeting. Most of the Captains looked like they could care less about the meeting even. Amongst those were Aizen and Gin, who both bore completely disinterested looks. Tosen just looked the same as ever, perhaps with a small frown at the subject matter.

Of course, Kyoraku and Ukitake both had frowns on their faces, playing the role of concerned Captains remarkably well. Byakuya was stoic as usual, regardless of his own raging emotions wanting him to break his sister out at the first chance he got. The rest of the Captains varied between the two extremes. Except, of course, for Yamamoto himself. The Head-Captain didn't show any emotion at all, his face even more stoic than the infamous Kuchiki Mask.

"This meeting is called to order," the old man finally spoke, slamming his staff into the ground.

The shinigami, some of whom had been talking with their counterparts, immediately snapped to attention. Yamamoto allowed a slight smile to cross his face, before turning his eyes on Byakuya.

"As the purpose of this meeting is Rukia Kuchiki, the Captain sent to retrieve her may speak first."

Byakuya inclined his head slightly, "Thank you Head-Captain. The mission was a success, and my sister is currently under guard in my Squad."

"What of the Substitute?" Captain Soi-Fon spoke up.

"Powerless, if not dead," Byakuya lied smoothly.

Soi-Fon nodded, a pleased look on her face. The next question came from Ukitake, who had rehearsed it well.

"Did you see Ichigo?" the sickly man asked.

"No, I did not. I can only assume he was hunting Hollows, doing Rukia's duty for her."

"And he wasn't involved in the Substitute?" Tosen questioned.

Byakuya nodded, "No. While I am not his Captain..."

"...I can say that none of Ichigo's reports mention the Substitute," Ukitake finished, "He has reported needing to help Rukia more than anticipated, but nothing about a Substitute. I can only assume she did not inform him."

Tosen seemed to be satisfied by that answer, as he stepped back into his place in line. It was a good thing he was too...Ichigo needed to be 'uninvolved' with Ayumi if he wanted to sneak the Rescue group into the Soul Society. If he were suspected of being involved with a Substitute...all the planning they had done would go out the window. There would be nothing stopping him from breaking in the way he had in 'his' timeline, but it would be so much simpler and easier to rescue Rukia if he wasn't under guard.

After all, Ichigo was way more powerful than he let on. That could mean people would underestimate the Third Seat, if it came down to a fight. If he were a suspect though...they would go into it expecting to fight him.

"Does he know of Rukia Kuchiki's crime?" Aizen spoke up, a kind note to his voice.

"No," Byakuya answered, all of his Noble stoicism on display as he didn't show his distaste for the hidden traitor.

"How sad," Aizen sounded genuinely upset, "she is his wife after all."

"Quite."

Yamamoto, evidently tiring of that line of discussion, brought his staff down on the ground once more.

"A replacement will be sent to monitor Karakura Town. Ichigo Shiba will return to the Soul Society, to be informed of the situation."

_That_ was not according to plan. They needed Ichigo to finish training his sister, before he could return to the Soul Society. Otherwise she wouldn't be ready for what she needed to do. None of them would be.

"Are you certain, sir?" Ukitake asked.

"Do you have something to say Captain?" the old man replied.

"No," Ukitake replied, "but it might be better to allow Ichigo to stay in the World of the Living for now. He can continue patrolling Karakura, something he has done well, until we know what Rukia's punishment will be. And if the Substitute is still alive and regains her powers...she was able to push Lieutenant Abarai. Having a Third Seat is the best we can do, under the circumstances."

Yamamoto nodded, "You raise a good point. Very well then, Ichigo Shiba will remain in the World of the Living until Rukia Kuchiki has been sentenced. This meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

**Urahara Store**

* * *

Some days later, Ayumi found herself standing as part of a small group of teenagers. Herself, Orihime, and Uryu, to be specific. The first two were to be expected...after all, Orihime had been training with her, for the express purpose of saving Rukia. The Quincy was rather less expected, regardless of what Ichigo had told her. But Uryu was there nonetheless...not really happy looking, but certainly every bit as determined as the other two his age were. The glove on his hand had gotten some odd looks though, considering that Ayumi knew what it was from her brother...quite the risk for Uryu to use it, really.

As for Ichigo, he was talking with Kisuke in the distance. The Third Seat had been recalled that day, as Rukia's sentence moved to 'execution by Sōkyoku' instead of just imprisonment. Hence the reason he was being recalled to the Soul Society...to 'say his goodbyes' to his wife. Naturally he had no intentions of saying goodbye to anyone, least of all Rukia.

"So, is the converter ready?" Ichigo asked.

"As ready as it can be," Kisuke replied with a shrug, "I developed this with substandard materials, and for my own Senkaimon. Tying it into the Shiba one is risky."

"In other words, it may kill us all?"

"Possibly?"

Ichigo sighed, and felt like punching Kisuke through his fan. But he needed the man ready to fix anything broken, so he couldn't. However tempting it may be.

"Just keep an eye on it Urahara. I don't want everyone dying on me."

"I won't let anyone die!" the scientist protested.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Ichigo replied, "Or I'll come back from the dead and shove my foot so far up your ass..."

"I get it!" Kisuke shouted, sweatdropping slightly.

"Good."

With that, Ichigo turned away from the sweating ex-Captain, and walked over to his sister and friends. Ayumi was holding back a giggle, while Orihime just blinked slowly in her ditzy way. Uryu just looked like he wanted to get things over with.

Situation normal as far as the Quincy was concerned, really.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yep," Ayumi replied, "Are we going now Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo looked back at Kisuke, who nodded slightly.

"Yeah. So get ready you guys."

Serious looks answered that statement, as the group stood together behind Ichigo. The Third Seat drew Zangetsu, and held the blade into the air in front of him. Half of the long sword vanished into thin air, a look of concentration taking form on Ichigo's face. He twisted his zanpakutō, the 'invisible' blade making a clicking noise. The moment that sound rang through the training area, Kisuke and Tessai began to mutter various kidō spells as the Senkaimon formed.

Bandages flew out of nowhere, attaching to the gate. Once all the bandages were attached, the doors opened. The bright light that the gate gave off was misleading, of course. For the moment the Rescue Team stepped through it, they found themselves in the Dangai. The dark Precipice World, no light entering it beyond that of the two sides of the Senkaimon.

"What is this place?" Ayumi asked, feeling a sense of dread as she looked at the moving walls.

"The Dangai," Yoruichi, still tagging along on Ichigo's shoulder, answered.

"Dangai?"

"A penal colony, and a way of keeping Hollows from getting into the Soul Society," the 'cat' explained, "The walls will trap anything that touches them for all eternity. That, and the Cleaner will prevent loitering. So I suggest we move."

Considering the fact the walls were, in fact, closing in on them...the group didn't dispute the point. They sprinted through the Dangai, and were lucky enough to avoid the Cleaner this time around. On the other end of the Senkaimon, they came out in the courtyard of a decently sized manor, where a tall man with dark hair greeted them.

Unsurprisingly, everyone but Ichigo and Yoruichi had their eyes widen upon seeing Kaien Shiba. The resemblance between him and Ichigo, especially now that the latter had grown his hair out somewhat, was unmistakable.

"Yo Ichigo! I see you brought a party," Kaien shouted.

Ichigo smirked, "Of course, I couldn't rely on _you_ to rescue Rukia!"

Kaien chuckled, "Harsh. Anyway, I have someone here who has been waiting to see you."

At those words, Ayumi's eyes went even wider. Because she saw an honest to God _grin_ on her brother's face. Not a cocky smirk, a happy grin. It was so out of place, that she almost didn't hear what came next.

"Daddy!"

Two little blurs ran into sight, latching onto Ichigo's legs. An orange haired girl and a black haired boy, both around five years old. Identical violet eyes stared up at Ichigo, who just chuckled, as he looked down at the kids.

"Nice to see you too, Saki, Kai."

Ayumi's jaw opened and closed, before her brain finally caught up with what she was seeing.

"I'm an Aunt?!"

* * *

**AN: Not really satisfied with the chapter, but I hope everyone liked it!  
**

**As for the breaks from the old story:**

**1\. Togetsu (Freezing Moon) is a single blade now. There will be other changes to the powers, this time around too.**

**2\. Saki/Kai: In the original, Rukia had those two partway through the sequel, Winter War Chronicles. That was bad plotting on my part. This time around, considering Ichigo/Rukia have been married for something like 20 years, the kids are five years old when the main story starts. I think it works better personally.**

**That, and Ayumi's reaction is hilarious.**

**3\. No Chad. It's hard to imagine how Ayumi, who is _not_ Ichigo in temperament or history, could meet him.**

**Hope everyone liked the chapter!**


	18. Shiba Manor

**AN: Apologies for the delay everyone. Like I said in my Gundam fic, I was pretty badly sick last weekend. I didn't want to break the schedule here, so that's why I didn't post once I recovered either.**

**Now that I _am_ back at full though, we should be back on the weekly updates again. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

* * *

**Shiba Manor**

* * *

_"I'm an Aunt?!"_

As soon as those words left Ayumi's mouth, everyone in the courtyard turned to stare at the teenager. She felt her cheeks heat up rapidly, especially at the amused look on Ichigo and Kaien's faces. Orihime, thankfully, seemed to be preoccupied with the kids at least. The kids in question weren't preoccupied with _her_ though. Those violet eyes, so similar to Rukia's, were staring up at the teenage substitute. It reminded her of when Yuzu and Karin were kids and looked at Ichigo, actually. The difference being that these kids looked nothing like her sisters.

They looked like her brother and her sister-in-law. The resemblance was striking...even if they hadn't yelled 'daddy' at him, Ayumi would peg them as Ichigo's kids.

"Daddy?" the girl asked, turning away from the teenager, "Who's that?"

The boy just continued to stare at Ayumi, while Ichigo patted his...daughter...on the head.

"Your Aunt Ayumi, Saki."

The gir- Saki -turned around again, and grinned at the teenager. The little head of orange hair ran to the taller girl, and latched onto _her_ leg.

"Daddy's talked a lot about you!"

"He has?" Ayumi asked, sending a curious look at her brother.

Ichigo smiled slightly, "What can I say, those two are curious little monsters. Even if Kai doesn't talk much."

The black haired boy hadn't so much as blinked as he stared at Ayumi, "Hi..."

"Hello," Ayumi replied, kneeling down so she could look at both the kids better.

Saki grinned at her, while Kai had a small smile on his face. The two were...quite frankly adorable. How had she taken so long to meet them? Of course...the reason she was here in the first place...

Did they know what was happening?

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

The childish curiosity in that voice, as Saki looked around for Rukia...it made Ayumi wince slightly. Ichigo looked like someone had slapped him. Saki and Kai just looked confused. And why shouldn't the kids be confused? Ichigo was here, they had just met their Aunt and her friends...but their mother was nowhere in sight. Kaien looked extremely guilty in the background...he clearly hadn't told them some sort of excuse, and knew that it was coming back to bite him in the rear now. Especially as Ichigo looked lost.

Ayumi realized that, for all the obvious fact that he had raised the children for five years...he wasn't an experienced father. His own father figure left something to be desired, so the shinigami was probably as lost as his children were at the moment. It was painfully obvious that no one really knew what to tell the curious kids.

"Daddy?" Kai asked, his soft voice quite different from his twin's excitable one.

Ichigo blinked, "Umm...Mommy's busy. She has a lot of work to do."

_Well, that's one way to look at it..._ Ayumi mused.

"Aww...she's always busy!" Saki whined, kicking a stone.

"Well, she's very important," the Third Seat replied, a small smile tugging at his face despite the situation.

"I wanted to see her!"

"I know you did dear."

"Is Mommy coming back soon?" Kai asked.

The Third Seat forced a smile on his face, "Yeah, she'll be back soon. For now, let's go get some food! Kaien, show Ayumi and the others the rooms."

Kaien nodded, "Already planning on it."

Ichigo nodded back, and lead his kids away. The two followed after him eagerly, while Ayumi and the other teenagers watched curiously. Of course, once the kids were safely out of sight, Yoruichi jumped off Ayumi's shoulders and walked over to the resident Lieutenant. Kaien raised an eyebrow, surprised at the fact the former Captain had tagged along. The cat just pointed its tail in the opposite direction compared to where Ichigo had gone. The Lieutenant nodded, and moved in that direction.

The quite lost teenagers followed him, if only for lack of any other instructions to work with. Once they were out of earshot of anyone else though, Kaien ducked into a side-room. When the man came out, he was carrying a bundle of...something.

The Lieutenant unrolled his burden, revealing a stack of shihakushōs and zanpakutō. Chuckling slightly at the wide-eyed looks he was getting, Kaien picked up one of the uniforms and a blade with a purple hilt.

"Shihakushōs and Asauchi," the Lieutenant began, "enough for everyone here but Ayumi who doesn't need them."

Uryu frowned, "Why do we need shinigami uniforms and weapons?"

"To infiltrate the Seireitei of course," Yoruichi replied.

"Infiltrate?"

"And Ichigo said you were smart," the 'cat' sighed.

The Quincy glared, "Explain then."

"I was going to. We have two options if we want to rescue Rukia. Blasting our way into the Seireitei, getting the shinigami riled up and chasing phantoms and _hoping_ we can avoid the patrols and make it to wherever they are holding her," Yoruichi began, "Our _other_ option, is to sneak in. Ichigo and Ayumi have no issues, both wearing shihakushōs and carrying their own zanpakutō. However..."

"We don't have that advantage," Uryu spoke up, looking down at his uniform.

"Exactly," Kaien agreed, "That's why I've been gathering these for months now. Get changed everyone!"

Uryu sniffed, looking down at his custom Quincy uniform. He took the shinigami counterpart and its nameless sword, practically burning a hole into it with his eyes. Orihime took hers, with its orange hilted blade, eagerly by contrast. She was practically skipping to her changing room, eager to see what it was like to wear the same clothing as Ayumi.

Ayumi watched them go, frowning slightly. She couldn't shake the feeling that just _wearing_ the uniforms and swords wasn't enough. Even she had no clue what she was doing here...Ichigo had focused on combat training, not etiquette or anything like that. She'd stick out like a sore thumb in a gathering of 'real' shinigami.

"What if we run into someone?" she asked, the frown deepening.

Yoruichi looked up at the substitute, "Kaien managed to get forged papers. You all are members of Squad 13 now, Ichigo's Squad. He'll be able to get you into the Seireitei easily enough, since he's the third highest ranked member of that Squad. Not to mention that Kaien is also going with you."

"Third Highest?" Ayumi blinked.

"Yep," Kaien answered, "Could be Lieutenant if he really wanted to. I have my pride but that kid...whoo boy, he could beat me senseless if he wanted to."

The orangette knew her brother was strong. She hadn't realized he was quite _that_ strong though. She vaguely remembered him saying Renji was a Lieutenant...if Ichigo was strong enough to beat Kaien, that meant he was way more than a match for the pineapple-haired man. If so...he was way above herself in power. Ayumi wasn't quite sure what to feel about that.

Thankfully, her friends kept her from having the time to put much thought into it.

"I feel..." Uryu spoke up, picking at his shihakushō, "like I'm insulting my heritage."

"Don't be a baby," Yoruichi countered, "Ichigo has Quincy blood and you don't see _him_ complaining."

"He's more a shinigami than a Quincy," the teenager countered.

"Well, regardless of how you feel about it, we have to do this. Now, since I haven't been in the Soul Society in a century, what _is_ the plan, Kaien?"

The black-haired Shiba nodded slightly, "Simple really. Ichigo and I will get you all into the Seireitei. Once inside, we'll decide how you all split up."

"Why would we split up?" Orihime asked curiously, as she fidgeted with her orange blade.

"It'll be easier to keep you all hidden, if you aren't in a big group," Kaien replied.

"Because we won't be leaking non-shinigami reiatsu in a large concentration?" Uryu asked.

"Exactly. Aside from Ayumi and Yoruichi, none of you could pass a dedicated examination. Most shinigami won't notice the difference...but if you run into anyone above a fifth seat or so, they'll see right through the disguise. Especially the Captains. You can only rely on three of them...my own Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku of the Eighth, and Captain Kuchiki- yes, he's Rukia's brother -of the Sixth."

Ayumi nodded as Kaien answered her question, "Why them?"

Kaien shrugged, "Those three have been on our side from the start. They want Rukia out just as much as we do. That being said, the rest of the Captains are a different story. Only Hitsugaya of the Tenth and _maybe_ Unohana of the Fourth will go easy on you if they find you. The rest get progressively worse as they go...the Head-Captain will burn you alive, if you're unlucky enough to run into him."

All the teenagers shuddered at that thought. Being burned alive was far from a pleasant way to go, that was for sure.

"So avoid the Captains at all costs?" Ayumi asked.

"Exactly."

That was a simple enough rule to live by. It wouldn't be hard either...even the orangette had good enough sensory abilities to know when someone of a Captain's standing was around...her own brother was a good indication. Unless they were Soi-Fon, most Captains couldn't _completely_ hide their massive reiatsu. While it wouldn't be a beacon of energy marking the locations of all the high-ranking officers, it would be simple enough to detect them, if one knew what to look for.

And Uryu at least, was fully capable of that. Then again though, the Quincy was _exceptionally_ good at detecting these things. Not even Masaki, a Quincy herself, had been as good at it when she had her powers. So long as Uryu was around, they wouldn't be ambushed easily.

"When are we going then?" the orangette asked, eager to save her sister-in-law.

"Whenever Ichigo's ready," Kaien shrugged again, "considering he probably wants to spend time with the kids, that could be awhile. Then again, I know him as well as anyone and that kid is going to want to save Rukia as soon as possible."

"That's Ichigo alright," Ayumi smiled fondly, before the smile slid off her face, "What about Saki and Kai?"

Kaien blinked, "What about them?"

Ayumi tugged on her hair, a nervous look on her face. She hadn't even known she _had_ a niece and nephew. Not that she would have expected being an aunt at 15. But, no, it wasn't even that that had her nervous. What had her nervous was the fact that Ichigo had never mentioned his children. Why would he not? Aizen was a possible answer.

But she couldn't imagine what it was like for those two kids, being left with their uncle instead of their parents. Why would her brother and sister-in-law go through with their mission, with all the risks that entailed, with children? It didn't make any sense to her.

"I...Ichi-nii is one of the most overprotective people I've ever met..."

"That he is," Kaien agreed with a small smirk.

"...and Rukia-nee isn't much better. Why would they do something as risky as this with children? What if we can't..."

The black-haired shinigami placed his hands on Ayumi's shoulders. A comforting smile was on his face, only serving to increase his resemblance to Ichigo...Ayumi had seen the exact same smile many times during her childhood, when her beloved brother would comfort her after a ghost sighting.

"Hey, look," Kaien said softly, "We'll save Rukia. We have plenty of help waiting for us. And you have your friends here, right?"

Ayumi turned her head, and saw Uryu and Orihime still behind her. The dark-haired Quincy merely nodded his head once, his expression not changing. Orihime by contrast grinned, giving the young shinigami a thumbs up.

"We'll get her back," Uryu said.

"Yep! You can count on us!" Orihime added.

The teenage shinigami smiled, feeling her eyes get a bit wet. Wiping away at them, she turned back to Kaien and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Ichi-nii always did say I worry too much," she tried to joke.

Kaien grinned, "Try not to worry then! Anyway, Saki and Kai are too young to understand right now, but Ichigo and Rukia already decided to tell them everything when they're older. They aren't doing this easily you know...I know for a fact that Rukia hates herself for doing this to them."

"I can see that..."

"Enough depressing stuff for now though, let's introduce you to the other side of the family. Kukaku has been wanting to meet you for some time."

Ayumi was going to ask who Kukaku was, when she suddenly saw a woman in red appear in front of her. She was a bit taller than the teenager, which gave the orangette a rather...expansive...view of her chest. Feeling her face heat up, if only in shock, Ayumi turned her eyes upward and saw a face that strongly resembled Kaien grinning down on her. The green eyes were a spitting image of the Shiba man, right down to the eyelashes.

"Yo! So you're my other cousin," the woman, presumably Kukaku Shiba, said.

"I...guess?"

Behind Ayumi and Kukaku, the other teenagers blinked. And snickered, in Uryu's case. He found the entire situation rather amusing. Orihime just blinked though.

"Are all members of Ayumi's family like this?" the Quincy asked.

Yoruichi shrugged, quite an impressive feat in her current form, "Pretty much. The Shiba's have always been a bit eccentric. You know her father don't you?"

Upon mention of Isshin, Orihime nodded quickly. If that man was indicative of typical Shibas...well, it explained Kukaku. After all, the woman in question was currently dragging Ayumi off by her long hair, to 'get to know you better'. Even Uryu Ishida felt a surge of pity at that sight...

* * *

**Squad 6 Barracks**

* * *

On the other side of the Soul Society, Rukia sat in her cell. The petite shinigami looked out at the sun, streaming in through the barred window. She had been sitting in this cell for some time now, ever since she returned to her home. On the plus side, she knew that so long as she remained in the Squad 6 Barracks, she was safe. Byakuya would not allow any harm to come to her, so deep inside his own 'territory'. Aizen most certainly would not be allowed anywhere near her, and the same went for Tosen and Ichimaru.

On the downside though, the fact remained that she was stuck in a prison cell, with the Hōgyoku continuing to pulse in her chest. It wasn't exactly a comforting feeling, not in the least. It didn't help that she had no idea what was going on outside these barred walls. Renji hadn't even visited her yet...just a young member of Squad 4, Hanataro, who cleaned her cell and brought her food.

_What is going on out there? Ichigo...are you back yet?_

Sighing slightly, Rukia's head moved up slightly when she heard her cell door open. Renji came walking in, not a care in the world for the fact he was in a pink kimono.

_Oh Renji..._

Chuckling lightly at the sight, Rukia waited for her friend to say something.

"Yo Ruks," the redhead said, "Sorry I haven't been by lately. Paperwork waits for no one."

"I can imagine," the petite shinigami replied, a smile tugging on her lips, "Not that I have any experience with that."

Renji cast her a half-hearted glare, "You're just lucky Captain Kuchiki won't let you go high enough in rank to _need_ paperwork."

"I thought you liked being a Lieutenant Renji?" Rukia replied, a full grin on her face now.

"Laugh it up Rukia, laugh it up," the redhead shook his head bemusedly, "Anyway, how've you been?"

Rukia sighed, "Considering I'm stuck in a cell..."

"Not what I meant," Renji backtracked, holding his hands up.

"I've been good. It was...nice...in the World of the Living. Just being able to spend time with Ichigo and his family, and all. Ayumi's quite a nice girl really."

"Oh?"

"What, got a crush Renji?"

The raven-haired girl started laughing at the look on her friend's face. It wasn't easy to get Renji flustered like that.

"No I do not," he replied.

"Suuurrrreee..."

"Oh shut it Rukia," Renji glared at her...the effect rather ruined by the fact he could never manage to really look angry at _her_. She was like his...annoying...sister after all.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

That question got Renji to shut up. He hadn't wanted to come to Rukia really...it depressed him, to think of his friend locked up like this. It was the main reason he hadn't shown up before now, getting up the nerve to come see her. After all, regardless of the fact it had been planned...it remained true that _he_ had gotten her placed in that cell. It had been him and Captain Kuchiki who came to retrieve her from the World of the Living, after all.

That kind of guilt wasn't easy to shake, even for him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," he finally replied.

"I'm fine Renji, you know that," Rukia said...what was left unsaid, was the fact that so long as she was in _this_ cell, she would be okay.

"I figured you were," the redhead shrugged, "Had to make sure though. Captain Kuchiki's arguing for your release, right now."

"Nii-sama?"

"Yeah, he's not happy about this."

The two were proving admirably good actors, as they conversed about something they knew would fail. No matter how well Byakuya argued, and the man could argue _well_ when the need arose, he wouldn't be able to get Rukia out of her sentence. Or even get it reduced. Aizen had control, and he wasn't the type of man to just give up on a goal.

Unfortunately.

"Will...he be able to get me out?" regardless of it being faked, the _hope_ in Rukia's voice made Renji wince.

"I'm sure he can. Captain Kuchiki isn't the type to give up, you know that."

"Yeah...what about Ichigo?"

"The orange-haired bastard is probably on his way to help argue too," Renji shrugged, inwardly amused at the look Rukia gave him.

"Don't call him that!" she would have thrown something at him if there was anything in the cell.

Renji just grinned, "You can't hit me Rukia!"

"Oh, just for that I'm beating you when I get out of here..."

The two friends glared at each other...before breaking down into laughter. It was nice to be able to make light of any situation. Showed how close the two had remained, this time around.

"Anyway, I was being serious. Ichigo's probably going to help argue for you."

"I know...he never could give up on something."

"You've got that right at least," Renji replied.

With that said, the two friends began talking about different topics. They hadn't had the chance to do this...just talk about random things...for months. Not that much time in the grand scheme of things, especially for shinigami would might never die of old age. But for such close friends it was still a lot of time to catch up on things. Rukia's time in school for example. Or Renji's new responsibilities, and how Byakuya was working him to the bone. Something that Renji was convinced the man did on purpose, to lessen his own work load.

Rukia giggled at the idea, easily seeing Byakuya hiding a smile behind his stoic façade, as he made Renji do his work for him. The redhead by contrast, laughed at the idea of Rukia in a school uniform, learning things she quite literally had no use for, as a shinigami.

Really, the two of them didn't care what they talked about. They just spent the time they had, catching up with each other. After all...

It was only a matter of time before things went to hell again.

* * *

**AN: And there we go. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **


	19. Enter Seireitei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: And here we are with the next chapter. Back up to the 4k standard too, though I'm not totally happy with how it turned out. Then again, I'm my own worst critic so I'm rarely happy with how chapters turn out.  
**

**Either way, I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

**Shiba Manor**

* * *

Night had fallen on the Soul Society. Sitting atop the roof of the Shiba Manor, Ichigo looked up at the sky. Now that Kai and Saki were in bed, he had gone up here to...do something. He wasn't even certain why he was on the roof really. Maybe it was just to relax. Ichigo would be lying if anyone asked him if he was 'ok'. His wife was sitting in a prison cell in the middle of a Seireitei that was under the influence of Sosuke Aizen. So one could hardly blame him for needing to spend some time alone, and get his thoughts together.

After spending time keeping his children happy and not worrying about their mother, he probably needed it. Lying to the twins was never fun. Lying about something this important...well, if he had thought keeping his sisters in the dark about his Shinigami duties in his old time was bad, this was worse. It didn't help that they were like mini-Rukias to begin with.

_Damn it. This would be so much easier if I could just break in and get her out._

_"Doing so would open you up to Aizen, Ichigo,"_ Halbmond said, his voice holding a reproaching tone.

**"Eh, if it were anyone else I'd say screw it,"** Zangetsu countered, **"But this is Mr. Cheat Power. I ain't a weak pussy, but even I can't deal with Kyoka Suigetsu."**

And therein lay the reason they were doing such a complicated plan. The Anti-Aizen Team had to force the puppet master to reveal himself. And to do that, it would require leaving the Seireitei in chaos. If Aizen 'died' again, they would know that the plan was working. Until then...

Well, until then, it was just a matter of waiting.

"Ichi-nii?"

But not waiting alone, as it turned out. Turning his head away from the Seireitei, Ichigo saw his sister climbing up next to him. The younger girl looked a bit exhausted, as she sat next to her brother. Ichigo couldn't blame her...this had to be quite an adjustment to make. She had more of a sheltered life than he had, and probably couldn't adjust as easily.

Not that he was having a particularly fun time either...

"Ayumi? What's up?" the Third Seat asked, as the girl next to him laid down next to him.

"Can't sleep," Ayumi replied, looking up at the stars, "You?"

Ichigo smiled slightly, "Same. It's more relaxing up here, away from the family."

"Tell me about it. I see where Dad gets it from now."

"Yeah. Insanity is the norm in the Shiba family," the older Shinigami replied, "That why you're up here?"

Ayumi turned on her side and sighed, "Not really. I just wanted to relax...I'm worried about Rukia. Toss in Uryu hounding me to train him on using that sword, and..."

Ichigo snorted, "Uryu? Wanting help using a Zanpakutō?"

Laughter came from the teenage girl, as she turned to look at the stars again. The notion of Uryu 'Pride of the Quincy' Ishida wanting to be trained like that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"That's what I thought. But he wouldn't stop bugging me."

Laying down himself, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like Uryu. Get something in his head, and he'll get it done no matter what it takes."

The two sat in silence after that, just staring at the stars together. It was comforting in a way. Ayumi could remember doing the same when she had nightmares when she was younger. Ichigo had always been there to comfort her, generally just by sitting there and holding her to his side. Considering they were basically twins now she didn't try and curl up to him again. It would have been odd, for her to do that at her age.

For his part, Ichigo wouldn't have stopped her if she had tried. He could easily imagine how his sister felt after all. He had long ago recognized the signs of her being worried or scared about something. She was clearly both, at the moment. Just as he was, because no matter how many plans were made...no matter how much power or experience he had...he still hated waiting. At least waiting like this, sitting with his sister under the stars, was relaxing.

Something he hadn't really realized, until Halbmond suggested doing it. Stargazing hadn't really been his thing, but his Quincy powers had a point. It was quite relaxing to just stare at the unblemished stars.

"It's so beautiful here," Ayumi seemed to agree, a hint of childish wonder in her voice.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "No artificial lights. It takes some getting used to, but it's a lot better stargazing here than back home."

"Isn't this your home?"

The shinigami blinked, "Heh. Good point sis. But you know what I meant."

"Yeah I do," Ayumi grinned, "Still, it's nice to know you like home."

"Well it _was_ where I was raised," Ichigo replied, pausing before adding, "Technically."

With the tension effectively killed and bleeding out of the pairs bodies, they both got to their feet. Taking one last look at the Seireitei, Ichigo began to climb back down into the manor itself. Ayumi followed, the pair walking in the same direction. Namely because their rooms were in the same part of the Manor...the Shiba rooms, as opposed to the visitor rooms that Orihime and Uryu were using. Even if she had never known it, Ayumi _was_ a Shiba after all. Just as Ichigo hadn't known until this weird adventure began.

It didn't really matter in the end where they stayed though. Come morning...

"Good night sis," Ichigo said, "you'll need the sleep. Knowing our luck, we'll be fighting within the first hour."

And there wasn't any way to deny that statement...

* * *

**Squad 6 Barracks**

* * *

The Kurosaki siblings weren't the only ones having issues sleeping. Sitting in her cell, Rukia looked out at the moonlight filtering through the barred window. Renji had left hours ago, and aside from a short visit by Byakuya she had only seen a timid member of Squad 4- Hanataro Yamada -since. At least on the plus side, Ichimaru hadn't shown up to taunt her. Equally good that Aizen hadn't shown up...Renji had said that the man was looking for Ichigo to 'give his condolences' though.

Considering she hadn't been, officially, set up for execution...it did confirm to her that Aizen was less good than he appeared. She had never once doubted Ichigo there, but confirmation never hurt things. Either way though, it had little real bearing on her current situation. She was going to be stuck in this cell for at least some time, regardless of the situation outside it. Hopefully that time wouldn't be that long...

Because the Hogyoku pounding in her chest was getting worse the longer it was in there. She didn't know _how_ she hadn't noticed it before. But now that she had...Rukia Kuchiki wanted it _out_. It felt wrong, horribly...horribly...wrong. She could tell the gem didn't belong in her soul, and the reishi heavy atmosphere of the Soul Society was just increasing the issue.

_Hurry up Ichigo,_ the young noble thought, looking up at the moon.

"Oi, Rukia," a male voice whispered, nearly making the Kuchiki heir jump out of her skin.

Holding a hand to her chest, Rukia turned around and glared at Renji, "Don't scare me like that you fool!"

"Calm down Ruks," the redhead waved a hand, "I'm here with a message from carrot-top."

Eyes widening slightly, the petite shinigami walked forward. Perched on Renji's outstretched hand was a Hell Butterfly...one with a hint of white on its normally black body. Rukia smiled slightly...she recognized it as Ichigo's personal butterfly. The only one that would take messages coated with his...unique...mixing of powers.

_That was quick..._

Holding her hand out, Rukia watched as the butterfly left Renji's hand and fluttered onto her own. The smile on her face grew wider when she felt the familiar tinge of the strawberry's reiatsu leaking from the creature. Were it anyone else, they would have felt uncomfortable from the somewhat dark and Hollow-esque power. She just smiled at it, the familiar sensation quite welcome.

Not quite as much as the voice that came out of the butterfly, as Renji saw himself out to give his friend her privacy though.

_"I'm back in the Soul Society midget,"_ Ichigo's voice said, getting an eye-twitch from the 'midget' in question, _"I've got Ayumi, Orihime and Uryu with me. Yeah, I was surprised that Orihime still developed her powers too. Had to beat Hat and Clogs a bit for not telling me that when he started training her. Y'know I didn't want to drag her into this mess again, but I'm not going to complain about having her healing abilities here. I'm still crap at that."_

"That you are Kurosaki," Rukia laughed slightly, well aware of the scowl that would have been welded onto Ichigo's face when he said that part.

_"In any case, we're all here to get you out of that place. And kick Byakuya in the ass if he hasn't been treating you well."_

And now the scowl was on _Rukia's_ face. Her brother had done nothing but make her stay in his brig as easy as possible. Then again, Ichigo had never quite lost his animosity for the, normally, aloof noble. So she could let it slide..._this_ time. He was just worried about her after all.

_"The twins say hi by the way. They're worried about you...I can't tell them what's really going on, but they certainly inherited your brains. They know something is up, Kai especially. It's a good thing we've got the Captains to help...I don't think I could have gone through with this if we didn't. Too many damn risks."_

That hit on a point Rukia herself was uncomfortable with. It had all seemed so easy to make this plan, when they just had themselves to worry about. Both had been in plenty of sticky situations before- Ichigo more so than Rukia, ironically considering his age compared to her own -and could handle it. That had been what they thought anyway. When Kai and Saki were born though, things had changed dramatically. Now it was no longer just the two shinigami at risk in their plans. Now it was the children, who had the risk of losing one or both of their parents.

Ichigo, perhaps, understood that pain better than Rukia. She had never known her parents...or even her sister, Hisana. She had been raised by an old couple in the Rukon who died when she was still young...after that, she had lived on her own until meeting Renji. Ichigo though...he had always said he remembered the pain of losing his mother as well as the day it happened. Even after he got to know the- now younger -Masaki of this timeline. And he had said he _never_ wanted the twins to go through that pain.

So...

"I'm just as angry at this situation as you are Ichigo..." Rukia muttered, even though she was well aware that the former Substitute couldn't hear a thing she said.

_"They aren't happy that I have to leave soon either. Kūkaku and Ganju are going to look after them though...at least the fireworks will keep them occupied. On that subject, we're going to be getting into the Seireitei tomorrow. Hopefully in secret, but if Snakehead or someone else catches us and you start hearing explosions...well, that's probably going to be me or Kaien. I've sent a message to Byakuya as well...he knows to be ready to get you to safety if they try to move you to the big tower. Same goes for Jushiro and Shunsui."_

It always served to amuse Rukia that Ichigo just casually called all the Captains by their first names. Even the Head-Captain, a source of many burns she had to heal. One would think he would have learned by now...but that was just Ichigo for you.

_"Just wait it out Rukia, we'll get you out as soon as we can."_

And with that last statement, the butterfly fluttered away out the window. Rukia watched it go with her smile never once leaving her face. They had a good plan...it would work. It _had_ to work. And she had faith in Ichigo and the others. They knew what they were doing. And there was no way in hell she was going to be dragged in front of the Sōkyoku this time.

So, Rukia just looked out at the moon as she waited for her rescue.

* * *

**Rukongai**

* * *

The dawn of the new day found Ichigo and the rest of his team standing in the first district of West Rukon, near the Seireitei. The barrier normally dividing the rich Shinigami district from the poorer Rukon wasn't in place, as the team had used the Shiba Senkaimon. The Gotei had no idea that there were Ryoka in the Soul Society, and that was an advantage for the team to be sure. How much of an advantage remained to be seen, of course. There was always the chance that a Captain happened to be in the area. Gin Ichimaru for example...not even Ichigo knew how, or why, he had gotten to the gate so quickly the last time around.

There was nothing for it though, as the little group stood far enough away from the Seireitei to make final preparations for infiltrating it. Every member of the rescue party wore a shinigami uniform, and bore a Zanpakutō. Of course, only Ayumi, Kaien and Ichigo had any knowledge of how to use those blades. Uryu and Orihime bore their Asauchi entirely for show.

And the two were looking at the Seireitei warily. Not that one could blame them...it would seem entirely too easy to get in at the moment.

"Shouldn't there be a wall? A gate? _Something_?" Uryu asked, a dubious note to his voice.

Ichigo shrugged, "There is one. It'll only come down in wartime or if they had an alert though. Since they don't know we're here, it's not."

"At least you won't almost be squashed by it this time Ichigo," Kaien said, a teasing note tinging his statement.

"God, did you _have_ to bring that up?" the orange-head in question facepalmed.

"I don't remember this story," Ayumi spoke up, a grin on her face.

Kaien looked ready to launch on the story Ichigo had told him. The shinigami next to him just slapped his cousin over the head though, a glare directed to the unrepentant Shiba head.

"No time for that story," the strawberry said, a slight blush on his cheeks, "Now then. The plan."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaien groused, before turning to look at the city in the background, "Okay then. As I said yesterday, we're going to split up into different groups for this. Ichigo and Ayumi are together, obviously."

Two eyebrows went up at that. Ayumi and Uryu in this case, albeit for different reasons. It did elicit a giggle out of Orihime though, who found the looks the two sent the other extremely amusing.

"Obviously?" Uryu parroted.

The Lieutenant just nodded, "Of course. Those two know their fighting styles like the back of their hands by now. Not to mention that having Ayumi with Ichigo makes it easier to hide her. How do you think the average shinigami would act seeing a girl who looks like a female Ichigo running around? At least together he can make some excuse for her."

Uryu and Orihime looked between the two Kurosaki's, and couldn't deny that point. It was quite easy to see what he meant really...allowing for the obvious gender differences- and Ayumi lacking any spikiness to her hair -the pair was nearly identical. It would be quite awkward for Ayumi to wander around Seireitei without Ichigo with her. Of course, it would be equally awkward for her to walk _with_ him. Considering that he didn't _have_ a sister, in the Soul Society's mind. And anyone who recognized her as the Substitute...well, that could also be an issue.

Then again, being with the strongest fighter in the team would help her out, in the event that happened. Ichigo had no issues going full power to protect his sister after all. Regardless of Ayumi looking almost the same age as him, he would still do everything in his power to help her. The 'older brother syndrome' was quite strong in Ichigo Kurosaki.

That settled, the question now was where the others would end up.

"Yoruichi and I will form team two," Kaien continued, "We'll try and draw attention away from the others. That leaves Orihime and Uryu as the last team."

"Got it!" Orihime chirped, grabbing Uryu's arm.

The Quincy blinked, before red climbed up his cheeks, "Ro...roger."

Kaien chuckled at the sight, before grabbing his Zanpakutō, "Now then...another thing you should know. All of us have these..."

Flicking his finger, the Lieutenant snapped the end off of Nejibana's hilt. Holding the blade up, he held his spare hand out underneath it. A pill fell out of the new hollow-opening in the hilt, landing in his hand. Kaien held the black capsule up, so that the human part of the rescue team could see it. Even Yoruichi had a fair bit of curiosity in her cat-eyes, not knowing _this_ part of the plan. That just got a grin on the face of the Shiba man, who moved to hold the pill between his fingers. To those who knew what to look for, and had the skill, they would sense a strange reiatsu emanating from the innocuous capsule.

Uryu noticed it first, his sensory abilities being what they were. His eyes narrowed slightly, not sure what he _was_ sensing however.

"What's that?" the Quincy asked warily...figuring it was a Shinigami suicide pill, or something like it.

"Don't be so worried Uryu!" Kaien laughed, "This my friend, is something that Kisuke developed on my request. I figured if we were going to split up, it'd be stupid to not have a way to call for help. So, I had him make these capsules. Crush it, and you'll send up a flare of reiatsu that the others will react to. Safer than sending up a flare of your own energy, since it's less likely a Captain will come running."

Uryu blinked again, "That's...actually rather smart."

"'Course it is," Kaien shrugged, "I'm the smart one in the family."

Ichigo begged to differ, "Yeah right. That's Rukia, if anyone."

"Hmm...probably right," the Lieutenant muttered, "Anyway! Now that we've got the teams set up, let's get moving. You all have a map that will lead you to the most likely places to find Rukia...Squad 6, and the Repentance Cell. Remember, avoid all but the friendly Captains!"

Orihime held a hand up, "Umm...how do we know which one is nice?"

It was the Lieutenant's turn to blink, as he realized a small problem with the plan. Other than the number on the Haori, the humans had no idea which Captain was which. Byakuya was easy enough, since despite not being blood related he and Rukia looked at least _somewhat_ similar. At least, more so than any other of the other Captains looked like the younger Kuchiki. Kyoraku and Ukitake though...how could they know which they were? Ichigo might have told Ayumi, but Uryu and Orihime would have no idea.

"Damn," Kaien ran a hand through his hair, "Forgot about that. Okay then...Captain Kuchiki has dark hair with ornaments in it, and a scarf. He looks more like Rukia than any of the other Captains too, though they aren't blood related so don't expect something like Ayumi and Ichigo."

"Oi, don't compare me to Byakuya," Ichigo complained.

Kaien ignored him, "Captain Kyoraku has dark hair as well, but he looks somewhat older and has a thin beard. It's also kinda hard to miss his pink haori and straw hat. My own Captain Ukitake has long white hair, and _doesn't _have a beard. I think that's enough, right?"

"I'll add that Toshiro," Ichigo added, "Captain Hitsugaya if you want to be technical, also has white hair. It's even spikier than mine though, not like Jushiro's."

Uryu nodded, "Okay, so other than those three avoid the Captains at all costs?"

"Yup," Kaien replied.

Yoruichi chose that moment to speak up, "If you do run into a Captain, run. Not one of you, other than Ichigo, can handle one in a fight. Trying will just get you killed."

That was a sobering thought to be sure. Nodding warily, Orihime and Uryu stepped aside to allow Kaien and Ichigo to move to the front. As the _actual_ shinigami, they would be the ones to get the group into the Seireitei. As the little group moved in that direction, another shinigami ran out to greet them. This one, a young man with dark hair, held his hand near his blade as the group approached him. Obviously the guard, in the event that the gate wasn't down and Jidanbo wasn't needed. The man seemed to relax somewhat when he saw Kaien and Ichigo, but only somewhat.

At least they could say the shinigami were dedicated to their jobs. Considering he clearly had a bit of suspicion in his eyes towards the humans in the group. Especially Ayumi, as she looked so much like Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii?" the girl in question asked, "Who is that?"

"Not sure," Ichigo shrugged, "they rotate the guard every once in a while."

"Halt!" the shinigami shouted, "I'm sorry sirs, but I have to see your identification."

_"Standard procedure,"_ Ichigo whispered to his sister, "Yeah yeah. Kaien, after you."

The Lieutenant nodded, and stepped forward. In his hands, he held the papers for everyone but Ichigo, who had his own. The shinigami guard took the papers, and looked them over. He muttered under his breath, and nodded periodically. His eyes did narrow somewhat at 'Ayumi Shiba' but he didn't question it until after the others were looked over. When they _were_ though...

"Everything _seems_ to be in order, Lieutenant Shiba, Third Seat Shiba. But, I have questions about the others in your group," the man continued, "Ayumi Shiba, Soken Asano, and Sumi Arizawa. I have not received any news of new recruits recently."

"They're very new," Kaien replied with a shrug, "I've been training them at my manor lately. Captain Ukitake started a program awhile back, where we train three recruits at a time there, to make the training more personal. This is the latest group, that's all."

"A special training program?"

"Yup."

The Shinigami looked around, before leaning forward, "Think I could join? Daisuke likes bragging about his Zanjustsu skills, and I'd kill to beat him for once."

"You'd have to ask the Captain about that," the Lieutenant shrugged again, "Sorry."

"Damn," the younger man muttered, "Ah well, worth a shot. You can go on in, sorry for holding you up."

Giving nods to the guard, the rescue team moved past him, and into the Seireitei. It was only once they were inside, that the group split up. Uryu and Orihime went one direction, in their case towards the Repentance Cell. Kaien- with Yoruichi riding on his shoulder -went towards the same area, albeit from a different direction. Ayumi and Ichigo? Well, the Kurosaki siblings went right towards Squad 6. If they were going to rescue Rukia...they wanted to do it as quickly as possible.

After all, the longer they waited, the greater the risk to the Kuchiki woman. What neither noticed...was that there were a pair of warriors watching them...battle-hungry eyes gleaming slightly...

* * *

**AN: And there we go. Hope everyone liked the chapter!  
**

**It's also a bit obvious who is watching them, but then, I figured that fight was too important to skip. If you know what I mean/who I'm talking about.**


	20. Conflict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone. I'm finding myself with annoyingly little typing time lately. If things stabilize out, I'll post next Monday as per-usual though. I hope everyone is still here!  
**

* * *

**Seireitei  
**

* * *

_Why do I feel like someone's following us?  
_

Ayumi Kurosaki couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Ever since she had entered the Seireitei with Ichigo, she had felt like someone was observing her and her brother. If the older Shinigami had noticed, he was hiding it well though. He just continued walking in the direction Rukia was supposed to be in, like nothing was wrong. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not though. If he couldn't sense what she was sensing...that was not a good thing. On the other hand, maybe he did sense someone and was just that confident in their disguise? Or their power?

In all honesty, she really hoped it was the latter. If Ichigo couldn't sense someone following them...how were they going to avoid Captains? Not to mention find Rukia if she had been moved somewhere they weren't expecting. So needless to say...

"Ichi-nii?" the younger girl spoke up.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied, looking over his shoulder.

"I think someone's following us."

"You noticed?"

Ayumi blinked, "Eh?"

The other Shinigami just chuckled, "I was wondering if you noticed or not. Yeah, I've been able to tell someone's following us since we got here. Because that someone..._wants us to know he's there!_"

Shouting the last part of that sentence, Ichigo waited a second. Ayumi just blinked again, wondering what her brother was talking about. Why would the person trailing them want them to know they were? Did that make sense?

"Damn, and here I thought we were being sneaky," a male voice spoke up.

"Honestly, I don't see why we bothered," another male- well, male in tone at least -voice added.

Ayumi spun around, seeing two shinigami step into view. Both male, but polar opposites in appearance. One was bald with red markings on his eyes, and seemed extremely laid-back as he walked into view with his Zanpakutō slung over his shoulders. The other one though...shoulder-length dark hair, with equally dark eyes. The feathers on one of his eyelashes and his feminine features got a double-take from the female Kurosaki though.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika," Ichigo walked up next to his sister.

"Ichigo," the bald one replied, "Nice job bringing a Ryoka into the Seireitei. Didn't think you had it in ya to break such a big rule."

The Third Seat frowned, "Now what makes you think my sister is a Ryoka, Ikkaku?"

At that statement, Yumichika stepped forward, "Because I knew the moment I saw her. Captain Zaraki is many things, but not one for paperwork. As such, I am the one doing our Squads work. And that report about the Substitute came through. I will admit though, I didn't expect such beauty...even if she does look like _you_."

Ichigo wasn't anywhere near vain enough to be insulted by that. Well, not really. His eye twitched, a sign of annoyance that Ayumi was well used to seeing. But he didn't blow up or anything, just look at the two other shinigami with narrowed eyes. The glare was also something she was used to seeing.

"Well," he finally said, "Damn. I was hoping it would take longer for someone to figure this out. So, I'm guessing you two want to fight now?"

"Hell yes," Ikkaku agreed, a slightly mad grin on his face, "I've been wanting to fight you for decades Ichigo!"

The oranghead sighed, and merely repeated, "Damn it."

"Ichi-nii?" Ayumi broke in.

Turning his head slightly, Ichigo began explaining the situation to his sister, "These two are from Squad 11. They live for nothing but fighting...well, fighting anything with two legs. Ikkaku here has been trying to fight me ever since Renji met me and told him about me. It's annoying actually."

"Oi!"

"Looks like I don't have a choice though."

With that said, Ichigo reached a hand behind his head to grab Zangetsu's blade. If he had to fight Ikkaku, he would very well do it. Not enjoy it...the man was almost as bad as Kenpachi. The former Substitute had no doubt he'd win...he beat Ikkaku before without even knowing what a Getsuga was. Beating him now would be child's play in all likelihood. That didn't mean he had to look _forward_ to it by any means though. Because he certainly didn't. Fighting against a member of Squad 11 was never fun.

As it turned out though, Ichigo didn't have to worry about it. As his hand reached for his blade, he felt it stopped. A smaller, far less calloused hand gripped his own with surprising strength. Turning his head again, he saw his sister shaking her own head. A look of determination more familiar on _his_ face looked up at him. Blinking slightly, Ichigo wondered what she was up to. This wasn't like her.

"I'll fight him," Ayumi said, without a hint of hesitation.

"Eh?" _that_ had not been what he expected.

"I lost to Renji after one cut," the girl continued, "If I don't fight, I'll never get better. He's strong isn't he?"

Looking at an equally stunned Ikkaku, Ichigo could only nod, "Yeah, he's my rank. I'm stronger than he is, but he's not weak."

"In that case, let me fight him Ichigo."

If anything, that told the Third Seat that his sister was serious. She _rarely_ used his full name, and only when the situation called for it. That didn't mean all his brotherly instincts weren't screaming at him that this was a bad idea, of course.

By the same token though...

_Heh...guess she's more like me than I thought. Poor Ikkaku._

"If that's what you want," the former Substitute shrugged, "I guess I'll take pretty boy then."

Now it was Yumichika who had a twitching eyebrow. Not that Ichigo cared, as he jumped onto a building and moved to a different street. The other shinigami followed him, leaving Ayumi and Ikkaku alone. The former just sighed slightly, wondering if she was in over her head. Training or no training, this was going to be her first real fight since Renji...and that hadn't exactly been a shining display of her skills. Not to mention the fact that Ikkaku, by contrast, just looked bored. He seemed to be annoyed that it wasn't Ichigo he was fighting, honestly.

Really, that annoyed Ayumi. Sure, she wasn't as good a fighter as her brother...she knew that! But being so casually dismissed would get _anyone_ angry.

"Great, he ran away again," Ikkaku broke the silence, casually taking his blade off his shoulders, "Oh well, guess I'll fight _you_ then."

Ayumi was going to say something to the effect of not underestimating her...before she was forced to jump into the air as the bald man's blade nearly came down on her head. Blinking rapidly, she drew Togetsu from its own sheath, and parried the next blow.

_He's fast!_

Ikkaku, instead of getting annoyed at Ayumi's block, just grinned madly. He swung again and again, pushing the teen back as she used everything she had been taught by Ichigo and Kisuke to block the blows.

"You're not half-bad kid!" Ikkaku shouted, jumping back slightly, "For a rookie!"

"You're not bad yourself," Ayumi agreed, rushing forward while Ikkaku seemed to have his guard down.

Togetsu came down on the bald man...only to be caught on his sheath. Ayumi's eyes widened, as Ikkaku's blade cut into her hand. Leaping away, she winced at the sharp pain. The hand wasn't crippled, but damn if it didn't sting. Using the sheath like that...

Ikkaku just smirked, "Good, but you didn't expect the unexpected kid. I am impressed you dodged that with only a paper cut though. Ichigo train you?"

"Him and Kisuke Urahara," Ayumi replied, blinking past the pain in her hand when Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock. Did he know Kisuke?

For his part, the bald man frowned, "Ahh...that explains things. Didn't know Ichigo knew Urahara though...full of mysteries. Either way, I guess I can't hold back now. That would be insulting to you and your master."

Before Ayumi could say anything to that, Ikkaku placed his blade and its sheath together. A flash of red energy flared around the man, forcing the teen back slightly as wind picked up through the narrow alley. The grin never left the Third Seat's face, as he looked at the wide-eyed teen. Who knew exactly what she was seeing...she had seen it from three men, and herself.

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!"

The red flare grew in brightness to the point that the teenager had to turn her eyes. When the light and smoke cleared, Ikkaku stood tall...with his katana replaced by the segmented spear that Ichigo was familiar with. Ayumi, by contrast, just saw a long spear that looked quite capable of sticking holes into her. Her standard sized katana suddenly felt a lot less adequate. Ignoring a flash of pain in her head as Togetsu made her opinion on _that_ clear, the Substitute reevaluated her choice.

This fight was not going to be easy.

"Shikai?" Ayumi asked, more for her own sake than anything else.

"Of course," Ikkaku replied, absently twirling the spear, "Anything else would be an insult. You got one?"

It was a sign of respect for Ichigo and Kisuke- albeit more for the former Captain -that Ikkaku didn't attack right away. He wanted to see if those two had given this girl a Shikai or not. Otherwise, this fight just wouldn't be fun. He was already holding back...he didn't want to hold back _more_.

_I'm going to be extremely annoyed if she doesn't even have Shikai_...

"Naturally," Ayumi replied, getting a grin from Ikkaku as she held Togetsu to her side, the blade glowing with silver energy, "Freeze, Togetsu."

Silver reiatsu shot up around the teenager, much like the red that had come from Ikkaku. When it cleared, Ayumi held the elegant silver katana in her hand once more, as mist floated around her and the rest of the alley. The bald shinigami shivered slightly as the mist rolled around him, but the grin never once left his face.

"Kido type? I was hoping for something more honorable, but I'll take what I can get. Get ready Ryoka!"

Blinking at the 'kido type' comment, Ayumi blocked an attack from the crazed man. Hōzukimaru's blade was quick and very deadly, as Togetsu parried it away from Ayumi's body. Every blow was calculated, and every blow nearly cut into her arms. For a man who loved fighting and was a berserker in personality, Ikkaku was not a dumb fighter. He clearly knew what he was doing with that spear, and wasn't leaving any openings. Letting out a frustrated groan, the teenager pushed all her strength into her arms, and pushed the spear away from her.

Seeing an opening, Ayumi leapt forward, poised to impale Ikkaku on her blade.

"Split, Hōzukimaru."

An opening that quickly revealed itself as a trap. Eyes widening in shock- and a little fear -Ayumi ducked as quickly as she could manage. The blade of Hōzukimaru flashed over her head, chopping off a lock of hair, but missing any skin. Propping a hand underneath her body, the Substitute pushed herself into a flip, stumbling slightly as she landed away from her enemy. Running her free hand through her hair, she turned to look at Ikkaku.

The man had a smug look on his face, as he spun the newly segmented blade.

"Underestimating me I see," he said, cockiness fairly dripping from his tone, "Not a good idea. Hōzukimaru is no spear, and you'd do well to remember that rookie."

"It's not like I knew your abilities," Ayumi replied.

"I didn't have to tell you."

"It would have been honorable."

The Third Seat broke out laughing at that statement, "Good one kid! Now let's get back to the fight!"

As Ikkaku jumped at her again, Ayumi realized one thing. She had to do something to counter the splitting of that spear. If it were just the spear, she could handle it.

Demonstrated as she parried the man's blow, and managed to nick his arm slightly. The problem came from the splitting. Because as Hōzukimaru split once more, Ayumi earned a cut across her chest. Shallow it may have been, but that thing was going to kill her if she wasn't careful. The teen had to do something to stop it from splitting. Luckily for her...

Togetsu had a nice little trick up her sleeve.

"_Hyouketsu,"_ Ayumi whispered, the moment that Hōzukimaru merged.

The ever present mist grew colder, but nowhere more so than on Ikkaku's blade. Ice coated the weapon, freezing the metal joints together more effectively than anything but welding. The bald man didn't seem to notice at first, beyond shivering again at the temperature drop.

"It this all you've got rookie?" he asked rhetorically, stabbing at the teenager.

Ayumi didn't reply, as she knocked the blow aside just as she had done before the first split of Hōzukimaru. Ikkaku just frowned, as the teenager jumped at him again.

"Split!" he shouted...as nothing happened. Ikkaku turned his head, eyes widening slightly at the ice coating the joints- and just the joints -of his weapon, "What the hell!"

"You lose," Ayumi replied, as Togetsu came down on the Third Seat's arm.

Blood sprayed into the air, as the silver blade cut into Ikkaku's body. The man grimaced, and backed away from Ayumi, as his arm hung limp at his side. It was blind, stupid, _dumb luck_...but she had severed enough tendons to leave the limb useless. Hōzukimaru hung to the ground, as the shinigami glared at his blade. It was a stupid mistake...not paying attention to it when the mist got colder.

Then again, only Captain Hitsugaya would pull a stunt like that. Damn substitute.

"I'm not down yet!" Ikkaku shouted, "As long as I can still hold this blade!"

"I don't want to fight you anymore," Ayumi shook her head, "Please, just stop fighting."

The man just scoffed, "Grow a spine then! Live for the fight! Because if you don't, I'll beat you even with one arm!"

So he may have said, but even Ikkaku knew he had little chance of winning this fight. Not in his condition.

Of course, it hardly mattered to _this_ man. He grit his teeth, and swapped hands holding Hōzukimaru. Letting the pain fade away to be replaced by hard determination, he let out a shout and charged at the woman...no, the _girl_...in front of him. The spear's blade scratched along the ground, shooting up sparks. Ikkaku ignored all of that, as he focused entirely on getting one good blow in on the girl in front of him. He _would_ win. He didn't lose!

Shooting the spear forward, he grinned as the girl watched the blow...not even moving...

"I'm sorry," was all Ayumi said...as Togetsu cut into Ikkaku's chest this time.

The man blinked, before coughing up blood, the grin never leaving his face, "Heh...guess I'm not lucky today."

And with that, Ikkaku Madarame collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Near Squad 10 Barracks**

* * *

Even with the great distance between himself and the fading flares of battle, Uryu Ishida knew immediately what he was sensing. It brought a frown to his face, even as Orihime had a worried look cross her own pretty face. The two of them were perhaps the best of the team- aside from Kaien and Yoruichi, of course -at sensing reiatsu. Uryu from pure skill, Orihime from her odd abilities. And between the two of them, they easily recognized the feeling of Ayumi's icy energy. They did not recognize the brute power attacking her, but it hardly mattered.

As it was clear that she was in a battle not even an hour after they had entered the Seireitei. Naturally their reactions to this were polar opposites. Orihime was worried, and hoed that her friend was okay as the energy died down. Uryu by contrast, was nearly facepalming.

_Kurosaki, you are an idiot..._

Ignoring the fact that he could easily be called the same thing- on multiple occasions -Uryu turned to his partner.

"Inoue, we have to be more careful now," the Quincy spoke.

"Huh?" Orihime replied quite succinctly.

Letting out a breath, Uryu pushed his glasses up, "Kurosaki managed to get herself into that mess. The shinigami aren't idiots...if that guard is asked who he let in..."

"Us..." the girl gasped.

"Us," Uryu agreed, "We'll have to make sure we aren't spotted by anyone. I don't think the disguises will hold up well now."

It was clear to the Quincy that his female counterpart was confused and possibly a bit scared. He couldn't very well blame her though...she might have known what she was getting into, but not at the same level he himself had. Uryu was well familiar with shinigami now...he had to be, after being around Ichigo and Ayumi so much. While they, Rukia and Kaien were definitely good examples of the shinigami, it still didn't quite absolve him of his anger at the rest. That anger had him looking at the situation...differently...than his partner.

It might be unfair, but he fully expected to be _hunted_ by the shinigami if he and Orihime made any missteps. So caution was the name of the game. If what Kurosaki the Elder had told him was true, the last thing he needed was running into numbers or strength that forced him to break the Sanrei Glove.

"What are we going to do now?" Orihime broke into his thoughts.

Sighing slightly, Uryu looked around the pair. Once he was convinced there weren't any shinigami nearby, he turned back to his partner.

"Keep going for that tower," the teen shrugged, "Avoid the shinigami if possible and all."

Orihime nodded slowly, "Okay..."

"Just grab my hand."

Now blushing slightly, Orihime did as she was told. Uryu smiled slightly, before vanishing into Hirenkyaku. The girl holding his hand nearly let out a scream, before she suddenly found herself standing atop a building. Blinking as she realized that fact, Orihime turned to the Quincy with wide eyes.

"Hirenkyaku," Uryu explained, "High-speed movement, and I can go up as well as forward. I believe it will be easier to avoid attention if we stick to the rooftops, as long as we don't go near the edges and look before moving. I can already sense shinigami moving around the streets near Kurosaki...won't take long before they move close to us."

"But what if they see us?"

The girl did raise a valid concern, but Uryu didn't worry about it. Fact was, he expected to get into a fight the moment a shinigami saw him anyway. They would have to be blind or too trusting to not notice his Quincy reiatsu. It was a damn miracle the guard at the the entrance hadn't noticed either him or Orihime having odd powers. Or that Kurosaki wasn't a trained shinigami...at least, not formally trained. Frankly, Uryu really considered it a miracle that _he_ hadn't been attacked yet. Even if he was more cautious than Kurosaki- either of them for that matter.

Of course, he had no idea that it was just bad luck that got Ayumi attacked.

"They'll probably attack no matter where they see us Inoue. At least up here, I can move us quicker. No walls and tight streets. Just stay close to me, okay?"

The blush never once left the girl's face as she nodded, "Okay. I can do that Uryu-kun!"

Electing to ignore the honorific, and his own face heating up slightly, the Quincy nodded, "Good. Let's get moving then."

Holding out his arm again, Uryu vanished into his high-speed movement technique once more. At least Kurosaki was drawing some attention onto her own head. Maybe if he got lucky he could reach Rukia before they did.

_It would be quite amusing to rub rescuing Rukia in their faces..._

Letting a smile cross his face at the thought, Uryu continued to run along the rooftops, Orihime Inoue hanging onto his arm for dear life.

* * *

Back at the sight of the battle, Ayumi sighed as she finished treating Ikkaku's wounds with that strange ointment she had found in his katana. It had been an accident, even discovering it. It also made her wonder how many shinigami used the hilts of their weapons as storage devices...pushing that thought from her head, she tried to focus on locating her brother's energy. She had been focused enough on her own battle, that the young Substitute hadn't been paying attention to her sibling's own battle.

Not that her sensory abilities were up to Uryu's level, of course.

"Nice job sis."

Ayumi did _not_ jump and start clutching her rapidly beating heart, as she spun around and saw a grinning Ichigo standing behind her. Glaring halfheartedly at her brother, the teenager soon started smiling. Not one wound was on the older man, not that she was surprised by that. She had yet to meet someone stronger than her brother- possibly excepting Kisuke Urahara.

"Ichi-nii!" she protested, again halfheartedly, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The grin never left her brother's face, since he knew her use of his nickname meant she wasn't _really_ angry with him.

"Yeah yeah. Seriously though, you came out of this better than I did. Ikkaku was a real pain to fight. Guess all that work paid off."

"You fought him?" Ayumi blinked, "I thought you said..."

Ichigo just nodded, "I said I haven't fought him, yeah. And I wasn't lying...I just fought him at...home."

Ayumi knew what he meant by that...his old timeline, "Oh...well, that's another story you owe me!"

"Oi! I'm not a storybook!"

An upraised eyebrow was that answer to that statement. Ichigo just scowled, before it faded off his face again. A bit of a laugh came instead, getting Ayumi to sigh softly...before quirking her own smile. Even in the middle of an enemy stronghold, they could still make each other laugh.

"Anyway, pretty boy's out-cold. Idiot wouldn't fight me at full power," Ichigo continued, shaking his head bemusedly, "I could tell that much. Why someone would cripple their Zanpakutō like that is beyond me. Zangetsu won't stop screaming about it, the jerk."

**"OI!"**

Feeling her eyebrow go up higher at Ichigo's wince, the teenage girl asked the only question she could think of at the moment.

"Cripple...his Zanpakutō?"

Ichigo nodded again, "Yeah. I've always been able to sense emotions from Zanpakutōs when fighting someone...something about being in-tune with their feelings or some nonsense like that. Yumichika's was nothing but angry...not at me, but at him. Especially after he released it, which makes me wonder..."

"If he was purposely messing with it?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah."

The thought...kinda made the teen sick. She trusted Togetsu with her life, even if she could only really communicate with the blade well in her Inner World. Imagining doing anything to limit her...well, the thought wasn't pretty. She could easily see why Zangetsu was angry about the situation. If her brother's sword was anything like...well, her brother...she could easily understand his anger.

"Anyway, we should probably move," the shinigami in question broke into her thoughts.

"We should?"

Looking over his sister's shoulder, Ichigo nodded, "Yep. If I know the Gotei, and I do after breaking in myself y'know, they'll be sending people this way. Your fight wasn't exactly stealthy sis."

Blushing slightly, Ayumi couldn't dispute the point. She just nodded and followed her brother, leaving an unconscious Ikkaku behind...and not thinking about the fact that was going to bring the Captain of Squad 11's attention down on whoever had done that to his Third Seat...

* * *

**AN: And there we go. The fight with Ikkaku is indicative of how I want Ayumi's fights to go...where Ichigo wins on brute-strength and luck (or rarely speed, I say rarely considering speed is supposed to be his thing), his sister is going to win through clever tactics. I'm also trying to differentiate Togetsu from Hyorinmaru, Zangetsu and Shirayuki. For instance, while Ayumi can control the mist her blade creates in several ways, she can't do the same with any old water like Toshiro. Nor are there Dance-esque attacks, like Rukia.  
**

**Anyway, according to the translator I'm using in lieu of actually speaking Japanese...**

**_Hyouketsu_: Freeze  
**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**AN: Apologies for the delay. I've...stalled out here. I'm still writing, but I can't get the muse to cooperate. That's why this chapter is so short...it didn't want to be put down, and this is the result.  
**

**As such, I can't make any guarantee when the next chapter will be.**

* * *

**Seireitei  
**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was a calm man. Very few things got under his skin, and even fewer deserved any sort of reaction from him. So for him to be inwardly cursing his luck, it took something extreme. Such as Ichigo and Ayumi getting into a battle before he had the slightest chance to contact the rescue team. Knocking off the strongest fighters in Squad 11 beneath its annoying Lieutenant was not being stealthy. Ichigo had promised that he was capable of discretion, and Byakuya had foolishly believed him. He had come to trust the younger Shinigami- he had to, considering the man was married to his sister. And he had believed that Ichigo could manage to be cautious.

That belief had proven to be false.

"Ichigo Shiba has brought Ryoka into the Soul Society?" Soi-Fon growled, her eyes narrowing as she looked ready to jump from her spot in the line of Captains.

"According to Ikkaku, yeah," Kenpachi drawled, "Didn't think the kid had it in him. I want to fight him...he made Yumichika look like a pansy."

"Now hold on," Ukitake protested, "I am sure Ichigo has a good reason. Did Ikkaku not claim the woman he brought with him was his sister? Is it possible that Isshin is still alive somewhere? Maybe Ichigo was bringing his sister to explain that."

_That will not work_.

Byakuya could respect his colleague for his quick defense of Ichigo and for coming up with an excuse so swiftly. That did not, however, mean he expected it to work. Not least because revealing Isshin was an iffy proposition. Aizen likely knew he was alive, but the same was not true for the other Captains.

"Ol' Isshin?" Gin asked, tilting his head, "Thought he died years ago."

"Indeed," Byakuya added, well-aware he had to play a role.

"As we all did. But Ichigo has never been a liar, and the report did mention the Ryoka had the same hair as he does."

Aizen coughed lightly, "Did the same report not mention that she was the Substitute? If Ichigo had no interaction with the Substitute as _his_ report claimed, why then would he then claim the Substitute as his sister?"

"I am sure he had his reasons," Ukitake protested.

"Perhaps, but it does seem odd. Could he not come here to explain himself?"

Just as he had a grudging respect for Ukitake's attempts, Byakuya had a more grudging respect for Aizen. The man was maneuvering himself into a dominate position in the debate, with the skill of a master manipulator.

"He was attacked by two officers, one of his own rank."

"It was his 'sister' who was attacked, he merely defended her."

Before the argument could progress further, Yammamoto slammed his staff into the ground cutting it off. All heads turned to the Head-Captain, who looked much the same as ever. Maybe with a slight bit of frustration.

"Regardless of his reasoning or relation to the Ryoka, it is clear that Ichigo Shiba is attempting to rescue the prisoner. As such, Rukia Shiba will be moved to the Repentance Cell, for her own protection. Captain Kuchiki!"

"Yes?" Byakuya asked smoothly, inwardly cursing his luck and accelerating the backup plans.

"You and Lieutenant Abarai will escort the prisoner to her cell."

"Of course."

The Head-Captain nodded in response, and turned to the rest of the Captains, "Captains Soi-Fon and Zaraki will lead the response forces. We have three targets. Ichigo Shiba and the Substitute Ryoka, Kaien Shiba, and two unidentified Ryoka."

"This information comes from?" Captain Kommamura questioned.

"The guard of the West Rukongai gate," Tosen answered, "I interrogated him the moment I felt the reiatsu of the Ryoka."

A nod came from the metal helmet, "Very well."

"You have your duties. We must capture or eliminate the Ryoka."

And with that final statement, the Head-Captain crashed his staff into the ground again. The Captains nodded in response, and filtered out of the meeting room. Most went their own ways, though Tosen and Aizen stayed together as they left. The same went for the 'counter-conspiracy' Captains...Byakuya, Ukitake and Kyoraku. They moved to a secluded area, and began discussing the backup plans. Plans that had to be accelerated, as the infiltration had failed.

"We have to get Rukia out fast," Ukitake began.

"You've got that right," Kyoraku grimaced, "Didn't expect the fighting to start so soon. Aizen can wait for now."

"I will have little trouble removing Rukia," Byakuya added, "I will not, however, be able to keep her hidden for long. If what Shiba and Urahara have said about Aizen's power is true."

"And we don't have a way to contact the teams. Man...this isn't going according to plan."

Ukitake merely ran a hand through his long hair, "I had wanted to avoid this. Is the base under the hill prepared?"

"Yes."

"Good...okay, I will attempt to contact Kaien. Shunsui? Can you find Mr. Ishida?"

Kyoraku shrugged, "Sure, given enough time. I'd have to beat Mayuri though...he's going to be like a moth to a flame with a Quincy."

"Especially after Ichigo retrieved Soken...yes, that is a problem," Ukitake sighed softly.

"There is nothing to be done," Byakuya began walking away, "I will retrieve Rukia. We must move quickly. Lieutenant Ise will need to find the evidence for Central 46."

The 'evidence' being the corpses of the council, as that was what the Captains assumed had happened by now. If Ichigo's story were any indication, Central 46 would have long ago been killed by Aizen by this point in time. This may not be true...the timeline may have changed to some extent. But it was the only chance they had of exposing the traitors, short of them doing it themselves. And taking Rukia may very well succeed in doing that...again, if Ichigo were to be believed. Aizen, once he had the Hōgyoku, would have no reason to hide his true intentions.

But relying on that was something that not one of the Captains condoned. There was too much risk to Rukia in that plan.

"Be careful Byakuya," Ukitake cautioned his friend, "We don't know how carefully Aizen is watching the situation."

The Kuchiki head merely turned to look back, his face an unreadable mask, "I am aware."

With that, he vanished in his infamous shunpo, leaving the elder Captains behind. To figure out how to salvage a situation that was rapidly rushing out of their control.

* * *

**Near Squad 12**

* * *

"Willing to bet that we're going to have to fight soon?"

"That's a fools bet, and you know it!"

"Killjoy. A good fight can get the blood rushing y'know."

"I thought you were an assassin, not a member of Squad 11."

Laughter came from a form that would have most people, shinigami or otherwise, questioning their sanity. Namely, an average black cat sitting atop the shoulder of the black-haired Kaien Shiba. The Lieutenant had a scowl on his face more reminiscent of his nearly identical cousin than his typical smile. Not that one could blame him, considering he had to put up with the cat...Yoruichi Shihōin in disguise. He wondered how Urahara dealt with this on a daily basis really...Yoruichi was even more immature than _he_ was! Really, she had suggested using her transformation to distract guards...casually mentioning she'd be nude as a result.

That wasn't something he wanted to see. Kaien was many things, but a pervert was not one of them.

And in any case, they had more important things to worry about. Namely, the fact both of them had also felt the battle. And since both of them were highly experienced shinigami- Yoruichi admittedly moreso than Kaien -they both knew that the gig was up, so to speak. Hence the reason that they were currently holed up in an old warehouse, waiting for the sun to set.

"Maybe so, but I've always enjoyed a good duel," Yoruichi said, once she had finished laughing.

"I prefer sparring myself," Kaien countered.

"Hmm...good point. We'll need to spar once we're done here. Kūkaku swears you could give Isshin a run for his money."

The Lieutenant snorted, "While I appreciate my sister's confidence in me, I'm not that good."

"Perhaps. But you will have to be, if we are to rescue Rukia."

The pair lapsed into silence after that, just watching the sun set through the barred windows of the warehouse. For all that her personality could be annoying, Kaien found that he liked Yoruichi. She was playful and arrogant, but kind at the same time. In a way, it reminded him of a wilder Miyako.

Well, perhaps not quite that. But regardless, he could admit to finding the disguised shinigami's company enjoyable. That being said, they couldn't stay in the warehouse forever. The two of them were the distraction force for a reason. Kaien, being the second-highest ranking shinigami in Squad 13 would be considered a bigger threat than Ichigo- who had done a very good job of hiding his abilities. Even if it required getting into a fight, his job was to keep attention off the others. Yoruichi was a help in that regard...if he encountered someone he couldn't defeat, she would jump in.

"We should probably get going," Kaien finally said, once the sun had fully set.

"After you Kaien-kun," Yoruichi replied, pointing her tail at the door and inwardly grinning at the Lieutenant's deadpan expression.

Shaking his head in mock annoyance, the Lieutenant did just that. Kaien looked around the area, turquoise eyes scanning the surroundings for any sign of patrols. While he heard the sound of shinigami walking in the distance, their own little area was relatively clear.

"Looks clear to me."

"Good. Let's get going while the going is good," the cat replied, jumping back onto Kaien's shoulder, "Don't want to run into Mayuri. He creeps _me_ out. Don't know what Kisuke was thinking."

"That makes two of us."

Yoruichi laughed, "It is fun to laugh at Kisuke isn't it?"

"For a genius, he lacks common sense."

"Very true."

As the two vanished into the night, they both shared a laugh at Kiuske's expense.

* * *

**Squad 6  
**

* * *

Renji Abarai cursed under his breath, as he ran to Rukia's cell. He had received the message from Byakuya the moment that the Captains meeting was over. The message that his best friend was going to be moved to the Repentance Cell...far ahead of schedule. Ichigo and his sister had spooked the Captains, and it was not a good thing by any means. The plan had been to have Ichigo break into the barracks and run with Rukia. Aizen would go after them- and by extension the one person with the power to _possibly_ counter him that wasn't under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence -while the conspiracy was exposed. Now they had to go for the backup plan.

Namely, him and his Captain breaking the girl out. It was lucky that the Head-Captain had decided they would be the ones to take Rukia to her new cell. By doing so, he had given them the perfect excuse to be near her without other guards. That would allow Renji and Byakuya to grab Rukia from under their noses and spirit her away to the training ground under the Hill. The place was lined with Seki-Seki and very well hidden...no one would find them quickly. So long as they could stay there long enough for Aizen to be exposed...

_This is too damn risky. Damn it...Rukia, I won't let them get you..._

Renji sighed heavily, as he pulled open the sliding door to the brig. Rukia was sitting in her cell, staring out the window as that kid from Squad 4 squeaked and scampered out of the room when the Lieutenant glared at him.

"What are you doing here Renji?" Rukia asked, a dead tone to her voice...acting out her part.

"We've received orders to transfer you to the Repentance Cell," the redhead answered, not letting worry show in his voice, "Because that idiot husband of yours is trying to break you out."

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, shock leaking into her voice.

What went unspoken, was the rest of the question..._Ichigo got caught?_

"He's still out there, but that's why we're moving you," Renji continued, "Just waiting on Captain Kuchiki to arrive."

"I would have thought he would have at least visited first," Rukia mock-complained.

The Lieutenant just laughed, "Ichigo always was hotheaded."

"And you aren't Renji?"

An eyetwitch was the answer to that, "Watch it Rukia."

"Oh why? Will you _hurt_ me? Prisoner abuse is against the law you know."

_I see she gave up on the dead voice. Two can play at _that_ game Rukia!_

"What about abuse of the guard? That poor kid seemed like you had been beating him."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing at all," Renji answered slyly, "Just that he seemed scared of my shadow."

The petite woman in the cell glared at her friend, and growled softly. Renji didn't back up though...it was fun teasing Rukia like this. She always had the best reactions, and he didn't get to do it often enough. Of course, he probably should have thought about the fact he was going to be hiding out with her under the Hill for the foreseeable future before he did so. But this being _Renji_, he didn't think much of the future. Instead, he merely enjoyed the look of quiet fury on his friend's face. Thinking that she couldn't do anything to him.

For her part, Rukia remembered the plan. She knew that Renji was going to be stuck with her and her brother for who knew how long. And she was going to enjoy getting back at the redhead for this. Especially since she _knew_ he thought he was safe from retribution.

"Hanataro is just a bit skittish," Rukia ground out.

"More than a bit," the Lieutenant replied.

"Maybe, but it certainly isn't _my_ fault!" she replied, "Now, are you getting me out of here or not?"

Before Renji could come up with some sort of snide comment, Byakuya arrived. The Captain sent a cool eye over both his subordinate and sister, getting both of them to snap to attention. Only Ichigo was immune to that stare, and it showed.

"Are you two finished?" the Captain asked smoothly.

"Yes nii-sama!" Rukia replied quickly.

"Of course Captain!" Renji replied just as quickly.

Byakuya inclined his head slightly, "Hmm. Come, we must transfer the prisoner to her new cell."

"Yes sir!"

As Renji moved to open Rukia's cell, he shuddered inwardly. He had forgotten just how _scary_ Byakuya Kuchiki could be if he wanted to. The man was at least indifferent to somewhat nice most of the time in private. But when the man wanted to be the harsh Kuchiki Head...

_Damn!_

Shaking his head slightly, the Lieutenant opened the cell door and tugged Rukia out. The smaller woman gave him a half-hearted glare, but didn't bother resisting. She knew the plan well enough.

"Come."

The pair of younger shinigami followed the Captain as he lead them out of the barracks. The other members of the Squad tended to scatter, as Byakuya had a frosty look for anyone in his way. With good reason...the sooner they had left, the better. There was too much risk of Aizen, Gin or Tosen deciding to 'help' escort Rukia. They couldn't afford that, and Byakuya knew _that_.

In point of fact, the moment they were clear of the barracks, he turned to look at his sister.

"Take my hand Rukia. Renji, find Shiba."

"Yes sir," Renji replied, before vanishing in a shunpo.

Rukia watched him go with a worried expression, "Will he be okay?"

Byakuya merely nodded, "Yes. Renji has been training harder than anyone. Now, take my hand."

"Yes nii-sama."

As she grabbed her brother's hand, Rukia felt herself pulled into a shunpo faster than any she could manage. It wasn't quite at Ichigo's level, but her husband was easily the fastest person she knew. To say she was shocked senseless would be an understatement. Watching the world spin past her face while she clutched Byakuya's hand for dear life was not a fun experience, and certainly not one she ever wanted to repeat. Forcing herself to focus, Rukia watched their surroundings better. They had passed out of the main Seireitei, and were quickly approaching the Hill at the center of the city.

Not one shinigami had accosted them, which was something of a miracle. Few could see Byakuya when he went full speed. Those few were the other Captains, and a couple powerful Lieutenants- notably, Kaien and Renji -and none of them were nearby. Ichigo's raid had at least drawn attention away from the paths Byakuya had long ago scouted out. This allowed him to reach the Hill unnoticed.

"You may let go Rukia."

The smooth voice broke through Rukia's thoughts, as she realized they were standing in front of a wooden door.

"We're already here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Indeed," Byakuya answered, an eyebrow climbing slightly, "You recognize this?"

"Of course, this is where...Ichigo didn't tell you about Grimmjow?"

The eyebrow went higher, "No."

"Oh...well...I..."

Byakuya merely held up a hand, "Later. We must get inside before Aizen notices you are missing."

Rukia didn't argue the point. Even if she was not looking forward to explaining to her brother about the fact they had an Arrancar on their side...

* * *

**AN: As above, not really satisfied here. At least we're getting more changes from canon and a little comedy bit with Kaien and Yoruichi.  
**

**Hopefully I can update soon but...I just don't know. Depends on if the muse cooperates, since I don't want to sacrifice quality if I can avoid it.**


End file.
